The Precious One
by sarenelsoria
Summary: All beings have one person that is meant for them, though very few find each other. After Bilbo saves Thorin from death, they find that it is hard to stay only friends and become something more. Yet love is never easy, even for those made for each other. Then Bilbo keeps something secret from Thorin, unsure if it is even possible. Mpreg and slash
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Bilbo stared out across the battlefield, the battle that had just ended. Two people he considered friends were now dead and a third would be joining him soon. He didn't know what to do, he didn't know what he could do, but he knew he had to do at least something. He supposed that the only thing truly left to him was to ease Thorin's passing. Just to think about Thorin dying in that tent was hard, but to go in there was even harder.

He took a deep breath schooling his nerves, after all he had faced a dragon. Now he wished it was back again and the scions of Durin were safe, instead of this. "This never was supposed to happen." He said and a hand rested on his sholder, glancing up he met Balin's eyes staring sympathetically down at him.

"Aye it was not lad, but in my experiance all the wishing in the world will not change what is meant to be." He said and Bilbo's eyes filled with tears, he hastily wiped at them.

"I would give Thorin one last gift, to help ease his passing." Bilbo said and Balin frowned.

"What do you mean by that?"

"In the Shire before one dies, the family gathers around and sings for them. It is to help ease their passage into the next world." He said and Balin patted him on the arm.

"Lad do what you think is best and we will give you time to sing your song." He said gently and Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you." He said before walking over to Thorin's tent. He stared at the dented armor someone was removing from the dwarf king for a moment. Thorin's chest seemed to be caved in and he could tell his friend was in a lot of pain. For no matter what happened with the Arkenstone or the rest of it, Thorin was his friend. He walked over to Thorin and clasped his hand, eyes that were glazed over stared at him, as he began to sing.

"Far over the misty mountains rise,

The greatest king I ever knew lies.

The journey is behind, another is ahead.

Yet rest now, let no pain come,

Let memories of happier days come in its stead.

Oh I sing to my friend, who has courage to end.

Who for his people, anything he would try.

Slaying a dragon occured to him without one bat of the eye.

He climbed over mountains,

He travled through lands large and small.

Most of all he travled into my heart,

Little from the start did I find,

That You would never be forgotten,

You shall be always on my mind.

For you are a man loyal and true,

Throughout it all I was glad to know you."

"Lad do not stop singing, sing another song please." Balin said and Bilbo stared at him not understanding, but trusting Balin he started another song and another. He sang of mountains, of valleys, of great deads done and undone. He sang of love and good fortune, he sang of flowers and trees. He sang of many things until he close his eyes, letting the world fade away and focused only on the song. Time began to have no meaning as he sang, for the voices and songs of hobbits can last for days on end.

Finally his voice was spent, he opened his eyes and stared at Thorin. His face had some color to it and his chest that had once been badly damaged was repared. He looked at his friend for a moment and found that he could not look away. "Lad drink this." A cup was thrust into his hands and he gulped down the liquid, gasping at the burn. "That will help you recover your strengh, you did very well Lad." He clapped Bilbo on the back. "Thanks to you Thorin will live to be crowned king, although we will have to talk at a later date. Right now you need to rest." He said and already Bilbo felt his eyes drifting shut, the blackness rose up to meet him a moment later and sleep took him under.

* * *

He awoke hours or days later to a splitting headache, he groaned and then frowned as he realized that an arm lay across his chest. Someone handed him a glass and he drank from it, tasting bitter willowbark. He nearly gagged on the noxious brew, before gulping it down. He didn't much feel up to doing anything, other then lying back against the pillows. Still he turned his head and was startled by Thorin. Then again he was surprised that he hadn't noticed the snoring before now, but what was truly surprising was the smile on Thorin's lips. Bilbo realized that he had never seen the dwarf smile before. He seemed younger in sleep, as though some of the cares and worries had been taken from him for a time. Bilbo watched him a moment more, before turning his head and meeting Ori's eyes.

"How long has it been?"

"Since the battle or since you fell asleep?"Ori asked.

"Both I suppose." Bilbo said.

"It has been ten days since the battle and seven since you fell asleep. We were beginning to wonder when you would awaken."

"And Thorin?" Bilbo asked.

"Thorin has been given a sleeping tonic along with his pain tonic. His wounds are not yet completely healed, we should be taking him off the toics in a day or two. Knowing Thorin once he's fully lucid, he will not be telling any of us if he is hurting or not." Ori said looking fondly at Thorin. "We are raised to not show our pain, it is seen as a weakness to do so." He explained and Bilbo nodded. "If you do not feel up to moving about, I can get a few books from Erabor's library if you wish."

"There's still a dull ache in my head." Bilbo said. "Still I do not think that I would be able to read." He frowned, he wished he could because for all that he still felt weak, he didn't wish to sleep again.

"I would offer to read to you, but I am a healer first and a lover of books second. There are people that need my services elsewhere unfortunately. Otherwise I would read to you gladly."

"Thank you anyway, can you tell me why I am lying beside Thorin?"

"It was easier than moving you elsewhere." Ori replied and smiled at Bilbo. "Now take it easy, do not do anything too strenuous for the next few days alright."

"Alright." Bilbo agreed. "But..." He trailed off as Ori left the tent. Bilbo frowned looking up at the blue fabric above him, then to Thorin. His hair was unkempt and his beard was frightful, Bilbo wondered why no one had cleaned it, or taken care of it for that matter. He sat up gingerly and saw a small basen of water and a hair comb lying beside it. He wondered for a moment why Ori had placed such things beside him, rather then brushing out the hair himself. He shrugged and reached for the bowl, he carefully rubbed the water and soap through Thorin's beard, before cleaning it away again. He was pleased that the blood was gone from Thorin's beard now and wished that he could do his hair as well, but he didn't want to disturb Thorin.

He hesitated a moment, before gently placing Thorin's head in his lap. He then ran his fingers through the curly hair. He was surprised when Thorin sighed and seemed to relax further in his sleep. Bilbo smiled softly, before continuing to work on Thorin's hair. He had seen the dwarves braid their hair on multiple occations. He especially liked to watch Thorin do so, but for now he simply wanted to stroke the wet hair. He used his fingers rather than the brush to get the tangles out. It felt soothing somehow to stroke his friend's head, knowing that he would recover.

He got lost in the feel of it, before Ori returned and looked wide eyed at Bilbo for a moment. Bilbo didn't notice and Ori didn't say anything about it, as he set down several books. "I thought you might like to read something, now you are feeling a bit better.

"Thanks Ori, I really appreciate you going to the trouble of finding me something to read."

"Of course, unfortunately more than half of the library is written in Kuzdul and I thought you might to read about our culture." He offered a smile to Bilbo. "After all you are the friend of twelve dwarves and you should learn more about us."

"So I am no longer a friend to Thorin?" He asked and felt hurt.

"You are something more than that to Thorin. Just read the books Bilbo." He said and Bilbo looked confused at Ori, what did Ori mean by him being more than a friend to Thorin? Ori set the stack of books beside Bilbo and handed him two bottles. "Give these to Thorin when he wakes up."

"Thank you Ori." Bilbo said and Ori nodded, before leaving the tent. Bilbo didn't really feel like reading at the moment, instead he finished taking the knots out of Thorin's hair. After that he braided it gently careful of the laceration on Thorin's forehead. He finished his braids as Thorin started to moan in his sleep. Bilbo gently caressed his head, wishing that he could do more, first however Thorin had to wake up enough to take his tonics. Slowly Thorin's breathing changed and he eyes fluttered slightly. Bilbo held the tonic to his mouth. "Drink." He said gently and watched as Thorin emptied both vials. Thorin let out a sigh.

"Am I in the realms of my forefathers?" He asked, Bilbo was glad that his voice sounded strong and sure, as it always had.

"No not yet Thorin, not for a long while yet." Bilbo replied. "Rest now, recover your strength my friend."

"I am sorry Bilbo, forgive me..." He sighed.

"I forgive you Thorin, if you can forgive me." Bilbo replied.

"It seems so pointless now, I forgive you Bilbo." Thorin said and yawned. "I think..." He trailed off and started to snore, Bilbo laughed and stroked back his hair gently. He wondered what Thorin was about to say, but decided that it didn't really matter all that much. He gently moved Thorin's head off of his lap, before lying down. He felt tired suddenly and allowed sleep to take him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Bilbo awoke as Thorin's breathing changed, being out in the wild for the past year had made him a much lighter sleeper. He opened his eyes and glanced over at Thorin, slowly the king's eyes opened and he stared at Bilbo frowning slightly. "What are you doing in my bed?" He asked.

Bilbo shrugged and smiled at the king. "I am glad you are feeling better, as for why I am in your bed, well the answer is simple enough. Ori explained that it was easier to look after both of us, while we healed from the battle."

"I assume that we won, did any of the company..." He trailed off at the look on Bilbo's face. "Who died? Tell me who!" He said and Bilbo stared at Thorin, how was he supposed to tell the king about his nephews? They had been little more then boys and he knew Thorin loved them both dearly. He continued to hesitate as Thorin stared at him.

"Fili..."

"NOOOO!" Thorin said sitting bolt upright in bed.

"Lie back down Thorin, I am unsure if you are fully recovered from your wounds as of yet." Bilbo said gently before taking the king in his arms. "He died hero's death." He told the king. "You should be proud of him." He couldn't tell the king about Kili, the hobbit knew that it was better to take one blow at a time. "He believed in you Thorin, he knew the risks and he fought bravely." Bilbo said and started to run his fingers through Thorin's braids, Thorin knocked his hand away.

"Do not...Do not touch me." He said and Bilbo felt hurt.

"Thorin you need to relax, you are going to reopen your wounds if you are not careful."

"Do you think I care about that? My sister's son is dead, it should have been me."

"Thorin do not go blaming yourself for this, it was not your fault. Fili made his own decision in coming to win back his homeland. Do not you dare think for a moment that it was your fault." Bilbo looked to the king and put a hand to his back. "You are my friend Thorin and I tell you as a friend that injuring yourself will not bring Fili back." He said gently. "Your wounds have nearly healed but if you tear one open, you might be in this bed for several more days if not weeks." He told Thorin and Thorin nodded.

"I understand, thank you Bilbo." He said and Bilbo stared at him as moisture pooled in his eyes, Thorin dashed away the tears before they could form.

"It is alright to cry."

"No it is not, it dishonors their memory." Thorin said.

"After someone dies in the shire, their loved ones hold a wailing. All that knew the person come together and cry, they comfort each other." Bilbo said. "Despite what you think, dwarves are not made of stone and they have the same feelings as everyone else. Not allowing each other to cry at the death of a loved one, makes the pain fester like a wound. It is just us in this tent Thorin and I would not think less of you for crying, neither would Fili for he knew that you loved him." Bilbo said as his own eyes began to blur, he had been so concerned for Thorin that he hadn't had time to grieve for the brothers.

The hobbit started to keen and that keening turned into a wail, instantly ten dwarves ran into the tent and stared at the hobbit and Thorin, who awkwardly patted the hobbit on the back. "Bilbo its alright, please stop this." He said as he stared at the hobbit, Bilbo who was normally so happy shouldn't be like this. He felt his heart hurt at the hobbit's grief.

"Let him cry Thorin, he came to love the boys just as much as any of us." Balin said.

"Boys?" Thorin asked his eyes widening.

"Fili and Kili...They..."

"No not Kili too!" Thorin said and pounded the covers on the bed. "Not my sister's sons."

"I am sorry lad." Balin said and taking Thorin's shoulders touched foreheads with him. "We could not wait for you to get better, to entomb them." He said and Thorin looked away from the other members of the company. Bilbo felt something placed in his hand and looked to Ori.

"Drink lad, it will ease the pain for a time." Ori said. "Now is as good as time as any to hold the remembrance." He said and Bilbo was surprised at the amount of ale that was suddenly in the tent.

"Remember when Kili used to follow you everywhere B?" Bombur asked taking a large mug and filling it, before passing it to Thorin, who stared down at it a moment before taking a large gulp.

"Yes, I do, but that I think was mostly because of my toys. In fact I remember a few young dwarflings who were always scheming to 'barrow' some of them." Bifur said and smiled at the memory.

"And a right smacking from Lady Dis was all we got from our troubles."

"You smack children?" Bilbo asked horrified and the dwarves looked at each other and then at the hobbit.

"We do lad, when the crime is severe enough. Bifur's toys were his livelihood and as such we couldn't take the boys taking them light." Bofur said and Bilbo frowned.

"Still children are never hit in the shire, though then again hobbit children are generally well behaved. If they don't behave, we might make them skip a meal, but never hit them."

"You hobbit folk are entirely too sensitive, we've got much thicker skins then you have." Bofur pointed out and Bilbo let the subject drop.

"The boys always had a thing for telling tall tales. When they were younger they used to beg me for stories." Thorin said and drank deeply from his mug of ale.

"I remember when they came into my house, they teased me about my mother's china." Bilbo said and took a sip of the ale. "This is strong stuff." He said and shuddered slightly, the dwarves laughed.

"What did you expect lad, that's real dwarven ale you're drinking. We found some that the dragon didn't touch and its been aged to perfection." Bombur said drinking from his mug.

"Personaly I prefer a nice sherry, but this is quite good." The hobbit said and smiled.

"Kili used to like to pull pranks, remember that one time when he and Fili dyed all the sheep bright pink?" Gloin asked and everyone laughed.

"I would have loved to see that." Bilbo admitted and took another sip from the flagon.

"It was quite the sight, though the village that we were staying at made the boys sheer them." Balin said.

"Those must have been some ugly sweaters." Bilbo commented and a few of the dwarves smiled sadly.

"That they were and we bought a fair few of them to make it up to the villagers." Gimli said.

"Remember how Fili would always stand behind Thorin as a boy?" Balin asked and almost everyone nodded. "He said that he was to keep guard for his Uncle, because Thorin couldn't pay anyone else to do it." He added. "Though he was rather small for a dwarfling and it was lucky that there was never that much trouble where we roamed. Otherwise Thorin would have been too busy defending him, to help himself."

"Yet I was the one who fell first and could not look after them. Their deaths were my fault and I doubt that my sister would ever look upon me."

"Thorin, it wasn't your fault. Fili and Kili were capable warriors, there were just too many wargs and goblins."

"How did they die?"

"They were surrounded by wargs, orks and goblins, they tried to fight them off together but there were too many. We were lucky to be able to save you, but for Fili and Kili aid came too late." Gloin said and gulped back his mug, the other dwarves did the same and let out several belches. Bilbo was reminded of the first time he had met the company and felt tears come to his eyes.

"I love you guys." Bilbo said and all the dwarves looked uncomfortable. Bilbo chugged his own ale and sat the tankard on the table. "You know, it only seems right that it should end with a tankard of ale, like it started."

"That's right, I forgot about drinking your larder dry." Bifur said and the dwarves laughed, quieting soon after.

"Come on, the lads should be remembered with laughter." Ori said and smiled. "They were after all, always dedicated to spreading it." He added and the tankards were refilled and passed around again, Bilbo slammed his back with the rest of the dwarves.

"I remember on the first night they tried to frighten me, I guess it was funny to them that I'd never been outside the shire before." Bilbo said and a few of the dwarves laughed.

"Kili was always good with that bow of his, but he'd quickly take anyone to task if they mentioned his weapon choice to elf like." Ori said and there were a few smiles at that memory.

"Remember when Fili used Kili as target pratice, I never knew that Lady Dis could yell that loudly." Bofur said and a few of the dwarves smiled at that. They continued to tell stories, as the ale was passed around. Bilbo soon learned that while Hobbits could hold their liquor they didn't hold a candle to the drinking habits of dwarves. He nursed the last cup of ale, while the others had an additional five rounds, before they lumbered from the tent.

"Are you alright Thorin?" Bilbo asked and the king frowned.

"I'm fine Bilbo, just fine." He said and Bilbo smiled.

"I'm here if you need me." He said and took Thorin's hand in his own. "I'll stay until you get settled, I'm not going back to the shire right off." He said and Thorin smiled, though the thought of the hobbit leaving was unpleasant to him. Bilbo felt a sudden longing stir him and he looked to Thorin a certain lust in his eyes. Thorin stared at the Hobbit and felt a primordial need within him. "Thorin, take me, just this night?" Bilbo asked and Thorin stared at him a moment, before nodding. Together they undressed and lay in each other's arms. Together they shared pleasure and tried not to feel the pain of loss. Finally Thorin pulled out from Bilbo and laid beside him, his skin was sweaty and he felt a sudden peace fill him. He closed his eyes and was asleep within moments.

Bilbo smiled at the sleeping king and flipped over to his side, watching Thorin as he slept. The dwarf was well muscled and looked younger in sleep. Bilbo smiled then and gently ran a hand over Thorin's shoulder. "Couldn't stay awake could you, then again I don't blame you with the amount of ale you drank." The hobbit said and chuckled, before checking the bandages, he decided that they needed changing and it was better to do while Thorin was out of it. He gently took the one covering his arm and replaced it with a fresh one, with the bandages Ori had left behind. He then carefully did the rest of the bandages, without waking Thorin and pulled down the blanket he was lying on top of. He gently covered Thorin and closed his eyes, listening to Thorin's snoring he fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bilbo awoke the next morning and groaned, his head was pounding. He sat up and stared at his naked body in confusion, he then looked to where Thorin was sleeping and groaned again. He cared for Thorin and thought the dwarf to be attractive, but still to have lain with him? He stared at the sleeping king, who snored on oblivious to the hobbit's gaze. He had thought Thorin to be a friend, it was clear to him that this had been a mistake, however a new found tenderness made its way into Bilbo's heart. He couldn't entirely regret the night before, even though it was hazy and dulled by alcohol. He must have slept with Thorin, which was unsettling. The hobbit knew of his own preferences and had always considered the dwarven king attractive, but still to do so was highly inappropriate. Hobbits seldom mated before marriage and to make matters worse, having sex might have harmed Thorin's wounds. He hastily looked over Thorin, the dwarf was fast asleep and seemed to be fine. The bandages were white and that reassured the hobbit. His stomach made a sudden appearance and growled loudly.

He chuckled, before deciding that it was high time that he got some proper food. He couldn't remember the last time he had a proper meal and he hoped that the dwarves had better fair now that they were no longer on the road. He changed into his clothes and with a last look at Thorin, left the tent.

"Good morning." He said to someone tending a pot filled with oatmeal."

"Good morning master Hobbit." The dwarf replied with what seemed to be an all too knowing smile. "Would you be wanting some oatmeal?"

"Yes thank you, I haven't had a proper meal in much too long." Bilbo replied and smiled at the dwarf. He sat down beside him, as he was handed a bowl.

"congratulations on finding your precious one." The dwarf said and Bilbo stared at him.

"Excuse me?" Bilbo demanded. "What do you mean?" His cheeks turned bright red and the dwarf had the gall to laugh.

"Oh ho, they haven't told you?" He said continuing to laugh. "Well Hobbit, you should know that we dwarves believe that there is one destined for us. That much like sword and scabbard we need another that fits us perfectly to make us whole. For Thorin, that one is you, even if he doesn't realize this himself yet. My cousin was always rather slow in matters of the heart." The dwarf added and Bilbo felt suddenly confused, he was meant for Thorin? That he had been destined for Thorin, it was all too much. He had faced down a dragon, but at the thought of Thorin loving him, he suddenly became dizzy and no matter how much he tried he couldn't seem to fill his lungs. "Calm down hobbit, its a wonderful thing...Very few actually find the one that is meant for them, you should be happy to be so blessed. Hobbit? HOBBIT?" The annoying vanished as did Bilbo's sight, as for the second time in his lifetime he had passed out.

Dain caught the hobbit before he fell and taking out a wineskin splashed some of it on him. The hobbit spluttered and opened his eyes, glaring at Dain. "Dam you dwarves!" He said and angrily lurched out of Dain's hold. "Dam your secrets and dam your stubbornness and dam you most of all for telling me things that only complicate my life!" He said and started to walk off, the company stared after him and Dain was unsure of what to do.

"Let me guess, you told him and he took it about as well as we feared." Balin said and Dain nodded.

Meanwhile the hobbit marched on, muttering under his breath about those dam dwarves and their apparent never ending need to know bases on dwarven culture. The camp stared at him as he walked by, surprised by the fierceness of the little creature, who appeared so angry. "Bilbo, here have some food." Ori offered and Bilbo glared at him.

"I don't feel like eating!" He snapped at Ori. "Friends should tell friends things, like how about someone being infatuated with them. Oh that would be nice, then again I suppose that we weren't as close as I thought!" He said angrily. "How dare you not tell me?" He demanded and Ori stared at Bilbo, the young dwarf had no idea of how to respond.

"I'm sorry Bilbo, just please eat something."

"Do you really think that will solve everything?" Bilbo demanded and grabbed Ori by the cloak. "Well do you?" He shook the cloak roughly and Ori stared at the hobbit, Bilbo had never been violent before.

"I-I-I." Ori stammered lost for words.

"Let go of my brother!" Dori demanded and Bilbo glared at him.

"I need answers and I'm going to get them, even if I have to shake them out of one of you. I've done my part, risking my life for the sake of yours. I've fought trolls and goblins and dragons, not to mention only eating three meals a day because of you lot and this is the thanks I get?" He demanded. "Where's the justice in that? Now you won't even tell me about things that concern me, well I've had enough, I'm leaving."

"You can't." Ori stammered.

"Watch me." Bilbo replied and walked off to find Gandelf. He searched high and low for the wizard, managing to get himself quite lost in the maze like city of Erabor in the process. He had no idea of where he was going, or what to do when he got there. His anger turned to hunger, as well as fear and dispair. What if after knowing that he was Thorin's Precious one, whatever that meant; the dwarves would not let him go back to the shire. All he wanted was to go home, to get away from these dwarves who played with truth and omission and get back to his comfortable cozy hobbit hole, where he could have proper meals and all the things a hobbit needed to be content. _Except Thorin._ His own thoughts betrayed him now and he glared up at the stone ceiling high above him. It was Thorin's fault he was here in the first place, not even in these impossible caravans but so far from home as well. He buried his head in his hands and began to sob, he cried until he exhausted himself and fell asleep.

* * *

It was the shaking that woke him and a kind voice in his ear. "Bilbo, wake up Bilbo, whatever is the matter. The dwarves have been looking for you half the day and they said that I should approach you, because you were angry at them for some reason."

"I have every right to be angry Gandalf, they kept something from me...Something important to my life and well being. They decided that I should work it out on my own, I had to learn it from a dwarf I don't even know."

"Ah yes they have told me about that, I'm sorry Bilbo, but love can never truly be a bad thing can it?" He asked and handed Bilbo a seed cake and a bit of smoked venison, Bilbo demolished it hungrily and looked for more. "You can come back with me and eat a proper meal, then we'll get this all sorted out."

"What is there to sort out, I acted like a lunatic." Bilbo said and Gandalf chuckled.

"If you see that now, your starting to be on the mend. Hobbits do not respond well to little food and unexpected news. Unfortunately Dain has never met a hobbit and therefore did not think to tell you after you were full." He added and smiled at the hobbit, Bilbo stared at him, feeling so alone in that moment. "Come now Bilbo, I think that food and explanation are in order." He smiled at Bilbo and gently helped him to his feet. Together they walked out of Erabor and Gandalf led him over to a blanket, he got out a large plate and filled it with things to eat. Bilbo ate the food in silence, unsure of what to say or do. Still he was very relieved that it was only him and Gandalf. When he was full and didn't feel so tightly wound up, that he was like a fiddle string about to snap, he turned to Gandalf.

"I think I'm ready to face the others now." He said and Gandalf smiled at him. Together they stood and walked towards the encampment. People stared at the Hobbit as he passed and Bilbo felt uncomfortable feeling their gaze upon him. They walked back to the company and Bilbo looked at his feet when he saw them.

"I'm sorry Ori, I hadn't eaten enough in the past months, but that's no excuse to go off on you." The hobbit said and Ori nodded.

"Forgiven, though do us all a favor and make sure you eat properly from now on. I don't fancy facing down a snarling hobbit anytime soon." He said and Bilbo laughed.

"Part of the reason we are so good tempered, is that we eat a lot. A hungry hobbit is likely to be unable to control their mood and feel things strongly. Add to that unexpected news and its a little like pulling a warg by the tail. You can't expect it not to react, though now I feel foolish." He added and several dwarves laughed.

"Lad, you aren't the only one to regret loosing their temper occasionally, Ori is unharmed and that's what is important." Dori said and smiled at him. "Now that you are feeling better, maybe we can explain what exactly is going on."

"I'd appreciate that." Bilbo admitted. "Though I still want to return to the shire, I want to go home."

"Then Thorin would go with you and our people would suffer for it. Or he would suffer and ultimately go mad if he stayed here." Dori said. "Once found, a dwarf cannot be parted from their precious one, not without pain."

"So you're telling me that either I never get to see my home again, or Thorin never gets to see the Lonely Mountain?"

"You could visit the Shire occasionally, but you and Thorin would have to make the mountain your home first." Balin informed the hobbit.

"I've been hungry, thirsty, in danger of loosing my life, burned, poisoned, nearly drowned and you expect me to not go home? The Shire has been the only thing that has kept me going, I'm not staying in this gloomy mountain! Its cold and damp and smells of rot, not to mention the dragon dung!" He said. "I'm a hobbit, we need comfort and the proper amount of meals! Those dank nasty caverns aren't comfortable at all."

"Once we clean them and remodel a bit, they will be...You can't ask Thorin to leave his kingdom, not now."

"I'm not asking him to do anything and I might remind you that I didn't ask to be his one true love in the first place."

"Then hobbits have their own precious ones?" Dori asked. "Would you ever truly be happy without Thorin?"

"Thorin is a dear friend, but I don't love him, not like that!" Bilbo said and sat down with his legs crossed and his arms crossed over his chest, not saying another word on the subject. Very few people could wait out a hobbit, once they had decided to become recalcitrant, as Bilbo had. Still dwarves were very stubborn beings, so the company stared at Bilbo and he glared right back. "The only thing keeping me going sometimes, was that at the end of this, I would be able to return home. That I could go back to my Shire and live there in peace. I didn't go into this expecting to loose my home, in helping some dwarves take back theirs. I don't understand why we couldn't just live separately and send letters back and forth."

"Dwarves need to be near their precious one." Balin said. "What you have been suggesting, has been attempted and it didn't work out well for either party."

"Well if he forces me from my home, I shall grow to hate him." Bilbo said. "Surely you can understand that." He looked to the dwarves and they turned away from the pleading in his eyes.

"If you truly could never be happy here in Erabor and Thorin could never be truly happy living outside of it, that might pose a problem." Gandalf said. "But is it your own kind you miss, or your hobbit hole? It seems that you are closer to the company, then to your own kind. Those gentle folk could never truly understand you, not when you've seen and done things they could never dream of." Gadalf added and Bilbo frowned. "You have just survived a battle, you always thought to return home after Erabor was won...Give yourself time to consider other options. I'm sure that Thorin would be glad to build a hobbit house for you."

"But there is no hill here...This is flat country, apart from mountains that are much too steep to build anything. I don't feel I could ever be entirely comfortable, under all that rock." Bilbo admitted and Gandalf placed a hand on Bilbo's shoulder.

"We could build up a small hill for you lad, it would be easy enough to move dirt, much easier then cutting out stone, as was needed to build Erabor and to rebuild it now." Balin said and Bilbo smiled at him.

"You would truly do that for me?" He asked.

"Of course, though it would most likely be other dwarves that would be doing the menial labor, Thorin would need us as advisers. Despite what you might believe, he doesn't trust others very easily."

"Or play well with them." Ori joked and a few people laughed.

"I'll consider it, but consider it only." Bilbo said, he knew that if he left Erabor, a part of him would stay with Thorin. He didn't know if he loved him, not yet, but he knew that he would miss him and the company terribly. The thirteen of them had been his first true friends, together they had saved each others lives more times then he could count. He knew in his heart that he couldn't go back to who he had been, not when he had battled orks, saved his party from spiders and helped to slay a dragon. He would become bored at the Shire, but at the same time, he knew that he would miss it. Still he felt like a child that had out grown a favorite tunic, it no longer fit him. Yet he could not simply place it to the side and take up whatever one his mother, or in this case Thorin, was offering.

He turned from the company and walked back in the direction of Erabor, he needed to be alone, to clear his head. "Where are you going Bilbo?" Ori asked.

"Just for a walk, that won't upset the bond will it? I need to bloody well be alone." He called over his shoulder, before heading off in the direction of Erabor. He had just gotten to the entrance when he started to feel ill. He paused for a moment and continued to walk on, he felt dizzy and feverish somehow, as if the strength was leaching out of him. Despite that he continued on, until a rock the size of his hands clipped him on the back of the head and he knew no more.

**I really would appreciate it, if you could leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bilbo felt helpless, as he was trapped in darkness. He looked around him, trying to find his way out, then he heard a voice. "Bilbo..." Someone was calling his name, he walked towards the voice and was astonished to find two little boys, though they were unmistakably Fili and Kili, they also had hobbit feet. He smiled at both of them, confused as to why he was dreaming of Fili and Kili, but happy to see them none the less. "Hello Papa Bilbo, we came back to be with you. You need to be careful alright? You aren't like a female dwarf and you'll wake up soon. Dwarven pregnancies are hard on the body and dwarven women are fond of warfare. The babies inside of them put an agent into the blood, which makes them sleep through the pregnancy. But you aren't a dwarven woman and you won't sleep as long as they do. You're already waking up and we don't have much time, please give us our names back Papa."

"We want to be with Thorin and everyone else again, but we can't be without the proper names. We won't remember our past lives, so you will have to take care of and nurture us like any children." Fili said. "Durin has given us a great gift, we are allowed to come back...For our lives were short and they ended admirably."

"Tell Kadrin we're coming alright?" Kili asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Of course I will." He said, though he thought this to be nothing more than a strange dream. He felt the darkness slipping from him.

* * *

He heard voices again, but this time it was those of the company. "Thorin, you need to accept the thought that he might not wake."

"Never, it was only a small rock!" Thorin said and Bilbo felt him clutching his body.

"Hobbit's heads are not like ours, they aren't as strong as we are." Ori said gently. "Its been six months, since the accident and he hasn't stirred."

"I refuse to accept that his spirit has gone to the realm of his forefathers." Thorin said and then began to speak in hysterical Khudzul, Bilbo couldn't move and it was terrifying for the hobbit. He was unable to move, what if he could never move again? His breathing changed, becoming faster and lighter, he had to move, had to wake up...But something was weighing down his limbs, making it impossible. He tried to open his eyes, but found that it was like trying to roll one of Gafer Proudfoot's pumpkins uphill.

"Bilbo? Lad concentrate on my voice, you've had a bit of an accident and you've been asleep for a long while. You are alright though, but you need to open your eyes and talk to us properly." He said and Bilbo frowned, he felt horrible and if it weren't for everything being so hard, all he would want to do was sleep.

"Bilbo! Please Arindurzal come back to me." Thorin said and he felt a hand brushing back his hair, he sighed at the comfort.

"Th-orin?" He asked, surprised at how much his voice had slurred. He was so very tried, surely a bit more sleep couldn't hurt anything. "Tireed." He managed and felt the fingers running through his hair again.

"Try not to fall asleep again Bilbo, alright?" Oin asked. "Not until you've had a proper meal and I've examined you."

"Al-righhht." He managed and felt his body being picked up and deposited against a headboard. With a vast effort, he managed to open his eyes and stared at Thorin. Dark circles were around his eyes and he looked skinnier then Bilbo had ever seen him. His beard was unkempt as was his hair, he made quite the sorry figure. Thorin was just the shock he needed for the last traces of lethargy to leave him. He shook his head and smiled at the dwarf. "What have you been doing to yourself?" He demanded. "Look at the state of you!" He said and Thorin stared at him.

"Of me, you sleep for six months and then seek to inquire after my health?" He demanded and Bilbo stared at him.

"Six months?" He questioned, leaning back against the pillows. "That is quite the nap." He admitted and Thorin glowered at him.

"Do you have any idea of how worried I've been, its not funny Bilbo."

"He's barely slept in all that time, we are strong like stone, but need sleep like any other creature." Oin said.

"You should have taken better care of yourself." Bilbo said and raised a hand to Thorin's beard. "I'm not sure this is even salvageable." He added and shook his head, as his stomach growled loudly. "You should know better then to treat yourself this way, come lie down next to me." He said and held out an arm. "Despite whatever happens, your my friend Thorin and I care for you. I won't see you harming yourself like this on my account." He said pointedly.

"I just got you back, I'm not going to sleep now." Thorin said stubbornly and Bilbo sighed.

"Alright, then just sit beside me for a while, I could use a proper meal and it seems you could too." He added looking Thorin up and down. "Will you let me comb out your hair and beard, it looks to tangled to have you do it yourself." He offered and Thorin stared at him a moment.

"You wish to touch my hair and beard?" He demanded and the hobbit stared at him surprised.

"It needs to be taken care of and I don't think you could do a proper job of the snarls, as some of them are behind your head." Bilbo replied.

"Dwarven hair and beards are more sensitive then most creatures, particularly with the touch of our precious ones. If you touch his hair, you will bring a sense of peace and well being to Thorin, the beard on the other hand..."

"That's enough Oin." Thorin said and the hobbit stared between both dwarves.

"You mean to tell me touching a dwarf's beard is somehow sexual?" He asked and both dwarves nodded.

"Most of the time it isn't talked about in polite company. If you wish to leave Bilbo, you may...Though while you were sleeping, we got your things from bag end and made a hobbit hole...I was hoping...That is."

"You made a hobbit hole?" Bilbo demanded.

"Yes, in fact we're in it now, Balin was a bit of an architect before the dragon came and he never lost his eye for such things." Thorin said and Bilbo stared around him, before sitting up and trying to stand, he wobbled slightly on his feet, before grasping the table to right himself.

"Be careful Bilbo, your body isn't used to being awake." Oin said gently and the hobbit clumsily walked around the room looking around him as he did so. He then opened the door to the bedroom and stared at the hall of his old home in bag end. Tears filled his eyes and his feet wobbled, he sat down rather ungracefully and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"What's wrong Bilbo?" Thorin demanded.

"I never thought to see it again." Bilbo replied. "It feels exactly as it used to, safe and warm." He smiled then. "Thank you Thorin." He added, before running his hand along the floorboards. They were perfectly smooth and sanded. He turned to Thorin, wonder showing in his eyes and the dwarf wished that he would look at him like that. As more then just a good friend, who had seen many things with him.

"You are welcome Bilbo." Thorin replied with a small smile, the hobbit then tried to stand a moment, before Oin came and took his hand, helping him upright.

"Thanks Oin." Bilbo said. "Where's Ori?"

"My apprentice is asleep, we've been taking it in turns to watch over you Bilbo."

"What of Erebor, how does the rebuilding go?" Bilbo asked.

"Very well, I meet with the head builders every day, to check on the progress and meet with my people every week. The amount of people in Erebor has grown, since you fell asleep." He said and Bilbo smiled.

"That's good, I've grown fond of dwarves and wouldn't mind meeting a female one." He said and Thorin growled. "Not like that Thorin!" Bilbo said and laughed. "I prefer my own gender, but I'd like to meet one, simply because I've never met a female dwarf before...Unless one of the company was hiding something from me." He added and Oin laughed, inwardly Thorin rejoiced because he had at least a chance with Bilbo.

"Lad, we look similar, but not that similar." Oin said. "I assure you all of the company is male."

"Oh, that's good then, I was wondering, because Bifur never wanted to bathe with us." He said and the dwarves stared at him a moment, before laughing.

"That's because he hates getting that hat of his wet and Fili and Kili used to think it a lark to throw it into the water." Thorin said and shook his head. "I miss those boys." He admitted, Bilbo was glad that time had dulled the pain of loosing them slightly.

"As do I." Bilbo said and frowned, he had a strange dream...About Fili and Kili, as well as him being pregnant, but that couldn't be...Could it? Male hobbits could get pregnant if their tendencies were like Bilbo's, however he had never heard of a male hobbit getting pregnant with a child of another race. In addition to that, those pregnancies usually lasted for only five months. He was helped back to the bed and a few moments later, two plates of food were sent in. He found that he was starving and devoured his portion, Thorin wordlessly handed Bilbo his own plate. "No you need to eat as much as I do Thorin." He said and Thorin nodded, before going back to his own food. He wondered why Thorin had agreed with him, without protesting as he usually did.

"You really do need to read those books Bilbo." Oin said and Bilbo nodded, as someone brought in a second plate of food and he ate this one more slowly then the one before it. He finished the second plate, as Thorin finished his first and turned to the dwarf. "Why don't you take a bath, forgive me, but you smell like a warg's ass." He said and Thorin stared at him a moment, before bursting into laughter, Oin laughed as well when he saw that Thorin had not taken offense.

"We certainly seem to have rubbed off on you, Master Baggins, soon we'll have you talking like a proper dwarf."

"If you mean teaching me Khudzul, you can keep that jaw cracking gibberish to yourself." Bilbo said, feeling suddenly angry, for no apparent reason.

"Its not jaw cracking, you don't understand the honor..."

"I appreciate that you'd like to teach me your language, but I fail to see why its necessary."

"As a king's precious one, you should be able to speak and read our tongue." Oin said and Bilbo arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really? I fail to see where I agreed to this whole precious one foolishness! I mean honestly me and Thorin? Could you really see me behaving like the little women, polishing his swords!" Both dwarves saw the humor in that comment, but knew better then to laugh at it.

"Now Bilbo, I don't understand why you are so techy."

"Techy? You think that I am techy, I mean look up dwarf in any reliable compendium of language and you'd come up with techy!" He said and then stood, marching from the bedroom and into another room across from it, where he promptly slammed and locked the door. He was relieved to find himself in another bedroom, with some books on the shelf to keep him company while he cooled off. He didn't understand himself why his spirits were up, as the old Took used to say. Sometimes that happened when a hobbit was pregnant, but there was no way he could be pregnant, two races couldn't mix, or could they? He growled at the wall and being a wall didn't respond to his threat, or it could be that even when his spirits were up, Bilbo Baggins wasn't a very frightening person. He glared at the wall, not really feeling like reading, but being too upset to sleep. His stomach flipped and he put a hand to it, patting it. Apparently even the dwarven food unsettled his poor belly.

He walked to a shelf and took down a book looking at it, it seemed like a book of maps and maps were the last thing he wanted to study now. He hastily put it back and reached for another, of course the dwarves would think to impose those blasted books upon his personal library. He glared at the offending novel, before thrusting it back into the shelf. He then walked over to the bed and grabbed one of his pillows. He got his temper from the Took side and though it seldom came to him, his father had been most displeased with him when it did. His father had taught him to punch and yell into a pillow, rather then yell and hurt someone else and so that was promptly what Bilbo did. After several minutes of said exercise his spirits had returned to their normally jovial ways and he heard the pounding at the door.

"Confusticate and bebother these dwarves." He muttered under his breath and then laid back on the bed. "GO AWAY." He said feeling angry all over again, for acting as though he was in his tweens.

"I need to make sure you're alright Bilbo." Oin said.

"I won't have you poking and prodding at me, if you try any of that nonsense I'm leaving. You've had six months of it and I doubt much has changed other then me being conscious."

"And suffering from a mood alteration."

"Well how would you take it if a group of hobbits suddenly announced to you, oh you know your hobbit friend, well turns out your meant to be together isn't that grand. How would you bloody well take it?" He demanded. "Add to that, said group of hobbits said that you could never go back to your blasted mountains and had to live with said precious hobbit for the rest of your days. You wouldn't be taking that very well sir dwarf, not very well at all, at all." Bilbo finished gasping for breath and glaring at the door. He was tired and he just wanted to be bloody well be left alone. Was that really too much to ask? Hobbits weren't very social creatures at the best of times, they liked visitors, but they wanted them to leave once a respectable amount of time had passed. Not at all like dwarves, who seemed perfectly content to live together, with a lot less privacy than Bilbo had been used to before the blasted adventure happened.

"I'll leave you for a while, but Thorin is upset."

"Hang Thorin, I've had precious little space over the last few months and I'm needing it now." Bilbo said and laid back in the bed closing his eyes. "You lot are giving me a bone squelching headache." He said rubbing at his head. "And if you think I'm techy now, you should see me with a headache." He added, continuing to glare at the door. He propped himself against the pillows, what he really needed was just a bit more sleep. Which was rather odd, considering how long he'd been sleeping, or rather unconscious. He would really rather not spend another six months asleep, so he realized that he would have to let Oin in to look at him, before he could have a proper nap. "Oin, I'm sleepy, can you take a look at me and make sure that its alright for me to take a nap? But only you, I don't want thirteen dwarves in this bedroom." He added forgetting for a moment about Fili and Kili.

"Alright lad." Oin said. "Stand back, you lot...Come to the door Bilbo." Oin added and Bilbo walked to the door and let Oin in, the remainder of the company was behind him. He shut the door behind them, as soon as Oin was in the room and turned to the dwarf.

"Now get to examining." Bilbo said and Oin nodded.

"Very well, if you would sit down." He offered and Bilbo sat, Oin felt around Bilbo's head and then asked a series of questions. "Well you seem alright to me, it would be fine if you got some sleep I suppose." He said and Bilbo nodded. "Though why you need it confuses me."

"Maybe sleeping for six months wore me out, hobbits are fond of sleeping." Bilbo said. "Between gardening and eating its our favorite pastime and about the only way this dratted headache will leave me alone."

"You have a headache?" Oin asked conserned.

"I think, its called too much time with dwarves." Bilbo said and laid back against the bed. "Not that I don't lo- like you or the company, its just that we hobbits are used to our alone time." He added. "Even married couples develop separate interests in order not to drive one another spare."

"I see, well we can give you some time alone, just don't go wandering off into Erebor again. It's safer then it was, but I'm still not entirely comfortable with the thought of you being there until we can finish clearing the rubble."

"Don't think that you can tell me where to go and where not to go." Bilbo said and then sighed. "Though as I'm just wanting some time to myself, I won't go anywhere in particular, unless someone takes away my private space."

"Very well, I'll tell the company to keep it down a bit, though would you like a headache remedy before I go?"

"I'd appreciate that, thanks." Bilbo said. "If you like, once I'm feeling a bit better, I could go about planting an herb garden."

"That would be nice Bilbo." Oin said and handed him a tincture. "Now drink this down and your head should feel better." He said and Bilbo unstoppered the small bottle and drained it, he sighed as the tension in his head relieved itself and was surprised at another flutter in his stomach. He patted his stomach a moment, before handing Oin the bottle back.

"Thanks." Bilbo said and Oin nodded.

"Of course." He replied and left the room, Bilbo sighed and laid back against the pillows, but found he couldn't get comfortable, his mind always returning to how bad Thorin had looked. Now after months of Thorin waiting for him to wake up, he had left Thorin outside the bedroom door of his hobbit hole. A hobbit hole that Thorin had no doubt paid for, Bilbo sighed wishing that his sense of right and wrong was more off kilter, before opening the door. The company stared at him and he raised a single eyebrow. "If you think I'm accepting this, you lot are stupider then I thought...That being said, I don't feel right leaving a friend outside when he needs me." Bilbo said and held out his hand. "Well come on Thorin, I'm not standing here all day." He added and a few of the company chuckled, Bilbo was just too tired to take umbrage again. Thorin came to stand beside him and the hobbit moved back to the bedroom, the dwarf following him.

"Thank you Bilbo, for seeing Oin and for letting me into your rooms."

"I only did it, because you look about ready to collapse and I bet there's something about dwarves not sleeping well without their precious one. It would only make sense, as to further complicate my life."

"Bilbo, do you really think I want this? That I would want someone who is clearly so uninterested?" He demanded and the weary acceptance in his voice almost broke Bilbo's heart. The hobbit was after all a sensitive soul and the pain of others often pained him as well. That was why he had gone on the quest in the first place, the song the dwarves sang in his hobbit hole was so full of longing that he couldn't not go with them.

"Come now Thorin, its a bit of out of nowhere thing, that your asking." He said. "I mean a bloke sings a song and suddenly he's expected to spend his life with his friend, not just with him, but really with him. You've got to admit, that's a bit of a blindside there."

"I guess I could see, how it could be taken that way." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"You're a very dear friend Thorin, but I never really expected us to be together. I need some time to get used to the thought, before I decide if I'm uninterested or not. To just say that I am unintersted...I mean..." Bilbo sighed, he had never been good with matters of the heart. There was a reason that he was in his middling years without a lover to speak of. "I'm botching this aren't I?"

"On the contrary I find it to be endearing." Thorin said and Bilbo blushed.

"Now you really are making me feel like a school boy." Bilbo said with a laugh. "Though you really could use that wash now." He added and frowned.

"We might have made it so there were a few more bathing areas, then your previous home allowed for." Thorin admitted and Bilbo looked interestedly at the other door, he opened it to find a washroom with a sizable tub, He smiled then.

"Perhaps we should stay in our small clothes."

"Why, it isn't anything we both haven't seen before." Thorin said.

"About that, I was a bit too in my cups and well you had nearly died...I don't usually...that is to say..." Bilbo trailed off as Thorin started to laugh.

"My dear hobbit, I know that our customs differ, perhaps we should have a proper courtship and forget entirely about our first time. Though I can't quite remember it in the first place.

"Neither can I." Bilbo admitted and they both laughed. Bilbo removed his shirt and frowned at the pajama pants they had clothed them in. "I'm not really used to wearing sleeping bottoms."

"My dear burglar, how delightful." Thorin said and smiled. "Feel free to do whatever makes you feel comfortable."

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't look all predatory at me, its a bit unsettling. Anyway I wear a nightgown and small clothes if you must know, I find sleeping bottoms to be too hot normally." Bilbo said and Thorin raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Do these contain clothes?" He asked referring to the dresser.

"We weren't sure what room you would like, once you woke up...So we put some of your clothes in all of them." Thorin replied and Bilbo nodded, he found some small clothes and a nightshirt. Feeling rather silly, he put the nightshirt on, then the small clothes, before taking the night shirt off again. Meanwhile Thorin unbuckled his pants and dropped his trousers, Thorin's own small clothes were longer then Bilbo's were, coming down to the knee, rather then Bilbo's, which only reached to mid calf. Bilbo went into the bathroom and Thorin followed behind him, he ran the bath and frowned.

"I think we're going to need several to get properly clean." He said and added a generous portion of bath salts to the steaming water. He gestured to Thorin and the dwarf got in, with the hobbit following soon after. Thorin was amazed at how long Bilbo took to clean each and every crack and crevice, apart from the ones Thorin wanted to see cleaned. "Well then why aren't you washing, the water can't do it alone after all and it already needs to be emptied anyway. What do you get up to, in those mines of yours Thorin?" He asked and Thorin chuckled, before starting to wash at the dirt, as the hobbit had. It was clear that nothing less of a thorough scrubbing would get his skin clean. When the water turned a dark grey, Bilbo emptied it and Thorin was greeted with a view of his ass, the small clothes didn't leave much to the imagination, if at all. Though Thorin wouldn't tell Bilbo that, as the hobbit believed that his modesty, if not his virtue was intact.

That led Thorin to be thinking of certain things, that male dwarves shouldn't think about when bathing with comparatively prudish hobbits. He barely managed not to groan, as Bilbo's surprisingly pert bottom sat so near a intimate part of him. He continued to wash and was surprised when Bilbo turned back to him. "Will you wash my back, I can't quite reach it, even with the loofah and I'll do the same for yours."

"I appreciate it, as I can't see it myself." Thorin said and the hobbit smiled, Thorin gently rung out the wash cloth he had been using, which had started this venture white, but was now an off shade of grey. He rubbed soap up and down the hobbit's back and was surprised when Bilbo let out a small moan and stretched much like a small tabby cat Thorin had, when he was much younger. Thorin smiled softly, as his hands ran up and down the hobbit's back, surprised at how much tension there was. He rubbed and soothed sore muscles and felt Bilbo relax against him, the hobbit's head came down and he continued to moan and hum, like a silver piece whore, not that Thorin had actually ever bought said whore, as he was quite fond of his bits and didn't fancy them falling off or becoming diseased; as his father warned him they would, if he visited such places.

Yes Thorin was enjoying himself very much indeed and was quite disappointed when Bilbo fell asleep on him in the bath. He stared at the now snoring hobbit and sighed, before finishing his washing up as best he could and gently taking Bilbo into his arms. The hobbit snorted and curled closer against him in sleep, Thorin smiled softly, as he held his hobbit, as Bilbo was his to cherish, no matter what the stubborn hobbit might think. He got out two towels and gently dried them both, before laying down a robe one handed on the bed and placing the hobbit on top of it. Bilbo shivered a moment, before Thorin gently put his arms into the sleeves and knotted it across his stomach. He was surprised at how loose it was, as the hobbit was far from light. He made a vow then and there, that his hobbit would be better taken care of in the future. He then opened another drawer and got out some sleeping bottoms for himself. He then laid down next to the snoring hobbit and closed his eyes, finding the sounds Bilbo made in his sleep to be surprisingly soothing. He soon too fell into sleep, his exhaustion finally catching up to him.

**Please review, thanks to everyone that has.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Bilbo felt himself shaken awake and moaned softly, glaring up at Oin. "Sorry lad, just making sure you're alright and you should eat something, that robe doesn't seem to fit as well as it used to." He said and the hobbit nodded. "Be quiet lad, Thorin is still asleep." Oin added and Bilbo sat up slowly, he looked down at Thorin, surprised that his friends snoring hadn't been the thing to wake him. He was handed a plate and ate it slowly, though he still felt hungry after the food was gone. Was there some sort of parasite that had somehow found its way into his tubes? He doubted that he would catch one now, in Erebor, when there had been much more unclean places along the way.

"I'm still a bit hungry, if there's any more."

"Alright lad, I had a second plate made up, in case you felt that way. Its only natural, at least I think it is. Our library is severely lacking in the subject of hobbits, some of the things I read while you were sleeping, I knew were complete condswhollop." He said and Bilbo chuckled quietly, Thorin snorted and one arm flopped across the hobbit's lap, curling slightly. Bilbo smiled and gently tucked the arm back to Thorin's side.

"Most probably just as much as the ones I read about dwarves, before meeting you. If you want a bit of a laugh, I think you actually brought them with you, when you took my library from bag end." He offered and Oin smiled.

"Thanks lad, I'm afraid I'm a bit too busy for pleasure reading, it seems every other day some work man or other manages to get banged, scraped, or somehow hurt. Let me let you in on a bit of a secret, dwarves don't make good patients and honestly I'm surprised at how hardened warriors come wailing to me, with bumps on the head. I mean honestly, the lackwits should know by now, that our heads are as thick as stone." Bilbo just managed to hold back a laugh, which turned into a rather undignified snort. "Actually maybe you should read some of that book to me, I need to make sure that your mind is functioning properly."

"Will Thorin wake up if I leave?" Bilbo asked and Oin smiled. "Its just that he looks so comfortable and I'd hate to disturb him."

"I can find the book easily enough." Oin replied. "As for Thorin, when he truly sleeps, it is much deeper than most, still he would find it a bit unsettling to no longer be able to smell you."

"Smell me?" Bilbo demanded.

"Of course everyone has their own specific scent, dwarven noses are sensitive much like hobbit noses." Oin replied and shook his head. "I think Thorin was hoping to revive you by not washing." He added and Bilbo laughed.

"I'm not a dwarf, I'm afraid that hobbit noses are only good for sniffing out trouble and food." He said and Oin laughed at that as well. He brought back five books and set them on the bedside table. "I thought that we might compare the custom books that we brought from the library, to this piece of drivel." He said and Bilbo smiled.

"Alright, but only if I get to read the hobbit book in your library."

"unfortunately that manuscript is in Khudzul, as is any of our books that are sensitive in nature." Oin said and Bilbo frowned.

"I can guess as to why, you wouldn't want someone not of your race reading in your library and taking offense." Bilbo said and Oin chuckled.

"Exactly, though I think that its more a case of misinformation about hobbits, with these books. The elven ones however, are a different story."

"Let me guess, every other sentence begins with pointy ears?" He asked and Oin laughed.

"You have been spending too much time in Thorin's company, scholars are more discrete then that, still I highly doubt that any elf would be flattered by the information they carry." He said and they both laughed at that.

"You know I knew absolutely nothing of the world, I would carefully mark stuff like this drivel and think about meeting such races. Though admittedly, my thoughts of meeting goblins and orks were more like nightmares, I had that much sense at least." He laughed and started to read. "We can be uncertain if dwarves mine treasure so fastidiously, because their young are born of it, or it is otherwise nessasray to breeding." He said and set the book down. "Of course I know that's complete hogwash now." He said and Oin laughed.

"Well if you makes you feel any better, one account suggested that baby hobbits sprang from the hills by which they make their homes in." He said and Bilbo succumbed to a fit of mirth, which lasted a bit to long even by hobbit standards. His mood was swinging from one side of the scale to the other, but maybe it was because he was distressed. "One account also stated that your females are awake during their entire pregnancy and your males can carry young."

"Wait your females sleep during pregnancy and you can't carry a child? Hobbit males are perfectly able to carry children, in fact sometimes too able." He chuckled. "One of my cousins had some explaining to do, when he found himself up the duff." He remembered that strange dream, Fili and Kili said something about dwarven mothers sleeping through pregnancy, but that had only been a dream...Hadn't it?"

"You can carry a child?" Oin demanded amazed and Bilbo blushed.

"Yes, but again I've never heard of a hobbit breeding with anyone outside their own race before. Though admittedly that might be a question of not wanting to, rather than not being able to...Still I highly doubt that the two races would be compatible."

"There have been half human, half dwarven children before. I also know that men and elves have bred in the past, why not dwarves and hobbits."

"You know you just managed to make me sound like a brood mare, not something I entirely appreciate." Bilbo said. "About your women sleeping during pregnancy, do they really sleep the whole time they are pregnant?"

"From the first day onward, until the child is born. Its considered to be a mercy by most, we're known as the stone race for a reason." Oin added and Bilbo felt chills creep up his arms. "Its actually quite the lovely experience, or so I'm told. Durin sends them dreams of their future children, so once they awake they always know what to name the baby." He said and Bilbo managed not to look or feel sick, this was entirely too much like his own dreams.

"How long do pregnancies last usually?" Bilbo asked hoping to sound curious and not concerned.

"Twelve months and hobbit pregnancies."

"The women generally last seven, while the men only last five...No one's quite sure why that is, but a male hobbit can seldom last the whole seven months, without giving birth. The babes are generally small, but just as well formed as any other child, with more of a chance of male children then female." Bilbo said, thinking and hoping desperately that it had just been some odd dream brought on by being struck on the head. It was nothing to trouble the healer or Thorin about, nothing at all.

"Interesting." Oin said. "I shall have to study the matter..."

"In your generally wrong library?" Bilbo said and Oin bristled. "I didn't mean to cause offense Oin, I'm sorry."

"You were right though, our information is not the best when it comes to hobbits. Perhaps you could write down something of your race."

"Oin...would you write down a book about your race, among people who hold books for centuries and are not of that race? I trust you with my life and that's why I shared such intimate information with you, but still it is not information I would be willing to share with the whole of Erebor." Bilbo said and Oin stared at him. "Surly you could figure out what would happen, if someone with less then savory intentions found out about this. My people are a kind hearted folk that like to keep to themselves, I won't risk them being violated by someone less kind than you and the company. What I just told you, is part of the reason that we hobbits keep ourselves separate. I don't think anyone has ever heard of another race having the same ability that we do. It isn't even true for all of us, only the hobbit males that prefer their own gender can bear children. Still I doubt a dwarf could recognize the cultural signs as to which male is so inclined shall we say...And to leave those signs in writing would be a betrayal to my people. I'm sorry my friend, but I can't do as you ask, at least not about the subject you enquire after. I highly doubt that you would leave information about your own women's birthing patterns where anyone could read it...Can't you see that its equally important that my information remain uncertain?"

"I can understand why you would want to be secretive, but surely there's some factual information that you could share with us that would make courting with hobbits easier in future...That is of course, if any other dwarf wishes to court a hobbit." He said and smiled at Bilbo, Bilbo returned the smile and shrugged.

"I don't see the harm in sharing my courting customs, as I imagine that Thorin and I will be sharing each others anyway...If I agree to the courting that is."

"You should have been born a dwarf, as your just as rock headed as any of my brethren." Oin said and Bilbo stared at him.

"Just because I don't instantly accept your customs and traditions as my own, you think me stubborn?" Bilbo demanded. "I'm not, nor will I ever be a dwarf Oin. As much as I might enjoy your company and that of my friends, you can't expect me to act like one. Its like me expecting you to act like a hobbit?"

"But aren't you asking the same of Thorin, by not accepting his truth?" Oin asked and Bilbo stared at him, worded like that it did sound like he was being unreasonable, but he had every right to be. He was half tempted to make up some really twisted and strange courtship customs, just to get back at Thorin. Then he realized that Thorin had just as little choice in the matter, as Bilbo himself did. He groaned and put his head into his hands in frustration as it started to throb.

"Your word twisting is giving me a headache Oin." Bilbo said and Oin laughed.

"I'm sorry, you just sounded so much like Thorin." Oin said and handed him a vial, Bilbo took it and drained it. "I think the problem is that you are thinking too much of this not being a choice? I'll ask you one question, before I'll let you have some of the quiet you asked me for earlier. When has a true and lasting love truly ever been convenient?" He asked before leaving Bilbo's room, Bilbo stared at him and sighed. He had a lot to think about now, when he would rather not think at all and surrender to the surprising comfort laying beside Thorin offered him. Still he owed it to Thorin and to himself to think about it, as he had come to far to stop at a bit of unpleasantness now.

The first thought to cross his mind, was whether or not he loved Thorin. He stared down at the sleeping dwarf and examined his own thoughts and feelings, there he found friendship but it also ran deeper then that. He trusted Thorin with his life, but he trusted all the company with that, the question was if he trusted Thorin with his heart. Before he took the Arkenstone, that answer would have been unequivocally yes, he decided. Yet after, when Thorin in his madness had spurned him and Bilbo had felt true heartbreak for the first time in his life...Which he mistook for sadness in parting from the company...He realized then that he did in fact love Thorin with all his heart, he was just afraid of being hurt by the one he loved once more. "_You've faced your fears more times then you can count, Bilbo Baggins, you aren't about to stop now because this is the greatest of them all." _ For every hobbit knows to be without life is one thing and to be without love quite another. Yes Thorin had hurt him, had hurt him badly, but still that was no cause to give Thorin pain in return. That was nasty and malisious and not becoming a hobbit of Bilbo's respectability and upbringing at all. He stared down at Thorin uncertainly, he had never been more unsure of himself then in this moment.

He had never truly felt heartbreak and he couldn't go to any of his friends and express his concerns, because Thorin was first their ruler and then their friend. They would go to Thorin and Bilbo would run the risk of being hurt all over again, unless he could get Oin to swear a healer's oath...Yes he would talk with Oin, surely Oin could help him he was a healer after all. Still Bilbo knew that the healing of the body, was entirely different then the healing of the heart. He couldn't continue without healing the wound as best he could, before it began to fester.

He looked down at Thorin and he felt that curious lightness that he had always attributed to being around his dear friends, but now realized it was something else entirely. He hesitated a moment, before sliding off of the bed and standing, he frowned when he realized how dark it was outside. While he had been pondering, many hours had passed. He wondered what time it was for a moment, he didn't wish to disturb Oin, but at the same time he needed answers to his questions, if there was any chance of the wound around his heart closing. He wondered if Oin had known, though he doubted that the seemingly wise dwarf was that wise, otherwise he would have told Thorin, or maybe he wouldn't have. Bilbo felt the urge to knock his head against the wall, but that wouldn't solve anything and add a sore head to his already growing list of problems. He really needed council and he really hoped that the dwarven traditions were similar to those of hobbits in this case. Still he had to risk it, he opened the door and came face to face with a dwarf he had never seen in his life. He quickly shut the door startled, before opening it again and peaking out. The stranger stared at him in confusion.

"Are you wanting something Gem of Erebor?" The man asked and Bilbo stared at him, why was that man calling him that?

"Er...I need Oin, my head won't stop going round and I can't sleep." Bilbo said and the guard nodded.

"I understand that, I'm sure we've all had those days. He left a sleeping draught with me, but he thinks that our medicine is stronger for you then for us...If you truly need it, then you should take it..."

"I'd rather not take a drug, it wouldn't solve anything...I would be just as confused in the morning." He admitted and the guard nodded.

"I have heard of your troubles and those of Prince Thorin, it is hard when your beloved is of another race then your own." He smiled at the hobbit and the hobbit found himself smiling in return.

"I could see how that might be difficult, do you speak from experience?" Bilbo asked and the man smiled.

"Indeed happily I do, my wife is human and I am glad that I met her later in life...For I could not imagine a day without her. It was one of the reasons I was chosen to guard you, that and I'm told my nature is more pleasant then most." He said and winked at the hobbit, Bilbo stared at him, he didn't think he'd ever had a dwarf wink at him. "My wife has been rubbing off on me I'm afraid." The guard said and laughed.

"To guard me?" Bilbo asked and the man nodded.

"That is if you would have me, Thorin has his own guards and the company decided that there should be one for you, if you needed to talk to someone and not have their words immediately repeated to Thorin." Bilbo stared at him. "Everyone needs a confidant and Oin felt that he wouldn't be right for the task, as he would be constantly placed between you."

"What?" Bilbo asked and the guard smiled.

"Oin is one of Thorin's councilors and Thorin confides in him more freely then others." The guard said. "I might not be as knowledgable as Oin, few people are, but perhaps I might be of some service."

"If I trust you and you betray that trust, I won't trust you again." Bilbo told the dwarf. "I can't and I feel so alone of late, hobbits like to be alone at times, but not this loneliness." He said and swallowed hard.

"I won't betray your trust, I swear by Mahal and the arm of Durin that keeps me strong." He said and the hobbit nodded, Bilbo saw another guard stationed across the way and smiled at him, the guard smiled back before resuming his post. "Jorik, can you leave your post for a moment?" The guard asked the other.

"If you and the hobbit wish to talk alone, then yes I can." Jorik said and Bilbo found himself blushing, he'd never felt more awkward in his life then he did now. He was about to speak his mind, his very heart to a stranger and trust him not to repeat every word to the company. Bilbo quietly closed the door behind him and stared awkwardly at the dwarf.

"Well I suppose that my name is as good of place as any to begin, my name is Rinar, son of Jinar and blessed of Kinalia." He smiled at the hobbit. "Those being the names of my mother and my father, as is used in a semi formal greeting."

"Don't tell me your to be my tutor as well." Bilbo said and groaned, he had not liked being a student as a boy, having no choice in what subject was being studied.

"If you are to stay, then yes, you have much to learn to be a proper gem to Thorin's crown." He said and Bilbo stared at him.

"I think that was common." He said and the dwarf laughed.

"Oh ho...You have been living with my kind for months and yet you have much to learn about our culture. As we have much to learn about yours." He added and Bilbo stared at him a moment.

"I'm not sure if you insulted my intelligence or not." Bilbo said and the guard stared at him in return.

"Not at all, I saw the sheer number of books that were carried into this hobbit hole and know how varied they are. I can't call you unintelligent, simply uninformed and information is something that is always easy to find."

"If I didn't doubt I should trust you before, I really do now." Bilbo said and took a step back.

"A dwarf's oaths are sacred to them, when a dwarf makes an oath, or signs a contract it is sacred to them. I gave you my oath and it was witnessed, you have no call to mistrust me now." He said.

"Still I meet you in the middle of the night, with none of my friends near to vouch for you...I fear that I am not as trusting as I once was."

"That is good, because if you were others might seek to take advantage of that trust. Dwarves are not like hobbits, that much I do know of our two races to be true." He said and smiled at Bilbo. "Though if anyone ever gives you a vow, as I have done, you should take it seriously. You will see it clearly marked in On Vows and Honor, though I did write those books and to be mistrusting of me, you might mistrust in that information as well. Still I will remind you that those books were given to you, before we even met and before Oin was able to track me down and offer me this post." He added with a smile.

"You are just as confusing as Oin is, I need plain advice."

"Very well."

"If someone were to do something, to save someone else that they cared for...and this person threatened them for it and hurt them badly, should this someone trust this other person again, with something more important..."

"You need to be clearer, I'm sorry hobbit, but you aren't very good at twisting your words yet." He said and Bilbo laughed.

"I took the Arkenstone...there were hundreds of them and only thirteen of us. I didn't want anyone to die and I didn't want to starve to death either and Thorin was being so stubborn and I didn't know what else to do. I took it and gave it to the men, I betrayed Thorin and he hated me, I saw it in his eyes and it was like something broke inside me...Like really broke, at the time I thought that it was parting with the company, having no experience with matters of the heart. I'm afraid to trust my love in Thorin, because if I do, if the gold fever takes him from me again, I don't know what I would do." He said and stared at the ground. "And I'm so confused, I've only just realized that I loved Thorin and my heart, my love for him is so tattered and I've never been more afraid in my life." He finished in a rush and the guard stared at him.

"Well that is something to be concerned about, Thorin hurt you and hurt you badly, but you hurt him as well. He has decided to look past you taking the Arkenstone, something that is a symbol to our people when he had just got his homeland back. Cannot you look past his reacting badly to something he saw as a betrayal." He said and Bilbo reared back as if struck. "I am explaining this wrong, forgiveness is the greatest gift a person can receive, for it is one that is most lasting. You took the Arkenstone and Thorin took your love and treated it badly, though he did not know he even had it. Still cannot you trust him, when he offers you his love in return, knowing that you might treat it badly as well."

"I don't want either of us to treat each other badly." Bilbo said. "Yet if I do nothing, or go back to the Shire, I am hurting a dear friend...and my love." Bilbo said and was surprised at the thrill he got from admitting that out loud.

"That is something all that love risk, as for your course of action that is something for only you to decide." He said and Bilbo groaned, the guard smiled and patted him on the back. "Its alright, sometimes it helps to just get the stone off your chest so to speak and share the load."

"I have another load to share, one that is just as delicate and uncertain." Bilbo paused and put a hand to his stomach. "This might all be in my imagination, a part of me really hopes that its all in my imagination."

"Be plain Bilbo." Rinar said and smiled at the hobbit.

"Do you have children?" Bilbo asked Rinar and he looked at the hobbit confused.

"A little boy and girl, they are the stone to my pic, but what does that have to do with our conversation?"

"Your wife, was her labor like your people or like her own?" Bilbo asked and Rinar smiled.

"It was a bit of both, it frightened me a bit when she collapsed, but that something pregnant dwarves do, as their children speak to them...So I didn't think much of it." He replied. "Until she awoke in her eighth month of pregnancy, then by Mahal I was afraid, afraid she would loose the baby and her own life with it. Still she was fine, though the labor was not pleasant for her, despite that she was willing to do it again." He said and smiled. "Why do you ask me this?"

"Male hobbits, who like other male hobbits are born with a certain gift...Whether or not all male hobbits have it, is something that we've decided not to explore. A male hobbit, who er lays shall we say with another male hobbit can get a child from the laying..." Bilbo frowned and looked at Rinar, who stared at him open mouthed. "Have I lost you yet?"

"I think I understand the basics of what you are saying."

"Good, now the hobbit that is the soil is always the one to give life to the seed so to speak. I suppose this is where the idea that we spring from the ground comes from." Bilbo said and chuckled. "Anyway, while I took a six month long nap, I had a strange dream about two little boys, who looked like Fili and Kili, only they told me that they were Fili and Kili, yet at the same time my own children not yet born...There was something about Durin giving them a gift and a name..."

"What name?"

"They called Thorin Kadrin..."He said and he stared at the pole axed dwarf in surprise.

"That is Khudzul for Daddy, the proper word is Kadrinarlor but most young dwarves call their fathers daddy." He said and shook his head. "You need to tell Oin about this, he needs to help you prepare for their birth."

"I wasn't even sure that I was pregnant, but how do I go about telling Oin or even Thorin that Fili and Kili are talking to me and are as yet unborn? It is something that I would think of as coming from a set of fables." He said and Rinar laughed.

"You have a good sense of humor about you hobbit, though I suggest that you keep the truth from Thorin, until you are completely certain that your dream was a true one. I don't doubt that it was, but such things have rarely happened in our histories. Seldom have two souls been sent back from Durin's halls with others knowing about it. If you want your children to have any chance at normalcy, I suggest that you trust this information to very few people." He said and smiled at the hobbit. "That being said, I believe congratulations are in order.

"I'm already passed my time to give birth though and the babies are half dwarven...How will I know if its alright for them to face the world, when I don't know when they will be whole and when they won't be."

"When do hobbits normally give birth?"

"When we are five months along, the babies are smaller then those born by females, but they grow to be just as big as the ones that females are blessed with." He replied and smiled softly. "I'm going to have babies, little boys that were once dear friends." He rubbed his stomach gently and felt something kick his hand. "They've grown a lot already." He said and winced. "That kind of hurt."

"My wife called my son and daughter, her little boulders and wouldn't tell me their names or genders until after they were born. She said that if she had to know, I would have to wait." He added and laughed. "We should go to Oin's quarters at once." He added and Bilbo couldn't help be glad at the ear splitting smile that was on his guard's face. He was happy to have someone to share his joy with, he also knew that Oin would be more fearful, he didn't want to be poked, prodded or examined at the moment, he just wanted to enjoy the thought of having children. Children that would be his and Thorin's, he wondered if he would have anymore. He smiled at the thought of a house full of children, he had always loved children. They walked together for a while, until Bilbo smelt something baking.

"I'm hungry, can we stop and see if they've made any bread yet?" Bilbo asked and Rinar nodded.

"Of course." He replied and they walked into the kitchen together, several dwarves that had been busily baking stopped and stared at Bilbo and he smiled uncomfortably, feeling so many eyes upon him.

"I was wondering if anything was ready, I'm a bit hungry." Bilbo admitted and a matronly looking dwarf smiled at him.

"Of course you can have something to eat our gem. Do you want something sweet, or are you looking for plain bread."

"Something sweet, if that's alright." Bilbo said and the female, for it was a female Bilbo now realized handed him a bag of sweet buns. "Thanks." He said taking a bun from the bag and trying it. "Cinnamon nutmeg, maple sugar and a pinch of salt, good recipe." He said and the woman stared at him a moment, before laughing.

"You are a cook aren't you."

"A bit of one." Bilbo admitted. "Though Oin wants me to go have a check up at the moment, so I'm sorry but I can't help out." He added with a smile.

"That's fine dear and congratulations." She said and Bilbo stared at her.

"Excuse me?"

"On becoming Thorin's gem of course, what did you think I meant?" The woman said and smiled at him.

"Oh nothing, I suppose that no one had congratulated me before, so it came as a bit of a shock when you did so." He admitted and she laughed.

"Of course, such things always are, but you are lucky to have found love and to see it grow. Nurture it and it can form into the most meaningful of bonds." She added, before returning to work, they continued on their walk and came to some richly appointed quarters. There were no guards at the door and Bilbo thought that would be the way Oin would prefer it, for who in their right mind would threaten a healer. Rinar knocked and waited for a moment, hearing no reply he tried the door and found it unlocked. They walked together through a sitting room and what seemed to be a private workspace, as well as a library and a room of healing, before they got to the last door. Rinar knocked on it again and repeated the knocking quite persistently. A voice sleepily but impatiently said something in Khudzul and Oin wrenched open the door. He stared down at Bilbo and Bilbo smiled uncomfortably at him.

"I'm pregnant." Bilbo said and Oin's eyes widened. "When I told my guard, he thought that we should go to you at once. I agree, the problem being the diffrence in our gestation periods... I don't know when will be the right time for my babies to meet the world."

"Babies?" Oin demanded. "Not only are you pregnant but with Twins?"

"Their both boys and I want to name them for Fili and Kili, I know its not your custom, but I can't help but want some reminder of those boys in this world." He said and smiled at Oin, as one of the babies kicked and he groaned. "Their strong little blighter's too, but they know who their Pa is, don't you loves. I'm sorry I didn't believe that you were real." Bilbo said and his eyes filled with tears, he rubbed his belly and felt Oin's eyes on him.

"I suppose this explains the mood swings."

"Don't trivialize my feelings!" Bilbo snapped and looked from one dwarf to the other and smiled weakly. "I'm afraid that hobbits get a bit hard to handle during pregnancy, especially male hobbits." He admitted. "You can expect mood swings and harsh words by the time this is finished and I'd like to apologize ahead of time, if you are hurt by something I say."

"Its alright Bilbo, I'm sure this is difficult for you...Does Thorin know?"

"I barely know myself." Bilbo said with a laugh. "A part of me can't believe this is happening, but at the same time I'm so excited." He said and threw his arms around Oin, Oin looked startled as Bilbo snuggled against him, Bilbo realized that the dwarf wasn't too comfortable with the affection and let go. "I'm sorry, you're just a very good friend and well I might be a bit more clingy in the coming months." He admitted. "I'm not really sure how I'll be, this being my first time and all."

"Just be who you are, though do try to curb your enthusiasm. Embraces are things to be shared between lovers, within our culture."

"What you don't give each other hugs? Well I'm a hobbit and we hug our friends." Bilbo said. "I can't bang my forehead against yours, I'd be seeing stars for a week!" Bilbo said and both the dwarves laughed.

"That's a greeting, touching hands is a gesture of friendship." Oin said. "Hugging is, how do I put this delicately...Its an offer to lay with someone and its seldom done where others can see."

"Oh...OHHH." Bilbo said and turned, red before turning white and stammering. "Not that I don't like you Oin, but I don't like you in that way." He said and put his heads in his hands.

"I do think that things will be a lot more interesting, with you around Gem."

"Call me Bilbo, Rinar please." Bilbo said. "I already feel girly enough as it is, growing a garden so to speak." He said and smiled, his hand straying to his stomach.

"I don't know what to expect, but you should have an exam." Oin said and smiled at Bilbo. "This won't take too long, I'll give you something that will excite the little ones...l

"Please don't, they kick like mules, I'm surprised they aren't bruising my insides." Bilbo said.

"If you start bleeding come to me at once, I have potions to stabilize you." Oin said and frowned. "This will be harder then I thought, I'm used to dealing with our women and that rarely. I'm afraid that you will have to see a midwife, as only female dwarves can guide you through this with personal experience."

"I don't need personal experience, I need you. Your my friend Oin and I don't want anyone looking after my children but you, I won't have anyone looking after my children but you, for that matter." He added. "I'm a hobbit, we have ways of passing unseen, but they are tiring and I'd rather not have to use them." He added and Oin nodded.

"Very well, though you should go back to bed...Get as much sleep as possible and nothing to hard on you or the babies. Our women sleep through their pregnancies for a reason, I don't know what will hurt them."

"Which means that until they make an appearance you're going to try and keep me in bed as much as possible."

"Or sitting down, I know you aren't the type to stay in bed all day."

"Too right, I don't really know anything about this, but pregnant hobbits work the fields and do everything they normally do and no harm comes to the child. Surely if I did some simple activities the babies would be alright."

"Are you willing to risk that, because I'm not." Oin said and Bilbo sighed.

"Alright, I'll try to do as little as possible, until they are born. The key word in that is try, I'm not sure how long I'll be able to handle being away from things I love to do, now I have the time to do them in."

"We can help you with those things." Rinar said. "You couldn't see in the dark, but your hobbit hole is in what used to be a very large court yard, there was room enough to put in a garden. We can do the planting for you, or at least I can if you tell me how." He said and smiled at the hobbit. "My wife likes planting and growing things too, she can help as well." Bilbo frowned a moment, thinking that it was his garden and he didn't want others to plant it, before realizing how silly that idea was.

"I would like that, though I don't know what to plant, its coming up on the spring planting isn't it?" He asked and smiled. "In the shire babies born in spring are a good omen for the year ahead."

"I think so, we can get you the seeds you want and plant them together."

"I would like to feel dirt on my toes again." Bilbo said and smiled. "Alright, you have a deal." He said and stood up.

"You aren't walking back, not after what Oin said."

"But your wife..."

"My wife is one thing and she had the sense to take it slow."

"I'm not ready for all of Erebor to know yet, I haven't even told Thorin." Bilbo protested.

"Most of Erebor is asleep, only the kitchens are awake and that is because they bake our mourning bread." Oin said and yawned. "Its past one of the clock, hardly anyone is awake now."

"Its undignified." Bilbo protested and the dwarves smiled.

"Pregnancy generally is." Rinar said gently and picked up the hobbit. "You're lighter then I expected." He said and carried Bilbo back to his hobbit hole despite his complaints. He set him down outside it and Bilbo gave his nastiest glare to Rinar, before heading inside his hobbit hole. He found Thorin as he had left him, apart from the fact that the dwarf was now moaning and tossing and turning on the bed. He closed the door behind him and walked towards Thorin, he didn't want to risk being hit with one of Thorin's stray fists, so he went back to outside the door.

"Thorin is having a nightmare and I don't want to risk him hitting me accidentally."

"He should feel you are there and settle, even the most violent and hardened of us is gentle when with their precious one." Rinar said and Bilbo nodded.

"You can assure me that its safe."

"Perfectly." Rinar said. "I would not risk you being injured, I don't seek my king's wrath." He added with a wink and Bilbo smiled at him, before closing the door behind him. He was glad when Thorin settled as he approached, his breathing returning to its normal sleeping cadence. He was relieved that it was so easy to calm Thorin, he smiled before settling into the bed. He wrapped his arms around Thorin, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The hobbit awoke and curled in on himself, he had never felt such pain before in his life. He settled a hand across his stomach, brushing against Thorin's in the process. Still the dwarf didn't twitch, Bilbo moaned, he wouldn't want to get up, he didn't want to risk it. Instead fingers fumbled his clothing, undoing his trousers and checking to make sure that he didn't have a second hole yet. There was no second hole yet, but it felt like his insides were being beaten, just then a baby gave another kick and it was all Bilbo could do not to scream. He set his hands to his stomach, trying to sooth the babe and saw stars, his poor stomach was so raw. He buttoned up his trousers, before staggering to the door, he saw Rinar there and stared at him, pain in his eyes. "Something is wrong, get Oin." He told Rinar and the man nodded, dispatching the other guard.

"Are you alright, it looks like you're in pain." Rinar asked and Bilbo shook his head.

"Hurts, my stomach is bruised...But my second hole hasn't come yet. I think these boulders as you put it, are getting the best of me." He said and groaned again, seing stars.

"Don't leave us Bilbo, stay strong." Rinar said and clasped the hobbit's forearm.

"I didn't want...Thorin to...worry." He said as the babies kicked him again. "Did your wife?"

"No, she wasn't as bad off as you." Rinar said. "You have a way of getting under other's skin don't you Bilbo?" He asked and smiled at the hobbit, who didn't say anything in return. "Now I know all you want to do is rest some more, but try not to sleep until Oin gets here alright?" He asked and the hobbit nodded, the guard offered Bilbo his hand and the hobbit grasped it tightly. "There now its going to be alright, lets let Thorin rest a moment more, we don't want to add a distraught dwarf to the mix when you're feeling badly." He said and continued to talk, more nervous nonsense then anything else, but it comforted Bilbo, that was until one of the babies kicked again and he felt a pain so all encompassing that it was only his will power that stopped him from screaming. Oin came running and stared at the injured hobbit, most of the color had left Bilbo's face.

"The babies, it hurts when they kick me." Bilbo managed, setting a hand to his abused stomach. "Something is wrong, I'm bleeding down there and my second hole hasn't formed yet." He managed before letting out a whimper. Oin hurridly went over to the hobbit.

"Has he been moved, since he crawled to the door?"

"No, I thought that it would be better not to."

"Save the babies, if it comes to that." Bilbo told Oin. "They deserve a chance at life." He shuddered.

"I'm hoping that it won't come to that, but if it does and if its a choice Thorin wouldn't let me choose. He would want me to save you first and the babies if it was possible."

"No my choice." Bilbo replied stubbornly. "My babies, my choice." He put a protective arm around his stomach.

"Of course Bilbo, but you have to see the little ones are hurting you."

"Not their fault." Bilbo managed, holding on protectively to his stomach. "Herb, settles babies, makes them sleep for a bit." He managed.

"What herb?"

"Meadowsweet." Bilbo replied and groaned.

"Some of that grows on the mountain tops." Oin said and turned to the guard, at once he dashed off. "Yellow flowers, small with leaves that are pointed." Oin yelled after the guard and grasped Bilbo's hands. "Tell me how to prepare it." Oin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Crush the flowers and leaves, add to a cup of water...Ohhhh." He said as one of the babies kicked him. "The water has to be hot." He added and gritted his teeth, soon the dwarf came back and gave Oin the flowers, Oin hastily took them and crushed the flowers and leaves in a motor and pestle, a few minutes later Bilbo heard the kettle singing and sighed at the familiar sound. "It has to be drunk at once." He added and Rinar relayed the information to Oin, who helped Bilbo to drink the brew. Bilbo winced at the taste and a moment later Oin offered him a potion.

"Will it harm the babies?"

"I've diluted it, it should be fine, please take it." Oin said and Bilbo drained it, he groaned softly as both remedies took effect.

"I don't think I could move right now." Bilbo admitted.

"Lets get you into the bath it should relax you if it is muscle brusing and then I'll look you over a bit." Bilbo frowned.

"Small clothes?" He asked and Oin nodded.

"Though they will have to be removed, in order for me to examine you." Oin said and Bilbo nodded. Oin picked him up and carried him to the bath, as Rinar went ahead and the tub was already mostly filled by the time Bilbo got there. Oin helped him take off his tunic and Bilbo struggled a moment with his trousers, before he managed to free them, he settled into the bath and sighed. It relaxed his sore muscles and felt wonderful. "After you relax for a bit in the bath, we will apply some bruise cream and I'll preform a quick physical exam." Now that the babies weren't paining him, the hobbit frowned.

"Its just some bruising, nothing I can't handle." He added and winced as one of the babies shifted. "I don't think there's that much danger, hobbits bruise easily, especially during pregnancy. We often joke that our little ones are born dancing." He smiled softly, placing a protective arm around his stomach. "These little ones are just like your race as much as mine, they want to dance but their thick skinned like their father." Bilbo said and smiled softly. "Now that their settled, it should be alright."

"Alright? You're black and blue, I doubt anything about this situation is alright." Oin said and Bilbo smiled.

"Either it will work out, or it won't either way there's no reason to be fussed about it...The die is already cast and short of trying to give me a miscarriage which could do me more harm then good and make me never trust any of you ever again, there isn't much to be done. So in the end, why waste time worrying? I'm sure that you can take care of me and the babies, now that I've had my tea I'll continue to drink it throughout the pregnancy, as often as my own kind suggests. I want to do this, I want these children and you can't convince me to not have them." Bilbo said stubbornly and crossed his arms, the effect was rather ruined when he let out a moan. "Do you have any bruise balm."

"I'm afraid that most of the bruising may be on your insides, but its a good sign that you aren't bleeding. I think we actually caught this just in time, its a good thing you woke up when you did." Oin smiled at the hobbit. "I wish you would consider yourself and Thorin in all this, dwarves don't do well after the ones they love die."

"I doubt anyone does, but still I need to do this." Bilbo sighed. "I can't explain it, to me life is precious and so much has been lost of late. If I can mediate some of that loss, by bringing two new lives into the world I will." He said stubbornly and Oin sighed knowing better then to attempt to change Bilbo's mind, the hobbit could be just as stubborn as Thorin sometimes.

"I suggest that you stay in bed for several days, until that swelling goes down and you can get by without the pain potion." Oin said and Bilbo nodded.

"It will most probably take a shorter time then that, hobbits might bruise easily, but we heal more easily then most races as well." He said and smiled. "Though I am tired." He admitted and Oin frowned.

"Can you leave the room for a moment Rinar, I need to make sure that nothing is too badly damaged." He asked and Rinar nodded, leaving the room. "Now Bilbo, I want you to take a deep breath, does anything hurt?"

"My stomach hurts slightly, when I breath that deeply even with the pain medication. Its not too bad though." Bilbo said, though he added in his head that not too bad was in comparison to what it had been like before.

"I need you to be honest Bilbo, not tell me what I wish to hear." Oin said and Bilbo frowned.

"Its not sharp, kind of a dull ache, like I used to get after riding all day when my muscles were adjusting to it. You should have seen the colors I was then." The hobbit added with a laugh. "Not to mention you lot laughing at me."

"Well I'm not laughing now Bilbo, this isn't the time and place for humor. You need to think of me as your healer now, more then your friend, can you do that? If not I can get another."

"No, I want you." Bilbo said and Oin nodded. "Its like I said a dull ache, no where near as bad as it was."

"How bad was it." Oin asked and Bilbo bit his lip.

"It hurt more then anything I'd ever felt." Bilbo admitted. "Then again I've never been really hurt all that much...I've never broken any bones, or got seriously cut up." He said and frowned. "So I don't have much to compare it to. I can just honestly say that I hope that bringing them into this world won't be as painful as getting them there."

"I'm glad your being honest with me Bilbo, was it sharp or dull?"

"Both and it was kind of like when you stand too close to a fire...Right before you get burned, but I think multiplied by about five or so." He said and Oin nodded.

"Alright I have some idea, I'm not entirely sure about hobbit organs, but as you aren't bleeding or short of breath, I can hope that nothing is wrong. Though I wish I had a hobbit healer here." Bilbo laughed.

"Good luck in getting one to come and by the time you road there and back, the babies would already be born anyway." Bilbo said and Oin nodded.

"What do you know of your own physiology?" Oin asked.

"The basics we're taught about taking care of ourselves in school, as well as a few healing books I've added to my collection over the years. A lot less then a healer would know, I'm afraid...I was more the scholar and really a farmer more then anything, before you showed up on my doorstep." Bilbo said and Oin nodded.

"These healing books, do they detail your anatomy, I should be able to help you from applying my knowledge of dwarves to your own body to a certain extent." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"I have a few books on the subject, but I have no idea where they would be. I really do appreciate having my own home again, but in bringing them back, the way that they were ordered got rearranged. I actually bought a few books on anatomy a few years ago, as I was interested in the differences in the bodies of the different races at the time." He said and frowned. "Unfortunately I can't quite remember their titles and they weren't obvious ones either. Hobbits don't tend to like people poking their noses into their business, so I sort of replaced the covers of simarly shaped books. Though the ones on cooking are truly the ones on health and vice versa. So you should look for cookbooks I suppose." He said and frowned. "I think at least, it could be the ones on herb lore were replaced with the ones on health, its been a while since I've actually had my library." He said.

"At least you have something for me to study, its much better then me going in blind." Oin said. "I'll go find these books and leave you to rest."

"Alright." Bilbo said.

"Though I will need to examine you in a while." Oin added and picked up the hobbit.

"I think I can walk." Bilbo protested.

"I don't want to risk it." Oin replied and set him down near his chest of drawers, Bilbo put on dry small clothes and a night gown, before Oin picked him up again and deposited him in the bed. Bilbo watched a moment, as Oin studied the book shelf, before realizing that he was in fact tired. He closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Bilbo awoke to Thorin shaking him gently, he groaned and slapped at Thorin's arm. Thorin chuckled softly and Bilbo felt Thorin's hair tickling his face. he groaned and put an arm up to his face, he didn't want to wake up, he just wanted to sleep. "Come on Bilbo, wake up, I want to talk to you." Thorin said and Bilbo yawned loudly, before opening his eyes and staring up at Thorin.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Bilbo asked.

"About us and well I'm worried for you, you've been sleeping a lot lately." Thorin said.

"Because I'm tired, you would be too if you..."He trailed off, this wasn't the way to tell Thorin, one of the babies kicked then and Bilbo gently placed Thorin's hand on his stomach. The dwarf's eyes widened as he felt his child kick for the first time.

"Is that what I think it is?" Thorin asked and Bilbo smiled.

"Yes, our sons are very lively, I've been needing to take meadowsweet, so they don't bruise me. I suppose its time for another dose."

"Tell me what to do." Thorin said looking worriedly at the hobbit, as he saw Bilbo wince.

"See those yellow flowers over there, you need to crush them and the leaves and add them to boiled water." Bilbo said and wrapped a protective arm around his stomach as the babies kicked again. Thorin looked worried, before he went to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with Bilbo's tea. Bilbo drank it slowly and sighed as the babies quieted.

"Are male pregnancies dangerous, tell me truthfully Bilbo." Thorin said, once Bilbo had the tea. Bilbo liked how Thorin had brewed the tea first, before voicing his worry. Bilbo didn't think that he could alleviate Thorin's concerns as well, if he was in pain.

"They are as dangerous as the female pregnancies in our race. Males generally give birth before females, if this was a normal pregnancy our babies would be a month old by now."

"So soon?" Thorin questioned and Bilbo nodded.

"Its not soon to us, its just a part of life. However I could see how that could be thought of as astonishing, to a race that carries their young for twelve months. I couldn't imagine going through this for twelve months, so I hope that they are born sooner then that." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "Nothing really bad has happened, they are just eager to meet the world. That and they seem to kick me more strongly then other children." He said and Thorin stared at him. "Meadowsweet calms babies, even while in the womb and its safe for the child. Though most hobbits don't like to drug their babies, sometimes it proves necessary, like in this case. Or when a baby has a fever and won't sleep or stop crying." Bilbo said.

"Are their any cases when this plant has harmed a child?" Thorin asked and Bilbo shook his head.

"Though people seldom take it for long, usually when they start taking the plant they are close to giving birth. I'm not exactly sure how long I have left to go, before we can hold our sons. That troubles me somewhat admittedly. though as any parent I can only wait and hope that they are whole." Bilbo said and Thorin touched his hair tenderly, Bilbo smiled as the king tried to give him comfort, when Thorin's own face was pale and pinched from worry. Bilbo gently reached a hand up and caressed Thorin's face. "It will be fine Thorin, our children will be fine...I saw them while I slept and they are beautiful." Bilbo smiled at the memory. "Two little boys, I want to name them after their cousins." He said and Thorin looked down.

"You wish to name them for my sister's sons, why?"

"Because Fili and Kili were my good friends, it only feels right that our children should have their names. As if they had lived, they would have been an important part to the lives of our children." He said gently and Thorin nodded.

"I would like them to be named for my nephews, I have always liked the names my sister was given." Thorin said and smiled. "I"m going to be a kadrin!" He said and Bilbo smiled.

"I thought you knew that already." Bilbo said.

"I did, but I was more concerned for you and then for the babes, when I knew the differences in our pregnancy...I didn't really have time to think what this meant. What this all means, I'm going to have two sons." He said and smiled, before bending down and kissing him. Bilbo was shocked by the contact and stiffened, for a moment. A moment too long as Thorin stopped kissing him and straitened before turning away. "I am sorry, it was not my place." Thorin said and Bilbo stared at him.

"Don't turn away from me Thorin, your...My dear friend." Bilbo sat up and gently wrapped his arms around Thorin. "I care for you and most would be happy at such news. I did not mind you kissing me, it was only shocking to me." He added and smiled. "I think my feelings for you could be changing, though courtship for hobbits are usually slow. We like to know for certainty that we love someone, before deciding to live our lives together."

"That is fair enough, I am fine with taking things slowly, I thought I told you that before. As long as your beside me, the why's of it don't matter to me. By the ways of my people, we are already joined, but I want to be joined by the ways of yours as well."

"It truly only takes two people to couple, for them to be joined for dwarves?" Bilbo asked and Thorin laughed.

"No, there are other rituals for the common joining. The bond we share, that was discovered when you saved my life, that it what joined us. When a dwarf discovers his precious one, other dwarves see the two as married from that moment on. No doubt you have heard others calling you gem, you are the temperament to my metal Bilbo, if you understand what I mean."

"Not really."

"Dwarven kings are supposed to be above their people, we care for them, but we are to keep ourselves separate. Our precious ones are not so confined, they voice the concerns of the people and often walk among them, in ways that I cannot. I am to see that the kingdom is run well and is safe, you are to see that the people are happy and cared for." He said and Bilbo frowned.

"That sounds like a big responsibility what if I am not ready for it?"

"My people understand that your ways are not ours, they will forgive you for it. Though you should start to read about our customs and traditions." Thorin said and Bilbo frowned, he hadn't read the books yet, because he truly felt that he had no right to do so.

"I shouldn't know your secrets." Bilbo said. "Dwarves are very protective of their traditions, I know that."

"They are, but you are the one I would spend my life with. I trust you Bilbo, you are a good person." He said and smiled at the hobbit.

"Thank you for that." Bilbo said and returned the smile. "But still would your people approve of me knowing more about your race?"

"I do not care either way, as they are not what is important here. You are what is important to me and anyway, it is rare but occasionally dwarves find love outside their own race. We are not so cruel a people as to demand that someone not share themselves fully with their beloved." Thorin said and took Bilbo's hand. "By reading the books, you learn of my culture, but it is nothing more or less then any other true love of a dwarf would be given. In fact those books are given as a an marriage gift sometimes." He said and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll read them, or maybe you could read them to me, while I finish fixing that hair of yours." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled.

"I would like that." He replied and took the books from the shelf. Together they read for a while, Bilbo was fascinated by the dwarven customs and asked many questions, which Thorin was to happy to answer. Dwarven customs were very different from the ones Bilbo had known. They had their own ways of displaying affection, which were very different then the ones Bilbo had been taught. Touching the hair was a demonstration of love, Bilbo paused for a moment when he heard that, before continuing to run his fingers and the brush through Thorin's hair. He did love Thorin, too much in fact...He was just afraid of being hurt again, he stopped brushing Thorin's hair and looked down at the dwarf.

"Thorin, I'm afraid you will hurt me again. I don't want you to doubt my love for you, because that is not in doubt...I just don't want to be hurt again, as you hurt me when you told me to leave, after I...betrayed you. I didn't see it as a betrayal then, I saw it as the only way to save all of us and to advert war...but now I realize that I hurt you, just as deeply as you hurt me." He said and Thorin turned towards him.

"You love me?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I do, I love you, I've loved you since before I took the stone, when you sent me away it felt like my heart was shattering...I thought it was because I was to be parted from the company, but now I realize that it was the thought of never seeing you again that broke my heart." Bilbo said. "Its not completely repaired of yet and loving you frightens me, it frightens me that I might be hurt again. That's why I wanted to go back to the Shire, to not be hurt again, but I can't do that anymore...Not while I am pregnant and I could never take the babies away from you. I don't think I could leave you now either, knowing that you need me, as I need to be happy." Bilbo ran a hand through his hair.

"I see, I cannot make any promises never to hurt you again Bilbo. Lovers quarrel, but I will try to listen to you, after the angry words have past us...If you would do the same for me." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"That is fair enough, we come from two very different races, its only understandable that we should quarrel. Don't spurn me though Thorin and don't hide from me." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"I can do that, I want our relationship to be an equal one." Thorin told him.

"I do too, now enough of this hungry talk, I'm hungry." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed.

"You my dear hobbit are always hungry."

"True I suppose, but I'm eating for three now." Bilbo replied and Thorin smiled.

"Alright I am a bit hungry myself, then I will have to leave for a bit...I need to talk to the builders and see how the work progresses. As well as my advisers, I won't be back for a while." He admitted and Bilbo smiled.

"I know that I'm going to have to share you with your people and that is fine with me." Bilbo said, just as food was brought into the room.

"I suppose it was time for lunch anyway." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled, he was given a stake and mushrooms to eat and it looked good. He tore into the stake and groaned at the taste, making Thorin tense a moment, before laughing. "I suppose that is good then?"

"Its very tasty." Bilbo said and took another bite. "I think I should start eating more meat, hobbits often do when they are pregnant, as its believed that it helps the babies to grow strong."

"Then I'll see to it that you'll get more meat then you can eat." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"I haven't really ever been fond of red meat really, though this seems to be exactly what I needed." He finished the plate and then turned to Thorin, wiping the grease from his hands. "You can't go meet the builders like that, let me help you fix your beard." Bilbo said and Thorin's eyes widened a moment, before he set aside his plate and nodded. Bilbo gently combed at Thorin's beard, gently brushing away tangles, as the dwarf's eyes never left his. Bilbo smiled at the lust in those eyes and the way Thorin moaned softly, as he brushed out the beard. Bilbo then gently kissed Thorin on the lips, but the king kissed him back passionately. "I'm not ready for more yet Thorin." Bilbo said gently. "And you need to tend to your people."

"I never took you as a tease Bilbo Baggins." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"Well I find that I quite enjoy teasing you, Thorin..."He ran his hands down Thorin's chest. "Oakenshield."He said, before getting off the bed and maybe swinging his hips a little more then usual. He knew it was a dangerous game he was playing, but it was such fun to tease Thorin. "I'm going to take a bath." He said and smiled when Thorin groaned and cursed in Khudzul. "Alone, as we can't keep your people waiting any longer then they have already and it might hurt the children if we have sex while I'm pregnant."

"You my hobbit, are going to be the death of me."

"That's quite the way to go." Bilbo said and laughed, before closing and locking the bathroom door behind him. He took a long bath, enjoying soaking in the water and decided that he wanted to bake something for a treat, his stomach was feeling much better and he knew the pain potions had most likely passed his system. He got up and brewed more meadowsweet before finding the kitchen that the dwarves had installed.

"You shouldn't be around pots and pans Bilbo, you might hurt the baby." Rinar said and Bilbo laughed.

"I'm not going to be slapping my stomach with a frying pan and I feel fine. Just let me do a bit of baking and I might let you have some of what I make."

"Oin said that you were to stay in bed."

"I feel fine, the bruising has gone down." Bilbo replied and smiled. "Anyway I stayed in bed most of the day."

"I know, I saw the state Thorin was in when he left." The other guard said and laughed.

"We weren't doing that, not that its any of your business. I may have been teasing Thorin a little, that was all."

"I'm glad that you've decided to pursue, your relationship with him." Rinar said.

"I decided that it was worth the risk, now when do I get to meet your wife?"

"I'll be going home soon, I pulled two watches in case you needed me."

"You should be with your family as well Rinar." Bilbo said gently. "Though I do like you, you shouldn't exhaust yourself on my account." Bilbo added, as he busied himself with a tray of brownies. "Why don't you both sit down for a bit."

"We shouldn't sit down, what if someone attacks us."

"I know how quickly dwarves can move, if they have a mind. As for someone attacking us, wouldn't that have happened already?" Bilbo asked and both dwarves looked at each other. "Sit, I'm just doing a bit of harmless baking, baking never hurt a hobbit." He added and continued to mix and stir the batter, he watched as Rinar's eyes drooped, before he took a potion that seemed to give him energy.

"Its not that dangerous, but its no substitute for sleep." Rinar said at seeing the hobbit looking at him, Bilbo nodded, before going back to the batter.

"Could one of you light the ovens?" The hobbit asked and the second guard helped him to get the ovens lit, after setting aside the two trays of brownies, the hobbit started on a tray of poppy cakes, glad that the kitchen had been well stocked. After the poppy cakes were in the tins, he pulled up a stool and prepared some sweet rolls. "Can you help me get this into the oven?" He asked and the guards passed each other the trays. "You look done in Rinar, you should go back to your family."

"Alright." Rinar said and stood up from the table. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You won't be seeing me for a good fourteen hours Rinar, play with those little ones and get some sleep." The hobbit called to Rinar who nodded, before leaving the hobbit hole. He turned to the guard who he hadn't met before and the guard smiled.

"I am Hir, son of Jir." He said and Bilbo touched his hand to his elbow. The guard seemed surpised and alarmed by the gesture. "It is I that should do that for you, you are the one with the higher rank. You should always touch your arm to your wrist when meeting others."

"Dwarven customs are confusing." Bilbo said and smiled. "Thorin started to teach them to me and I can't seem to get them straitened out."

"Hobbit customs seemed equally confusing, when I visited the Shire. What for instance is your fascination with rolling pumpkins?" He asked and Bilbo laughed.

"Its a game we play, whoever can keep his pumpkin upright the longest wins. Or sometimes we just grow them a fair distance from our homes, pumpkins are easier to roll then to carry, especially when they are big. I'm quite fond of pumpkin soup."

"You do seem to eat more vegetables then we do." The dwarf admitted and Bilbo smiled.

"I'm hoping to make a vegetable garden soon." He said. "Nothing quite beats fresh vegetables, especially when you grow them yourself from seedlings."

"I don't think that you should be planting a garden in your condition."

"I'm pregnant, not diseased or ill, why can't you lot see it that way?" Bilbo asked.

"I think its because our own women are so helpless, when they bring forth new life. My wife is due soon and her family is taking care of her while I'm at work." The guard said. "Still I don't like to see her lying there so still, I'll be glad when I get to hold my child in my arms and all of this is over."

"Well I'm not a dwarf, hobbits usually do all kinds of things while they are pregnant." He said and smiled. "How did you know I was anyway?"

"Oin told us that you were expecting a child and swore us to secrecy." The guard said and smiled. "I think Thorin is going to make something up about having a tryst in Bree before he met you."

"I suppose that the babies will come at night to him, but how will they know that they are Thorin's children?"

"Royal children of Thorin's line are always born with a birthmark of an axe, it shows that they are favored by Durin." The dwarf replied and Bilbo nodded.

"Well that's good then." Bilbo said and smiled when Jorik entered the kitchen. "Hello Jorik." The hobbit said and the dwarf smiled in return.

"Its nice to see you again Bilbo, Thorin wants as few people watching you as possible, so there will be a rotation of four guards. One to watch over you during the day and one at night." The dwarf explained and Bilbo nodded.

"Who's the forth?"

"You've already seen Gor, but his youngest caught a bit of a fever and he sent a messenger to ask me to take his place. Thorin trusts us all and the only reason we weren't in the company, was that our wives were pregnant, about to give birth, or we had very small children to care for." Jorik said. "Thorin is an understanding king and he only took those that were willing to go, when he could have demanded it of his people." He said and Bilbo smiled, as the timer went off.

"Can one of you help me to collect the brownies?" He asked, taking out a cooling rack, and smiling at Jorik as he took the brownies from the oven and closed it behind him. He set out more cooling racks and made icing for the lemon cakes and sweet rolls. By the time the poppy cakes and sweet rolls were ready, the icing had been finished and Bilbo carefully and skillfully applied a layer of icing to the cakes. He then set them aside to cool and turned to the two guards. "I want to go out to see the garden." He said to them and they both nodded, showing him the way and standing guard, as he walked through the soil, he smiled at the feel of the rich dirt under his feet and curled his toes. Thorin had brought this dirt from the Shire, for no soil could be as fine as that of the Shire. He smiled and sat down, wishing that they had thought to take some grass as well. He looked at his house and smiled, it was curved like a hill and although it was wood and not a hill he saw, he liked the shape of it. He stuck his fingers in the dirt and felt the soil run through his hands. He breathed a sigh of contentment and closed his eyes, listening to the birds singing overhead. He wondered suddenly where he was in Erebor, as the kingdom was built inside a mountain. "How can there be sun and sky, if we're inside a mountain?"

"We're near the top of the mountain, in the royal house." The guard replied. "Though we might not show it, dwarves are just as fond of the sun as any creatures." He said and smiled. "When we carved out the mountain, we created many such courtyards for visiting dignitaries and important people. Thorin has reserved this level for his friends, which annoyed several people. Thorin told them if they wanted preferential treatment, they should have risked themselves with the rest of his company." He laughed. "I think that Thorin simply didn't want to live so close to them, that it would be easy for them to bother him. They are on the second levels now."

"Where do you live?"

"The sixth levels are housing for familes of the guard, it only takes a hour or so to get there and back by one of the platforms." The guard replied.

"Still that's two hours out of your day."

"Its actually fun, we talk and play dice, it feels wonderful to be home again." Gor said. "To actually have time for such luxuries."

"As soon as the babies are born, I'm going to smoke some pipe weed."

"You might plant these first, as dwarves aren't much for gardening." Hir said and tossed Bilbo some seeds, the hobbit looked excitedly at them and grinned.

"These are perfect!" He said and started to plant a row at once, in the far corner of his garden. He then watered the seeds and dusted off his hands. He stood up and walked back towards the house. "You will have to have a share of the first batch." The hobbit grinned at Gor.

"I'd be honored to take a bit, but only a small portion mind." Gor said and Bilbo nodded. He walked back into the house and washed up at the sink.

"I love gardening, there's something about having dirt on my hands that brings joy to my heart." Bilbo said finishing washing off the dirt, before grabbing a seed cake and sitting down at the table. "Help yourselves, just save some of the seed cakes for Thorin, their his favorite." Bilbo said and smiled as both guards took some of the sweet rolls and stood eating them. Oin then showed up with Ori and Bilbo grinned. "Hello, come join us, I've just finished baking."

"You shouldn't be out of bed." Oin said and Bilbo waved away the words with his hand.

"I feel fine and the bruising has gone down." He replied and felt one of the babies start to kick him, it didn't hurt as much now that his stomach wasn't so tender. "Looks like its time for my next dose of Meadowsweet." He said. "Would you like to feel the baby Ori?" He asked and the young dwarf nodded.

"I would enjoy that Bilbo." He replied and came to Bilbo's side, Ori touched his stomach gently and then then grinned when he felt the baby kick. "He's a strong little guy isn't he?" He said and Bilbo laughed.

"Yes and I'm glad of it, though I wish they wouldn't kick their bearer so hard." He said and put a hand to his stomach. "I like to feel them moving inside of me and it hurts me to make them sleep so much, but I know it would hurt even worse if I didn't." Bilbo said and caressed his stomach gently, as Oin came in with more of the meadowsweet and handed Bilbo some tea to drink. "I don't need a pain potion right now, I'm fine." Bilbo said.

"I'll be the judge of that, we should go back to the bedroom."

"Alright but help yourself to something sweet first, I think I went a bit overboard on the baking." He said and smiled. "It just feels so good to be able to bake again."

"I don't want you to over tax yourself.

"I'll take a nap after you leave." Bilbo promised and Oin nodded.

"Alright, that's a start." He said and Bilbo walked back to the bedroom with him. After Oin checked him over, Bilbo smiled at his friends. "I guess you need to go now."

"Unfortunately we do, but we'll be back to check up on you often." Oin said and Bilbo groaned.

"I would like to see you guys, outside of being stripped to my small clothes and being poked and prodded. Come by when you have time for more then an appointment." Bilbo said and smiled at them both.

"I will when I can find the time, my lessons are getting harder." Ori said grinning. "I'm about to sit the exam."

"congratulations Ori." Bilbo said and grinned. "That's very good news." He added and smiled. "So I'll let you get back to your other patients now and take that nap I promised."

"Don't forget to take your herb often as well."

"I won't." Bilbo said cheerfully, as they left his bedroom. He laid down on the bed, closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Bilbo woke in the middle of the night, several weeks later and he felt like his insides were being stretched out. He gasped and realized a moment later that the babies were coming and soon, if the pain was any judge. He looked over and saw that Thorin wasn't in the room with him, the dwarf must have gone to one of his many council meetings. Bilbo felt like he shouldn't move, but he didn't know what to do.

He screamed ultimately as another contraction took him and one of the guards burst into the room and paled when he saw the hobbit. "Go get Oin and Thorin." Bilbo said, before another contraction took him and he felt his vison fading, he pushed back against the black. "Someone stay with me." He said and one of the guards stayed behind, as the other raced off.

"What should I do?" Gor asked and Bilbo smiled weakly, his smile turned to a grimace as a contraction hit.

"I need help getting my small clothes off." He said and the dwarf stared at him.

"I'm not a healer."

"I..."Bilbo groaned. "Don't care if your not a Durin scortch it healer, the babes will be born regardless!" He said. "Now help me!" He added and the dwarf looked to the fierce hobbit and the bloody sheets, paling a moment, before quickly going over to Bilbo and throwing back the covers. He stripped off Bilbo's underwear without looking anywhere. Bilbo would have either thought that funny at another time, or been mortifed to be so exposed, however at the moment he was a bit busy. As the next contraction hit, he pushed and cried out breathing heavily, before pushing again. Giving birth was painful, especially when he felt the baby's head slide down into his birth canal. The head was larger then his body was designed for and he cursed.

At that moment Oin came rushing in and stared at Bilbo and the bloody sheets. "Bilbo, you need to push as much as you can, we need to get those babies out of you." Oin said.

"One would think...I would know that Oin." Bilbo managed and Oin nodded.

"You are right, I'm going to give you a pain potion." Oin said and Bilbo shook his head.

"Don't want it, want to feel pain, to stay connected." Bilbo said and Oin looked at him like he was crazy, before nodding, Bilbo cried out as he felt the other child inside of him go through, pushing his first born son either further forward. He turned to Oin. "See the baby?" He asked.

"Not yet, I don't have the right angle." Oin replied. "I want you to lift up your hips in a moment, get towels." He said to the guard and the guard rushed off, coming back with towels. Oin gently guided a towel under Bilbo's hips. "I do see the head, I'm going to try to pull it out." Bilbo shook his head.

"Wait a little." He managed. "Might harm baby, if deep in." He added and Oin nodded.

"I have heard of that happening, alright, but those babies need to come out of you and soon." Oin said and Bilbo nodded, determination clear on his features. He pushed again as another contraction hit and another.

"BILBO!" Thorin shouted and Bilbo stared at the doorway.

"Don't shout...hurts..." Bilbo managed, as another contraction hit. "Love you." He told Thorin and Thorin stared at him in agony, as Bilbo reached towards him with an arm. Thorin hurried over and Bilbo grabbed his hand. "Alright, fine." He mumbled, he felt so very tired...He shook himself and smiled up at Thorin.

"Stay with us Bilbo, there's a lad." Oin said, and Bilbo heard a baby's cry, he grinned at Thorin, who stared down at him worriedly. The second child was born much more easily then the first and Bilbo felt his second hole close. "Go clean up the children, I need to make sure Bilbo is alright." Oin told the guard and he left carrying the children

"I want a bath." He said and slowly sat up.

"Let me look over you first." Oin said.

"Let me see them." Bilbo said and leaned back against the pillows, before pulling a blanket up past his waist, glad that he hadn't bled that much. "I want to see them."

"Alright." Oin said, gestering at the guard who had come back from cleaning off the children. Bilbo smiled at them, they were twice the size of hobbit children and he almost couldn't believe that they had come out of him.

"They are huge." Bilbo said.

"Huge, their tiny Bilbo." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"Not like hobbit babies." He said. "Hobbit babies much smaller." He yawned and held out his hands. "Give them to me and I'll feed them."

"You can feed them?" Oin asked and Bilbo smiled.

"Yes, of course, why wouldn't someone who brings children into the world be unable to feed them." Bilbo said and winced as one of the babies latched on, he held the infant gently and smiled at his black hair hair. "Hello little Kili, your a cute little one, I'm your Papa." He said and kissed the baby's head. "And that is your Kadda."

"Kadda?" Thorin said staring down at the baby, as he was handed his second son, Bilbo smiled at Thorin, as he held the infant in his arms. The babies were big for newborns to Bilbo, but seeing his son in Thorin's arms, he saw how Thorin could think them small. The little one wouldn't stop crying and Bilbo handed Kili to Thorin, taking Fili and feeding him.

"Soft grasses, touch your feet, raise your eyes to meet the skies. Flowers bloom and meadowsweet, sleep my darling close your eyes. I will watch over you, as you grow from babe to boy. Still my babe you shall remain, my pride and joy. As my father sang this song, I will sing to you. May your days be sweet and long. May you grow strong and to those you love always be true, as I am to you." He smiled down at the baby and gently stroked the child's head.

"That was beautiful Bilbo."

"Its an old song from the Shire." Bilbo said and heard his son start to snore."Looks like someone takes after their Kadda."

"How on earth did you come up with that?"

"Young children can't make r sounds very easily, he might not even say the k. I think its cute though, a bit like Dada." Bilbo said and smiled, as Kili started to cry. Thorin rocked the baby back and forth, trying to settle it as he had his nephews. "Maybe he's still hungry, why don't you try singing to him?"

"Alright." Thorin said and started to sing in Khudzul, it sounded beautiful but Bilbo couldn't understand a word of it.

"That was pretty Thorin." Bilbo said and Thorin looked at the hobbit, before laughing.

"You didn't understand a word of it, did you?"

"Not really no." Bilbo said. "I'm afraid that my children will soon be able to speak Khudzul better then me." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "Our son seemed to enjoy it however, or listening to his Kadda's voice." Bilbo said and smiled at the now sleeping baby.

"They are very beautiful, I should examine them now and you afterward." Oin said and Bilbo smiled.

"They look a lot like Thorin."

"They have your feet though Bilbo." Thorin said. "Fencing practice is going to be intersting, though I'm surprised that you never tripped over them."

"That's from practice, little hobbits trip over their own feet quite a bit at first. However once we learn how to balence, we're surefooted." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "Can I take a bath now Oin, I want to clean up."

"Let me make sure that you are alright first and we should get a crib for the babies, where did their diapers come from anyway?"

"They are a bit big, but I've been carrying some around that my own child has outgrown, just in case. Most of the guard has in fact, mainly because we didn't think that you or Thorin had the time to buy diapers, I'm afraid that none of my son's old clothes will fit your sons."

"As for the crib, they can sleep between us."

"What if we crush them?" Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"I don't think you would crush your own child, Thorin." Bilbo said. "Hobbits usually spend the first few years of life in their parent's beds and I want them close to me. Though I want to change the bedding first." He added and Thorin nodded, the guards and Thorin left the room, Thorin carring the babies with him, as Oin preformed a quick exam.

"You seem to be fine, a little sore in places, but that is to be expected. Do you want to walk to the bathroom?" He asked and Bilbo nodded, he was tired, but he had never felt happier. He managed to make it to the bathroom and strip off the ruined nightgown, before filling the tub and getting inside. He didn't feel like using the bath salts, just wanting to clear away as much blood and sweat as possible. He washed every inch of himself and climbed out, glad that his robe was hanging nearby. He dried off and put on the robe, before going out the bathroom door. He smiled at Thorin, who sat in a chair, both babies cradled in his arms and all three were fast asleep. Bilbo didn't like the long hours of work Thorin did for his people, maybe now that he was no longer pregnant he could somehow help him. He smiled at Thorin, before getting out his sketch book and sketching his sleeping family. He wanted to look back on this and remember this moment forever. However if Thorin stayed like that, he would be sore in the morning. Bilbo went over to Thorin and stroked back his hair.

"Thorin?" Bilbo asked, calling gently, Thorin muttered something in his sleep and Bilbo smiled. "Thorin, you need to wake up." He told the dwarf. "Come on love, that chair can't be very comfortable." He said and gently shook Thorin's shoulder.

"Why can't I just sleep here?" Thorin muttered.

"I would get lonely having the bed to myself and I don't want you to be sore in the morning." Bilbo said and patted Thorin's knee, taking one of the babies from him. "I won't stop bothering you until you come to bed with me and I'm tired Thorin." Bilbo said and yawned.

"Alright then." Thorin said and stood up, cradling Fili gently. "I can't believe I fell asleep."

"You need to take better care of yourself." Bilbo said. "You never really got caught up on all that sleep you missed, when I was ill. Add to that, your staying up all hours of the night, talking with your advisors and had me to worry about. You need to take some time to yourself and for your sons." Bilbo said. "Erebor would understand, your only one man after all. You can hardly be expected to do the job of ten."

"I'll try to rest more." Thorin promised and yawned, pulling back the covers and lying down, with Fili on top of his chest. Bilbo walked over to the dresser and pulled out a second nightgown, putting it on and going over to the bed. He got into bed beside Thorin and took his hand, before placing Kili on his chest and falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It was a child's cry that woke Bilbo, and a moment later another joined it. "Good morning my loves." He said and smiled down at the babies, he slipped the sleeves from his nightgown and held both children to his breast, alarmed when they both seemed a bit cold to the touch. He smiled as they suckled from him and he held them gently until they were finished. He was glad to see that the guard had left behind a stack of diapers on the table and he took two, before changing both the boys. Thorin was sprawled on the bed, still snoring and Bilbo didn't want him to wake. Apparently Kili didn't like the diaper off and started crying all over again as Bilbo changed him. He then held the child gently to him and found one of Thorin's shirts to bundle both babies in. The shirt was warm and seemed to have been knitted from a soft yarn. Bilbo smiled and gently set the babies down next to Thorin, they kicked and waved their arms. Fili almost managed to get his fist into his own face, before Bilbo secured them more tightly. He watched the babies, as they drifted back to sleep and smiled. He looked through the different rooms for a while, before he found his yarn and came back to his family. he knit a little body suit, enjoying the repetitive movement and finished the second as Thorin was starting to stir.

"Careful Thorin, they are lying beside you on your left." Bilbo said and the king stiffened. Bilbo smiled and picked up the two babies, before removing them from the sweater and dressing them in the little body suits he had made. Of course removing the sweater made both babies cry and he didn't blame them, he thought Erebor to be a bit drafty himself. "I want to get clothes for the babies today, I can't knit everything." He said and smiled at Thorin.

"You made these?"

"I'm a bit of a crafter, when the work was done in the garden, I'd either knit, cook, or draw."

"This is well made, if you were a dwarf, you would fit right into the maker's hall." He said and Bilbo smiled.

"Thanks." He said and picked up a baby, while Thorin picked up the other. "I haven't had much time to explore Erebor." Bilbo said. "We'll need to get some clothing from the market for the babies, but after that I'd like it if you showed me where you grew up. The places that are safest to be in that is, I won't risk the children."

"Neither will I love." Thorin said and smiled. "Though I think you need to get dressed first." He added.

"You could do with a change as well."

"I'm their king, they won't say anything if I wear the same clothes three days in a row. In fact they should be glad of it." He said and Bilbo shook his head.

"I'm saying something of it, you stink my love, go take a bath." Bilbo said and realized what he had said as Thorin stared at him.

"You love me." Thorin said.

"Of course I do, you silly dwarf, would I put up with you if I didn't?" Bilbo said. "Come on, I want to get something to eat before we head out." Bilbo added, as a guard knocked on the door to the bedchamber.

"My Lord, we found the Prince's old rooms and the cradle is being sent here."

"Thank you." Thorin said, before starting to pull off his clothes and getting more from the dresser. He walked to the bathroom, leaving the door open invitingly. Something that Bilbo was tempted to do, but they were taking it slow after all and well he kind of liked making Thorin wait for it. Thorin finished quickly and strolled out the door, the hobbit following behind him "We're going out, Bilbo wants to get some clothes for the boys." He said and the guard nodded, trailing behind them as they left. Four more guards joined them, before they were out of the courtyard and Bilbo smiled when he saw a older dwarfing that looked very much like Gloin. "Hello there, you must be Gloin's son, Gimli right?" He said and the dwarf straitened surprised staring at the hobbit and the two small babies.

"Yes, Gimli son of Gloin at your service." He said and Bilbo smiled.

"I'm Bilbo of the Shire and this is Kili son of Thorin." Bilbo said. "Turns out that he likes hobbits more then I even knew. I am glad to have sons that look like me and glad that the line continues." He said and smiled. "I didn't even know such a thing was possible and they are very handsome little boys." Bilbo said. "They need someone to look out for them, will you do that when they get a bit older, Gimli?"

"I would be honored to and they are handsome, congratulations Thorin. I imagine you were going off somewhere, everyone is." He said and Bilbo chuckled, as a female dwarf appeared and gestured to the boy. "That's my Mother, she would be wanting me to go to my lessons." Gimli said and Bilbo smiled.

"One can never have too many lessons, I have some as well and they are quite interesting. Fair well Gimli, I hope to talk to you again soon." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled, as they continued their walk.

"That was well done, Gimli will work harder in lessons now that he's to be a role model for our sons. When I was a boy, I remember looking up to older boys more then grown men and women." He said and smiled. "Now lets stop off and get some bread, before going down to the market." He said and Bilbo nodded, they got the bread from the cooks and went to an elevator. "Unfortunately the markets are on the ground levels, which means that it should take an hour and a half for us to arrive. He said and Bilbo nodded. He sat down with his feet crossed and smiled when he saw one of the guards take out a pack of cards.

"I thought you might like to play with this." Gor said and Bilbo grinned.

"I know a game for six people." Bilbo said. "If someone has a second deck, we can all play." He offered and soon they had a betting game going, using pieces of papers as chits. Bilbo was laughing as the cart stopped and a dwarf paled.

"I will take the next one my Lord." The dwarf said and Bilbo looked to Thorin.

"There is enough room right?" Bilbo asked.

"I doubt that he would be entirely comfortable with six guards, his king, the king's consort and the king's sons, Bilbo." Thorin said and the dwarf gasped, clearly shocked. "It was a night with a hobbit strangely enough, that led me to have my heirs." Thorin said and grinned. "I will be announcing them to everyone soon." He said. "Though I think that most will hear of it, by the end of the day." He added. "If your alright with sharing with us, you can come with us if you like, Master Builder."  
"No that's alright, I can take the next one." He said and Thorin nodded. "I will see you in council then, I'm taking the day off to be with my family, but I shall be in council tomorrow." He added and the lift closed. They continued to ride, with the elevator doors opening occasionally, as people made their excuses not to join Bilbo and Thorin. After asking for the third time, Bilbo ignored it when the doors opened and focused on the game. He played fairly well and was enjoying himself, he looked up when Thorin tapped him on the shoulder and stared. Bilbo had never seen such a busy market, with so many things inside. It seemed as though all of middle earth had gathered in one place, one incredibly loud place, where children darted freely in between the legs of adults and all motion stopped as that tide of humanity turned and looked at them. Bilbo pulled himself to his feet and stood next to Thorin smiling. He then walked with Thorin and the other guards from the elevator. He smiled at everyone, enjoying seeing so many people and so much light and laughter. It was very different then what he remembered of the lower halls. He smiled at a small girl, who stared up at him from next to her parents. Something about the child's wide innocent green eyes called to Bilbo and he smiled reassuringly.  
"Hello there." He said and the girl stared up at him and spoke in khudzul, he thought for a moment, then realized that she had said hello in return, but he couldn't understand the rest of it. "I'm sorry, I'm still learning khudzul, I have very good teachers, but I'm not very good at languages." He told the girl and the child smiled at him."I learn speak common." She said and Bilbo smiled at her, before asking what her name was in khudzul. "I'm Kel, daughter of Lis and Val, granddaughter of hir, Nalia, Jira and Vol at your service." Bilbo responded with his own lineage, going back only a generation.  
"This is Thorin's son Kili and his brother Fili is in Thorin's arms." Bilbo said. "You have pretty eyes." He pointed at his eyes when the girl looked confused and then realized that she was confused about the children."I was lucky enough to find that I got a child on an innkeeper's daughter in the shire." Thorin said and Bilbo saw how red his husband's face was, still he said nothing, as he needed to protect his people and this was the best way. "They bare the mark, but their revealing day has not been set yet and I don't wish to expose my sons to this chill. Can you show us to a stall where good quality baby clothes are made?" Thorin asked the little girl and she nodded, making the gesture to come and Bilbo grinned.

"I understood that Thorin." He said and Thorin laughed, before ruffling the hobbit's hair. They walked after the child and soon found themselves at a booth that seemed to deal exclusively with baby wear. Thorin gave the child a silver piece and smiled at the girl. "Thank you for showing us the way." He said to the girl. Bilbo looked through the clothes, smiling as he saw a little tunic. None of the clothes were in that lovely shade of blue Thorin was fond of wearing, but he found some green, red, yellow and purple outfits."In dwarven custom, dwaves wear colors corresponding to what they do. Babes wear the color of their fathers in the first year of life." Thorin said.

"Well there isn't any blue, so I suppose that's the color for the royal house?" He smiled when Thorin nodded. "You said that I would be a maker, if I was a dwarf, didn't you?" Bilbo said and Thorin smiled.

"Yes, I've always liked the color purple anyway."

"Who made their clothes, if I might ask, they are very fine work." The woman said and Bilbo blushed.

"I did." Bilbo said and grinned at the woman. "I like making things, its one of my hobbies. I can't see our son just wearing blue or purple Thorin, even if I had any right to claim the maker's hall as my own."

"Its against tradition." Thorin said.

"And dressing my babes in just one color, is against mine. Hobbits like to dress children in green to celebrate new life, but we don't stick to one color only." He said and touched the different clothes looking through them. "These are very fine, but they are a fully grown male's clothes and not a boys. Little boys should be dressed in bright colors."

"They are my sons Bilbo and I'll dress them as I see fit." Thorin said.

"They are my children as well, or do you take back what you said about sharing everything?" Bilbo demanded and Thorin stared at Bilbo.

"Bilbo you are causing a scene."

"Too right! I try to understand, really I do, but how is it that whenever there's a difference in custom I find myself obeying yours, rather then the other way around?" Bilbo demanded, Thorin stiffened. "I've tried, I've tried so hard Thorin and its nearly impossible what everyone wants me to do, now my own children can't even wear bright colors and Kili has to choose a trade even before he is one?" He demanded, his words woke the babies and they both started to cry, Bilbo comforted the one in his arms. "Its alright my lamb, Papa just lost his temper." The child wouldn't stop crying and Bilbo checked its bottom, before realizing it was hungry. Something broke in Bilbo, he didn't care for his people at that moment and what had happened, he just had to feed his child. A mad story came into his head and he started to talk. "When a hobbit falls fast and hard for someone, he can have the child of the one that he loves, if that love is true and lasting." He said and pulled down the shoulder on his shirt, letting Kili suckle from him. Bilbo shivered as he stood defiantly, as mighty as any dwarven warrior.

The baby finished suckling and Bilbo burped the child. "They are my sons, just as much as Thorins." He said and the dwarves that had been shocked before were flabbergasted. Bilbo smiled and took Fili from Thorin, handing Kili to the king in return. "I won't have my husbands honor doubted and be taken from making the decisions in my sons' lives, no matter the danger you worry about love." Bilbo said and looked at Thorin lovingly, though his statements were contrived, he found the love shining in his eyes wasn't

"If anyone harms my One's people they shall be punished for it and it shall be hash and unyielding." Thorin stated, looking back into Bilbo's eyes, the same love shining back at him. Bilbo stopped looking at Thorin and turned back to the clothing. He smiled when he saw two little fur coats, though the smallest of them would be huge on the twins. He felt the warm fabric and smiled, he could easily bundle his babies in these. He also chose several purple clothes. "You should choose what you want, you are right, the children are half hobbit after all." Thorin said.

"I think they would look cute in blue, do you have any undyed baby clothes that you can dye for us?" He asked the woman.

"The color of the royal house is a dye only royals can make." Thorin said and Bilbo turned to him.

"Then could you make some."

"When I have the time, I've been busy of late." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Do you have any other colors? I like the yellow, but it would be nice to have a little green."

"I do have some green dye, I could send some up to you in one of the elevators. They should be ready by tomorrow." She replied and Bilbo nodded. He looked through the clothes and picked out several styles that he liked, making sure to get them in a variety of sizes and colors. He was finally done several minutes later.

"Are you sure you don't want the whole stall?" Thorin asked and Bilbo laughed.

"I can kind of see how much this thrills you Thorin, these should last for the coming year." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"Very well, is there anything else you wish to get while we're here?"

"Some toys would be nice and is there something you want to give our sons?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded.

"They need to have their bracelets made." He said and paid for the clothes. Bilbo took out the two little coats and bundled Fili and Kili into them, laughing as they fit loosely around the babies.

"They look like little bears." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed.

"They do." He agreed, they continued on to a toy stall, which was filled with soft toys.

"I want them to have a dragon!" Bilbo said and Thorin paled.

"My sons won't grow attached to any worm." Thorin said.

"But its what brought us together, we can tell them the story of their brave Papa and Kadda and their uncles."

"You would make everyone in the company their uncles?"

"Of course, honory uncles are common for hobbits, I have at least twenty. In addition to my four or five real ones." Bilbo said and laughed at the shocked look on Thorin's face. Bilbo picked up a little stuffed doll of a dwarf holding a sword, before putting it back. He smiled at a stuffed horse and picked it up, feeling it. It was soft enough for the children and he liked the way it looked. "All right, you win, we won't get a dragon." Bilbo said and Thorin looked a little impatient. "I like the horse though, oh look that's supposed to be you!" He said and laughed, while Thorin groaned at his toy.

"I think this one is supposed to be you." He said and Bilbo chuckled.

"I've never looked that fierce in my life!"

"My dear hobbit, clearly you've never looked into a mirror, when your in one of your fits of peak."

"Fits of peak, why I never!" Bilbo said and laughed, he picked out a dog and a teddy bear. "This should be enough for now." He said and smiled.

"Alright, on to the jewelers district then."

"We should get some more cloth diapers, you never know when they will outgrow the ones they have now and one can never have too many diapers, especially when you have two babies. Oh and we need a diaper bag as well."

"Why, one of the servants can carry our supplies."

"Because Thorin, I might not want another carrying our sons' things about." Bilbo replied.

"You can't honestly want to take them everywhere with you!" Thorin said.

"Why not? They won't be much trouble for a while yet and I don't like the thought of them being where I can't see them at all times." Bilbo said and Thorin sighed.

"Alright then, come lets get this diaper bag of yours." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"Thank you Thorin." He said and found several bags, he found a cloth one that was big enough for him and Thorin paid for it. He swung the bag onto his shoulder and grinned when he saw baby slings. He then had to have them as well and Thorin asked if there was anything else he wanted. "No I'm alright now dear." He said and put one of the baby slings on, placing Kili inside of it. "Would you like to use this one for Fili?"

"I'm fine as I am." Thorin replied and Bilbo nodded, he then saw a breast pump and bottles, he had to have those as well. "We're going to be buried in baby things, by the time this trip is over." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"Babies need a lot of things, now come on, we still have to get those bracelets that you wanted." He said and Thorin smiled.

"I know where to go for those." Thorin said and together they walked to a jewel smith.

"Hello King Thorin, what can I do you for?" The man asked and Thorin smiled.

"This is one of my old friends and happens to be Bomber's brother."

"Belfer son of Belda and Hofer at your service." He said and Bilbo smiled.

"Well met, I am Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire." Bilbo said and Thorin went to examining the different pieces. Bilbo sighed and sat down.

"I heard that you like making things, would you like to learn how to make a chain, while Thorin looks over my wares?"

"I would like that." Bilbo said and smiled as he was showed how to pull apart and bend back together small circular loops. He enjoyed himself, finding the task very similar to knitting. He finished a chain and handed it back to Belfer.

"Keep it, one should always keep the first thing they make." The dwarf said and smiled, handing him a clasp. "You might add stone to it."

"I like it how it is." Bilbo said and smiled. "I'll show you how to knit sometime, when you can find the time to visit me."

"I would enjoy that, I haven't seen my brother for a while anyway." Belfer replied as Thorin finally seemed to decide on what he wanted. He chose a necklace which was much too big for any child and tried to give it to Bilbo.

"No, I'm not wearing jewlery, especially not that." Bilbo protested and Thorin stared at the hobbit.

"But its a traditonal gift for the mother of new babes."

"I'm not a mother, I'm a bearer, there's a difference and male hobbits don't wear jewelry!" Bilbo said. "Especially not gem encrusted pieces of flash, like that." He said.

"It shows your status!" Thorin said and Bilbo shook his head.

"No it shows your status, how many hobbits do you see around here? Its fairly self evident as to who I am, if only because I'm the only one of my kind in these mountains. I don't need gaudy jewelry to know that you love me and the boys. I just need you." He said and smiled at Thorin. "You can buy it for me, its not as though I could stop you, but I won't be wearing it. I don't like to wear jewelry, other then a pocket watch and my buttons." Bilbo stated flatly.

"Please Bilbo, wear it for me?" Thorin said and Bilbo eyed the diamond and emerald set necklace like it was something dangerous.

"It looks way too heavy and anyway I don't wear necklaces." Bilbo said and looked over the jewelry. "If you have to get me something, I'll take something more sensible." He said and reached for a pendant with a black onyx stone, that reminded him of Thorin's eyes. "Like this."

"Alright if that's what you want." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"If I have to wear a necklace, I need one that's more practice. We have two babies, babies that don't care if your wearing something nice or not, they will puke on it regardless. I'd rather not be cleaning baby vomit from a necklace with a good forty stones in it." Bilbo said and Belfer chuckled, Thorin shot him a glare and made Bilbo giggle, at once Thorin's glare turned to a soft smile. Thorin also picked out two tiny wrist bracelets.

"They will wear the bracelets, until they become too small and once they are they are melted down and turned into hair beads for the parents to wear." He said and smiled. "We never take the beads off and each holds a piece of our past." Bilbo looked towards Thorin's hair with a new eye. "We don't always wear the beads, but when we do we clearly show the events that shaped us."

"Will you tell me what yours mean?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded.

"Of course, you need only ask." Thorin replied and Bilbo smiled at him. They paid Belfer and left the booth, Bilbo smiled at the babies and small children. Dwarven children were just as adorable as any child anywhere and most of the dwarves were travel worn and too thin. Exile from their kingdom had been hard on them and Bilbo decided that they could do with a bit of cheering up.

"Do you hold celebrations of birth?" Bilbo asked.

"Of course we do, friends and family gather and celebrate the new life. Our sons will have to be displayed first, so that no one questions if their lineage is true." Thorin replied and Bilbo nodded.

"Then we should celebrate down here, these people could do with some laughter and dancing."

"I think its a good idea, we should do it." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"We should also plant a garden, we own some of the territory outside the mountain don't we?"

"Dwarves don't garden." Thorin said absolutely.

"So you would rely on Dale and exhaust the treasury, within a few years?"

"Before the dragon came, we did so and the treasury was fine." Thorin said. "Anyway who would be willing to farm this land of yours and who would pay them for it?"

"I thought we could make it into a community garden and have the people share the food equally amongst them. With those that did more work getting a bigger share of the yield."

"So we would punish those that don't have the time for such things."

"Those that wouldn't have the time, no doubt could afford food on their own."

"You're forgetting about the miners Bilbo, they are the least well paid of the dwarven classes." Thorin said. "What of them?"

"So you give them food in exchange for work?"

"And gold, just not as much as a tradesman would make." Thorin replied.

"Still the people are too hungry and I don't feel comfortable in relying only on the crop from Laketown. At least let me offer to teach them how to garden."

"Very well, as you clearly won't let the idea go. I swear your more stubborn then stone Bilbo!" Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"As are you, now I want to get some yarn." Bilbo said. "And we need seeds for the garden I'm planting back home."

"Would you be willing to stay in my quarters sometimes?" Thorin asked. 'Instead of us staying in the hobbit hole?"

"Its more of a house then a hole, but yes I'd be fine with that Thorin." Bilbo replied and smiled. "Come on, I want to get enough yarn to make blankets for the babies." Bilbo said and they walked the streets until they found a store selling yarn. Bilbo found some in a light blue and decided to make the blankets from that. He bought enough skeins to make the blanket and turned to Thorin. "Would you like me to make you a sweater as well?" He asked and Thorin nodded.

"I would like that." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"Then pick out the colors, we'll need about ten skeins or so." Bilbo said and Thorin picked out the yarn, Bilbo smiled at the king as they paid for the yarn and Bilbo packed it into the diaper bag. Then Kili started crying and a foul smell filled the air. Bilbo chuckled and took the baby from the sling. "Where can we change him?"

"There's a privy over there." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, together they went to the privy and Bilbo set the baby down on the table

"Luckily he didn't wake his brother." Bilbo said and removed the little suit he had made for the baby. He stared at the mark on Kili's hip, it looked like a bruise but it was unmistakably two axes. He then looked at Thorin and caught the king's proud smile. Bilbo finished changing the baby and put him in one of the little body suits they had bought. It was yellow in color and Bilbo thought that Kili looked cute in that color. He put Kili's coat back on and settled the baby back into the sling. He then washed the diaper out in the sink until it was nearly clean and rang it out, placing it in a compartment of the bag that had been made for just such a purpose. "Now lets get the seeds and go home." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin, who nodded.

"I will enjoy spending the rest of the day with you, my council should understand me wanting to have time with my children." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"I'd be glad of it, if I could have some more time with you. I know though that I have to share you with a kingdom and I'm fine by that. You wouldn't be you, if you weren't lording it over some poor dwarf." Bilbo teased and Thorin frowned.

"Its unfair that I can't seem to stay mad at you." He said and Bilbo laughed.

"You love me too much for that, come on! I want to get the seeds, I love watching plants grow." He said and Thorin smiled. It seemed to take forever to find a booth selling planting seeds and as Bilbo looked over the seeds he saw that they weren't of good quality and shouldn't really be sold at all. "That's alright, I can wait a while, before starting my garden." He said when Thorin offered to buy him the seeds he wanted.

"Very well, but I thought that you said you wanted to buy seeds. We've spent nearly an hour looking for this booth, I don't see why you don't buy them now." He said and Bilbo smiled at him.

"You seem to be hungry love, come lets go find something to eat." Bilbo said.

"I don't want to eat down here, too many people." Thorin said and Bilbo frowned.

"Would someone do something to your food?"

"I wouldn't put it past them, its happened before in the past. That's why we have a large kitchen, up where we live."

"I see, alright then, I guess that we will just have to wait until we get back home." Bilbo said and smiled. "Come on, lets go home, my feet are aching anyway." He said and Thorin chuckled.

"Alright my heart, we can't have your poor feet aching." He said and together they walked back towards the elevators. Bilbo saw too many children that were too thin and decided that he would make something for them tomorrow.

"Dwarven children are cute." Bilbo said and smiled at a little boy as they passed, his hair was shaggy and unkempt.

"Indeed they are." Thorin said and smiled. "I'm looking forward to when our children are getting into anything and everything." He said and Bilbo laughed.

"It does sound like an adventure, trying to keep up after them."

"Indeed it does." Thorin replied and Bilbo smiled at the thought.

They reached the elevators and were lucky to find one that people were getting off of, as soon as they wanted on. "There are only three elevators running, there used to be ten, that's why they are so crowded." One of the guards explained.

"It makes sense." He said and smiled at the guards, before settling down and starting up another card game with them. When the lift got to the sixth level a dwarf was waiting outside and ran into the lift, five of the six guards drew their weapons.

"Wait, that's my wife's brother, is there something wrong?" Hir demanded, of the pale dwarf.

"The baby is starting to come, but no healer can be spared, there was a mine collapse."

"I'll help, if you want me there." Bilbo said and everyone turned and stared at him. "I might not be a healer, but I know something of childbirth."

"This isn't like the birth of your babes, dwarven women remain unconscious and there needs to be someone that knows what they are doing." Hir said and ran a hand through his hair, before starting a chant in Khudzul.

"If I don't do it, then who will? Anyway I'm sure Thorin needs to hear of the mine collapse." He said and handed the baby sling and all to Thorin. "I've helped with the birthing of babes before, though I'm not a healer, let me give what aid I can." Hir looked indecisive before nodding. Hir and Bilbo and two guards rushed to Hir's home, while Thorin talked with Hir's wife's brother.

The hobbit entered and stared at the woman on the bed, thinking back. He hastily got a towel and set it behind her hips. "I'm going to have to look and wait for the child." He told Hir and Hir nodded. Bilbo watched as the women groaned and positioned his hands in the right place, her stomach shuddered and there was some blood. He waited and waited, but the babe wouldn't come, he could see the babe's head but he couldn't reach it and he decided on something a little unorthodox. He spread the woman's legs far apart, stretching her skin further and held it there, the shudders that she gave off loosed the babe enough, so Bilbo could reach it and guide it from her. He held the child in his arms, a child that was too still. He remembered when a baby wouldn't breath before in the shire and the midwife had to breath for it until its lung's cleared. He bent his head and breathed into the infant's mouth, before hitting it on the back. The infant coughed up some form of black slime and let out a small cry. He held the infant gently for a moment, before handing it over to his father. Luckily the bleeding wasn't too bad and seemed to be stopping on its own. The woman's eyes fluttered before they opened.

"Let me see Bilhir, let me see my son." She said and Bilbo smiled as the baby was handed to the woman. He knew he must look a sight, but he found that he didn't care a wit.

"You seem as though you will be fine now miss, I'll be taking my leave."

"Thank you, but how did a halfling come to watch over my birth?"

"Its a long story miss, one I'll let your husband explain. You should take some time off to be with your family now Hir."

"What is your name."

"I'm Bilbo, consort to Thorin and your son and my boys will be year mates, that is if there is a common school."

"There's no common school, we're taught what we need to know for the different trades." Hir said and Bilbo frowned he didn't like the thought of his boys not being taught with the others of their age, still he would wait to speak of it until he was with Thorin.

"I have much to learn myself, I'll be taking my leave now." Bilbo said and left the small house. "Can someone take me to the mine collapse, I'm not a healer, but I have some skill in sowing."

"Thorin wouldn't want you there."

"My children are there, or outside of it, if its safe enough for them, its safe enough for me. Anyway I've seen death and wounded people before, its not something that I haven't experienced."

"Very well." One of the guards said and they rode in another elevator down a level, they walked for a while, before he saw several hundred people lying on the ground, with only a hundred healers to look after them. Thorin stood in the middle of it and Bilbo raced to help. He found Oin bent over a man with a cracked skull.

"I could help, not with that, but with the stitches." Bilbo offered and Oin nodded, before handing Bilbo a needle and some thread and a large bottle of alcohol. Bilbo hurried over to a man who had a gash in his knee and was gritting his teeth against the pain. Bilbo dipped the needle in the alcohol, before turning to the man. "This will hurt." He warned the dwarf.

"Gahat ehhet ofar wath." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"You speak better common then I do Khudzul." The hobbit said, nervously, as he splashed some alcohol on the wound, the man gritted his teeth and let out a small moan. "I'm going to have to sew this up." Bilbo explained and started to sow back together the ripped flesh in neat little stitches. The man started to curse in Khudzul, or at least Bilbo supposed it was cursing, he filed the word that was oft repeated, to ask Thorin what it meant, for it seemed to be a favorite. "It needs to be tight, so the stitches don't rip." He told the dwarf, working as fast as he could. He finally finished and cut the twine with the knife Oin had handed him. he went on working with other patients, finding ones that needed stitching most urgently and going where the healers wanted him. Thorin gave him a mug of something at one point and he sipped at it with one hand, while stitching skin back together with the other, then the babies needed him and he had to take off his bloody tunic before feeding them. he stood there bare chested, with a child suckling at each breast, for a moment, before realizing that he couldn't stop. He continued to work, as the babies finished feeding and drifted back to sleep, Thorin took them back from him and left Bilbo to focus on stitching together the wounds. The hobbit fell into a pattern, as the lights dimmed and day turned to night and the work didn't stop. He continued to work on closing the wounds, though now he stitched together smaller cuts then he had in the beginning.

"You've done all you can lad, thank you for the help." Oin said and Bilbo nodded.

"They are my people, I only did what was needed." Bilbo replied and smiled at Oin. "I don't really enjoy this work, I think I'll stick to sewing cloth, unless something like this happens again and you need me to help. Lets hope that it never does." He added and touched his forehead to Oin's, a gesture made between dear friends. He then looked to Ori, the young man was clearly distressed, he went over to him and touched his forehead to Ori's as well. "It is not your fault if you cannot save them Ori, I know you will do all in your power to keep them safe. Yet Durin has his own will my friend and sometimes he takes rather then gives." Bilbo said and clasped the dwarf around the shoulders. "Don't take it to heart lad, or you will never become the healer you wish to be." Ori squared his shoulders and a look of determination came over him, Bilbo smiled and went to Thorin. "I can't do any more here." He told his husband who was talking in khudzul with two men that were clearly in charge.

"Alright Bilbo, I will be here for a while longer." Thorin said tiredly. "We're trying to decide how to best proceed, unfortunately the tunnel that collapsed was on its way to one of the main mines. We're trying to decide whether to dig it or blast it. Blasting it would take the shortest amount of time, but holds the danger of blow back.

"Why don't you work from the top down and use horses to pull away the rocks, that way the rock that is still sound can serve as the top of the tunnel."

"Some of the pieces are too big to be pulled off by horses, but we could make some leeway doing so, thank you Bilbo." Thorin said. "I wouldn't have thought of that."

"Of course, I'll be going now, be safe Thorin." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, he took the babies and two of the remaining guards, before getting into the elevator. He fell asleep on the ride up and woke as someone tried to take the babies from him, he opened his eyes and saw Gor smiling at him.

"You did very well." Gor said.

"Thank you." Bilbo said and yawned, stretching out abused muscles. "I think I'm going to take a bath and lie down." He said and they walked together back to the hobbit hole. Bilbo set the babies in the cradle and left the door to the bathroom open, in case they cried. He then took a bath, washing the blood from his body and hair, before putting his nightgown on and getting into bed. He fell asleep almost at once.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Bilbo awoke as the babies started to cry later that night. He groaned, before getting up and feeding them. Thorin still hadn't returned and no doubt was still with the builders trying to straiter out the tunnels after the collapse. Bilbo changed both babies, before depositing them into the two slings, hanging one across his front and the other on his back. Now that he was awake he didn't want to go back to sleep, not until Thorin could be beside him. He thought of the children of the minors that had been injured and opened the door. He was surprised to find that the same guards were on duty as before, trying to avoid sleep, as was plain when they jerked awake when the door opened.

"The elevators are clogged with people, the next shift of guards can't come through." Gor explained tiredly and Bilbo smiled at the other guard who he didn't know.

"I don't really want to go back to sleep yet, not with Thorin talking with the builders, I'm going to do a bit of baking. I could also brew some tea for you if you like."

"Alright." Gor agreed and the other guard nodded, Bilbo smiled at them both, before going into the kitchen. He was glad that he had a lot of different ingredients. He spent the next several hours baking sweet bread, making enough for a small army and taking up nearly all of his pans as he did so.

"What are you baking all of this for?" The guard asked and Bilbo smiled.

"For the families of the minors, I thought they could use a bit of a treat, after what happened." Bilbo said and Gor smiled at him.

"You are very kind." he said and Bilbo grinned in return, before packaging up the various loaves, muffins and sweet pans full of the bread. He made small packages of baked goods and continued the baking all over again after the first batch was done. By the time he baked enough, his hair was full of flour and he was grinning like a loon. He finished the baking and frowned. "I'm not sure of how we're supposed to get these down there." He admitted and the guards laughed.

"I have some friends that might be able to help, once the elevators clear a bit more." Gor offered and Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you." Bilbo said and smiled at the dwarf, before yawning. "I think I could sleep now, my head is a bit clearer." He said and walked back to the bedroom. He laid the babies back in their cradle and went back to the bed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but the images of the hurt dwarves wouldn't leave his mind, he knew that there was nothing he could do, but he hated that others were suffering below. He wished Thorin could be beside him and longed for Thorin to comfort him, but Thorin was dealing with the aftermath of the tragedy and Bilbo couldn't sleep properly without knowing that he was completely safe. Thinking that the tunnels wouldn't collapse again was one thing, them not collapsing again was something again. Having nothing to do, he decided to start on the baby blanket, he liked the easy repetitive motion and had done about half, by the time Thorin returned home. The dwarf tracked in rock dust and was plainly exhausted. "How is it going?" Bilbo asked.

"Fifteen dead and another four might join them. We've cleared out some of the tunnel, before stopping for the day and bracing it with wooden beams."

"Fifteen dead?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded, it was plain that he was too tired to talk much more.

"Do you want help getting undressed?" Bilbo asked, there were fifteen dead already, fifteen people that would never see their families again. It was hard to hear and harder still to see how the deaths weighed on Thorin.

"I could use it." Thorin replied and Bilbo helped him unbutton his shirt, gently taking it from his shoulders. Thorin took off his pants and sighed. "I'm too tired to wash."

"That's fine, don't worry about the bed, not with everything that's going on." Bilbo said. "Though sleeping with bits of rock in your hair and that dust can't be very comfortable, let me help you get it out first, alright?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded, he bent forward and Bilbo removed pieces of dirt from his hair, before running his hands through it and freeing it from as much of the dust as possible. He then climbed into bed, Thorin laid down and put his arms around Bilbo, falling asleep instantly. It was plain that Thorin had worked himself to exhaustion. Bilbo looked at Thorin as he slept, trying to calm himself after what had happened. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but still the faces of the injured dwarves haunted him. He couldn't rest, not until he did something for the families of those that had been lost. In the hobbit, portraits were drawn after a person died, so the family would have something to remember them by. Bilbo knew what he was about to do, was one of the hardest things he had done in his life, but he needed to do it. He used the breast pump and bottles they had gotten what seemed like a lifetime ago and left the bottles on the desk in case the babies woke and needed to eat. He then took a sketchbook and some paper and his charcoal pencils. The guards on duty stared at him, as he passed. "I'm going back down, I need to do something, anything and I can't sleep properly until I do." Bilbo said and the dwarves nodded.

Bilbo found that the elevator had been locked on their level, in case Thorin needed it again he imagined. He took the elevator down with the other guards to the lower levels. He saw the bodies and turned to one of the healers. "I want to make drawings of those that died for their families, its a tradition in the Shire." The healer couldn't really say anything, as Bilbo was Thorin's consort and Bilbo knew that. One by one, he pieced together mangled faces and made them whole again. He drew some somber and some joyful according to the lines on their faces. The hardest to draw was a young dwarf, who barely looked old enough to be with the builders. His life should have just begun, but instead he was lying under the white sheet. He drew his face, turned towards the morning light a look of wonder in his eyes, staring out into the distance. He covered the shroud once more and put away his pencils, turning to the healer he handed him the drawings. "Can you see that these get to the families?" He asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"Of course." The healer said and his own eyes glistened slightly, before he turned away. "These are very good."

"Thank you, I just wanted to give their families something to remember them by. Its not much, but its all I can do." Bilbo said and the healer nodded.

"I wish that wounds of the spirit, would close as easily as wounds of the flesh." The healer said and sighed. "You captured their likeness well, I work for the builder's hall and I've seen these men often."

"I studied their faces and how they lined with age and experience." Bilbo replied and shrugged. "I also baked sweet bread, I wish I could do more."

"As do I." The healer said. "You need to get some rest, I could give you a sleeping tonic, if you find you can't get your mind off of...the events of today."

"That would be appreciated." Bilbo said and the healer nodded, he handed Bilbo a small vial.

"Take a drop of this and you should sleep for four to five hours."

"Is it diluted?" Bilbo asked.

"No, but the dose we give children is one part water, to one drop of the tonic."

"Thank you." Bilbo said, before turning from the healer and walking along the row of the injured. He knew that he would never forget this day. The tunnel was mostly cleared of rubble and Bilbo was surprised at the progress that had been done. He walked along it, for a moment.

"Come back we're not sure its safe yet." Gor warned him,as he approached the last beam. He started back as he heard a creaking above him and ahead, he hurriedly backed up wedging himself against the stone, as the wall in front of him caved in, only one beam holding steady above his head. This tunnel clearly wasn't safe, was his first thought. His second was to look frantically for a light, before realizing that he didn't have one on him. He was in a tiny space and it was dark, as well as cold. He heard people dimly from the other side, the board above him creaked and he was surrounded by stone. Stone which was unyielding and suddenly terrifying. He felt frantically along the ground desperately searching for anything, knowing that there had to be a way out, a way through. His hand met a pickaxe and he swung blindly at the stone ahead of him, a shard came off, the size of his fist. He wasn't built for such labor, but he continued on, he had to get through somehow, he had to hope that the cave in was a shorter distance on this side then the other. He continued to swing blindly, as several rocks tumbled down around him. They struck at him, but he continued on, something in him snapping, alone there in the dark. He screamed, the scream was deep and primal, coming from a place in him he didn't even know he had. He continued to feel for an opening, any opening and continued to hack through the mountain. He wouldn't die like this, under this heap of stone and rock, he wouldn't leave his children without one of their father's. He wouldn't leave Thorin alone, he attacked the rock, chipping through it and leaving rocks scattered behind him. He was mindless, except for one thought, to get out. Just as he felt open air and darted through the small opening, the beam cracked. It didn't matter because he was out of the tunnel, he was on the other side.

The opening was small, he could walk a dozen paces in the dark and reach the end of it, he felt on all sides, but found that there was no way out. He was lucky that he had found his way into the one part of the tunnel which was still structurally sound. Still he was in the dark and alone, it was cold and then he tripped over the body. Someone moaned softly and Bilbo tried to see through the blackness. Hobbit eyes were good for seeing in the dark, but this was more then just dark, it was blacker then anything the hobbit had ever seen. Even Golum's cave had held more light then this small passageway. He felt the other man, trying to find something, anything to help them. The man groaned again, as Bilbo searched through his pockets, he was clearly injured and Bilbo hoped that he had been unconscious. Still the fact that he had remained here, might mean that the air pocket they were in might soon run out of air. He found the dwarf's pocket and a bit of flint He took out the papers and charcoal pencils, lighting them, the brief light was enough to show the cave in around them. The man's lantern was tipped on its side, but was luckily still sound. Bilbo hastily lit it and looked at the man, a boy really and saw that the boy's angle jutted out at an odd angle. He stared at the broken bone for a moment, unsure of what he could do if anything for the boy. The boy's eyes opened and he stared at Bilbo. "Its alright lad, we'll get through this, you'll see."

"My leg, it hurts." The boy said and Bilbo nodded.

"I imagine that it does, do you know where that side of the tunnel leads?" He asked the boy and the boy nodded.

"It goes on for about forty feet, but it will take a while to dig all that out. What happened? where are the others?"

"Most were closer to the entrance when the mines collapsed and they injured but whole." Bilbo replied, he didn't want to tell the boy about those who had died, not while they were in the middle of a cave in. "Do you know how long the light and air will last?"

"Depends on how long I've been here, a space this size can hold one person for three days, but two for only a day and a half, before it gets hard to breath." He replied and Bilbo nodded. "The lamp will hold for a day and a half, if we're lucky."

"Are there any tunnels beside this one, that we might make a passage to?" Bilbo asked and the boy shook his head.

"No, this was a new tunnel that we made to get to a seam that some of the old timers remembered." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"What about the older tunnels?"

"There used to be a tunnel to the other side of this one, but it caved in after the dragon came."

"I see." Bilbo said and sat down. "Well what do you suggest we do?"

"I won't be of much help, no matter what we decide, not with my leg like this." The boy said and Bilbo nodded, he could see the boy was pale and might have the start of a fever.

"I'm not a builder, or a minor like you lad, I haven't ever had to get myself out of such a situation. What would you suggest?"

"Its clear that the passage from the direction you came from, even if its the long way round, it might be easier to try to go towards the cavern. We don't have any bracing beams, which means whatever work we do would be a risk."

"Still its better then waiting here and doing nothing. They aren't likely to reach us in time."

"They aren't, how long have I been down here?"

"Seven hours, by my count." Bilbo said. "I've got a pickaxe and we might be lucky and there might be more pockets such as these." He said and the boy nodded.

"Right, Mahal will protect us, at least that's what my father always says." The boy said and Bilbo smiled.

"I'm going to try to work our way out, you tell me which rocks to go after alright?"

"Its better to start your way at the top and work your way down." The dwarf said. "I'll help where I can, I can at least drag some of the rocks you clear." He said determinedly, Bilbo smiled at him and under the youth's instruction managed to clear the first rock.

"Maybe if we don't try to clear the whole tunnel and only a small passage, we'll stop it from caving in?" Bilbo suggested. "We aren't building a tunnel after all, just trying to get out of here." He said and the boy nodded, together they worked towards clearing out a passageway, some five feet up from the ground. It was hard going and it had to be wider then Bilbo had originally thought to get the rocks through. He didn't know how long he worked, but he fell into a rhythm, with the boy slightly behind him, pushing the rocks back towards the air pocket. Finally after what was hours of work he managed to get through to the other side, the boy followed behind him. They came through to a cavern and Bilbo sat down on the ground exhausted. The boy was worse off, he shivered from the cold and Bilbo felt his forehead, frowning when it was hot to the touch. How the boy had stayed awake was beyond him, but they had managed to make it to the other side. Now they were in an old part of the mines, one that didn't seem to have any tunnels leading to it. He looked around and saw a group of people on the ground, he walked over to him and was glad that they were only asleep. They were most likely minors, as those killed in the cave in had been. He went over to one of the oldest and gently shook his shoulder. The man's eyes snapped open and he stared at Bilbo. He said something in Khudzul and Bilbo shook his head.

"I'm sorry, I only speak common."

"Of course you do, I should be the one apologizing. Have they found a way through, where's the king if your here?"

"I was foolish to trap myself in another collapse, apparently the tunnel that was being used isn't structurally sound. I found a boy in a air pocket, his leg is badly broken."

"I see, well I will try to do something for him." The man said and stood. "None of us here are healers, we were to be the first mining party." He said and laughed. "Apparently they declared the tunnel safe too soon." He added and walked with the hobbit back to the boy. "I think we can set this, using one of the shovels...Too bad we don't have any sleeping tonic to make sure he's out while we set it." Bilbo remembered the sleeping tonic the healer had given him, what seemed like a lifetime ago. He handed it to the old dwarf and he smiled. "excellent, do you have anything else on you?"

"Just the lantern I'm afraid, I wasn't prepared to go exploring the caverns of Erebor." Bilbo said and the dwarf chuckled.

"Very few are their first time out, hello Tir, it would be you that got in to trouble."

"Sorry Overseer, but its not my fault, it seems to find me more then I it." He said and the Overseer laughed.

"I see, well drink some of this and I'll set your leg." He said and the boy nodded, soon he was asleep and the Overseer cracked his leg again in the opposite direction, Bilbo winced but realized that the boy's leg did look straiter, as the Overseer bound it with a shovel. "Since we have to just sit on our hands and I am already awake, would you like to see the mine?" He asked. "I can lower you down on one of the ropes if you like."

"I've never been that curious about mines, but I suppose I should know what my people do." Bilbo replied and the overseer smiled at him.

"I won't let you go very far down, but you can hack and the seam if you like." He said and Bilbo nodded, he followed the dwarf and the Overseer put a belt around his waist, placing the lantern so it hung off of it on one side and a chain hung off on the other. He then handed Bilbo a pickaxe and lowered the hobbit down into the mine. The hobbit stared at the stone, using his feet to propel him forward, as the Overseer called advice from above. Then he felt something, he couldn't explain, rashly he pulled up a second chain that had been stuck into the earth and hooked it to his belt, before down it. He then took a third chain, despite someone calling from above, telling him no doubt to stop. He only went part way down this one, before striking again and again with his pickaxe. He saw it first as a glimmer, so faint that he thought he imagined it, but as he struck one last time, his pickaxe revealed a stone that shone with a vibrant silver light. Unlike the Arkenstone, it was pure silver, it looked as though someone had melted starlight and it felt like pure love and hope, it felt like all he wanted for Thorin and for Erebor, what he wanted the kingdom that was becoming his own to become. He smiled then, taking the stone from the rock, as he was pulled upward.

He settled the stone in his shirt, holding fast to it. Not really hearing the miner that yelled at him, just letting the light and warmth pass through him. "I had to do it, something wanted me down there, I don't know why yet, or what it was, but I will in time." That was a complete and utter lie, he knew why the stone had come to him, it had come to him because it was time. Time for a better Erebor, time for a people that had been broken to become once more. Even if a little hobbit from the Shire had to be the one to make it so. Bilbo smiled then, he knew what he had to do and how he would spend his days. He would spend them in making a better world for his sons to grow up in. Thinking of the babies put a fire in his heart and the stone gave him strength. Yelling a war cry that was worthy of dwarven warriors, the hobbit ran at the wall, hammering at it with his pick axe. The dwarves stared at this fierce little creature, as he preformed a seemingly pointless task, before they rose up and joined him. Gathering what supplies they could, they worked together, until as they reached the air pocket, Bilbo heard the sound of a pickaxe from the other side. "We are here!" He called. "Let us be the ones to shatter our prison!"

"Is that you Bilbo?" Thorin's voice asked from the other side, astonishment clear in it. Bilbo smiled and tried to hand the pickaxe to the Overseer.

"It is you that saved us, it is you that should strike the final blow. We tried many times to free up the tunnel before you came and brought us new hope." Bilbo nodded and hit at the wall with the pickaxe breaking through to the other side and into Thorin's arms. Thorin was laughing and crying at the same time, as he picked Bilbo up and kissed his forehead and ears.

"I thought I would never see you again."

"We should leave these caves my heart." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, together they walked from the caves and Bilbo spotted his babies, being held by Rinar. He ran over to Fili and Kili, scooping them into his arms and holding him close to him. The dwarves left the tunnel and someone started seeing to the boy's wounds at once, as Bilbo smiled down at his two boys, the love in his eyes shining more brightly then any gem, save the one that was nestled at his breast. The hobbit was a sight to behold, he was covered in rock dust from head to foot and smiling fit to burst.

Fili opened his eyes and looked up at him, his eyes so innocent and trusting. "I'll take care of you my lamb, nothing bad will ever come to you, while I'm here." Bilbo said and kissed the baby's forehead. He yawned then, his eyes closing for a moment of their own accord, before he snapped them open. "How is everyone?" He asked and the healer that was looking after the boy smiled.

"This young one will live, thanks to you and who knows how long it would have been, before we managed to get through to the miners, if we didn't have Thorin and you working to free up the tunnel. The Overseer assures me that you were sent by Mahal and that no earthly being could do what you did."

"I just wanted to be with my boys and Thorin again." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin.

"How could you do something so dangerous Bilbo? I can't believe that you went into a tunnel that was still being excavated, its a miracle you are alive. "Lets go back home my love, this day has seemed endless."

"I'll ride with you, if that's alright? I find my own bed calls to me and enough folk here are well enough for me to answer." Oin asked and Thorin nodded, together they rode the elevator, back up to the house. The guards ultimately had to rouse Thorin, as he fell asleep holding onto Bilbo. Bilbo however they could not wake and a tired Oin reassured Thorin that the hobbit was simply exhausted. Thorin had Oin help carry the babies, but wouldn't let go of Bilbo for anything. He cradled Bilbo close to him and smiled as the hobbit nestled against him. Even sound asleep, Bilbo knew him. Thorin gently kissed Bilbo's forehead, before walking from the elevator and back to the bed. He found that he was too tired to bother with changing either of them and simply laid Bilbo on the bed, before accepting the babies from Oin.

"You need not walk to your house, if you don't wish to Oin, there are plenty of beds here."

"Thank you Thorin, I will accept your offer." Oin said and smiled at the king, before taking his leave. Thorin sighed, falling on top of the bed and pulling Bilbo into his arms, a moment before he let sleep take him.

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

_At first Bilbo heard a single heart beating, he was trapped deeply in the rock. No that wasn't right, he was the rock, then with a blow the rock shattered leaving him to stare at a golden hammer. The hammer had freed him from the rock and he looked up and up, til he saw the face of a golden skinned man, twenty feet taller then any normal man. The man smiled at Bilbo, before taking his hand. "You are to help my people. While not born from rock, as my first sons and daughter were, you are the match to one of my decendents. Like two precious gems, that were meant to be set together, so you and Thorin are meant to be together. You are one, destined to link together and make a perfect whole. That is why when a dwarf wishes to court the one that is destined for him, he takes the most perfect necklace he can find and gives it to the one that is most precious. By giving that one person this necklace, they say that the one they love is more precious to them then anything they might ever find or make. Now I will leave you, you are not my creation and because of that I have spent too long in your company already. You belong to the Green Mother, but you do not believe in her as you do with me. That is something that irks her to no end, as you are vital to the future of all our children. You will dream now and remember very little of what occurs, but I shall give you a gift, the gift of the speech and understand a little of what I gave my first sons. _

_Bilbo drifted then, for a while in darkness. He then came to a cave and listened to thousands of voices singing to him. The voices Bilbo soon realized were gems as they were exposed to his eyes, each had its own song and each was different and beautiful. He touched one and then another, feeling the subtile strength that dwelt between their fingers. "As gems are to my children, they were to me. Something beautiful to be created, to be shaped, to be made whole and shared with others." The voice said, before Bilbo was left in darkness once more._

_He fell next into some sort of whirling dance, which looked like a battle, but wasn't. He stared as dwarves whirled and turned, striking out with hands and feet, but never actually touching. They were joyful and happy in a way that Bilbo hadn't seen before in the dwarves of Erebor. These people were meant to be just as joyful as hobbits, but in their own way. The vision changed and he fell into the blackness once more.  
_

_He stood as a dwarf carefully took a chisel and applied it to a gem, gently chipping at it and shaping it. He suddenly was the dwarf and saw what the gem was meant to be, in its most perfect form. Then when the shaping was done, the gem sang to him in a way Bilbo couldn't explain and he suddenly understood the fascination with gems dwarves had. He returned to the blackness once more, as the dream changed around him._

_A different dwarf looked up and up into a cave wall, feeling the stone, knowing it. He saw it suddenly in a way that Bilbo knew that he would never be able to. Saw it carved and formed into beautiful pillars, rising high and spiraling up and outward. He stared at knowing it, he had walked past it, on the few times he had left his hobbit hole and not given it a passing thought. Suddenly he realized with awe the sheer amount of time it took to make Erebor what it had been before the dragon came. Erebor was more then just a kingdom, more then just a home, to the dwarves it was a work of art shaped by their own hands, as their children and grandchildren would shape it after it. It tied them to the stone, which called to them, for they had came from it, as surely as the first Hobbit was born from the earth. That was why they shaped the stone and things that came from stone, because they felt as connected to it as Bilbo did to the earth. They could learn how to garden, but they didn't see the need for it, much as Bilbo could learn to form a block of stone into something more. Still it would not mean the same to them, as it did to Bilbo. Just as shaping stone and creating something beautiful from it, would not mean the same thing to Bilbo as it did to a dwarf. Just as gardening wouldn't hold the same value to him, as it did to the dwarves.  
_

_He was plunged into darkness and this time he remained in the darkness, as words came to him. Long words, short words, all had meaning and as he heard them he knew the meaning of the words. He listened to them, hearing the gutteral language, that was somehow also beautiful. It was like stone, Bilbo realized after a time. He hung inside the blackness, listening to the words for a countless time, until finally they ultimately slowed and then stopped completely.  
_

This time the shifting was different, as Bilbo slowly became aware of his own breathing, of Thorin's snoring and the bed he laid on. The softness of the mattress and the pain in his own body. He hovered between dreaming and waking for a moment, before he fully became alert once more. He blinked open his eyes and smiled, Thorin had him tightly wrapped in his arms. He was clearly exhausted, but even deeply asleep he held fast to Bilbo. Bilbo tried to gently extricate himself from Thorin's arms, but Thorin would moan in his sleep and his grip would tighten. Even in sleep the terror of the last night, would not completely leave him. However Bilbo needed to get up, he needed to check on the babies and he needed to eat something. Still Thorin deserved to sleep like this and Bilbo worried that if he moved from the bed, his...What was Thorin to him? Bilbo knew that he loved Thorin, but so much had happened and with everything going on, there was so little time to define their relationship. The babies took up their time, as did Thorin's people and his duties as a king. Still that was no excuse not to begin to court the man he had loved, that was what Thorin was doing by trying to give Bilbo that necklace, that he in his ignorance had rejected. His dreams had been confusing and he didn't remember much of the night before, but he clearly remembered when Thorin had tried to give him a gift to start their courting and Bilbo hadn't known what it had meant.

Bilbo hesitated a moment, before wriggling out of Thorin's arms, placing the pillow he had used in his stead. Bilbo smiled as Thorin's fingers curled around the pillow and he muttered softly in his sleep. "**Love you..." **The rest of what he would have said faded into unintelligibility and ultimately back to snoring.

"You impossible man, I love you too." Bilbo said and shook his head, before checking on the babies. He couldn't let the way things were to continue, he had to talk to Thorin about making time for themselves, as well as everyone around him. Thorin had been very all one way or the other, he had spent too much time beside Bilbo, laughing and talking, getting to know each other, while Bilbo had been pregnant. A balance would have to be struck, between Thorin's people, their sons and their relationship. They might have been meant for each other, meant to be set together in a long line of chain, as Thorin's people believed. Still they would have to work as any couple to make their relationship as whole and happy it could be. Bilbo saw his children sleeping peacefully, with several empty bottles, it was clear that someone had been looking after them while Bilbo and Thorin had slept. He felt grateful for their help and smiled softly, looking over his children. Their little mouths were hanging open and they were both deeply asleep. He smiled and gently stroked Kili's cheek, he pursed his mouth for a moment, before it relaxed. Bilbo then turned from the cradle and got out his clothes out, before going to the bathroom. He started the bath, without plugging it and stripped off his clothing, placing the gem he had found carefully on top of the rest of his clothes. He then shoved his head under the water and scrubbed as the rock dust washed down the drain. He then added soap to his hair and scrubbed again, until his hair was clean, he repeated the process with the rest of his body. Wincing slightly at the colors, that were developing on his skin.

He finished washing and pulled on clean clothing, holding the gem against his skin once more. He didn't know what he would do with it yet, if he would give it to Thorin, let his people have it as a symbol, or keep it for himself. It was a beautiful thing, he wondered if it was somehow tied to the dwarf's god, or the god had chosen to speak to him, without the stone and finding the stone was simply to help Thorin. What was clear however, for whatever reason was that the god had chosen to speak to him, that much wasn't a dream. He wished that he could remember it better, but he couldn't. Such was the way with dream visions, or so Bilbo had heard. Everyone could receive visions from the gods, but no one could be sure of the truth of those visions. Still they were troubling and he was unsure of what to do about them. He decided to do nothing for now, before putting both babies into the slings and go to the kitchen instead and begin on the courtship cakes, all hobbits made for their intended. They were sweet and made from honey mostly, the hope being that the courtship and life afterward would be as sweet as the cakes that began it. A male hobbit would offer the object of his affection and their closest friends and family the cakes and if they were accepted the courtship would continue.

He finished making the cakes and went out of his house and onto the top level. By the position of the sun, he could tell it was midmorning. "I would want to speak with Lady Dis, if she is in Erebor?"

"She is still in the Blue Mountains, she is still in mourning for her sons and finds herself unready to make the journey." The guard said and Bilbo nodded.

"Take me then to Bofur, if you can."

"At this time Bofur would be in the practice yards, he teaches classes up here as the practice yards are state of the art and he doesn't want to journey down each day to the guard halls."

"Very well, take me there then." Bilbo said and the guard nodded, it was not one that Bilbo knew, but still he felt that Thorin wouldn't station anyone outside their home, that he didn't trust. He followed the guard till they heard the sound of fighting. They continued to the practice yard and Bilbo smiled. He walked up to the practice yard and the training stopped around him. Several young dwarves stared at him and Bilbo smiled. "Hello friend of Thorin Oakenshield, I come bearing a gift of providing with an open mind and loving heart, will you accept the gift of honey cake and bless me in my love?"

"I will Bilbo Bagins." Bofur said and smiled. "Its about time lad."He added and smiled, taking one of the cakes. "I imagine you would be wanting to know our courtship rituals as well."

"I think that Thorin can tell me that himself, then again I think he was trying to start our courtship by giving me this really gaudy necklace." Bilbo said and Bofur laughed.

"I suppose you would see it that way, but to Thorin he was proving his wealth and comparing you to the gems in the necklace, by gifting it to you, it was meant to say that all gems pale in comparison to your beauty. Though I can't believe he didn't tell you what he was about."

"I just thought it was the dwarven love of gems, that prompted him to try to give it to me." Bilbo said and Bofur frowned.

"Thorin will be more cautious in his courting I think now, because of the different customs you might not always understand what each other is about." Bofur said. "Usually a courtship begins with the exchange of gifts and the agreement to get to know each other better. Most courting couples spend a lot of time together, getting to know one another. They make each other things and gift them to each other. They also work alongside one another, if they are from the same hall, as they need to work alongside each other when they become a family. They comb each other's hair and braid each other' hair and beards once someone asks or offers. To a dwarf braiding another's hair is the ultimate sign of love. Its hard to explain why, but dwarves believe that to take the time to add the **m****aker's essance...** Sorry it doesn't translate properly." Bofur looked frustrated, but Bilbo understood.

"This is important to Thorin right?" Bilbo asked and Bofur nodded. "Then I'll learn how to braid as you do and ask him to braid my hair in return. My hair is actually getting a bit long." Bilbo said and smiled shyly.

"I am a warrior, I would not the best person to teach you. You should go to Bomber, he's a maker, although his work focuses mainly on crafting food, he still also does gem laying and the like." He explained and Bilbo nodded. "You should find him in his quarters, he works on crafting metals and the like around this time." He said and Bilbo nodded, he followed another guard and knocked on the door to Bomber's rooms.

"**I'm coming, just give me a moment**." Bomber said and opened the door, he grinned at Bilbo, as he opened the door. "**I'm not good with common I'm afraid, can you ask him why he has come to my home?" **The guard explained and Bomber smiled at Bilbo, Bilbo understood now why Bomber was so quiet on his journey. Maybe it was because most of it was that Bomber was naturally quiet, but admittedly Bilbo had felt awkward around Bifur when on the quest. Bomber sat down and took one of the cakes, before eating it. He then gave Bilbo his blessing and taking some silver wire showed Bilbo the complicated braids that dwarves tended to make. These were even more complicated, because they were courtship braids and done properly took a great deal of time to finish. Bilbo finally understood how to do the braids properly and told the guard to thank Bomber, preferring to keep his abilities secret for now. He asked to keep a spool of wire and Bomber handed it to him, before he left.

Bilbo then went back to the hobbit hole, as it was getting later in the day. He found Thorin still asleep, but not as deeply or as peacefully as he had been before. It was clear that Thorin was exhausted, to sleep so long. He had never fully recovered from all those sleepless nights, he'd spent away from Bilbo. The babies started to cry, Bilbo groaned, of course they would pick now to wake, he let them suckle from him and watched Thorin sleep for a moment longer, before leaving the room. He went next to Oin's chambers and was relieved to find the healer with Ori, bottling some sort of tonic, that was cooking in two cauldrons.

"Hello Oin, is now a good time to talk?" Bilbo asked and Oin grinned.

"Hello Bilbo, now is as good a time as any, otherwise I wouldn't have opened my door."

"I intend to begin courting Thorin, I need your blessing."

"You have it of course and this is welcome news." Oin said and smiled at the hobbit. "Perhaps now he won't be so moody."

"And you Ori, are you alright with this as well?" Bilbo asked and Ori grinned.

"Of course Bilbo, you are precious to Thorin, I don't see how my approval would change anything."

"I was wondering if you had anything to help Thorin?" Bilbo said. "He hasn't been getting enough sleep, first I was pregnant and now his councilors and worries keep him up."

"I have some strengthening elixir and some of the same sleeping potion I gave you. Though I suggest he only uses the potion, when his worries are particularly bad." Oin said and Bilbo nodded, taking both of the potions. The rest of his visits progressed in much the same way, Thorin's friends were all happy for both of them and all gave their blessing, still it was past nightfall when Bilbo came back to Thorin and shook his shoulder gently.

"Bilbo?" Thorin murmured. "Why am I holding a pillow?"

"I had to go out, but will you share our first meal together?" Bilbo asked shyly and Thorin frowned.

"We have eaten many meals together Bilbo."

"Not really, not as we were courting." Bilbo blushed. "Honey cake is the first meal courting hobbits share, before the courting begins. I know we agreed to start courting properly at some point, so why not now?" He asked and Thorin grinned.

"I would be delighted to share in this first meal with you, but let me wash some first." He said and Bilbo laughed.

"You do need a bath." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled a wicked smile.

"Join me?" He asked and Bilbo shook his head.

"If we're to do this courting properly, we shouldn't be together when we are naked, until after the courting is finished. Though courting doesn't have to be that long." He said with a wink and Thorin groaned.

"That is good, because I don't think I could survive if it was." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"Away with you." He said and patted Thorin's rump.

"Hey!" Thorin protested. "None of that."

"We might not be able to see each other naked, but that doesn't mean we can't do other things together." Bilbo said and Thorin groaned again.

"Keep this up and I'll have to take a much longer bath then I intended at first." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"Alright, I'll leave you alone, as long as you get to it." Bilbo said.

"**You my beloved are a little tease."**

"No fair using Khudzul when you know I can't understand what your saying and anything in that language of yours can sound dirty, with the right inflection." Bilbo said and Thorin looked suddenly very wicked indeed.

"**I want to stay in bed forever, inside of you, until I am full of you. Though I never think I will be full." **He said and Bilbo groaned, as he hardened.

"Away with you and don't think I don't know what you said was very dirty indeed." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled.

"I am glad that you can be effected by me, as you affect me." Thorin said, before getting out of bed and taking some of his sleeping clothes into the bathroom. Bilbo heard the water running and he stripped the covers off the bed, finding some spares in the box that rested at the end of the bed. He opened it and changed the bed coverings, before finding a shoot for the sheets and throwing the sheets down it. He then sat on the bed and undid his trousers, he took care of the problem Thorin had made rise, using one of the dirty pillow cases to collect his seed. He then threw it down the sheet, blushing at the thought of someone finding it, but knowing there was nothing else to do about it. He added new pillowcases to the bed covers, before changing out of his own clothing and into his nightgown, he hid the stone in a spare drawer, not ready yet to share it with Thorin. He then waited for Thorin to come back. He came back a moment later, his hair was still slightly damp from the bath. He smiled and sat across from Bilbo, taking a cake. "Is there any other tradition involved?"

"We feed each other the cake." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded. "I didn't know you were trying to give me a courtship gift earlier, I'm a practice person though Thorin. I would gladly accept any courting gifts you wish to give me, but I don't wish to wear that much jewelry."

"I understand, but to a dwarf the jewelry shows that I am proud to be with you and that I can support you, would you be willing to wear a few gemstones for me?"

"Alright, but I don't want something that costs more then a year's salary for a miner. I don't want to wear shiny baubles while our people suffer." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled.

"You called them our people." Thorin said.

"As husbands, I expect us to share our cares and joys together, as anyone should do in any proper match." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"I would like that." Thorin said and picked up the cake, bringing it to Bilbo's mouth, Bilbo took a bite and fed Thorin some of the cake as well. He took a bite and chewed it slowly, not entirely able to hide the slight look of distaste that came over his features. "Its very sweet." He said diplomatically and Bilbo laughed.

"I have a bit of a sweet tooth, but honey cakes are too sweet for me too normally. However they are supposed to be sweet, to symbolize a sweet and joyful life together." Bilbo said.

"That sounds beautiful to me and very hobbit like." Thorin added and Bilbo laughed again.

"I suppose it is." Bilbo replied and gave him another bite of the cake, they continued to feed each other, until the cakes were gone. Bilbo then pressed his lips to Thorin's, Thorin opened his mouth and groaned as they kissed inside each other's mouths. The sweetness of the honey was on their tongues, as they held close to each other. Instictually Bilbo's hands latched onto Thorin's hair and part of his beard, as he held his head to him. Thorin went wild, deepening the kiss and clinging to Bilbo and Bilbo felt his hips thrust involuntarily. Instantly Bilbo let go, before things could go any farther then they had already. "I suppose I shouldn't clutch your head to mine, not if I don't want to start something that we can't finish yet that is." He added and Thorin laughed.

"My hair and beard is sensitive you know that, when already locked in passion. I couldn't control myself, I am sorry." Thorin said and Bilbo gently caressed his cheek.

"I like that I can make you wild for me, its hard for me to do things as they should be done. We've already broke traditional courtship, by laying together before vows could be made to one another."

"You say vows to each other?" He asked.

"Yes, we do, the most common are loyalty and faithfulness." Bilbo replied.

"We say vows as well, it seems our vows are at least are similar. We also vow to honor and protect our beloved, or at least the males do. The females vow to care for and cherish their beloved." He said and Bilbo frowned.

"I'm not a female, but me protecting you is laughable. especially since I have no battle skills to speak of."

"I don't think of you as female, simply gentler then me. You are clearly male Bilbo, though you have certain abilities that our males do not." Thorin said. "I would not ask you to vow anything you didn't wish to, I was merely explaining our customs."

"I see, will you make hair beads for me and braid my hair?" Bilbo asked and Thorin stared at him shocked a moment, before he looked very joyfully at Bilbo.

"Do you mean it? You would allow me to fashion ornamental beads for you?"

"I will, more then allow it, if it is important to you. I would also wear your braids with pride, knowing that my future husband gave them to me." He said and Thorin grinned.

"I love to hear you call me husband, I think I will love it more when it is true." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled at Thorin.

"I could braid your hair now, if you allowed it?" Bilbo asked hesitantly and Thorin nodded.

"Let me get my beads and you can braid my hair for me." Thorin said eagerly and Bilbo held back his amusement. Thorin handed him a small box, filled with different colored beads, some had stones in them, while others had dwarven runes.

"What do the runes mean?"

"Different things, mostly they list my abilities and what titles I claim. Courtship beads are different, they can show what a dwarf hopes for from the courtship, or what they promise their intended."

"It sounds complicated."

"It is, the stones have different meanings as well. Why don't you use those because they are more straightforward then the rune signs. I can tell you what they mean, as you put them in my hair."

"That sounds good to me." Bilbo said.

"First there are diamonds, they symbolize strength and vitality. Then there are the emeralds, emeralds symbolize life. Rubies represent love and the opals are for healing. The onyx stone represents new life, I was surprised when you chose it."

"I chose it because it reminded me of your eyes and was plain enough that I wouldn't feel guilty, if one of the babies threw up on it." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed.

"The last stones I have are jade and amber. There are other stones, but these were always my favorite. Jade is for peace and amber for kindness." Thorin explained and Bilbo nodded. He took the box from Thorin and started to braid his hair. He smiled, occasionally adding a bead here, or there as Thorin relaxed against him. His smiled turned to laughter, as his small sounds of contentment turned to snoring. Bilbo pulled Thorin back against him and continued to work his fingers through his hair. It took a long time for Bilbo to braid Thorin's hair, as it was very complicated, but his eyes never left Thorin's sleeping face, until the babies started crying once more. He gently sat Thorin back against the pillows, before going over to the babies and picking them up. He fed them and changed them into new clothing. He then set them back in their cradle and gently wormed his way between Thorin and the pillows he leaned against. He finished the hair braiding and smiled at his finished work. He set aside the beads and tried to wake Thorin, who was deeply asleep. He finally managed it, Thorin his eyes and smiled at Bilbo.

"I want you to be more comfortable in the bed, but I'm tired and want to sleep myself."

"I want to see the braids you made first." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Alright, but I want to come with you, while you look at them." Bilbo said and they walked together to the bathroom, Thorin stared at his braids a moment, before taking Bilbo into his arms and spinning him around laughing.

"Thank you Bilbo, they are perfect." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed as well, throwing his arms around Thorin's neck and wrapping his legs around Thorin's hips. Thorin's arms reached up and supported him, his head coming down to rest against Bilbo's.

"I haven't been held like this, since I was a fauntling." Bilbo said. "No one was strong enough to, or inclined to."

"If you like me to hold you like this, I'll do so again and gladly, when we're alone." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"I would like that." Bilbo said. "I like being held so close to you, I like hearing your heartbeat."

"And I yours." Thorin replied and carried him back to the bed, he parted the covers and covered them both in them, without letting go of Bilbo for a moment. Bilbo sighed and closed his eyes, lying on his side, curled against Thorin, he fell into sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Bilbo awoke as Fili started to cry, he opened his eyes and frowned when he realized that Thorin's arms were no longer around him. By the way the shadows fell and his body felt, he knew it to be quite late at night. He cuddled the baby to him, feeding his tiny son and changing him. Sometimes he thought that both babies were somehow connected, they woke at the same time a lot, as if the cries of one of them disturbed another. He finished feeding and changing Fili, before lying him in one of the slings.

Kili's eyes opened and he stared up at Bilbo, Bilbo smiled at the baby, who's eyes was still changing. He wondered if they would ultimately be his amber, or Thorin's onyx colored eyes. He smiled then, gently caressing the baby's head. He then picked up the baby and smiled down at him. "Hello little one." Bilbo said and put the child to his breast, Kili suckled for a time, his eyes looking up unfocused into Bilbo's. Fili's eyes were closed, but he didn't sleep and the babies seemed comforted by each other. Twins were often close, as they had been close in the womb. The two babies looked a lot alike at the moment, something that might change with their eye color. Bilbo held them both, watching their little hands and feet wave uncontrollably. He smiled softly and after Kili had finished suckling bent and kissed both their heads. Kili's eyes drifted shut and after a few minutes both babies slept, comforted by each other. Bilbo smiled softly, Kili was so laid back compared to Fili, as their namesakes had been. He wondered now if that had been more then just a dream. If any of his dreams had for that matter, they had seemed so real but he was uncertain now.

He held the babies gently for a while more, just looking into their faces and he smiled. They were so innocent, so pure and the hopes of a kingdom already rested on their shoulders. Despite that to Bilbo, they would always just be his little ones, no matter how old they became. He held Kili for a while longer, before hesitating a moment. They were so small and he gently opened Fili's sling, he placed Kili in the sling, his head by Fili's feet and his feet by Kili's head. They seemed to relax in sleep, just by being close to each other. Bilbo frowned looking at them for a moment, it was just the twin bond he decided, no more then that. There couldn't be more then that. It was just the bond that twin babes have with each other, no more then that, Bilbo assured himself.

Bilbo walked from the room and came face to face with Hir. "What are you doing here, you should be at home."

"I need the money this job provides, I can't stay with my wife any longer." Hir replied and Bilbo stared at him.

"You mean that dwarves don't help new parents, they do not care for their fields..."He frowned again. "That was a bad analogy."

"We believe that it is our duty to provide for our families, otherwise we would lean on each other too heavily and give each other a burden that most would be unwilling to share. especially those too old to have children, or those not inclined to."

"What about in case of sickness, surely some allowances are made then."

"A dwarf's pride is in his own skills, when those skills falter, one relies upon one's kin group only if the need is great enough. After that, they are on their own."

"But what if an injury takes weeks or months to heal properly?"

"They are given jobs that will not harm the injured area over much, but a dwarf's work is his pride." He said and Bilbo frowned, he wished that he could do something for Hir, but he knew that whatever he offered wouldn't be accepted.

"How is your son?"

"Little Bilhir is fine, for being all of two days old. My wife insists that he is the most handsome little dwarf she's ever seen and I agree with her. Still what parent wouldn't believe that of their child?"

"That is true enough, I think of my own sons as beautiful." Bilbo said and smiled down at the sleeping babies.

"They are, as all babies are. Still their beauty is greater in the eyes of their parents." He said and Bilbo laughed.

"Where's Thorin?" Bilbo asked.

"He's in his own rooms, but he told me that he's making something for you and he wants it to be a surprise. Your braids were very fine." Hir said and Bilbo blushed.

"Thank you." Bilbo said and hesitated a moment. "Would you care to join me in a drink, its traditional for hobbits to drink to celebrate the birth of a child."

"Dwarves do that as well, though I can't, I'm on duty and half the guards went with Thorin."

"Another time then, is there to be a formal celebration? Thorin said something about it."

"Aye, the babes are to be presented and their birthmarks are to be shown to the people, to prove that they are kings sons."

"There's little doubt of that, from my perspective." Bilbo said and chuckled. "Though both babies have the mark in a rather private place, I'd rather not display my children to the elements, as although its coming towards spring, its still very cold here." He said and the dwarf nodded.

"I understand, but its traditional and there's nothing I can do about it." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"I know that Hir, its just that I'm worried for my son."

"They won't be presented till they are a month old." Hir said. "All children are presented at that time, though most are just to their family and their names are shared with the community and their dwarven names are chosen by the father as well."

"Dwarven names?" Bilbo asked.

"We all have two names, those of our birth, those that we are commonly called and those that are chosen for us by our fathers after a month of life. They choose a name that reminds them of their child, or the hopes they have for them. These names are deeply personal and we share them with few others. Mostly only our parents and partners know our chosen name." He said and Bilbo stared at the dwarf, it sounded like a strange custom to the hobbit, but beautiful for all that strangeness.

"It sounds very beautiful, if I didn't dream of the names they were supposed to have, before they had them, I would have thought over different names and shared them with Thorin, together we would choose a name for our children." Bilbo said and Hir frowned.

"That sounds strange to me, but no doubt you think our customs equally strange."

"That I do, but I can see the beauty in them, though they do puzzle me sometimes." Bilbo said and yawned. "I should go to Thorin, even if he's making something for his courting, he shouldn't be up all night doing so."

"Alright, follow me." The man said and led him down a series of tunnels, before ending at one that several more guards stood outside.

"He told us not to let you in, he wants what he is making for you to be a surprise." One of the guards said.

"I won't let him exhaust himself, for the sake of our courting. He already spends too much time worrying about the needs of his people and my own. I'm taking him back to bed, whether or not he likes it. THORIN!" Bilbo yelled through the door. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE DOING THORIN, COME BACK TO BED WITH ME NOW, YOU NEED TO GET SOME SLEEP." He yelled and the guards stared at him, as the babies woke and started to cry. Bilbo rocked them both gently in his arms, as the door hung open, Thorin stood and glared at him.

"What I do on my own time is none of your concern."

"It is if I wake up alone in the middle of the night, it is if your work keeps you up all hours of the day and night. It is if your not taking proper care of yourself, just as if I was the one that wasn't caring for myself correctly, you would have something to say about it! I'm well within my rights to make sure my intended is alright." He said and Thorin glared at him.

"I CAN'T HELP THAT I'M A KING BILBO, I CAN'T HELP THAT I HAVE TROUBLE BOTH BEING A KING AND BEING WITH YOU, WHILE GETTING WHAT YOU THINK IS AN ACCURATE AMOUNT OF SLEEP. I'VE NEVER SLEPT AS MUCH, AS PEOPLE THINK I NEED TO AND I'VE BEEN FINE."

"YOU'VE BEEN SURLY AND OFTEN QUICK TO ANGER, BUT YOU HAVEN'T BEEN FINE. EVERY CREATURE NEEDS TO SLEEP THORIN AND YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS TO YOURSELF. I CAN'T EVEN SLEEP PROPERLY WITHOUT YOU BESIDE ME ANYMORE. I HATE TO WAKE UP AND HAVE YOU GONE, BUT I DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT BECAUSE I KNOW YOU HAVE YOUR DUTIES. STILL DUTY ONLY GOES SO FAR, WHAT GOOD ARE YOU TO YOUR PEOPLE IF YOUR EXHAUSTED?" Bilbo yelled back at him. "You might make a mistake that could otherwise be avoided, please just come back to bed with me Thorin." Bilbo said. "Anything you give me will have a special place in my heart, but it isn't worth harming yourself over it. We shouldn't be yelling like fauntlings anyway, especially since we are making our children cry." He said and Thorin nodded.

"Alright, I suppose this can wait till morning. Still Bilbo, you shouldn't try to control all I do, I don't do the same to you." Thorin said and Bilbo looked at Thorin, meeting his gaze straight on.

"I'm not trying to control you, I'm trying to help you...You don't see how tired you look, how gaunt you still are from the days spent worrying about me. I understand you have a lot on your shoulders, but I don't see why you can't lift it off from time to time. If I was harming myself, would you just stand by and let me do it?" He asked and stared into Thorin's face. "I don't think you would, so why are you so upset when I want to look after you and make sure that you're alright?" He asked and put an arm around Thorin, drawing him close. Thorin stared at him and Bilbo stared back, holding his gaze with the king and the man he loved.

"I suppose I could try to rest more." Thorin agreed. "Still I find that its hard to get the events of the day off my mind, you help with that, but sometimes I wake up in the night and can't find sleep again for several hours. I could do other things with my time, I've never been one to lie around and stare at ceilings Bilbo." He said Bilbo nodded.

"Alright, just come back to bed for a bit and give yourself a chance to sleep. If you don't fall asleep after a few hours, I suppose you can go back to doing whatever it was you were doing. I would love anything you made for me, but I love you more then any trinket or bauble, you could make for me and such things aren't worth loosing sleep over."

"Must we discuss this here, in front of my guards?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"We can talk just as easily elsewhere, if you want to continue this discussion there."

"Discussion is one way of phrasing it." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"At least we got our first fight as a couple over with." He said and took Thorin's hand in his own. They walked back to the hobbit hole and not until the door was closed firmly behind them, did they speak again.

"Its not really what I'm making for you that keeps me up, I worry for my people Bilbo. Erebor is still in shambles and its already been nearly seven months since the dragon was defeated." He said. "My people are still recovering from being forced to roam the length and breast of middle earth, without any true home to call their own. You don't know what its like not to belong anywhere, but to those of your country men you meet, when your paths might cross." He said and Bilbo stayed silent. "I can't help but look at their suffering and wish to do something for them, but what can I do without loosing all respect as King? Already the renovations are causing a drop in the treasury and we're loosing gold faster paying everyone then we can make it."

"The renovations will be over in time, my dear. Anyway it wasn't gold people used to prize Erebor for, it was their craftsmanship. So much so that its still well known, despite it being over eighty years since the dragon came." He said and laid a hand on Thorin's shoulder.

"Craftmanship and skill doesn't fill empty bellies." Thorin said. "If the treasury drops enough and something truly horrible happens, I can't protect my people." He said and sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. "I'm so weary, but every day something new goes wrong and I can't sleep properly because I worry how it will go wrong further and don't know how to fix it."

"I can help, I can share your worries if you like, in fact I should share your worries Thorin. I am to be your husband, in the Shire those that share their lives together, also share their burdens." Bilbo said gently. "So tell me what is wrong."

"You wouldn't understand, not completely, your not a dwarf." Thorin said.

"If I do not understand, I will ask questions. No one should keep so much inside of them Thorin, but now isn't the time. I need to sleep and so do you." Bilbo said gently and Thorin nodded. Bilbo gently set the babies down in their cradle once more, before going over to Thorin. He smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek, before stroking his hair. "I love you Thorin." He said and smiled as Thorin removed his shoes and settled back on the bed. Bilbo laid down beside him and wrapped his arms around Thorin. "Let me comfort you, as you comfort me." Bilbo said and Thorin sighed, before nodding. Thorin's body was much larger then Bilbo's, but Bilbo found that holding him close wasn't to uncomfortable. He closed his eyes, as Thorin did, but didn't sleep, only pretending to do so after a time. He closed his eyes and listened to Thorin's breathing, as it grew slower and steadier and ultimately turned to snoring. He opened his eyes and looked at Thorin, even in sleep Thorin's face was lined now. Bilbo gently ran his hands through Thorin's hair and some of the tension eased from his face. "Pleasant dreams my love." Bilbo said softly, before closing his eyes and trying to sleep, but sleep wouldn't come to him. Ultimately after fretting after Thorin, his friends and his guards not being able to spend as much time with their familes as was fair, he decided to get up. He picked up both babies gently, before putting them into the sling and walking from the room.

Hir was actually asleep on his feet, the other guard put a finger to his lips and Bilbo nodded. "How does he stay upright?" Bilbo asked quietly and Jorik smiled.

"I'm not certain." Jorik admitted. "He's wobbled a few times, but every time I try to move him, he seems about to wake. You know how little babes are, don't you?" He asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I'm going to my kitchens, I can't sleep and baking often helps me settle my mind." Bilbo said and the guard nodded.

"I'd come with you, but there would be no one guarding outside then and I don't want Hir to get into trouble." Jorik said and Bilbo smiled at him.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, the kitchens are further into the house and away from the entrance to it." He said and walked in the direction of the kitchen. He hesitated a moment, deciding what to bake, before ultimately choosing raisin cinnamon scones. He made the scones and was cleaning up, as Fili started to cry. His crying woke his brother and Kili started crying as well. This made Fili cry even harder if possible, until Bilbo stuck a nipple into both their mouths and sighed with relief as they started to suckle. He hated it when his children were upset, but now it was easy enough to make them happy once more. He walked with them both in his arms, back to the bedroom and got out a spare change of clothes for each of them. He changed them, after they finished nursing and held them close to him, rocking gently back and forth, until they fell asleep once more.

He looked over at Thorin and held back his laughter, Thorin had sprawled across the bed while he was gone, all four limbs covering a good two thirds of the bed,as he did an admirable impression of a warg. The babies fell back to sleep and Bilbo set them gently into their cradle. He then pulled out the stone he had found and taking the wire started to wrap it, as a family friend had shown him with stones long ago. He finished wrapping the wire around the stone and created several loops of wire to make sturdy the place where the necklace would be attached to a chain. He wasn't sure what to do with it, or even if it should be worn. He decided to put it back in his drawer for now and go check on the scones. They had finished baking while he had been busy and he pulled them out of the oven, letting them sit out to cool, before returning to his family. He hovered over the cradle, looking down at the babies, as they slept. They lay close to each other in sleep, as though they were comforted by each other. He smiled softly, reaching down to stroke away a single strand of hair that was in Fili's eyes. He liked watching his children sleep, they did that a lot now, but he also knew that he looked forward to chasing them all over Erebor once they grew older. He smiled at the thought of it, before turning from the cradle and going over to Thorin. He should at least try to get some sleep and failing that take the opportunity to cuddle with his husband, before Thorin awoke and had to see to his duties.

Bilbo laid down slowly on the bed, so not to disturb Thorin, before lying against his side, with his head pillowed on Thorin's chest. He sighed, closing his eyes, feeling Thorin's chest expand and contract with each breath he made. The rolling motion comforted Bilbo and he drifted for a while between waking and sleep. Not being able to sleep completely as some thought or idea would interrupt his dozing. For some reason the thought of how attached his boys seemed to each other disturbed him. He couldn't quite get out of his head how Fili had cried harder after Kili started to cry. That wasn't normal, even for a twin bond. Then there was Thorin and the guards, not to mention the miners and the rest of Erebor. Add to that the fact that he had a priceless bit of rock in his dresser drawer and his mind was once again restless. Still having Thorin asleep beside him was a comfort and Bilbo decided to give up on sleep for now and watch his husband instead.

Thorin's lips were curled in a smile and Bilbo was glad that whatever dreams he was having seemed to be happy ones. "**Firestone...**" He mumbled in his sleep and Bilbo frowned, wondering what he had meant. Thorin went on to mutter other things in his sleep, apparently when he slept deeply enough he was a bit of a talker. Bilbo smiled, though that also meant that such deep sleep must be rare for him. The words he muttered weren't really words at all, just half formed syllables that seemed to change between dwarven and common. Bilbo wondered if he was dreaming of him somehow. He smiled softly, watching over Thorin as the light started to change in the room. Bilbo went over to his drawers and took out a blindfold, not wanting to disturb the first good sleep Thorin had in ages. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought that he was one to blindfold his lover, he had used it on himself before, as he was sensitive to light, but never anyone else. Still Bilbo had found that he would do things for Thorin, that he couldn't imagine himself doing for anyone else and it was only the beginning of their courtship. He gently placed the blindfold over Thorin's eyes, brushing his beard lightly as he did so. Thorin moaned softly in his sleep, his lips pursed before relaxing and Bilbo eased away.

He smiled softly, before touching Thorin's braided hair with his fingertips. He couldn't get enough of Thorin's hair, it was so soft and he loved the way Thorin responded to his caresses. He didn't want to disturb Thorin, not really but he was tempted to stroke his hair and beard. Still he knew that Thorin needed his rest more, then any diversion that would ultimately end with them not being satisfied. Instead Bilbo went over to one of the bookshelves and read for a while, until there was a knock at the door. Bilbo stood up and went over to it, opening the door and shutting it behind him.

"Can you get the King, its urgent." A builder said and Bilbo glared at the man.

"Seems as though a good thirty things a day are urgent, its only an hour after dawn! The king needs his rest as well, can't it wait for a bit?" He demanded and the guards stared at him, as did the builder. "Look I can't say that I understand what all this is about, because I don't. Still if this keeps on, you won't have a king that is able to do his duties properly. What you will have is an constantly exhausted male, that is doing the best he can for you, while you give him even more worries in thanks. Now what is this matter that needs Thorin's attention."

"We've run into some water damage in eastern section of the builder's halls, a pipe has burst and flooded them." The builder replied. "We can't start on repairs until the king sanctions it."

"The king really has to sanction all repairs, even those of burst plumbing?" Bilbo demanded. "How on earth do you people get anything done? Its somewhat obvious, fix the pipes as quickly as possible and don't come to Thorin unless its truly urgent." He said eyeing the builder with a bit of disgust.

"You don't understand, the King is in charge of seeing that Erebor runs properly. If I fix the pipes without his permission..."

"They are pipes, its not like your asking to take apart a whole tunnel is it."

"To fix the pipes that might actually be necessary, when Erebor was made and the pipes set in, we built layers of rock..." He said and Bilbo sighed.

"Very well I'll get Thorin." Bilbo said and went back into the bedchamber. He looked at Thorin peacefully for a moment longer, before taking off the blindfold and gently shaking Thorin's shoulder. Thorin groaned and rolled over, his knees coming up nearly to his chest. "Come on Thorin, you need to get up." Bilbo said gently and shook the dwarf again, Thorin it turned out was harder to wake in this state then anyone Bilbo had ever met. He continually shook and talked to Thorin and realized that he couldn't gently wake him as Bilbo had wanted. He pulled on Thorin's hair, gently at first, then with a harder tug, which caused Thorin to sit bolt upright and punch Bilbo in the face.

"**Rocklayer's** **Craggy arse!**" Thorin cursed and Bilbo stared at him, holding his hand to his face where Thorin had punched him and scrunched back against the bed. Thorin stared at Bilbo concern in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"You hit me!" Bilbo said and started to cry, Thorin stared at him, not knowing what to do or say. He hadn't meant to hit him, it had been a reaction to being jerked from sleep by having sensitive hair yanked from his head.

"You pulled the hair off my head!" Thorin replied and Bilbo stared at him.

"You weren't waking and some Mother burn it builder is standing outside, demanding to see you about some stupid pipes." Bilbo said. "I'm sorry I yanked your hair, I won't do it again, but that's no excuse to hit me."

"Pulling hard on a dwarf's hair is kind of like being hit between the legs. Its only slightly less painful then that, I'm sorry I punched you Bilbo, but I wasn't expecting to be yanked from sleep like that."

"I couldn't rose you any other way it seemed!" Bilbo said in return, continuing to clutch at his face. "I've been trying for the past twenty minutes."

"A builder has been waiting outside for twenty minutes?" Thorin demanded and hurriedly got up. "I am really sorry Bilbo, but I have to leave."

"Fine then, leave me here, with my face bruised, to look after our babies. Still don't expect to see me when you come back, I won't tolerate being hit Thorin." Bilbo said.

"It was an accident Bilbo." Thorin said and Bilbo glared at him. "Just like pulling my hair was for you. I thought I was being threatened and I reacted, I'm sorry. It won't happen ever again, I promise you, I'll make sure it doesn't." Thorin said, not really believing that Bilbo would leave him, not after everything they had been through together, not that he even could with a guard on duty. Bilbo stared at him, his face was throbbing, but he was more hurt that Thorin hadn't somehow recognized that it was him. Thorin always knew his presence, whether he was asleep or awake and Bilbo wondered why he hadn't know it was him and held back his hand. Then again he knew so little of dwarven bonds in the first place. He saw the hurt on Thorin's own face and wanted to make it better, but nothing would make this better. He had made a promise to himself as a young boy, that he wouldn't stand to be continually abused and rather then suffer abuse, he would leave his abuser no matter how much it hurt him. It might have been an accident, but the fact remained that it had happened. How could he ever trust Thorin now, after he had hung him over a cliff once and bruised his face another time. There was no reasoning out of this, he had to leave Thorin, no matter how much it hurt him, he had to go. He wouldn't have his children growing up in a house where their Papa was afraid of their Kadrin. His best friend growing up had lived in such a house and ultimately drowned themselves in a river in their tweens, rather then return home again.

He stared as Thorin left and he felt something shatter inside of him. He knew it was his heart, which was only just beginning to mend, breaking once more. It was because he was leaving Thorin, leaving behind Erebor which he had started to love as his own kingdom and his own people. He started packing, putting all he could in a backpack, hesitating a moment before adding the necklace to his pack. He then strapped it to his back, before slinging the babies around his front and trying to think of a way past the guards. He remembered then the medicine that Oin had given Thorin. He went back out to the kitchens and smiled at the guard as he did so, he came back a moment later with a spiked pastry and munching on another. "Would you care for one of these?" He asked and offered it to the guard, who shook his head, Bilbo's face fell and the guard hastily grabbed the pastry and finished it quickly as to not upset the Hobbit. Bilbo smiled and returned to his room, hearing the guard crash to the ground after a moment, he went back outside and looked guiltily at the snoring guard for a moment, before continuing on his way. Luckily Thorin had taken the other guards with him. He went back to the guard and took his armor, strapping it on himself and making sure that the babies could both breath under his breast plate. He then walked down the tunnel and found Bifur standing by an open lift.

"**Good day to you!" **Bifur said and Bilbo nodded.

"**And to you sir." **He replied in Khudzul. "**I'm wanted down below, I was wondering if we might share the elevator." **

**"Of course."** Bifur said, Bilbo rode down the elevator with Bifur, until the dwarf got off and others got on. He occasionally looked down between his breastplate to assure himself that the babies were safe and they seemed to be so. He finally managed to get to the market levels and walk out of Erebor.

He walked towards Laketown at first and then ultimately out into the Mirkwood, sticking to the paths much better then when he was with the dwarves. Around midday the babies started to cry and he took off the armor to feed them and change them. They fell asleep again and he continued on his way. He walked for the rest of the day, camping when it started to get dark. He gently clothed his children in layers and realized that in his haste he had forgotten to pack any food. He still wasn't going back, he decided. He would find his way without food and he could always sell the stone he found to the elves, for gold. He knew that Thrandiel would be interested in what he had found, because he couldn't miss the elf's interest in the Arkenstone. He sighed, as his stomach rumbled noisily and as anger gave into sorrow. He cried himself to sleep, clutching his children close to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Bilbo awoke as he heard a noise nearby, he quickly cradled the babies to him and put on the armor, before taking out his sword. An elf emerged from the trees and stared at him. Apparently it was just as surpised to see Bilbo, as Bilbo was to see it. "What are you doing in the forest, its not safe for you here Hobbit."

"I'm going back to the Shire." Bilbo said, just realizing how very hard that journey would be. He was always one to set off somewhere, without thinking things through it seemed. Now he didn't want to return to Erebor, but he shuddered at the thought of crossing over the Misty Mountains again, this time alone.

"I see, you should stay with my people for a time. Just until those babes grow somewhat, no one should cross over such dangerous land with two small children. My king will protect you, he has no love for dwarves and I highly doubt that he will give back the dwarven king what he has so foolishly lost. Children are also precious to the elves, as it is rare for us to have babies of our own. Come with me and I will go to Thranduil and speak to him with you." He said and Bilbo nodded, he had few options after all and trusting the woodland elves was better then being on his own in a hostile forest.

They walked together back to the elven city. Before Bilbo hadn't had the time to appreciate the fortress and surrounding area. He looked up at the fortress, impressed by its grandeur, before they went inside and to the throne room. "I see that Thorin has lost his beloved, why have you come to my kingdom Bilbo Baggins."

"I seek to shelter here for a time, just until my babies are grown enough to make a further journey back home." Bilbo said and the king stared at the hobbit for a moment.

"What babies?" He asked and Bilbo slowly undid the breast plate, exposing his children. "Might I look closer at them?" He asked and the hobbit nodded reluctantly, moving towards the woodland king. He slowly picked Kili from his sling and held the infant in his arms. "They are very beautiful, but it also complicates things. I cannot keep another person from their children, no matter the argument, it can be settled between the two of you." He said and Bilbo pulled back his hood, the elven king stared at the bruised face a moment. "I see, I suppose I could give you shelter here for a time." He said and Bilbo nodded, an elven guard took him to a fine room with a bed and he sat down on it. He missed Thorin already, but he couldn't return to him, not after Thorin had hurt him twice. Who was to say that Thorin wouldn't hurt him again? Still he wanted the king and missed him keenly. Fili started to cry and Bilbo fed his child, he had just gotten Fili back to sleep, when Kili started crying as well. He fed Kili and rocked him for a time, until the infant settled back into sleep.

He smiled at both his babies, before pulling back the covers on the bed and getting into it. He felt so tired, but he couldn't sleep properly without Thorin beside him. Thorin's snoring had become a comfort to the hobbit and he missed the dwarf horribly already. Still Bilbo knew that it was likely that he would never see the dwarf again, he couldn't stand it if he trusted Thorin again, only to be hurt once more. He tossed and turned for a while, before sleep ultimately took him down.

When he awoke next, it was to a knocking on his door, he sat up in the bed and checked on both the babies. They were well, despite having a few too many layers on. He picked up the children and went to the door. "Who's there."

"A dwarven guard has come for you, we've told them that we haven't seen you, but it would be better for you to stay within your rooms for this day." The elf said and Bilbo nodded. He saw that there were several books in his room and sat down, pulling out one of them. It turned out to be a book on courtship rituals for different creatures in middle earth. He threw it aside disgustedly and realized that most of the books in this room seemed to be on love and forgiveness. For some reason he had been given a room devoted to what he most wanted to avoid. He wondered why Thranduil placed him in this room, as there was no love lost between him and Thorin. Having nothing better to do, he started to read a book on overcoming heartbreak. Most of the time it seemed to be about how to forgive and move on with one's life. Still a particular passage bothered Bilbo.

_Dwarves love truly and absolutely once in their lives, for a dwarf overcoming heartbreak is impossible without his beloved. A dwarf will stop eating and sleeping, once this love is gone from him. They call this the wasting, as ultimately the dwarf dies. Dwarves are the only creatures that cannot overcome heartbreak,for this reason. _Bilbo stared down at the book, of course something like this would happen, he couldn't live with Thorin anymore, but he didn't want Thorin to die either. He had no idea of what to do, Thorin had hurt him and then gone to a meeting like it was nothing to him. He had casually said that they would talk about it later, as he walked out the door. Maybe it was because dwarves could never leave the ones they loved, that Thorin would believe that Bilbo wouldn't leave him. Bilbo stared at the book in his hands, Thorin was in danger, from himself, but danger all the same. Bilbo wondered what should he do about it. He couldn't go near Thorin not now and he had the babies to think about. Still the passage troubled him, he tossed aside the book, not wanting to read anymore and his heart feeling heavy.

Someone opened the door and gave him some food, as he heard Thorin yelling at the woodland king. "How long has he been here for?"

"He arrived half an hour ago, he feels that Thranduil would shelter you if you asked for it." The eleven guard said and Bilbo stared at him.

"I haven't caused trouble have I?"

"No more then usual, I can't believe that the King could strike his pure one. I always thought that elves were rather like dwarves, when it came to matters of the heart. An elf would never strike his lover, save for if they didn't recognize him."

"Why was I given this room? I don't want to wish to read on matters of the heart and yet you say I should not leave these chambers."

"This was the only room available, we seldom have guests and this room is most often used for squabbling couples to resolve their differences." He said and Bilbo frowned, he couldn't believe that in a fortress as large as the elves seemed to be, there was only one room available. "Though the most precious gift anyone can give another is forgiveness." The elf added and Bilbo glared at him.

"You want me to forgive him for bruising my face? When I had already forgiven him for injuring me before? I won't allow myself to be treated badly, I have my respect."

"Respect does not keep one warm at night, nor will it ease the pain of a lost love. He has made a mistake that is true, but I doubt that he would make it again, knowing that to do so is to loose you."

"I can't be sure of that." Bilbo said and sat heavily on the bed.

"Striking another is not welcome amongst elves, but truly he told Thranduil that he didn't mean to strike you. He showed weakness to another king, something that the powerful don't tend to do. He does love you dearly, I can tell and I can also tell that you would never be happy without him." He said eyeing Bilbo sadly. "Love is as cruel as it is kind, for to love is to feel pain, but to be without love is to live in agony." He said and touched Bilbo's heart gently. "Most hobbits are known for their pure souls and forgiving natures, perhaps if you could try to forgive him..."

"No, not after what he did, I know I must sound silly and it was just one punch when he was still waking up...Still that he raised his hand to me at all..." Bilbo trailed off as tears filled his eyes.

"I think more then anything you are hurt and perhaps a little frightened. I think if you went back to him, he would do anything to have you returned." He said and Bilbo shook his head.

"I don't want anything from Thorin, not anymore...Not after..." He barely managed to hold back a sob and the elf rested a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"If you were truly done with him, you would not be crying now. Go to him now, before your absence harms him any more then it already has." The elf said and Bilbo stared at him.

"If I go to him, he would never let me escape again. Erebor would become my prison, wouldn't it?" Bilbo asked and the guard stared at him. "I doubt I could get away again so easily, my guards wouldn't trust me and I would be miserable. Now either I save the life of the man I love, or I have my freedom. What would you choose."

"Do you truly believe that Thorin would keep you so chained?" The elf asked.

"Yes...No...I don't know!" Bilbo said and stared at the elf. "Why are you doing this anyway, there is no love lost between elves and dwarves. What do you or Thranduil care if Thorin lives or dies."

"Thranduil cares not about Thorin, he simply seeks to protect your children. Elves have children rarely and consider any child a great blessing. As for me, I believe in the power of true love and cannot imagine a day without my beloved. To see two that love so deeply parted, is a travesty."

"I may love him, but I've not even known him a year." Bilbo said. "How can I be sure he won't hurt me again?"

"Punish him, hold yourself back from him, but don't forsake him entirely. I know hobbits, they are not a cruel race and I know that if you turn from him, it would destroy you as surely as it does the King of Erebor." He said. "I will go now, but think over my words, no one but you can make this choice." He said, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Bilbo stared at the closed door, he didn't even know if he could punish Thorin as the elf suggested. Run from him, but truly punish him? He could never do that.

He stared at the door to the room, as he heard Thorin's shouting. It stopped after a time and the silence bothered him even more, before he heard feet clanking past his door. "**We will find him my Lord."**

**"And what if we don't? What if we never find him?" **Thorin demanded, the pain so raw and ragged in his voice that it hurt Bilbo's own heart to hear it. The dwarves passed him and he stared at the door for a long time, before eating the food the elf had left for him. He didn't know what to do, or where to go. He knew that he was hurting Thorin now, hurting the one he loved, but to go back to him after he had been hit...To go back to him and lie beside him and pretend nothing had happened, that he could not do. To talk to him and to allow Thorin to touch him, without fear of being hurt once more...He knew he wasn't being rational, but still the idea that Thorin could hurt him, had been a blow that he wouldn't soon recover from. A part of him knew it had been an accident, but another side of him had its pride and more then pride he was afraid. Afraid that whether he meant to or not, Thorin who was so much stronger then himself would hurt him.

He stared at the door, uncertain more then he had ever been in his life. Fili chose that moment to start crying and Bilbo gently fed and rocked the baby, before changing him. He was glad that no one had heard Fili's cries. He settled Fili, before picking Kili up and gently putting a breast to his mouth, stroking fine baby hair softly, he smiled as Kili opened his eyes and started to drink without complaint. He then changed Kili and smiled at the two boys on the bed. Kili stared in his general direction and Bilbo couldn't help but think about how much he looked like Thorin then. What was he doing, it was only a punch and he had over reacted at that. Did he truly believe that Thorin would abuse him? No...not Thorin, since Bilbo had taken the Arkenstone, Thorin had been nothing but gentle towards the hobbit and their children. When Thorin had punched him, he had brought up a memory from Bilbo's past, a memory that was better buried.

Bilbo felt uncertain about everything, he watched his children sleep for a while before going over to his bags. He reached in and pulled out the stone he had found. He was suddenly surrounded by love and assurance. he smiled at the stone, it was somehow comforting to him, he gently placed it back in his bag. He needed to decide what to do, if he should go back to Thorin, or let the dwarf's fire for everything in life, die out. He couldn't just let Thorin die, he decided, he wouldn't do that. So that left no choice to speak of, other than to go back to him. He could be in Thorin's company he decided, after all the dwarf hadn't meant to strike him. Thorin hadn't really abused him, Bilbo had just taken a small thing and blown it up until it was very large indeed. Looking back on it, it was clear that in his fear and hurt he had over reacted.

He stared down at the babies, watching them sleep for a while longer, before there was a knock at his door. "Begging your pardon, but King Thorin wants all quarters searched for his beloved." Rinar said and Bilbo stared uncertainly at the door. It was only then that he remembered the ring he had hidden in his travel bags and quickly got it out, putting it on his finger and grabbing the pack and the babies not a moment too soon. He quickly shoved the armor under the bed, glad that it somehow didn't make a noise. Then the door swung open and Bilbo stared at Rinar. The dwarf looked concerned, more then merely concerned really, worried half to death more like. He began searching the room and the water closet located next to it. As he turned from the room, he looked so dejected that it was all that Bilbo could do not to go with him. He had hurt more then Thorin by running away he realized then. He had hurt the people of Erebor, a people that needed their king, no matter how Bilbo might have felt about their monarch.

"**He is not here my lord." **Rinar said opening the door to Bilbo's room. Bilbo slipped out behind him and barely held in a gasp, as he saw Thorin. The dwarf was emaciated, as though it had been months since that morning. The skin hung from him and his eyes were fever bright.

**"I feel him close by, but yet he doesn't come to me. Why doesn't he...****" **Thorin trailed off, his shoulders stiff.

**"My lord, it is alright to be upset in such a circumstance, anyone would be. Come, only lie down for a moment. Oin gave us a tonic so that you might sleep for a moment."**

**"I will not be drugged in the woodland king's halls." **Thorin said and Rinar eyed him sadly.

"**Very well, then drink some ale at least?" **Rinar asked and Thorin shook his head.

"**I do not hunger or thirst, you know that." **Thorin said.

"**You need it all the same, my lord." **Rinar said and Bilbo stared at Thorin.

"**Why when my days are numbered not in years, but in weeks. Why should I prolong the inevitable. He will not return to me, harming him once, he might have forgiven me for that...Yet harming him again has driven him from me." **Thorin said and Rinar stared uncertainly at the king.

"**Please my lord, only rest for a time...Perhaps if you sleep he will come to you."**

**"He would go past my guards, to see me? I doubt that he could and even if he could, he would risk being caught by you."**

"Thorin you have only weeks to live, please at least extend that time." Rinar pleaded.

"**What are you doing?"**

"My lord, the hobbit cannot speak Khudzul, if he is within listening distance..."

"**I would not have him come back for the sake of pity." **Thorin said.

"Better for pity sir, then not at all. Please at least consider getting some rest and know that on my oath we will not trap your beloved while you rest." Rinar said and Bilbo stared at the dwarf, he couldn't risk being caught...He wouldn't live life in a cage, no matter how fine the bars might be. Any oath the guards made would have to be broken, for the sake of their king.

"**Tell him, that I would not trap him."**

"Thorin won't trap you either Bilbo, just come back to us...Please." Rinar said and Bilbo stared at the two dwarves.

**"Its doubtful that he can even hear us, that he is even that near. I know that he is somewhere in these corridors, but I cannot feel him beyond that." **Thorin said and sighed. "**If only I could speak common, if only I could speak some language he could understand."**

"You know that when a dwarf is sick in mind or body, we can only speak the language of our forefathers." Rinar said. "My lord perhaps if we should wake the babies, they might show his location to us."

"**I would not use my sons in such a way, even if it meant bringing my beloved back to me." **Thorin said and Bilbo smiled at him, how could he ever had thought Thorin would harm him or the babies. Still he held back, his fear was still with him and he didn't know how to return to Thorin, even if he wanted to. How could Thorin ever forgive him for running from him? How could Bilbo truly forgive Thorin for hurting him in such a way? He couldn't go back to Thorin, only to have some later incident open the old wound once more. **"But only if he would return to me, I would give anything he wanted...Without him, the kingdom, all the gold in Erebor and even my people mean nothing."**

**"He will return to you, my lord."**

**"Do you think so Rinar? Truly? His ways are not our own and he could keep himself from me indefinately, while I wither and fade away."**

**"He's not as cruel as that, he's just afraid I think."**

**"Yes of me, of what I did to him."**

**"You did not mean to strike him."**

**"Still I struck him all the same and all the apologies in the world, will not return his trust in me."**

"Thorin is more then sorry, to stay from him is cruel Bilbo. He didn't mean to hurt you, and if you return to him, you can have anything from him you wish."

'Except knowing for a fact, that it will never happen again.' Bilbo thought, he wondered when the dwarves would realize that material things mattered little to him. Kindness and compassion mattered far more to a hobbit, then any gold.

"You can use the magic of your people to get passed us, Thorin's door will be open while he gets some rest."

"**I'm not going to sleep, not when he's out there somewhere."**

**"Thorin, the halfling doesn't trust you at the moment, it is better that you sleep deeply so that he might approach you and help mitigate the effects of the soul starving." **Rinar said. "Thorin is very sick Bilbo, he needs your touch to make him better."

**"You would make it sound like I'm a four year old!"**

**"He's not of our race, he can't understand the wasting as we do." **

**"He's cleaver then a small dwarfling!"**

"Is he indeed, seems to me that your precious beloved is acting like a very small dwarfling, running from imaginary monsters." Rinar said and Thorin roared, he tried to tackle Rinar, but wound up in a heap near Bilbo. The babies both awoke and Fili started crying, before Bilbo raced off, hearing the dwarves coming after him. Bilbo comforted the baby as best he could, until finally the wailing stopped. He looked down at both his sons and smiled as Kili gazed up at him, with wide innocent eyes.

"Its alright my lovely ones, Kadrin was just a bit upset." Bilbo said and then grew quiet once more.

"**Where did he go? Curse the halfling's ability to turn invisible." **A voice he didn't know said.

"**Do be quiet, he won't come to us if you sound angry." **Hir said. "**He's a gentle creature."**

**"How you can say that, when he drugged our cousin is beyond me."**

**"There was no harm done and what would you do, if you were alone and afraid."**

**"I wouldn't drug the people that were there to protect me!"**

**"Would you not, when you had to get away, when there seemed no other choice. The king's beloved is a gentle creature."**

**"Gentle creature my arse, he drugs our cousin and steals his armor! That is not the mark of a gentle creature, neither is allowing the king to suffer so. I wouldn't wish the wasting on my worst enemy, let alone my beloved."**

**"It could be that he does not know..."**

**"How could he not know? He was close enough to Thorin, when the babe started to cry...How could anyone not see our king and not know that something is wrong with him? We've just got our land back and now it may all be taken from us once more. No this creature does not deserve your protection! I know not why you defend it so."**

**"Do you not, if you only knew Bilbo, if you only saw the kindness he has in him?"**

**"Kindness, oh yes, taking away our princes and letting our king waste away is so very kind!"**

**"Do not speak ill of the consort cousin, you overstep yourself."  
**

**"Consort, you call him? If he's a consort, I'm a elf." **Bilbo stared at Hir as he tackled his cousin and started to fight with him. He hastily went back in the direction that he came, he didn't like that Hir was fighting his battles. Not to mention the fact that Hir's cousin was right, Bilbo was a horrible person, that didn't deserve to be with Thorin. He held in his pain, as he walked back through the elven corridors. Until he found an empty room to shed his tears in, he had hurt everyone he cared about. He didn't deserve to have friends, or a family...He didn't deserve to be a father, he was worthless, worthless, worthless. He hunched in on himself and started to cry, a presence seemed to comfort him, to give him strength in that moment, to assure him that he had worth. His tears slowly stopped and he straitened slightly. Crying in the dark wouldn't help Thorin or his people any, it wouldn't solve anything. He was a Baggins of bag end and wasn't worthless, far from it in fact. He had defeated trolls, killed spiders, helped to slay a dragon and he had the love of a king, that was very far from worthless indeed.

He felt his spirits lift as he got up from the bed and walked from the room, dwarven and elven guards were everywhere. The dwarves searching for him and the elves making sure that the dwarves didn't harm their home or anyone within it. Still it was very hard for the hobbit to come to the open door, with three guards he recognized standing outside of it.

He quietly snuck past them and into the chambers. Thorin was curled on the bed, a potion in his hand, he was snoring but how could Bilbo trust that he was truly asleep? Even if he wasn't what did it matter, Thorin needed him and that was what was important. He couldn't not help someone in need and he never wanted to see his beloved like this again. He couldn't yet bring himself to trust Thorin, while he was awake, but asleep what was the harm in venturing closer, in touching him? He stepped closer slowly and carefully, watching the ground below him for any traps that the dwarves might have set up. There were none, he realized as he came up to the bed. He hesitantly put a hand to Thorin's lank hair, he had never seen it this greasy, even when they had been on the road for weeks. Thorin sighed, relaxing at the contact, one arm coming up to curl around Bilbo's, holding it much as a child held a favored toy.

"**Did you hear that?" **Jorik asked.

"**Leave him alone, the hobbit wouldn't hide himself, if he wanted to be found." **Rinar said.

**"The hobbit may very well kill our king and still you defend** him." Jorik demanded

**"Do you really believe Bilbo to be capable of deliberate malice? He will come back to us, when he knows how much Thorin needs him." **Rinar replied.

**"He seems to know and yet he hides himself and I bet you your precious hobbit will run at a moment's notice." **Jorik said.

"**Be quiet the both of you, you might frighten him." **Gor said.

"**You are entirely too sensitive Gor, he deserves to be frightened. Once he learns what I'll do to him, he will be very frightened indeed."**

**"Jorik such talk won't help anything and if you wish to harm the hobbit, you will have to go through me and we both know I'm the better warrior." **Rinar said and Bilbo felt scared, not just of Jorik, who stood head and shoulders above Rinar, but also for Rinar. He stared at the two of him and at Thorin, who seemed so pale and sick. The hand he held to the dwarf's head was hot and he burned as if with some fever. Bilbo stared down at Thorin.

"**Why do you defend a simpering coward? It was an accident, something to be laughed off, not something to run away over."**

**"You do not know Bilbo's history with Thorin, if you knew what I did..." **Rinar trailed off.

"**Go on then, what do you know?" **Jorik demanded.

"**I will not betray Bilbo's confidence in me."**

**"He seems to have betrayed us all, did he think of Erebor for one moment? Did he think of us, that took him as our own?"**

**"He didn't know that this would happen to Thorin, how could he when Thorin insisted that it be kept from him. When Thorin wanted the hobbit to come to love him on his own." **Gor said.

**"If the king kept information vital to his life, from his own consort, that's his business. Still he took our heirs away. If it was anyone else, he would die and die bloody for kidnapping the royal children."  
**

Bilbo couldn't help but letting a small whimper escape him. **"He's their father, as much as Thorin is and your scaring him! Having him run won't solve anything." **

**"He can't get through us, if we block the door." **Jorik said and Bilbo stared at him, he didn't want to show that he knew Khudzul, but he didn't want to be trapped in this room with Thorin either.

"**Do you really want to get on the king's bad side, he would want Bilbo to make his own choice. The hobbit is a free spirit, which would not take kindly to being trapped. No the best way about it is to ease him back to Thorin."**

**"Why? He should be chained for what he did! Thorin wouldn't die, if we kept him a prisoner."**

"It would be a very bad idea to keep Bilbo a prisoner, even if you could get Thorin to stand for it. How could he ever trust any of us again, if we kept him in chains. Or if we otherwise abused him, Bilbo you see how badly off Thorin is, please stay by him...You don't have to touch him while he's awake, or even go near him."

"What are you saying? HEAR ME HOBBIT, IF YOU ARE THERE, YOU WILL SUFFER MY BLADE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO OUR KING!" Jorik said and his yelling woke the babies, Bilbo looked frantically around as the dwarf advanced towards him.

"Stop Jorik, you might hurt the babes." Rinar said and Bilbo moved away from the bed and Thorin. Instantly Thorin let out a pained moan.

"IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO HURT YOU HOBBIT, YOU WILL TOUCH OUR KING AGAIN, DO YOU HEAR ME."

"I-I am not g-going near Thorin...Not wi-with him around." Bilbo said and cradled his children gently rocking them.

"**It won't help matters if you frighten him out of his wits.****"**

"No mo-more Ka-kah-khudzul, I wa-wa-won't have you ta-ta-talking where I ca-ca-can't understand." He said and cursed his stutter, it alway came out at the worst times.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE AUTHORITY TO ORDER ME AROUND, NOT ANYMORE!" Jorik said.

"I ha-have a sword!" Bilbo said and felt that same strength helping him once more. "I will use it, if you threaten me and my children...When you threaten me, you threaten your king as well, isn't that what you've been trying to explain Rinar...That Thorin's life is tied to mine? If I leave him, he dies right? Does he die if I get killed too?"

"He dies if you get killed, or if you reject him...We call it the wasting."

"ITS NO BUSINESS OF HIS!" Jorik roared and started swinging at the air with his sword, following the sound of the infant's cries, Bilbo eyed the dwarf fearfully. Jorik was clearly unhinged somehow and Thorin had thought that this crazy male was safe to guard him and the babies?

"Jorik, stop at once."

"BETTER DAIN BE KING, THEN A WEAK MAN WHO GIVES INTO A COWARD'S EVERY DISIRE." Jorik said and Bilbo stared at him, he wouldn't have this dwarf hurting his babies. "THE BABIES ARE CORRUPTED TOO, THEY ARE HALF HIS..."Bilbo stared at the man, why had he gone mad, so quickly? Unless he had always been unhinged, Bilbo hastily hid his babies in a corner, no one threatened his children and got away with it. He moved quickly back and set his babies on the ground by Rinar, before taking out his sword.

"MY CRIME IS THAT OF IGNORANCE AND FEAR, SOMETHING THAT MANY OTHERS HAVE GIVEN INTO OVER THE YEARS. YET YOURS IS A WORSE CRIME YET, YOU BETRAY YOUR PEOPLE AND YOUR KING." Bilbo said. "SPIES ARE THE WORST SORT OF PEOPLE, FOR THEY CARE NOT WHO THEY INJURE." He shouted in return.

"Bilbo stay away from him." Rinar said, as other guards came running. Rinar scooped up both babies and Gor stood in front of him, his sword in his hand.

"HE WANTS ME, DOESN'T HE? WITH ME GONE, THORIN IS DEAD AND MY CHILDREN ARE SAFE."

"WHY WOULD I LET DAIN RULE ONLY FOR EIGHTY YEARS? WHEN HE CAN RULE FOR MUCH LONGER?" He demanded and advanced towards the bed.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM!" Bilbo exclaimed and drew Sting, He attacked quickly, but not quickly enough. Bilbo had never been trained in the warrior's arts, he saw the sword almost too late, before it hit his shoulder. He cried out, before backing away slightly. He felt his shoulder wet with blood and something seemed to come over him, some force that he couldn't name. He felt his hands raise, as if they were not their own, parrying the sword as it came down a second time. He then shifted his stance and center of gravity, before swinging low, Jorik was afraid now and he would do things in fear that he wouldn't consider otherwise. He tried to back towards Thorin, but Bilbo was having none of that, he swung the sword around pivoting on his feet and hitting Jorik from behind with the flat of the blade, the dwarf froze a moment, before his sword tried to land against Bilbo's flesh. Bilbo quickly drew back his weapon and parried the blow, before delivering one of his own to Jorik's sword arm, the blow weakened Jorik enough so he dropped his sword. A blow to the other arm made it unusable as well and finally Bilbo's sword descended on Jorik's beard, cutting it off his face. Jorik wailed and curled into a small ball, as whatever presence seemed to take him left once more.

"What by Durin was that." Rinar demanded and Bilbo stared shakily at the sword in his hand.

"I found something, in the mines...The day of the cave in, a stone." Bilbo said. "How could my body not be my own?" He said and stared at the bloody ground, his own arm throbbing. "How could I do this to another person?"

"That was going to kill you lad, it can't be...I thought that those were only stories for children." Rina said.

"What stories?" Bilbo demanded.

"It is said that sometimes Mahal chooses a person of worth, that has a dwarf's heart, to be his champion. To love and guide his people and to fix them when broken, but its just a story. It is something we tell dwarflings, to keep childish fears at bay. It can't be real... It can't be..." He muttered and Bilbo stared at the dwarves, he didn't want to be the chosen of some deity, especially not one that wasn't of his race. In hobbit legends things seldom turned out well for the chosen of deities.

"I don't want it!"

"Lad, fear doesn't solve anything." Rinar said.

"Stop calling me lad! I am in my middle years!"

"You are still as innocent as a child where certain things are concerned."

"I'm not a child!" Bilbo glared at the dwarf. "I can't accept this, those that are chosen by gods never seem to live very long or happy lives. I'm just an ordinary hobbit."

"If that were true Bilbo, would I be chasing after you?" Oin demanded. "Would half of the guard have come, when they thought you were in danger. Lad I don't know what tales your people tell of the god blessed, but our god only ever has a light hand. Only when something has gone badly wrong for us, does he intervene, as he did in your case. Its not a bad thing, in fact most if not all of Mahal's children live long and happy lives, far longer then is usual for their species even."

"What?" Bilbo asked and Oin grinned.

"You now have a lifespan of a dwarf laddie, the changes come over the course of weeks more often then not. I think our god realizes that one would find it all rather overwhelming." Oin said and Bilbo felt the ground tilt out from under him, he managed to catch himself on the way down, so he didn't fall completely. He put his head in his hands and cried, he didn't know why he was crying, save that he was bleeding and tired and had nearly killed the man he loved most in the world. Someone had almost killed his children and he had found out that he was a chosen of a god, then again he supposed that his dream had not been a dream at all. That for some reason a dwarven god thought to give him a 'gift.' He would much rather be plain old Bilbo Baggins from the Shire, thank you very much. "Apart from that, you will receive three gifts, they vary from person to person. I suppose that you wished to know how to fight."

"I did." Bilbo admitted. "But that wasn't me, not really, it was like someone else was moving my body."

"It often feels that way in battle and the skills you displayed were not your own, but rather came from Mahal. If you, or someone worthy of your defense is ever threatened, I'd wager that they will return." Oin said and Bilbo stared at him, great now apparently he was some sort of epic warrior from one of the books he had read as a child. An epic warrior that only had his skills, when defending himself or others, that was some gift indeed. Then again, Bilbo didn't really want to hurt anyone, he felt guilty about harming Jorik, even if it made him sick to even look at him.

"Will this thing change my temperment?" Bilbo demanded and Oin frowned.

"That is where the stories are unclear, we tend to focus more on the gifts that are given and the deeds done in our legends, then how the people who did them changed. Very few know a hero, get the pleasure of knowing a chosen, before they are given the jewel and receive Mahal's gifts." Oin said and Bilbo groaned. "Why do you ask lad?"

"I feel things from it, its given me dreams and its made me unafraid when I was frankly terrified." Bilbo said. "I wonder how much more it will change me? I've changed so much already and I'd rather not have to change anymore."

"I know Bilbo, but the seams we pick in life change us all." Oin said and Bilbo frowed, before sticking his ring into his pocket and taking it off. Oin looked at him and started to help him bandage his shoulder.

"Why did I shave off his beard?" Bilbo asked.

"To cut off a dwarf's beard or remove their head from their shoulders, is the ultimate insult to a dwarf or his kin."

"If I just insulted him, why is he so broken." Bilbo said and Oin glared at Jorik.

"Have no pity for that piece of filth! I can't explain it properly now, save that he deserved it." Oin said. "Threatening to kill babies, honestly!" He added and spat on the ground, before going back to Bilbo's wound.

"Oin, if your going to spit again, please don't do it around my shoulder." Bilbo said and Oin laughed.

"I've got a word or two for you lad, but now's not the time or place." Oin said and Bilbo nodded, he knew that he had made a mistake that had almost cost him his life. He winced as Oin cleansed his wound. "That's not even the worst of it yet, drink this." Oin said and handed him some tonic.

"Is it diluted?"

"Aye lad, I carried diluted versions of our medicine with me, just in case you would be needing them." Oin said and Bilbo downed the small bottle. He felt dizzy for a moment, before the pain in his shoulder vanished. However the sensation in the rest of his body seemed to as well, he stared at Oin wide eyed.

"Wha?" Bilbo demanded, before the world began to blur.

"Thorin might want you to choose, but I can't have you running without all the facts again. I'm sorry lad and if you don't trust me to be your healer again, it is worth it. You can't outrun this, if you try to throw away the stone, you will only get it back. As for Thorin well, you know what happens if you run from him, now don't you...So you can't claim ignorance, if you run again and you will be deliberately causing Thorin a slow and painful end. So yes, I paralyzed you, so that my king might get better and I am sorry that it has come to this, but maybe after you see that no one will do you harm here, you won't run from us again." He said and Bilbo stared wide eyed at Oin, he couldn't even move his mouth now, he couldn't talk, or blink. This was horrible, it was more then horrible, to be so bound. He felt a scream rising in his throat, he had never been so helpless in his life. "What you are feeling now is much like Thorin felt, even though you caused this in ignorance, you almost cost our king his life." Oin said and the guards moved away, he was trapped and he couldn't escape, his breathing sped up, as he tried to move, but he found that beyond breathing he couldn't move at all. He felt himself moved and felt tears slide down his cheeks, if this lasted for much longer, he would go mad. Then suddenly he found that he could move again, as suddenly as it had come, the paralysis vanished. Bilbo jerked upright and punched a very surprised Oin in the face. He then backed up against a corner, his now throbbing shoulder no where near patched up.

"Don't come near me!" Bilbo said frantically, clearly the dwarves nearby could see the panic in his eyes.

"What were you thinking Oin?" Rinar demanded.

"I wanted him to feel helpless, it was supposed to last for a day at most."

"You would have made him mad, look what you did to him already! He's just had a shock, he doesn't need to be poisoned on top of everything else."

"I didn't think."

"Oh you thought this through alright, your concern for Thorin didn't make you think past breaking Bilbo though did it? What were you going to do, threaten him with the potion if he ever tried to run again?" Rinar said and Bilbo shuddered, he felt scared for a moment more, before the stone gave him its strength and he sat upright.

"Two wrongs don't make a right, I had no idea what my leaving would do to Thorin. I didn't care at the moment, but that's no excuse to try to keep me, like some broken pet Oin. I thought we were friends and that you cared for me more then that."

"I only meant for it to be for a few hours, truly, just long enough to make you feel as helpless as you made Thorin feel. To make you understand what it was like, so you wouldn't go risking yourself again."

"It would have driven me mad, I was half way there, before the stone lent me its strength." He said and looked Oin strait in the eye. "What help would I be to Thorin then, as a gibbering creature that didn't even know his own name. Hobbits are not like dwarves, we aren't as strong as your race seems to be. We don't take being tortured well, especially by those we once considered friends." He said. "I once considered you the kin of my hearts, but no longer Oin." He said. "I never want to see you again, Thorin may see you if he likes, but as for me, never show your face." He said and Oin stared at the hobbit.

"You are changing and perhaps not for the better." He said and Bilbo stared after him as he left.

"Anyone else wish to fight me?" He asked tiredly. "You need to remember that your race is not my own, you can't hold me to the standard that you would other dwarves, as I am not a dwarf."

"My wife never ran from me."

"Did you ever hold your wife by the throat over a mountain ledge? I think that you have not done that! Still I tried to move on, because I love Thorin. Still when he accidentally struck me, I panicked and ran... To say that I was afraid for my children, is no excuse, I fell back on my gentle rearing and acted like a coward. I see that, as everyone else does as well, but mark me, I will not take future betrayals so lightly as I did these." He said. "Now leave me, I wish to be alone with my family now." The dwarves muttered amongst themselves, as Rinar handed the babies back to Bilbo. Some other guard picked up Jorik and left, only after the door was closed, did Bilbo start to cry.

The stone was making him into something else he feared, something that he didn't like or want. Add to that he was injured and all he wanted to do was sleep. He bandaged the wound as best he could, before he climbed into bed beside Thorin and wrapped his arms around the king. He tried to sleep then, but sleep wouldn't come, instead he continued to cry until he couldn't anymore and fell into an uneasy slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Bilbo awoke later that night with a fire in his shoulder and Thorin much too hot beside him. He put a hand to the dwarf's head and found that he was burning with fever. Bilbo sat up and groaned, before slowly getting to his feet. His wound was hurting badly and had yet to close. The quilt on the bed would be stained and more then that, his bandages were soaked in blood. For some reason the wound refused to close. He pulled the bandages off his skin, crying out softly, as they stuck to it. Instantly the door was thrust open and Rinar stared at him and at the blood on the bed and on his arm.

"You need a healer." Rinar stated flatly. "That wound isn't closing and its still bleeding." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"I won't take any tonics though." The hobbit said, wavering slightly on his feet, before sitting down in a chair. Rinar nodded and another dwarf ran off to get a healer. Bilbo doubted that the dwarves would let an elf care for him. Ori arrived soon and smiled at Bilbo.

"Hello Bilbo, I'll just get your arm straitened out and it will be as good as new." He promised and Bilbo nodded. Ori was gentle as he stitched up and bound the wound, he smiled at the hobbit then. "There all patched up." He said.

"Thorin has a fever." Bilbo said. "He's burning hot to the touch."

"May I look at him?" Ori asked and Bilbo stared at Ori a moment, before nodding. Ori looked over Thorin, a frown on his face. "I am not sure what is wrong, very few dwarves that have lost their beloved, have had them run from them. It could be his body reacting to your return and fighting off the wasting, I'm not certain." Ori said and Bilbo stared at Thorin.

"I see, do you have something to reduce the fever in him."

"I do, but it might not work...His fever may have to come down naturally." Ori said and pulled out a tonic from his bag, he administered it to Thorin and turned to the hobbit. "If this helps him, it should start to go down soon...If not the fever will have to come down naturally." He said and Bilbo nodded. "See that he is well covered and your touch might help somewhat, failing everything else it should comfort him." Ori said. "Its important that you rest as well, you've lost a fair bit of blood before you woke." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you Ori." Bilbo said and Ori smiled at the hobbit, before leaving the room. Bilbo thought that their conversation had been entirely professional, he wondered if he had lost all his friends in running for a moment, before decided that he had other worries to attend to. Why for instance had his wound not closed, usually hobbits healed quickly. Still there was the much more worrying matter of Thorin. Bilbo looked at the sleeping dwarf for a moment longer, before he left to get a wash cloth. When he returned, Thorin was moaning, his hands clenching and unclenching, as his eyes roved in dreams. Bilbo put the cool cloth to his head and moved the babies from him, gently putting an arm around him. "Its alright Thorin I'm here, I won't be leaving you again." Bilbo promised, but his words held no effect, he tried talking to Thorin, but Thorin was trapped in his dreams. He moaned and thrashed about on the bed, as his nightmares took him. So much that Bilbo had to let go of him, in order not to be hurt. He took the babies from the bed entirely and laid them gently down on the floor. Unable to do anything but watch the man he loved, go through what seemed to be a form of torture. He tried to call to him, to wake him from the dream, but nothing seemed to work. Thorin would call out half formed words in Khudzul and thrash on the bed despite Bilbo's pleading. Bilbo was worried now that Thorin would do himself injury. It hurt him to do it, but something had to be done. He remembered being unable to move himself, how terrified he had been, but Thorin could actually do himself serious injury if he wasn't restrained somehow. Bilbo knew that Thorin was strong enough to tear through fabric and he couldn't think of putting him in chains.

"Get the potion Oin gave me, Thorin needs it." He told the guard, blocking the view to the bed and the king. "I will not have you look at him, while he is like this." He told the guards. "It is my fault he is sick and I will see him better once more." The guards stared a moment at the fierce little creature, before one broke off and ran down the hall. He returned a few minutes later with a bottle in his hand.

"Oin says to give him three drops of this, that should be enough for nine hours. He's sorry Bilbo, he didn't intend to use it on you originally." The guard said and Bilbo stared at the bottle, taking it from him. "He was angry and rightfully so, still a healer should do no harm and once we return his methods will be questioned by the hall." He said and Bilbo nodded, before taking the potion and closing the door firmly behind him, he then slid the lock into place and went to Thorin's side. He felt tears coming to his eyes, as he sat on top of the dwarf, pinning his arms as best he could and administered the potion. Thorin slumped against the bed, though he still let out the occasional moan, he was otherwise still. Bilbo looked at him and felt so powerless in that moment. He gently stroked Thorin's hair, running his fingers through it gently, giving Thorin what comfort he could. He continued to stroke his hair for a while, before the babies started to cry. He picked up his babies and let them nurse from him for a while, he then set them back down on the carpet gently, before pulling Thorin to the center of the bed. He placed the babies on top of him and wrapped his arms around Thorin, closing his eyes. He had to get at least some sleep to take care of the dwarf properly.

The next two weeks were horrible for the hobbit, after a day passed and Thorin was still sick, the dwarves constructed a litter to return him to Erebor. Bilbo rode in the litter with Thorin, as the dwarf threw up what little food the hobbit had managed to feed him. He comforted the king as best he could, as he yelled that Bilbo was dead, or gone, or any number of other things. Whether he was awake or asleep it made no difference, as he was equally delusional. Bilbo manged to get him to eat something, by gently coaxing him and talking with him. He talked all the time and was afraid to sleep, in case something worse happened to Thorin. In caring for Thorin, he slowly realized that Thorin could never truly hurt him, that Thorin loved him deeply. He cried more times then he could count, holding onto Thorin and only fell asleep when exhaustion took him.

They reached Erebor and Bilbo was taken to Thorin's chambers. They were beautiful rooms, the walls were covered with all kinds of stone, forming pictures or simply turning the walls different colors. Still the rooms didn't matter to Bilbo as much as Thorin did. He fed and changed him, much like he did for his babies, he hated seeing Thorin like this. Too slowly it seemed to Bilbo, Thorin recovered. He held Bilbo's eyes for a time, when Bilbo fed him, the delusions became rarer. Until ultimately three weeks after Bilbo had left, Bilbo awoke to find Thorin free of fever. He cried out with joy and kissed the dwarf soundly, Thorin's eyes fluttered open and he wrapped his arms around Bilbo holding him close to him.

"I thought you were dead...Or gone from me." He murmured and they both cried.

"I thought you were too." Bilbo said. "Or leaving me, don't leave me, I'll never run again."

"I could never leave you Bilbo." Thorin said and smiled at the hobbit. "You are the heart that beats outside my chest." He said and held Bilbo close. "How long has it been and why am I wearing a soiling cloth?" Bilbo explained and Thorin nodded. "I see, I've been unconscious and without control of my faculties and you've been taking care of me for all that time." He said. "Where are our children?"

"I have them with me." Bilbo replied. "It was hard to take care of them and you at the same time, but I managed." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "They are much bigger now, they are asleep in the cradle, they still sleep a lot, but not as much as they used to and they are starting to figure out how to move their hands and feet." He said and smiled, Thorin sat up and hastily laid back down. Bilbo looked concerned at him.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy and hungry." He said, resting for a moment, before pulling on new clothes, Bilbo took his hand, as he walked towards the cradle. "They are so big." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled. He gazed down at the babies, before looking at Thorin and smiling at the look of love on Thorin's face.

"They are beautiful, Bilbo I don't blame you for running." He said.

"How could you not? All the others do." Bilbo said and Thorin felt incredibly angry.

"They haven't been mistreating you, have they?" Thorin demanded. "Tell me honestly."

"Not really, I've been too busy looking after you. Though I see the condemnation in their eyes and I know that they are right. Because of me, because of my foolishness, you nearly died."

"No, because I wished you to come to care for me naturally and refused to tell you of the danger, I almost died. It was not your fault Bilbo, I hit you, not the other way around." He said and looked Bilbo in his eyes. "You aren't to be blamed for the this Bilbo, if its anyone's fault then its my own. Who has been looking after Erebor in my place?"

"Bofur has been advising me, as the king's intended I had to take over for some reason... I didn't really understand why, I just did as they asked." He said and Thorin nodded.

"As my intended you take my duties, when I am unable to." Thorin said. "Tell me what you have done so far."

"Wouldn't you first like to bathe, or eat something?" Bilbo asked.

"My people come first." Thorin replied. "You know that." He said and Bilbo frowned.

"You cannot help your people, if you harm yourself. Please Thorin, at least eat something first." He said and Thorin nodded, Bilbo grinned at the dwarf and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, I kept careful logs of what was done." He said and handed the logs over to Thorin, Thorin looked over the logs and nodded.

"Everything you decided seems to be necessary repairs, or further renovations." He said and Bilbo nodded. He went to door and called for food, longing to keep Thorin to himself for a small while. Thorin seemed to want to be alone with the hobbit, just as much as Bilbo did. They ate a meal together and Thorin went to the bathroom to take a bath. Only once Thorin was gone did Bilbo allow himself to feel a relief so great, that he had never felt anything like it before. He was surprised when tears filled his eyes and rolled down his cheeks for a while. He knew he must look a sight, grinning like a loon, while tears rolled down his cheeks. The tears stopped after a time, but not the smile. After a while, Thorin came back into the room.

"I think its time to call for Oin and seek his advice on how to proceed in my recovery. I have lost strengh since I have been ill."

"Oin wanted me to understand what you were going through, he drugged me with a paralyzing potion, while I was awake. Luckily I recovered quickly enough, but not so quickly that it did not hurt me, every time I had to use it on you."

"I understand why you needed to, if I wasn't in my right mind." Thorin said and smiled at the hobbit. Bilbo returned the smile and grasped Thorin's hand, together they walked to the the door. "I can see why you don't wish to see Oin, but I do need an accomplished healer to help me recover my strength. I don't truly trust anyone, the way I do Oin."

"He seems to care similarly for you, but I will take a bath while you speak with him." Bilbo said and Thorin turned to the hobbit.

"Can't you find it in your heart to forgive him?"

"He held my body prisoner, it might have been only for a short time but still!" Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"I understand." Thorin said and ran a hand through his hair, Bilbo couldn't miss the disappointment in his eyes however. "I wouldn't forgive so easily either, if I was in your place." He added and rested an arm around the hobbit, drawing him close. Bilbo sighed, burying his face into Thorin's chest and breathing in his scent, if only for a moment. He straitened a minute later and smiled up at Thorin, who's hair was still wet from the bath. He then watched as Thorin stepped away from him and to the door, opening it. The guards on duty stared at their king, before bowing.

"Get to your feet, I thought I told you before, I don't want simpering admirers." Thorin said and Bilbo saw the joy in the guards faces, he smiled then. Glad that Thorin had been restored to him, to all of them. "Go and get the healer, I need advice on how to further recover my faculties." Thorin said and shut the door, as quickly as he'd opened it. Thorin walked shakily to a chair and sat down in it. "Come sit in my lap Bilbo."

"I need a bath Thorin, I can't smell good and being clean didn't matter much to me while you were ill." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, he wanted Bilbo close to him, as much as Bilbo wanted to be in his arms. Bilbo went to the bathroom and took a clean change of clothing with him. He took a bath, hearing Oin's advice from the other room, although he couldn't clearly make out what was said. Suddenly Thorin burst into the room and glared at Bilbo.

"How could you not tell me that Mahal chose you?" He demanded and Bilbo stared at Thorin.

"You were just recovering, I didn't want to trouble you." Bilbo said.

"I'm far from troubled Bilbo, but we need to find what your gifts are and what talents you lost in exchange."

"Wait I lost abilities?" Bilbo demanded and Thorin nodded.

"More like affinities, it often happens with Mahal's chosen."

"I don't want to be a chosen, I just want to have my old abilities back." Bilbo said. "What if I can't garden, or have no talent for cooking anymore?"

"I do not know what the god has taken from you and what he has given to you. I cannot until you try various things." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded. "Where should we start then?"

"I've always had a bit of a talent for music, though I wasn't that interested in it." Bilbo said and started to sing, he winced at his own voice, as it rose and fell unpleasantly. He stopped singing quickly and Thorin chuckled.

"Well that's good at least, you know that you sing like a drunken ork." He said and Bilbo laughed, he was only sad for a moment at the thought that he couldn't sing to his babies like he had before. Then again he doubted that his little ones would mind over much.

"Thank you ever so much for that comment Thorin." Bilbo said though his voice held only amusement. "I don't care overmuch for singing anyway **and I would much rather talk with you in your native tongue, then sing any song, no matter how beautiful." **Thorin's mouth dropped open and Bilbo smiled at the shocked dwarf, before Thorin wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug.

"**To speak to you in my own tongue... I am not worthy of such a gift." **Thorin said and held the hobbit tightly to him, Bilbo enjoyed being held against Thorin, feeling safe when his world was changing around him. "What other skills might you have."

"I defended you and the babies, when a guard threatened you in Dain's name." Bilbo said and Thorin stared at him.

"You defended me?" He asked shocked and Bilbo nodded. "A chosen of Mahal is always able to defend those that they care about, or wish to protect." He said. "Might I see the jewel Mahal in his wisdom has given you?"

"Of course, but why are you using such flowery language Thorin?"

"The god watches over its chosen and I would not want to anger him." Thorin replied and Bilbo smiled.

"Surely the god wouldn't blame you for talking with his beloved, please Thorin, don't use such flowery language around me, it makes me uneasy." He said and Thorin laughed.

"We have that in common I suppose." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded. "Come now, lets see what you have skill in and where that skill falters." Bilbo nodded and together they went first to the kitchens, where Bilbo baked a cake and iced it perfectly, grinning at realizing that his culinary skills were still with him. However he was dismayed to discover that flowers that seemed once to flourish under his hands, wilted and died when he touched them. He cried into Thorin's shoulder for a time, at that discovery. Yet as Thorin had pointed out, simply because he could no longer garden, it didn't mean that he couldn't advise others how to do so. Thorin went on to say that he would gladly tend to whatever plants Bilbo wished to grow. Thorin couldn't have known that tending to plants together was another part of a hobbit's courtship ritual and the one made just before the couple was formally joined. Bilbo found he didn't care, he had learned in the last few weeks that time was precious and not to be wasted on traditions. Still he didn't approach the subject with Thorin yet, he wanted to know whatever was happening to him first, before offering himself to Thorin. Who knew if at the end of these discoveries, Thorin would even want him. "Bilbo, speak to me Bilbo, are you alright?"

"I am fine." Bilbo replied, staring down at the dead flowers nearby him. "Lets go from here, please?"

"Of course." Thorin replied and they left the courtyard of a woman in the builder's hall who enjoyed flowers. They walked together for a time and Bilbo stared at the columns, he could clearly see how each were formed and his fingers actually started to itch, much as they had when he longed to garden before. He saw a dwarf applying hammer and chisel to stone and he could see the shape it should be in his mind's eye. He stared longingly at the stone, before Thorin asked if the man might show him how rock was carved. Bilbo took up the chisel and after a few rough tries, realized he knew how to carve the stone. He felt the lines and hastily handed both babies to Thorin, as he examined the stone, chipping at it, letting it form between his fingers. He caressed the smooth stone, enjoying the feel of it, wondering why it hadn't ever called to him before. He felt it form under his fingers, imagining the block turned on its side as he carved. Grass took form under his fingertips, as did the rolling hills of the shire and his own hobbit hole, he then set down the chisel and smiled at Thorin.

"Its not finished yet, but that's enough for now."

"More then enough, this is a very fine stone carving Bilbo."

"Thank you." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "I'm sorry I took over your piece of stone, I just felt the need to carve into it..." He said and the dwarf laughed.

"Its alright, I imagine all of this is very confusing to you, stone carving is a rare skill, even among dwarves. Very few can shape stone from nothing, I can shave off your carving from the block. Its no trouble, not when I had just begun to carve it." He added and grinned at Bilbo. "You have a rare eye, you captured your homeland well."

"Thank you." Bilbo said and smiled. "How do you shave off the stone?"

"That is done with a stone saw, I don't have one on me. I'll work on the other sides and give you enough stone left to finish this carving."

"Thank you." Bilbo said and the dwarf nodded.

"Of course, its a honor to have the consort work off my block." He said and Bilbo blushed, Thorin looked to Bilbo and set an arm around him.

"Thank you all the same and I will pay for the cut stone." Thorin said and grinned broadly. "I have a feeling that I will be paying for uncut stone quite a bit in future, eight inches should be enough." He added and Bilbo smiled, he could do both sides then.

"Very well." The stone carver said. "I will send an invoice for the materials and time it took to smooth down the stone."

"Thank you." Thorin said and they left together. They walked down to the markets together, there people stopped merely staring at Thorin as they had earlier and started to cheer. Bilbo fought back the urge to hide, before the gem buried in his clothes gave him courage and he faced the crowd, though he still had no desire to be there. Together they walked through the streets, until something called to Bilbo, he didn't know what it was or why. Still he felt the prickle of danger, that his babies should be taken back up the elevator. He panicked, running towards the elevator and others running after him, no doubt thinking that he would escape again. He left a puzzled Thorin behind and was incredibly thankful to have the luck of finding a free elevator. He pressed the lift up frantically and didn't calm until the elevator started to rise. He cradled his babies to him, wondering what had frightened him so for them. The babies had both woken and started to cry, he comforted them as best he could, rocking them until they settled once more. He reached the upper corridor and wondered who he could trust his babies with...There was something down in the markets, something dangerous to his children and if it was dangerous to his children it may be dangerous to other children as well. He found Bomber in the kitchen and looked relieved at the dwarf.

"Can you watch Fili and Kili for a time? There's something wrong down in the markets, I need to see what it is." Bilbo said and Bomber stared at the children and the hobbit, before nodding.

"I will watch them for a time, though why are you going back down to the markets when you just came back from them?"

"Something felt wrong down there." Bilbo said. "I suppose I should get Oin as well, Thorin no doubt followed in his own elevator."

"Thorin is awake?" Bomber demanded and Bilbo realized that with explaining about Mahal choosing him and Thorin insisting that he discover his gifts, he had forgotten to tell his friends about Thorin's recovery.

"Yes, he is fine." Bilbo said. "Apart from the fact that I ran from him and the crowd without a word of explanation, I just had to follow my instincts." He said and Bomber nodded, as Thorin strode from the elevator.

"What's wrong Bilbo?" Thorin demanded. "Was it the crowd?"

"There was some danger to Fili and Kili in the market, are both elevators still here?" He asked and Thorin nodded.

"I halted them both, but why?"

"I don't want to spend a hour and a half with Oin." Bilbo replied. "Still I think we need his help, or at least the help of a competent healer."

"You think that there is some outbreak?"

"Why would I sense danger to our babies, but not to us?" Bilbo asked. "That's the only thing I could think of." He said and Thorin nodded, looking very grave indeed.

"I see, I will go with you Bilbo."

"Its better if you stay back, your immune system may be compromised from the illness you just suffered. That way you can take care of Fili and Kili, I'll leave bottles for you." He said and Thorin frowned.

"I don't feel comfortable letting you go alone into an unknown situation."

"I didn't feel danger to myself, just to my children." Bilbo said. "Whatever this thing is, it affects children and I can't stand by and let someone's babe die, not when I could stop it." He said and went to the room, currently he felt no danger for his own babies, he pumped several bottles full of milk, by the time Oin arrived.

"Thorin told me that you sensed danger."

"For the children, do you know what that could mean?" Bilbo asked and Oin stared at him.

"Usually when there is a disease, the youngest and oldest are first to suffer. If you have to find whoever has caught this, then you will need to wear a healers cloak. They are used in cases of contamination, you should also get someone to give the babies milk over the next several days, just in case if you go through with this."

"And if I don't it might be days before you find the first victim, by that time the sickness will have spread." Bilbo said and Oin nodded.

"We will leave at once." He said and together they walked to the elevator. "You do know why I did what I did, don't you?" He asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I suppose it was out of loyalty to Thorin, something that I don't take lightly...Still Oin, you poisoned me, that's not something one forgives or forgets easily." Bilbo said and Oin nodded, they took separate elevators down to the healer's hall. There they got the cloaks used in case of outbreak. They covered the entire body from head to toe, gloves and boots were included. Together they continued down and Bilbo heard his heart beating in his chest, all the way down to the market place. The sense of danger for his babies started a few minutes before the door opened, which made Bilbo pace the small inclosed space. The second the doors opened he darted out, running full tilt towards the danger, his instincts screaming at him to stay away. He found a small boy holding his mother's hand and the sense of danger came off of him in waves, but he didn't even look ill. Bilbo crouched down to the boy, as the mother screamed and tried to take her son away from him. As the boy looked frightened at the hobbit, Bilbo knew that there couldn't be any doubt. Though the boy looked scarcely older then a toddler, he was the danger to Bilbo's children. "I've got something nice for you, I'll make you a special toy if you come with me now." Bilbo said to the child, while the woman tried to grab her son, who stared wide eyed up at Bilbo. He held up his arms and Bilbo took his small body into them.

"**No! Mahal no! Not my son, not my boy!" **The woman shrieked as the crowd around her, several of them with children of their own started to bolt.

"**STOP, IF YOU HAVE HAD CONTACT WITH THIS CHILD OR ARE IN THE AREA, DO NOT GO FROM THIS PLACE. IF YOUR CHILDREN ARE SICK, ONLY HEALERS CAN HELP YOU." **Oin shouted and Bilbo stared at him, holding the child in his arms, the boy wasn't even warm, he didn't even feel feverish to Bilbo, yet the wrongness came off of him in waves. Bilbo held the child, knowing that his face must be frightening to the boy, as he was covered from head to toe in red.

"**Why's mama sad?" **The child asked confused. "**I wan**' **toy! I wan' 'oune." **He started to kick Bilbo with his feet. " '**Oune! Oune." **The child said.

"**Don't kick the nice man Hodor, Mama will give you a sweet, if you don't kick the nice man." **The boy's mother said and the boy smiled.

"**S'eet." **He said and someone passed something to Oin, who looked greatfully at the woman, as he took out a bottle and put a few drops of liquid on it.

"**It will make the sweet taste better, little pebble." **Oin said.

"**Go on, take it from the nice man Hodor, its a special treat." **The boy's mother said and the boy's face started to pale, as Oin handed him the candy, he looked at it and moaned.

"**My 'ummy 'urts." **The child said.

"**This will make you feel better, go on take it." **Oin said and the child ate the piece of taffy, his eyes closed a moment later and he was asleep, but sleeping didn't seem to help any as the danger seemed to increase and Bilbo pointed the boy's head away from him, holding it steady as he vomited, his little body shaking in Bilbo's arms. **"Mahal, its the shaking! Everyone back, get back now, **Bilbo put the boy down!**"**

"He's not a danger to me, but..."Bilbo frowned as suddenly the sense of danger redoubled, this time it was Oin as well that was in danger. "What is this?"

"It effects all dwarves, it tears apart the host's insides, until they vomit blood. It lasts for a few days, before the host is lucky enough to die. Its not contagious save for the very young, until the shaking begins and then all can catch it, by being in contact with the host."

"Is there any way to cure it?"

"None that's ever been found, anytime a healer tries, they wind up getting the disease themselves and dying." Oin said and Bilbo stared at the boy in his lap. People were screaming all around him and he felt a nagging sensation, as well as the danger that came from the boy.

"BE QUIET, I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT!" Bilbo yelled at the crowd and the hushed to a dead silence, he listened not with his ears, but to the sense of danger. He hated acting like a grim reaper, but as he tuned out all other sounds, he sensed where the danger was coming from. Closing his eyes, he breathed deeply and pointed.

"**Not my baby!"** A woman screamed, as a child's cry could be heard, Bilbo felt something roll to him on a platform and he stared down at a six month old child, with chubby little cheeks and the most beautiful eyes. He stared down at the little one and knew he couldn't let the child die. He had to think of something, anything! Still the danger was still growing.

"Give me something to sooth their stomachs and a potion to make the babe sleep." Bilbo called to Oin and two bottles landed at his feet. He took both bottles and reached out with his mind once more, this time the danger if it could be called that was from a one year old little boy. The child clapped his hands excitedly as he was wheeled over to Bilbo on the cart. He stared at the three small children and had no idea of what to do, but he couldn't let them die, he wouldn't. He felt around him and could sense no more danger, they had somehow been incredibly lucky, or they had caught it quickly. Someone tossed him a sweet and he put a few drops of the sleeping potion on it, soon the boy was asleep as well. He looked over the sleeping children, before gently forcing the second potion into their mouths. The little boy that had first caught the illness was shuddering against Bilbo, but at least the potion stopped him from throwing up. What could he do? What could he do? He looked around frantically at the scared and sad faces of the crowd and found no answer with them.

What did people do in case of illness, first they kept a clean area. If an area wasn't clean, then sickness spread. "Give me a brush and something to sop up the sick with." Bilbo said and the requested items were tossed to him, he brushed away at the vomit, wringing it out into the wooden bucket someone had provided, until the stone was clean. He then was tossed a set of matches and taking the bucket far enough away from the sleeping children, lit it on fire. That done he looked back to the crowd, what else was needed, when he had a flu. This was just a flu, just a more viralint population killing variation on that, he assured himself. "Toss me something warm, nothing nice mind, as I'll need to burn it, but something to keep the children off the cobblestones."

"Bilbo lad, its hopeless..." Oin said and Bilbo shook his head.

"I won't let them die, I know I'm not a healer but I'll do everything in my power to make sure they live." Bilbo said and the crowd stared at him, he saw hope in some faces, others simply stared at him, as if he were a madman. A man tossed him an animal skin, it was of a bear and would work nicely for his purposes. "I need herbs now, as many as you can find and quiet." Bilbo said remembering the remedies his mother used to make, the sense of danger eased somewhat and Bilbo sighed, he had made the right choice. Herbs were brought from all over the markets. "I need the flowers picked from the plants, Mahal decided to take my abilty to touch growing things from me." Bilbo said and felt an ache in his heart. The plants were slowly sent over, with water and a motor and pestle. "Can you think of anything else Oin?" Bilbo called.

"Knives and a cutting board mayhap." Oin said. "Sometimes herbs need to be cut not ground. Sometimes they need to be boiled too." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"Get me wood and an old cookpot, we can melt it in the forges after I'm finished." Bilbo said and was passed a cookpot and firewood. He started a small fire, before his hand hovered over the herbs. He felt for the sense of danger and found it lessening as he hovered over a certain plant. He didn't even recognize it, but he picked up a handful at first, before letting it fall through his hand until three stems stood out, his hand hovered over the cutting board, before going to the pestle. However when he picked up the pestle, he felt the danger return. Sweat came to his face and soaked the suit he wore. He added herb after herb, it was much like the child's game he used to play that little hobbits called hot and cold. Unfortunately as he grew closer and closer to the end of it, the sense of danger grew fainter and fainter, until he had to take more and more time before reaching a decision.

"What's happening Bilbo?" Oin demanded.

"Quiet, I'm concentrating." Bilbo said. "I don't have time to explain, just wait now, I can't be hasty or I might ruin it." He said. "How long before the children need their next dose."

"If you don't hurry, they won't be needing much of anything Bilbo." Oin said.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Bilbo said. "You should try this! Oin how long?"

"They should be good for a few more hours, its only been four, a dose like the one they were given usually lasts for eight. Though babies start dying around sixteen hours in and older children can sometimes hold on for forty eight hours. I've never actually seen anyone with this disease Bilbo, so this is all healer lore to me." He added and Bilbo nodded, Oin was quiet once more, as Bilbo concentrated, feeling for what to do next. He finally found the herb and cut it, before adding it to the potion. He felt a sense of relief as the nagging dulled considerably. He took a bottle and filled it with the hot potion, exposing it to air for a moment, letting it cool. He then took a small wooden mug that he had been using for drinking and added the potion and some water to it. After that he transferred it to another vial. "I need some ice, so this can cool." He said and was tossed a bucket full of ice, he put the vial into the ice and kept it there for several minutes. He then took the vial out of the ice and fed a few drops of the potion to the boy, stopping when his senses told him to. He then fed it to the other children and watched as the boy's coloring returned to normal and he stopped shaking. Bilbo still had to burn his supplies. He took someone's oven mitts to take the cookpot off of the fire and started to burn things, he added the blanket and stripped the children from their clothes, adding them to the fire as well. He then looked to the dwarves. "Turn your backs." He said and they did, as he stripped himself completely bare, until he kept only his necklace on. He burnt the clothing and when the sense of danger didn't completely abate, tossed his necklace into the flames as well. He then put the vial he had cured the children with into the cookpot and carried it with the ovenmitts to the nearest furnace, getting directions on the way, from the dwarves that kept their backs turned to him. He carefully placed the cookpot and the ovenmitts in the gigantic furnace, before returning to the children. He still felt a slightly nagging sensation.

He realized that he had to clean himself and the children after a time. "Can anyone stretch a hose to us and I need soap as well." He said and somehow the dwarves managed it. How they did it blind was beyond Bilbo and he knew it was stupid to be conserned with his own nakedness, but he didn't fancy being naked in crowd of people, not one bit. He was given a hose and some sort of metal cooling pool, to wash himself and the children in. He carefully washed their bodies, attending to every inch of them, before starting in on himself. He scrubbed his hair and face, washing himself as throughly as he could, before hardening the spray on the hose and turning it on his back. He stepped out of the pool shivering and holding the spray over where the water had come up to on him. He then stepped back from the pool, having no idea how to take care of it and shivering. The sense of danger was all but gone, but he didn't like the look of that water. "Can you get me a giant bucket?" He demanded and one was given to him. He slowly filled it with the water from the pool, before going back and forth between the forge and the pool dumping bucket after bucket into the gigantic furnace. Finally the pool was practically emptied and he rolled it to the furnace, tossing it and the bucket into the flames. Finally the sense of danger vanished completely and he breathed a sigh of relief. He went back to the children and requested some clothes for him and the children. "It should be safe now."

"Are you certain?" Oin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I don't feel..." Suddenly six people converged on him, taking up their children, Bilbo hastily covered himself and blushed, knowing that his being naked was no excuse to stop the worried parents from seeing the children they had almost lost. One of the women dropped a cloak around her and he thanked her shly.

"You saved my little Gormal, you owe me no thanks." She said and retreated with the child, the other parents thanked him and took back their children, before someone thought to hand him a proper robe. It was much too big for the hobbit, but he was glad of anything to cover himself by then. The people all turned and started cheering him. He didn't like any of this attention at all, but he braced himself, for it, before he remembered the stone. Someone gave him something to pull it out from the fire with and although the chain Thorin had bought for him was melted, the stone itself was unblemished by the fire. Steam curled off of it, as someone else handed him a small metal box to put it in. He set the stone down and felt exhaustion come over him. He hadn't noticed before how many hours had gone by since he had last eaten and hadn't considered how worried Thorin must be. He saw Thorin then, as the dwarf raced towards him and wrapped him in his arms.

"Don't ever do something so recklace ever again."

"If it means saving my people, of course I'll do it again Thorin." Bilbo said. "Anyway it was a dwarven disease, I was never in any danger."

"You didn't know that Bilbo."

"Yes I did, I never felt the danger for myself, not like I did with Jorik. It was always others that were in danger in this case, first the babies and then Oin." He said. "I was fine my love, I couldn't sit by and do nothing...You wouldn't want me to be so callous would you. Your one to talk anyway, to rush to me you would have been close."

"Calous hardly, I don't want you risking yourself, you do so too often. As for myself, I waited until word was brought that you healed the children."

"That was dangerous Thorin, it could have spread without me sensing it. As for risking myself, you just will have to protect me won't you?" Bilbo asked and kissed Thorin on the cheek. "Come on I'm starving and this robe doesn't fit right." He said and walked back to the elevators with the king. Someone passed him some meat that he tore into after a moment, offering some of it to Thorin, while the king shook his head. He was then continually offered food and stopped every five feet or so by the crowd, other things were offered to him as well, things that he had no notion of how to refuse. Ultimately Thorin tried to buy a large cart but was given it instead.

"Confound it all, just tell them you don't want it Bilbo and they won't give it to you." Thorin said and Bilbo stared at him wide eyed.

"Won't I hurt their feelings though?" Bilbo asked and sent Thorin mumbling about the idiocy of hobbits. "Are you done with your ranting?" Bilbo asked amused.

"They feel obligated to give these things to you Bilbo, they are greatful...but..." Thori threw his arms up in the air.

"Alright then. YOUR GIFTS ARE KIND, BUT PLEASE STOP GIVING THEM TO ME." He shouted, but things were still thrown into the wagon as they passed by. "What if we just leave the wagon?"

"Then it would stand here in the middle of the street, usually they listen to me. Maybe its because I've banged enough heads together, when someone tried to give me their last bit of bread." He said and Bilbo stared at the king, these weren't gifts that his people could spare and he cursed them, as more were added. Finally at least four wagons were full of so many different things that Bilbo couldn't possibly keep track of it all. They had to use all three elevators and another beside to get it all to their floor. Bilbo then walked to Thorin's rooms which were closest to the elevators and fell onto the bed exhausted, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Bilbo awoke the next morning and groaned, remembering what had happened the day before. He sat up and Thorin's arm fell off his chest and onto his lap. He smiled looking at the sleeping dwarf, the only good part of yesterday had been Thorin waking. He watched the dwarf sleep for a time, enjoying watching him sleep normally for the first time in two weeks. He wondered why he hadn't sensed danger for Thorin before. He got up, realizing that he was hungry and that he'd better go through the wagons and try to sort out some of the things his people had thought to give him. He stood, but as he did so Thorin's eyes opened and he looked at Bilbo panicked a moment. "I'm just getting some food and try to sort out those wagons.

"Don't try to give anything to the people, they will take it for pity Bilbo."

"Pity, why when it belongs to them?"

"They gave it to you and someone of high rank, doesn't give gifts to those of lower rank then them."

"Even the guards, if I wanted to celebrate the day of their birth, or the spring planting with them?"

"You give gifts at the spring planting?" Thorin said and laughed. "I am sorry, it just sounds so hobbitish. We tend to give gifts on the day of Durin."

"Well that then, can't I give them something then?"

"They wouldn't accept it, unless you offered a trade. Though once entered a trade cannot stop until both parties are satisfied with what is exchanged." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"Come eat something with me." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "Thanks for putting me in a nightgown by the way."

"I would thought that you would have been more...modest." He said and Bilbo laughed.

"Modesty is the least of my worries and your my intended, it isn't as though you won't be seeing what you saw for the rest of your days." Bilbo said and chuckled, kissing Thorin on the cheek. His cheeks felt a bit warm, but he was very happy and judging from the smile on Thorin's face, he was as well. "I'm hungry, can we please go to to the kitchen now?"

"Of course Bilbo." Thorin said and Bilbo picked up their sons, placing them in the baby sling. They would be too big to share a sling soon. He frowned as he walked with the babies. "What's wrong?"

"Fili and Kili are getting too big for their sling." Bilbo said. "I like carrying like this, close to my body." He said and Thorin smiled.

"They are loosing some of their newborn softness and growing bigger by the day." He said and put an arm around Bilbo. "It only makes sense that they could only share a sling for so long." He said and Bilbo nodded. Together they walked to the kitchens and were given some food. They ate and Thorin held the babies, while Bilbo climbed over the wagons, dismayed to find how much were filled with gold and precious gems. He didn't much like gold or gems, but the people had to be hurting after giving him this much treasure. The other carts were full of gold and gems as well, though some ordinary objects were scattered through it.

"If I can't return this to the people, can I add it to the treasury?" Bilbo demanded and Thorin shook his head.

"It was given to you Bilbo, you can't trade it."

"And if I tried to buy anything now, some thankful dwarf would just give it to me right?" Bilbo asked.

"I suppose so, my sister used a less forceful approach then I do and used intermediaries to buy something." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"I still have to get some stone and carving tools, I want to be able to carve when I want to." He said and Thorin nodded.

"We can get those, if someone needs me, they can call me." Thorin said. "I doubt that they would stop me from buying the things I wanted." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"If trading is acceptable, can I over value items?" Bilbo asked and Thorin shook his head.

"To do so would be just as insulting as trying to give them to people." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"What should I do then, I don't like that people can't stay home with their babies, because they need money."

"A man looks after his own family Bilbo, if they can't do that, they are seen as weak." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Then what am I to do with all this gold?" Bilbo demanded and Thorin laughed.

"Sometimes I really can't understand you Bilbo, don't you see how beautiful it is?"

"To me they just look like hunks of colored stone and metal. Expensive hunks of colored stone and metal, but hunks all the same." He said and Thorin continued to laugh at that, as they made their way to the elevator, several bags of gold in their hands. On the ride down they talked about Erebor and the people and something that Bilbo could possibly invest his gold in without offending dwarven sensibilities.

"I don't understand why I can't take care of the people, I mean that's what I thought a ruler was supposed to do."

"A dwarven king is more in charge of seeing that everything runs smoothly and that the people are happy then being personally responsible for their welfare Bilbo. I couldn't do that, I would bankrupt the treasury in weeks, if I was supposed to feed the whole population of Erebor."

"What about crop failures and the like?" Bilbo asked.

"My Grandfather used to have a store of dried meats and vegetables, I'm seeing about getting it restored in case the crops ever fail again." Thorin said. "Still the people would have to buy it, as its part of a dwarf's pride to take care of himself and his own." He said.

"Curse your pride then." Bilbo said and curled his arms around his babies.

"There has been times in my life, where all I've had was my pride." Thorin said softly and Bilbo heard the hurt in those words.

"It would just be a lot easier, if you helped each other like my people do."

"We're another race entirely from you Bilbo, you can't expect us to be like hobbits." He said and Bilbo laughed.

"I suppose that's true, but I feel as though someone threw me into rapids without a lifeline and told me to swim." He said.

"Is it really that bad?" Thorin asked and Bilbo shrugged.

"Sometimes it feels that bad, but I'm sure I'll understand your people at least somewhat eventually." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled putting a hand on Bilbo's arm.

"I'm sure you will my heart." He told the hobbit and Bilbo smiled at him.

"Why did you take out your braid?"

"I thought that you no longer wanted me, that our courtship was over when you left me. So I removed the braid, even though it pained me greatly to do it."

"I don't want our courtship to be over, far from it..." Bilbo trailed off as the door opened and they were greeted by the market place. "Now isn't the time." He added and Thorin nodded. Together they strolled down the streets, a few people tried to hand him things at first and Bilbo shook his head, pressing the objects back into their hands.

"I don't need anything thank you." He said to them, increasingly insistent and feeling rude for it. He felt warmth color his skin, as people continued to offer him things as he walked along. "Please just leave me with my intended, let us enjoy the day for a time." He finally said and Thorin looked at the hobbit, before signaling to the guard to surround them. "This isn't necessary Thorin, I don't like having a wall of guards between me and the people."

"It makes them think twice about approaching and they seem to be stubbornly ignoring your requests." He said and Bilbo chuckled.

"That doesn't remind me of anyone, Thorin."

"And just what does that mean?"

"Merely that being stubborn is either a dwarven trait, or another part of your culture I don't understand." Bilbo said and a few of his guards laughed, as Thorin raised an eyebrow.

"Really Bilbo? Because I recall a certain hobbit who seems just as stubborn, if not more stubborn then me. Who could that be I wonder." He said and they both laughed, as they continued to walk through the market. Bilbo spotted some stone and headed for it, the guards parting slightly as he did so. He smiled, running his fingers over the jade stone, feeling what it should be, no what it would be.

"Thorin, I want to buy this piece of jade, to buy mind, not to have it given to me." He said looking the stall owner in the eye and the man smiled.

"Very well, I have other pieces, carved and unshaped blocks, as this one is. I suppose that you will be wanting to see the blocks then." He said and Bilbo nodded, the man pulled out several more blocks of solid stone. Apart from the jade, Bilbo also wanted the obsidian block and an opal block of stone. He was surprised at how much the stone cost, it seemed much cheaper then he thought it would be. He took the three blocks from the man and put them into the diaper bag. It made the bag very heavy, but the bag still seemed to stand up when Bilbo tossed it over one shoulder. They walked from the stall and together bought a variety of different chisels, in various sizes. He then continued to walk admiring the carved goods that were on display. He stopped in front of a wood carver's shop and stared at the engraved baby carriage. The carriage showed views of the mountain, as if someone was looking down from above, Bilbo smiled at it and wondered if he would have any skill at wood carving, it was similar to that of stone carving. Still he doubted that his talents extended to that, the stone spoke to him, he doubted that the wood would as well. Sure enough, when he asked to try to carve a small piece, he felt no affinity for it.

"Don't be disappointed Gem, I can't carve stone myself." The dwarf said, working on a bit of wood, as he talked to Bilbo. "Its often the way with such things, the stone speaks to you doesn't it, the way wood speaks to me." He said and Bilbo nodded. "Wood and stone are very different, wood is much softer and more pliant then stone. To me its always been much easier to cut wood, but not all see it that way."

"Your carvings are very beautiful." Bilbo said and the man smiled at Bilbo.

"Thank you very much." He said. "I've been at this about seventy five years or so, I used to be a miner before...Well before, but now I find that I like working with wood better than I ever did in the mine." He said and smiled at Bilbo. "So see anything you like?"

"How practical is a carriage on cobble stones? Will it jostle them over much?" Bilbo asked and the man shook his head.

"The wood is thick and a soft pad could be made to fit the carriage." The man said and Bilbo nodded.

"If I did a drawing of the Shire, would you be able to copy it onto the carriage, that and a view of the mountain, like this." He said and smiled. "Maybe a few birds too, other than the two images, I don't care how you carve it, because I'm sure it will be beautiful once finished." He said and the man smiled, before nodding.

"I could do what you ask, is there anything else?"

"Not at the moment, how long do you intend to stay in Erebor?"

"As long as people buy my wares, I like the road, I find that I am used to it now." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"I might come in a few months, to buy something else for my children."

"If you like my craftmanship, why not buy something for yourself?" The dwarf asked and Bilbo frowned.

"I don't like to buy myself things, I much prefer giving gifts to friends or family." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "Though I could use a new mirror and I like the way you inlayed yours with different wood." He said and the man smiled.

"Which one do you want?"

"The smaller one, with the Thrush on it." He said and smiled as Thorin laughed. "Its a bit of a private joke between us." Bilbo explained and the dwarf nodded. They bought the mirror and the commission of the baby carriage, Bilbo drew a picture of the Shire and handed it to the wood carver, they then continued to walk through the carving district. The carving shops turned to inlaying ones and Bilbo watched fascinated, as people inlayed stones and small gems into stone.

"Would you like to give it a try?" A man asked and Bilbo nodded eagerly, sitting down beside the stall owner, as he explained how to hollow out the stone and shape an inlay for it. He then handed bits of his larger scrap to Bilbo and Bilbo gave it a try, he found that he enjoyed this work and it seemed much like putting together pieces of a puzzle. He finished working a piece to inlay and the placing for it, after thirty minutes. He was glad that Thorin liked watching him work on stone, because he was too focused on his task to talk much. He finally created a small square around the piece and grinned at his accomplishment. "That's very fine, now you bore a small hole into it." The inlayer explained and Bilbo did as he suggested, smiling as he finished the piece. "That's a very good first effort lad, maybe you could come back when you have some more time to yourself." He said and Bilbo smiled.

"I think that time to myself will be rare, I hope my children's lifespan and aging is more like that of dwarves, so I suspect they will be small for some time to come." Bilbo said and the stall keeper laughed.

"Yes, but they won't be needing you constantly, as they do now." The stall keeper said. "There's a shop a bit down that you can get a full kit of stone working tools." He said and Bilbo smiled.

"Will you accept a gold piece for the scrap you gave me?" Bilbo asked and the dwarf shook his head.

"If you must pay me something, I won't accept more than three silvers." He said and Thorin handed over a gold coin, to have it changed. He was given the change back and they walked together to get tools from the other stall. He bought a full set of the tools and moved onward. "We need to stop and get a chain, I melted mine yesterday." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, as the babies started to cry. "I wondered when they would wake up." Bilbo said and smiled at the babies, as Thorin handed them to him. He fed them and went to the nearest privy to use one of the nearest changing tables, made out a large hunk of wood, for just such a purpose. He laid both boys down, changing them quickly and competently, he made faces at the babies and caught the sight of an unmistakable grin on Kili's face. "Thorin! Look he's smiling."

"Could be he just has gas, babies don't usually smile so soon."

"No that's a smile, isn't it Kili my cleaver lad?" He asked the baby and Kili just stared up at him. Bilbo smiled, before taking Fili back into the sling and settling Kili a moment after into it. He smiled at the babies, before leaving the privy and going back out into the markets. On the way to the jeweler's stall, he found several different stones that he liked, in various colors and sizes.

"You seem to understand why we're so fond of gems now, don't you?" Thorin asked and Bilbo shrugged.

"I've got a new talent and working with stone makes me happy, I haven't really been picking out gems though Thorin." He said and Thorin nodded.

"I suppose that's true enough." He said and Bilbo smiled at him. He had quite a collection by the time they finally made it to the jeweler's stall. Bilbo found a necklace and quickly strung the stone he had found onto it, as Thorin paid for it. "Lets go get something to eat, any suggestions?" Thorin asked the guards.

"There's an inn that just opened that serves passable fare, I go there after shift sometimes." A guard that Bilbo didn't know offered.

"I don't think I've met you before, what's your name?"

"Jor, Gor is my brother." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"So why do we have more guards now, then we did yesterday?"

"Honestly to discourage people from approaching you, I know how much you hate crowds. I think you were just too tired to protest over much yesterday." He said and Bilbo smiled at him. "This won't last forever though Bilbo, just until everyone settles a bit. Then these guards can go back to watching the markets."

"I've not seen anyone in uniform, while I was here."

"Neither will you sir, we don't wear the colors when we guard a large population like this. Our people generally aren't thieves but knowing anyone can be a guard discourages them from trying anything." He said and Bilbo chuckled. "Indeed I've had hands in my pockets a few times, but I always cut them off I did." He added and Bilbo shuddered.

"Isn't that a bit much of a punishment, sometimes people who steal are desperate." Bilbo said.

"Aye lad and most of the time they are greedy and get what's coming to them." The guard said.

"Is it a dwarven practice, to cut the hands off of thieves?"

"Recompense is often demanded, but you don't have to cut the hand off... Ril here believes that the punishment should fit the crime and if your hands wander into other's pockets you should be prepared for them to wander off your wrists." Another guard stated. "Most of the time, if they are caught, they would be thrown in jail like most societies do to their theives." He said and Bilbo nodded, though he lost his appetite.

"I'm just going to wander a bit." Bilbo said, before they reached the inn. The inn itself looked not fully made just yet, but Bilbo thought the building would be a grand one in time. "Wet my appetite so to speak. I imagine that the streets are safe enough."

"Indeed they are, I make a point of making the guards hall a large one and everyone knows that." Thorin said and smiled at Bilbo. "We haven't named the streets of the market yet, or put in the signs, so if you get lost you can always ask your way back to the inn. I'll be staying here for a while, as its easier to find me when I'm not wandering the streets and something may need my attention."

"Don't just be all work love, enjoy yourself." Bilbo said and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll take the twins, they might be needing their own lunch in a few hours, if I'm gone that long." He said and Thorin smiled at him.

"Alright, take some gold with you as well and leave the things we already purchased." Thorin said and handed the lightest bag to Bilbo, who bundled the items they had bought into Thorin's arms and took the much lighter diaper bag back. Bilbo smiled and strode off down the street. He didn't really know or care where he was going, just as long as he kept up the pace and looked at the interesting things on display. He liked looking at machines he found, one was a pocket sun dial and Bilbo chuckled at trying to use it in Erebor, as most of the city had four walls of stone around it. He continued on, occasionally buying more stone, as gems didn't seem to have the same comforting feel that the stone did.

He continued to walk and wander a bit, people greeted him in the streets and he refused what tokens they continually offered him. The crowd grew as he walked and he found himself to be slightly uncomfortable with it. He looked at different shops for a while more, before heading back in the direction of the inn. He reached the outside of the inn and heard people laughing and talking from within it. He walked in and the laughter quieted a moment, before picking up again. He saw Thorin at one of the tables, drinking what seemed to be his third round of beer. Bilbo went over to the dwarf and tapped him on the shoulder. " Hello Bilbo." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled at him. "This stuff is stronger than regular dwarven ale, its very good, but if you want to drink as well, perhaps one of their lighter ales." He said and Bilbo shook his head.

"I don't really feel like beer at the moment Thorin, thank you though." Bilbo said and sat down. "So have you eaten yet?"

"Nope, I've been waiting for you." Thorin replied and Bilbo frowned.

"You shouldn't have waited." He said, privately wondering how quickly dwarves got drunk on an empty stomach, then again Thorin no doubt knew his limits. Thorin waved that away with his hand.

"I wanted to wait for you, I like eating with you." He said and a server came up.

"We have some fish from laketown, with potatoes, or there's stake that also comes with potatoes." The server said and Bilbo ordered the fish, while Thorin took the stake.

"So how did ya like Ere-Erebor." Thorin said and Bilbo watched as he ordered another round.

"It was fine enough Thorin." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded. Apparently this beer was slow to hit, Bilbo wondered why the innkeeper hadn't warned Thorin. Then again he supposed that the innkeeper had to rely upon others knowing their own limits. Still Thorin wasn't back to full strength, he had only been up and about for a day, which made Bilbo worry slightly. "So what made you decide to sample the beer?"

"I haf'nt had real Ereborian beer in a...a long time." He frowned.

"Dwarven beer is ferminted in rock barrels, the rock brings out the taste. Its subtile to a dwarf, but definitely there. No one has been able to make the beer because..."

" Cause of the firey thingy." Thorin said and frowned.

"I think you might have had enough." Bilbo said gently.

"You can' tell me wa to do!" He said and Bilbo stared at Thorin a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"Apparently I need to work on my recipe." The innkeeper said. "I wanted to give the king the first sampling, but it seems that its stronger then even I predicted." He added.

"It certainly hit him fast."

"Did not." Thorin said and Bilbo sighed.

" Some forms of dwarven ale does that, it takes a long time to get drunk on the stuff, so people drink more then they should." The innkeeper said and chuckled. "We are quite fond of our ale, some gets you drunk fairly quickly, while other kinds are slow to build." He added and Bilbo nodded.

"I'm sure you have to tend to your other customers." Bilbo said and the man smiled at him, before going back to work. Bilbo eyed Thorin as he swayed slightly back and forth. He seemed to be enjoying himself, for all his color was high. "So why are you so quiet Thorin?"

" Don' want to..."He frowned, uncertain of how to proceed with his statement, then tears filled his eyes.

"What's wrong Thorin?" Bilbo asked gently putting a hand on Thorin's leg comfortingly.

"Miss the boys." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"I miss them too, they were good lads, you did a fine job in helping to raise them."

"No I didn't, if I did they wouldn't be dead." Thorin said and Bilbo patted his leg.

"They died for something they believed in Thorin, every man has to make a choice sometime." Bilbo said gently.

"Did you...Make a choice..."

"I've made many choices Thorin." Bilbo said.

"Do you really love me?" Thorin asked. "Or are you... being nice when you say it." He asked and Bilbo took his hand.

"If I didn't love you Thorin, why would I care for you for the past few weeks."

"But you left, you left me." Thorin said and Bilbo frowned.

"I left because I was afraid, I'm not a very courageous creature."

"I made you afraid." Thorin said and Bilbo shook his head.

"I think I was just afraid of what was happening between us and yes a bit afraid of you. It was all a very quick decision, which I regret now." Bilbo told him. "I ran, because I thought that soon I wouldn't be able to run."

"Won't hurt you." Thorin promised. "Ever again."

"I know you won't on purpose, but things happen between couples." Bilbo said gently. "I won't run again, I promise." He said and Thorin nodded, then their food came and they ate together, then Bilbo turned to Thorin. "Come on lets get you back home." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, they walked back with the guard, Bilbo helping Thorin to keep his balance occasionally. He saw that several people were amused and quite a few went to the inn. He chuckled, dwarves were a lively race and he didn't begrudge anyone their revelry. Thorin had no time to really celebrate the reclaiming of Erebor, first there was the battle, then he had to bury his nephews and worry for Bilbo's safety when he had no idea why Bilbo wouldn't wake. Then of course there had been the cave in and Bilbo running from him, he'd really hadn't had time to appreciate that it was really over and done with. They made it back to the elevator together and a few of the guards remained with them.

"So why did none of the normal guards come?"

"The king thought it would be best if there was a rotation, after what happened." One of the guards said. "That way, we can keep an eye on one another and there's less danger to you if one of us thinks to break vows again. Jorik was sick in the head, normally a dwarf never would betray his vows, but the king thought it would be best, just in case." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"Don' talk about me, like I'm...like I'm..."

"Not here?" Bilbo suggested and Thorin nodded. "We won't Thorin, I just asked the guard a question, no more then that." He said and smiled as Thorin swayed on his feet. "I really need to start carrying cards around, does anyone have a deck?" He asked and one was offered, he taught Thorin how to play slap dash, a popular hobbit card game, often played when one was in their cups, because of its simple rules. He held in his amusement, when Thorin missed the cards entirely. "That's a penalty, you have to give me five cards."

"They keep moving!" Thorin said and Bilbo burst out laughing. "Not funny." He said and Bilbo gently kissed him on the lips. Thorin promptly forgot he was mad at Bilbo and kissed him hungrily, but very sloppily.

"Careful of the babies Thorin." Bilbo said and moved back gently, so the babies weren't pressed so close to them.

"Want a kiss." Thorin said and pouted.

"What was in that stuff?" Bilbo said and the guards laughed.

"Lad we won't talk about this with anyone." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you." Bilbo said and Thorin started to stroke his hair.

"You're pretty." He said and Bilbo smiled at him, letting him stroke his hair.

"Thank you." Bilbo said and Thorin yawned. "Tired?" Bilbo asked and Thorin shook his head, his eyes closing before snapping open and his head falling to his chin, before he snapped it back up again. Bilbo smiled at him, gently pulling his head into his lap. "I'll just comb back your hair for a bit then." He said and gently started combing Thorin's hair, within a few moments Thorin was asleep and snoring drunkenly, a bit of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. "At least he's not behaving like a small child anymore."

"The brew master at the inn will have to make a new batch, whatever he gave Thorin was much too strong and hit much harder then normal Ereborian ale, or what I can remember of it." He said and Bilbo chuckled.

"If its anything like the stuff they gave Thorin, I'd be surprised if you could remember anything at all Jor." Bilbo said and Jor laughed, long and loud, Thorin snorted and turned in his sleep, one arm going up to clutch at Bilbo's trousers. Bilbo smiled at the king, gently running his fingers through his hair. He wondered how he had become so blessed and how he would have taken the news that...Wait a moment. "What day is it?" Bilbo asked suddenly.

"It is the first of July. " The guard answered and Bilbo smiled.

"That's good then, I haven't missed it."

"Missed what?"

"I want to throw a party for the company, to celebrate our meeting." Bilbo said and the guard stared at him in surprise. "Its nearly been a year and I've been thinking about how much has changed in that time." He said and smiled fondly at his babies and Thorin. "Last year I was living a peaceful and ordinary life, now I'll have a husband soon and two adorable little boys." He said and shook his head. "The flowers one plants in their life gardens, bloom unexpectedly." He said and smiled. "Still I'll always be glad that Gandalf thought to include me on Thorin's venture." He said and gently ran his fingers through Thorin's hair. The rest of the elevator ride passed in silence, as none of the guard knew Bilbo very well yet and he knew them equally little, so there was some awkwardness to be had in the ride. Though it was occasionally punctuated by Thorin's snores.

"I think it would be easier to move him to his rooms,then to wake him." Jor pointed out to the hobbit and Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you." Bilbo said and gently removed Thorin's head from his lap. Thorin muttered something in his sleep, as Bilbo picked up the diaper bag and stood. He smiled as two dwarves lifted Thorin and carried him to his rooms. They set him down on the bed and left the room. Bilbo smiled at his sleeping husband for a moment, before settling the babies in the cradle that stood by the bed. He then took out his stone and decided to make something, with nothing better to do. He settled down at a sturdy oak table, that no doubt had been used for crafting in the past and pulled out his various tools. He studied everything he had bought for a moment, trying to decide what to make, before ultimately deciding to start off with some hair beads. He found a deep blue stone that had reminded him of Thorin and the royal colors. He shaped the stone carefully and bored a hole into the stone, making sure it was even and reached the other side. He then studied the finished bead a moment, before getting out the stone carving tools and carving out the royal crest carefully. He was just finishing, as there came a cry from the cradle.

"I'm coming sweet one." Bilbo said and set down his carving tools, going over to the babies. Both stared up at him, Fili crying, while Kili just stared wide eyed at the world around him. "Hello little lambs, Papa is here." He told them, picking them both up and feeding them. He would have to feed them one at at time soon, as they had grown a bit over the last three weeks. Not nearly as much as Bilbo had expected them to, but still a bit. He smiled down at his sons, watching them eat, before gently burping them and checking to make sure that they weren't wet. Neither one was, so he simply held them for a time, realizing that he would need a rocking chair soon. His hobbit hole held one, as Thorin had seen them in Bilbo's home before. He needed one for Thorin's rooms as well, because he liked them alright and it was unfair to Thorin to constantly ask him to stay in the hobbit hole he had made for Bilbo. Bilbo smiled as the babies settled back into sleep and laid them gently back in the cradle once more. He then returned to carving, until he grew hungry and taking the babies with him left for the kitchens.

He was delighted when he approached them to see Bomber and Golin sitting at a table laughing over mugs of ale and eating their own dinner. "Balin, Gloin!" Bilbo greeted them and they turned and smiled at the hobbit.

"Its good to see you Bilbo, are those the babes?" Gloin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Would you like to hold them?" He asked and both dwarfs looked wide eyed at the prospect. "You and the company are closer then kin, why shouldn't I trust you with my children. I'm sorry that I've been so busy after the battle and everything."

"Scarcely your fault lad." Gloin said and Bilbo smiled at them. "So much has been happening I can't keep it strait and I don't know what are rumors and what aren't. What's really happening to you Bilbo?"

"I wish I knew, Malhal seems to have taken an interest in me." Bilbo said and shrugged. "I'm now able to craft stone apparently, in addition to being able to protect myself and those I care about from harm and being fluent in Khudzul. Beyond loosing my ability to garden and sing, I'm still more or less the same hobbit, though the stone sometimes gives me confidence." Bilbo admitted and Gloin stared at him.

"Oh is that all?" Gloin asked and started to laugh, while shaking his head. "Bilbo I'm surprised that you ever needed any confidence." Gloin said and Bomber laughed and started choking on his food. Gloin whacked his back and a bit of meat almost flew out of his mouth, before Bomber closed his lips over the morsel.

"I think I just kept going, no matter how much I wanted to turn back. I almost left you know, on the night we were taken by the goblins."

"That's why Thorin said you weren't coming back." Bomber said taking a huge bite of cheese.

"Yes I suppose that was why." Bilbo admitted. "I'm very glad that I did though." He said and smiled at both dwarves. He then gently picked up Fili and deposited him in Gloin's arms.

"He's tiny, hello little one." Gloin said to the baby, who had stayed asleep during the entire process. "He looks like Thorin." Gloin said cradling the baby.

"Would you like to hold one as well, there's some tradition about not telling you their names isn't there?"

"Aye lad, its considered bad luck to tell the babes names, before their first month of life." Gloin said.

"Would you like to hold the other one Bomber?"

"Lad, once Bomber is near food, he's not much for conversation." Gloin said and Bilbo laughed. Oin strolled towards the kitchens and turned around once he saw the hobbit. "Can't you forgive Oin, he did it because he thought it would help you lad and anyway you used the same potion on Thorin."

"Because he was delusional and moving his arms and legs about. I was afraid he would hurt himself." Bilbo said.

"And Oin worried the same for you, you might not be one of our people...You might not understand about our Precious Ones, but I know that you wouldn't recover if you knew you caused Thorin's death. He wanted you to understand how Thorin felt, how powerless he was. My cousin has always been one to think with his head than his heart. Though I don't agree with his methods but they were effective if you stayed."

"It was more of the fact that Thorin would die if I didn't, I realized how stupid I was being after that. I love Thorin and I shouldn't have left him. I just got scared and I ran, it was a cowardly thing to do, but there's only so much courage I can have." He said. "I won't run again."

"Lad, I don't blame you for being afraid, I have better sense than that. We're much bigger and stronger than you and your a sensitive creature." He said and Bilbo shrugged, he supposed it was true enough. "Such a person as you are forgives easily, most of the time."

"The lad is stubborn though." Bomber said and chuckled. "It would take a stubborn one to match wits with the king."

"I'm not stubborn." Bilbo said and started to laugh along with the other dwarves. "Well alright, I might be a bit stubborn."

"Most of our people are, its a common dwarven trait... Being rock headed is good, it means that you stick out something, when others abandon it. Most of the company are a bit stubborn at least." He said and Bilbo laughed again.

"You can say that again, I want to get a gathering together at the hobbit hole. Its been a year since I met all of you."

"Has it really been that long? Somehow it both feels like forever and no time at all." Gloin said and Bilbo smiled.

"I know what you mean." He said as Dori and Ori came to the kitchens and smiled at Bilbo.

"Hello Bilbo!" Ori said happily, going up to Bilbo and hugging him. Bilbo grinned and returned the hug. "How's that arm of yours?"

"Its healing, much slowly than normal, but healing all the same." Bilbo said and Ori grinned.

"That's good then, Dori and I were just getting supper, join us?"

"Sure, I was just talking with Gloin and Bomber, I'm planning a bit of a gathering for the company, in a few days time." Bilbo said and the two dwarves grinned.

"Will you be making pastries for it?" Ori asked excitedly and Bilbo chuckled, once he stopped being in healer mode, Ori was full of energy.

"Of course, it wouldn't be a proper gathering without pastries and cake." He said and grinned. "I imagine I'll be quite busy for a while."

"I'll help with the baking if you like." Bomber offered and Bilbo grinned.

"That would be great, maybe we could use a section of these kitchens."

"If you wish to use the kitchens Gem, we would gladly leave them to you for however long you might need. Or if you wish for our help, we would gladly assist you."

"Thanks, I'll need a fair bit of help I think." Bilbo replied and grinned. "How have you been doing Dori?"

"The building of the tunnels have been keeping Nori and I busy, when is your party exactly."

"It should be in four days time, that's when we all met first, by my reckoning." Bilbo said and Dori grinned.

"I will look forward to it, so how have you been, everything is well I trust?"

"Yes, it is, I find that I have a **few new talents.**" He said and grinned at the surprised looks on his friend's faces. They talked and joked for a while longer, remembering their adventures and telling Bilbo what they had been doing since Erebor had been reclaimed. Ultimately Bilbo took his leave of the kitchens and walked back to Thorin's rooms.

He chuckled as Thorin's snoring could be heard from outside his chambers. He walked inside and laughed, Thorin had flipped over to his stomach, his rear in the air and one of his arms by his ear, it was overall a most undignified position. He walked over to Thorin and saw that the dwarf had drooled into his pillow and was now snoring almost loud enough to wake the dead. Bilbo smiled softly, before taking off Thorin's boots and covering the dwarf in the blankets. He wondered how he would get to sleep that night, with Thorin snoring as loudly as he was.

Bilbo decided to work on the beads he had been making, he gently laid both babies in their cradle, before going over to Thorin's table and starting to work on the beads. He had finished four, before he decided to call it a night. He set the finished beads with Thorin's crest on them behind one of Thorin's books and frowned when he pulled out several other beads. He wondered why Thorin had been hiding the two beads and looked at them. They were made from silver and stamped with a scene of the Shire, apparently Thorin had been making hair beads for Bilbo. Bilbo smiled softly, before putting Thorin's beads back where he had found them and taking his own out again. He looked for a better hiding place and ultimately settled for a pocket of the diaper bag that was seldom used. He then yawned and went over to Thorin, he took off his waistcoat and trousers, before getting into bed beside the dwarf. Despite Thorin's snoring, he managed to fall asleep within a few minutes of lying down. Finding Thorin's presence comforting despite how loudly he snored.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Bilbo awoke to hair in his mouth and a wet chest. Somehow in the night Thorin had shifted positon, so that his head now lay on top of Bilbo's chest. He was snoring loudly still and Bilbo frowned as he heard a pounding at the door. Gently he took Thorin's head from his chest and extricated himself from the dwarf to answer the door. A man in healer's robes was standing outside of it. "Good I've caught you before he woke up."

"Caught me?" Bilbo asked and the healer nodded.

"Unfortunately there's been further complications with the Eraborian ale, those that drink the stuff last night, think themselves to be children today...With no memories beyond that of those of childhood. I thought it might be better if we gave those effected a sleeping draft, as little boys and girls were never meant to have the bodies of grown men and women."

"I'm not drugging Thorin not again, not so soon after I had to the last time." Bilbo said and ran a hand through his hair, he couldn't imagine Thorin ever acting like a child. He didn't want to admit that he was worried, but having something alter your mind like Thorin's was being, was never good. Still he liked children well enough and he believed that he could handle whatever Thorin thew at him. For no matter how he might act, he would still be Thorin.

"Very well, I'll just leave some sweets that have been laced with a strong sleeping potion, just in case you change your mind."

"Thank you." Bilbo said. "Now if you don't mind, could you possibly get out of the King's quarters?" He demanded and the healer turned and left. Bilbo sighed, looking at the still sleeping Thorin a moment. There was nothing that could be done for Thorin at the moment and he might as well continue his project, he decided. He changed into his clothes and started working on the beads. He finished carving three more beads before Thorin stirred. He sat up in bed, with his hair in a tangle and rubbed sleepily at his eyes. "**Good morning Thorin."**

**"Morning." **Thorin said and yawned. "**Who might you be and why am I in Father's rooms?"**

**"I'm Bilbo, a friend of your father's, he and your grandfather were called away on business. Your mother and your sister decided to have a bit of a girl's day." **Bilbo said and Thorin frowned. Bilbo couldn't help but notice the innocence that Thorin's eyes now held, an innocence that had most likely been taken with the dragon if not before.

"**Oh, okay, can we go play now?" **Thorin asked, Bilbo chuckled.

"**Alright let me just get my babes.**" Bilbo said.

"**Alright, how old are they? Are they boys or girls, cause girls are yucky."**

**"Indeed girls are yucky, but they are two little boys. Their name day will be in two weeks time."**

**"they're that little?"**

**"Would you like to see them?"**

**"Yes!" **Thorin said and Bilbo led them over to the cradle. "**They are really small."**

**"But they will grow just like you do."**

**"You must be really short cause you're shorter then me and a grown up." **He said and Bilbo laughed.

"**Indeed my people are considered to be one of the shorter races, now how old are you Thorin?"**

**"Didn't Father tell you? I'm twenty."**

**"And when will you be considered a man?"**

**"At seventy five, but that's ages away and I want to be a man now."**

**"Every child wishes to be a man and every man wishes to be a child." **Bilbo said and Thorin frowned.

"**Why would they want to be a child, I never get to do anything fun!" **Thorin pouted, Bilbo smiled he had never seen Thorin pout before and that was a good thing judging by the way his stomach flipped. He could only imagine the things a little dwarf considered fun however.

"**Do you want to go play with your toys?" **Bilbo asked hoping that Thorin had kept them, when he had outgrown the things of childhood.

"**Yes, follow me!" **Thorin said and pressed a place in the wall, the wall moved back revealing a passageway. "**It smells like a Ork's bum in here, Grandfather must not use the passages. I use them only rarely, to hide from Mother when she wants to give me a bath." **He said and Bilbo smiled.

"**I wasn't fond of baths either as a boy." **He told Thorin. "**But I like them now."**

**"She always uses icky shampoo, it stings my eyes and makes me smell like a girl!" **

**"A fate worse then death." **Bilbo said and tried to hold in his laughter, apparently Thorin took it very seriously, for he nodded his head and continued down the path. He seemed to know his way through the dark passage way, which was good, because Bilbo could only see his shadow. Suddenly Thorin tripped and fell. Bilbo went over to him, as the little king sniffed. "**Are you alright Thorin?" **The little boy shook his head.

"**My knee hurts, but Mother says its important not to cry and if you cry Durin frowns at you and I don't want him to frown at me!" **He said and burst into tears.

"**Lad, lets get you to your rooms and I'll have a look at your knee." **Bilbo said gently and helped Thorin up, before supporting him slightly, luckily the injury seemed to be slight. They walked together and Thorin pressed another part of the wall. Thorin handed Bilbo a lantern and Bilbo lit it with the matches he carried in his breast pocket. Bilbo gasped as the room was illuminated, the crest of the line of Durin hung on the wall, but this was clearly a child's room. Toys were spread out everywhere, as if the owner had just stepped out. However he had Thorin to worry about, as he was still crying. Bilbo saw that his pant leg was ripped and he had a small cut on his knee. Bilbo instinctively kissed the knee and stared at it, as it closed.

"**You are a friend of Mahal, I've never met one, but Father told me stories about them! What have you done? Why haven't I heard of you?"**

**"I fought a dragon that had taken a dwarven kingdom far from here, Mahal decided to reward me." **

"**Tell me about the dragon!" **So Bilbo told the tale, as Thorin played with his toys. Bilbo thought that he would treasure the sight of Thorin playing forever. Yet by the time he had finished Thorin started to yawn.

"**Why don't you lie down?"**

**"Not sleepy."** Thorin said and yawned again, Bilbo smiled softly.

"**Alright then, why don't we just sit on the bed for a while and you can tell me a story about the chosen of Mahal."**

**"Alright, Mahal gives his chosen gifts, cause even though they aren't dwarves they have the love of them. Those gifts are different cause the people that Malhal likes are different. There was Briget Clawstrike, who was a fierce warrior and could weiled any dwarvish weapon, she defeated an army of Orks singlehanded, so great was her skill. Oh and Gregory Rockhammer, who made a tunnel with only a hammer, when the cave he was in caved in. And there was..."**

**"Did these events happen before or after Mahal blessed them?"**

**"It all depends on who's telling the tale." **Thorin said and yawned again. His eyes fluttered closed, before they snapped open.

"**I see." **Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "Thank you for telling me those stories."

"**I'm not good at telling tale, not like Balin."**

**"There are those that tell tales and those that live them. You seem more like the living sort, then the telling to me young prince." **Bilbo said and smiled as Thorin's eyes closed again.

"**I want to be...when I get..." **Thorin started to snore. Bilbo smiled softly, glad that whatever had been in the ale was working out of his system. Bilbo decided that it would be best to let Thorin sleep it off a while. Then of course Fili started to cry and Thorin's breathing changed, as his eyes fluttered, he groaned and put a hand to his head. "Why does it feel like Durin's striking my poor head with his hammers?" Thorin asked and Bilbo laughed.

"You drank too much, of an apparently too strong brew, of Eraborian ale." Bilbo said.

"How cruel you are, my gem to laugh at my pain."

"I'm not laughing at your pain." Bilbo said, as he started to feed the baby. "I'm laughing at you, there's a difference."

"Oh that's ever so much better." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled softly.

"Should I kiss it better?" Bilbo asked and gently kissed Thorin's forehead.

"Of course you would get Mahal's kiss! I mean you have to do things that most people would relegate to tales."

"What is Mahal's kiss?"

"It is something that Mahal gives one of his chosen, when his people are suffering and there is a friend to dwarves at hand. It is said to heal any wound but at a cost, for those that are given this ability do not easily heal themselves." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"I see so it both a blessing and a curse?"

"It has been seen as more of a curse, by those who have had it in the past. Though to the people it has been always considered a blessing. Though when someone that is blessed with Mahal's kiss heals, they take some of the injury upon themselves. This is fine in certain cases, but in others the blessed have been known to die."

"So choose carefully in who you are to heal, how bad is the amount of injury taken?" Bilbo said and Thorin shrugged.

"It depends from case to case, with such power there must always be a cost." Thorin said and Bilbo felt himself growing tired. His eyes closed and he started to snore. "Bilbo? Bilbo?" Thorin demanded shaking the hobbit, who's eyes snapped open they were wide with fear.

"What are you?" Bilbo demanded backing away from the dwarf. "Where am I, where's Daddy and Mommy?" Thorin stared at his intended temperaliy struck dumb. "Why am I holding babies?" Bilbo aed. "What's happening?" The hobbit demanded before he started to baul.

"There now lamb, its alright." Thorin said gently looking frantically around for something, anything to ease the hobbit's tears. Thorin found that Bilbo's tears tore at his heart and he put a gentle arm around the hobbit. He took the children from Bilbo and settled them across his lap. "I found you injured and brought you to my home, as for the babies..."He trailled off. "You seemed comforted by them, they are my children."

"Oh okay, will you take me back to Daddy and Mommy?"

"In a little while, first you must be hungry." He said and Bilbo nodded, his curly hair bouncing up and down with his head. "Come and eat something with me." He added and took the hobbit by the hand, apparently as a child Bilbo had been very trusting for he followed after Thorin easily enough. The guards stared at their king and his intended wide eyed.

"Hello, why do you have sharp sticks?" Bilbo asked innocently.

"They are to protect you and our king, what happened my lord?"

"Not now Jirin, I found this little halfling and thought he might like to visit me." Thorin said and signed "_**play along**_" in Iglishmêk.

"Oh I see sir."

"Your the king, why do you want me? Nobody wants me."

"Why do you think that little lamb?"

"Cause my Took cousins think I'm too boring and my Baggins cousins think I'm too adventurous and I like stories too much, but how can you like stories too much? Stories are the best things ever!" He said and a few of the guard chuckled.

"I want you little one, will you be my friend? My name is Thorin."

"But you aren't a hobbit, why do you want to be my friend."

"I saw you at play and thought you a brave little creature, when you injured yourself I brought you to my caves." He explained and Bilbo nodded.

"I'm Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo said and rocked on his feet. "Can we go eat now?"

"Of courses little one." Thorin said before signing in Iglishmêk "_**Go get the healer."**_ One of the guards left at a fast walk.

"Where's he going?" Bilbo asked.

"He had to do rounds, guards like walking around in circles." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"They do that a lot in my books, but the hero is always cleaver then the guards and gets by em."

"How old are you Bilbo?"

"I'm ten and a half!" Bilbo said happily.

"That's very big." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"I'm not that big, I'd be seven if I was a big folk. Daddy says that big folk have short lives, cause they are too tall to like the little things." He said and frowned. "What are you, you aren't a big folk."

"I'm a dwarf."

"Please don't eat me!" Bilbo said and ran from Thorin. "I doubt I'd taste good." Thorin stared at the terrified hobbit.

"I don't eat little hobbits."

"Yes you do, that's what Uncle Rory said, before mommy got mad at him and hit him with a frying pan." Bilbo said and the guards laughed again, Bilbo frowned. "It wasn't funny he gots a big ouchie."

"I see, well little one, your uncle was telling a tale...What other tales does your uncle tell." The hobbit hesitated.

"He says that hobbits are the only nice folk, he said that elves like to use little hobbits for target practice and men squash little hobbits and dwarves eat em." Bilbo said and Thorin shook his head.

"Does your uncle seem like a man well versed in his letters and the ways of the world?"

"What does versed mean?"

"Does he know much about anything?" Thorin asked and Bilbo frowned.

"He knows a lot about anything, but not that much about something...That's what my Daddy says." Bilbo said.

"Think to your own stories, if I was going to eat you would I have let you have my babies?"

"They might not be your babies, you could be playing pretend." Bilbo said and Thorin sighed.

"Why would I offer to feed you then."

"You might just be wanting to fatten me up."

"This has gone on long enough." One of the guards said and grabbed Bilbo, Bilbo fought the guard but couldn't get free.

"Let him go, can't you see your scaring him?" Thorin demanded and the guard released Bilbo, Bilbo ran towards Thorin and buried his head in Thorin's robes, sobbing. Thorin wrapped his arms around the hobbit. "There now little one, everything is alright." He said gently as Oin came running and stared at the hobbit.

**"_What's happened?" _**He signed.

**_"He healed me and thinks he is a child now." _**Thorin replied and Oin frowned.

**"_It should fade with time, but why is he upset?_"**

**"_Someone told him that dwarves eat little hobbits." _**Thorin said.

"**Son of a Orkish ass." **Oin swore and Bilbo giggled.

"You said a bad word, ass!"He said and giggled again, before blowing a raspberry.

"Indeed I did, but that doesn't mean little hobbits should use such bad languge. Come lets get you fed and watered little one." Oin said and Bilbo nodded, not letting go of his hold on Thorin's robes, as they walked together to the kitchens. There the sat down and ate a meal together, somehow most of what Bilbo ate managed to get smeared on his face, prompting Thorin to gently wipe at it with a napkin.

"Would you like a sweet?" Oin asked and signed to Thorin, _**"its better if he sleeps it off, rather then injuring himself in some way."**_

"Daddy says I'm not supposed to take sweets from strangers." Bilbo said.

"_**Do you have one that you haven't applied sleeping tonic to?" **_Thorin asked as he held Bilbo on his lap and Oin held the babies. He agreed with Oin, as cute as Bilbo was, the dwarven tunnels could be dangerous to one as young as the hobbit seemed to think himself. That was part of the reason why Thorin hadn't left the royal rooms, until he was thirty, which was around ten by dwarven standards. Oin passed him a piece of toffee and he ate it.

"Its really yummy, don't you want to try some?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded, Oin passed Bilbo another sweet and he took it. He ate it and then yawned, snuggling against Thorin.

"I'm sleepy." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled down at the hobbit.

"Rest then." Thorin said. "I will watch over you." He added as Bilbo closed his eyes and started to snore, even his snores were more childish than usual. Thorin carefully gathered the sleeping hobbit in his arms. "I'll take him to his hole, I think he would want familiarity after what happened." Thorin said and kissed the top of Bilbo's head.

"Did you remember, when you thought yourself a child?" Oin asked and Thorin shook his head. "Then it is unlikely that Bilbo will, still take him to his quarters all the same." Oin said and Thorin nodded, walking back with Bilbo to Bilbo's home. He gently laid Bilbo down in the first bedroom in the hobbit hole, before covering him. Oin handed him both babies and Thorin stood a moment, just watching Bilbo sleep. There was a small smile on his lips, as he slept. Thorin smiled softly, before there came a call from the door and he had to attend to whatever matter needed the king's presence.

It turned out that more had drunk the ale yesterday than first suspected, the marketplace was in uproar by the time that Thorin made his way down to it. Dwarves were running everywhere, some were laughing, as they seemed to play a game of keep way with other's wares. Thorin wondered why he hadn't been contacted earlier, or why Bilbo hadn't been sent for for that matter. "**Stop this at once!" **Thorin commanded in Khudzul and all activity ceased. "**Come to me children, you've been very naughty!" **Thorin said and the cowed dwarves approached him, he was surprised to find at least thirty dwarves holding all sorts of small baubles and odds and ends.

"**Was only playing!" **One of them said sullenly.

"**You disrupted the market, now give back what you were playing with." **Thorin said and the cowed dwarves returned the items. "**You are good boys and girls, how about some sweets?" **He asked and the 'children' grinned and cheered, as the healers handed out the drugged sweets they had prepared. "**Now good little dwarflings don't eat their treats, until everyone has one." **Thorin said and wondered if he had been this bad, when he had been sick from ale. They ate the sweets and soon all were snoring. "**Now that's taken care of, can their families take them off to their beds?"**

**"Why aren't you affected my lord, we thought that when we called, the hobbit would have to come."**

**"I have a strong constitution, now if that is all that needs my attention currently, its time I've got back to my intended." **Thorin said and walked towards the elevators, when no one called to him, he took the elevator back up to his floor. Half way up the babies started to cry and it only took him a moment to see that they were hungry.

"If I might my lord, my wife has plenty of milk and she can surly spare a bottle or two." Hir suggested and Thorin smiled at his guard.

"Thank you Hir, your offer is most appreciated." Thorin said and they got out on the guards floor and went to Hir's house. His wife answered the door and stared at Thorin and the two crying babes.

"My husband has come down with something...I was wondering...That is..."

"Can you spare some milk Kalia?" Hir asked and his wife smiled.

"Of course I can, Bilhir might be a strong young lad, but he doesn't need all I can provide." She said and handed the baby to Hir, as the infant started to cry. "If you would wait a moment." She said and turned from the three crying babies going into the house. She returned a moment later with two bottles and handed them to Thorin. Thorin looked down at the sling and at his crying sons a moment, before feeding both children, as he rocked gently back and forth. As the other babies quieted, Bilhir who seemed more upset by the noise than anything else, settled as well. Thorin smiled down at his children a moment, before handing the empty bottles back to Kalia.

"I'll be home after dusk dear." Hir said and kissed his wife, before going to stand by the other guard.

"Thank you for the milk, I'm sure my guards appreciate not having to hear my children cry, but not as much as I do."

"It was my honor, my king." Kalia replied and smiled sweetly. "I love you, my heart, go well and be safe."

"I will my gem." Hir said and blushed slightly as a few of the guard laughed.

"I am glad for you, that you have found your one." Thorin said. "You shouldn't laugh at a man in love, as such a thing is never worthy of derision." He said and walked away the guards following after him. They rode up the rest of the way in silence and Thorin went to check on Bilbo. He found the hobbit whimpering. He set the babies down and gently went over to Bilbo and started to shake him. "Bilbo its alright, your alright." Thorin said gently. "Its just a dream, wake up please!" He added shaking the hobbit. Bilbo latched on to him, his eyes opening part way.

"There were orks and they were after me and it was really scary." Bilbo said and Thorin rubbed his back, remembering when his nephews were small and had nightmares.

"Its alright my lamb, your alright, now just go back to sleep." Thorin said and rocked Bilbo gently back and forth.

"Don't want to, they'll come for me." Bilbo said and Thorin kissed his brow.

"Not with me around, nightmares wouldn't dare touch you, not with me protecting you." Thorin said and Bilbo frowned, he was so very tired. He snuggled against Thorin and Thorin smiled as his hobbit relaxed and started to snore softly. Still he found that he couldn't leave Bilbo, every time he tried the hobbit would whimper and clutch tightly to his clothes. Thorin sighed and laid down on the bed with Bilbo in his arms, hoping that whatever Bilbo was suffering would pass soon. He couldn't help but be lulled by Bilbo's even breathing, so with nothing better to do, he decided to take a nap.

Bilbo awoke to the familiar sound of Thorin's snoring, not only did his leg ache, but his head throbbed badly and Thorin's snoring wasn't helping matters. Neither were the babies, who picked that moment to start to cry and wake the dwarf. "Wha?" Thorin asked looking still half asleep.

"I think the babies are hungry love." Bilbo said and managed to free himself from Thorin's arms. "How did we get here, from your quarters. The last thing I remember was you telling me about their being some price to healing someone if your blessed by Mahal."

"You remember how I was right?" Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"How could I forget?"

"Well when you healed my knee, you also healed whatever was going on in my head. When you healed it, you inadvertently passed it to yourself. Might I say you were a very cute and trusting child Bilbo."

"And you were cute too, though I thought that you would be more untrusting."

"You were speaking Khudzul, anyone who knows the dwarven language wouldn't harm us." He said and Bilbo frowned.

"What if an ork tortured a dwarf into teaching him khudzul."

"I doubt my kindred would trust an ork, even if he knew our mother tongue." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, then winced, as he felt his aching head. He went over to the babies and picked Fili up, letting him nurse, as his head pounded. Fingers hovered by Bilbo's head and Thorin looked hesitantly at the hobbit. "May I?"

"Yes, please do." Bilbo said and groaned with relief as Thorin started to rub his head. Bilbo was loath to pick up Kili, because this was too good to stop if even for a moment. Still the babe needed to eat and he gently placed Fili back into the cradle, to pick up his other son. He fed Kili, not knowing what his little sounds of pleasure were doing to the king. Thorin felt as though his entire body was electrified, as he continued to massage away Bilbo's tension. Bilbo relaxed against Thorin, as Thorin continued to rub his head, sighing softly. After a few minutes Thorin stopped and looked at Bilbo.

"Better?" He asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Much that was great, thank you Thorin."

"Its well known that apart from eating little hobbits, dwarves give great head rubs." Thorin said and Bilbo groaned.

"I can't believe I ever believed Uncle Rory's tall tales for a moment as a child. Not when I was also playing at being the elvish hero in the woods." He said and shook his head. "So, what do you want to do with what is left of the day?"

"The builders should be quite busy with the repairs you authorized for a while. Why don't we do some stonework together, though my personal skills tend more towards metal work, I'd be glad to carve stone with you for a time." He said and Bilbo frowned, remembering the beads he had been making.

"I might have left something behind, when I was working on one of my own projects, can you wait a moment outside the rooms so I can fetch it?"

"Of course I can wait a moment, are you making something for me?" He asked and Bilbo blushed before nodding.

"I was wondering if you could teach me dwarvish runes."

"You don't understand them?"

"I think Mahal has given me enough gifts as it is, don't you?" Bilbo asked and Thorin laughed.

"I suppose he has at that, I'd be glad to teach you our runes." Thorin said and took Bilbo's hand in his own. Together they bundled the babies into the sling and set off. They reached Thorin's rooms and Bilbo quickly hid the beads in the diaper bag and called for Thorin. He came in and grinned at the hobbit, before getting out paper, feather quils and inkwells. "First would you like to learn the Khudzul alphabet, or would you prefer meaning runes."

"What are meaning runes?"

"Runes that mean a word, or phrase, this one for example is loyalty." Thorin said and drew the rune, Bilbo copied it over several times, before he thought he had it committed to memory. "This is the rune for horse..." The lesson continued in much the same way, Bilbo enjoyed himself and learned a lot, dwarven runes were tricky because quite a few looked similar to each other, but with Thorin's pacient guidance he managed to get most of them right, when Thorin wrote out a series of them. "Very good Bilbo, now should we get something to eat, I think its nearly supper time."

"I didn't realize how hungry I was, till you suggested food." Bilbo admitted and Thorin laughed. Together they walked to the kitchen. "I want to get a gathering together, to celebrate the day I met all of you. I was thinking of making it happen four days from now, or so."

"That sounds wonderful Bilbo, I'll make sure to contact the different halls, so they won't need me while your party is going on." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"I'll be busy for the next few days, getting everything ready. So you might as well do whatever needs doing in that time, I'm really looking forward to seeing everyone again. We haven't been together really since the dragon was killed."

"I know, we should arrange gatherings more often, thought htat might be hard to do, now that everyone is working on something or other in Erebor."

"I hope that they can find the time somehow, I really would like to see them more often." Bilbo said and grinned when he saw Bofur and Bifur.

"Bofur! Bifur! Its great to see you both." He said and Bofur grinned.

"Its great to see you as well Bilbo, you are well I trust?"

"Very well."

Bifur grunted and spa, "**Arhe jenna belsib**."

"We think that means he's happy, but we can't be sure." Bofur said and shrugged. "He talks nonsense in Khudzul and can't speak common at all, but he's my cousin."

"We do things for family, that we would never do for anyone else." Bilbo said and smiled, as some food was set in front of him. He ate with everyone and then yawned, he had no doubt that Thorin would disapprove of what he was thinking of doing.

"I should get him to bed now, I don't like him being on his own, he's prone to rages you see. Then agian you would know him as well as you know most of us." Bofur said sadly. "That's why he never took the watch, while we were coming to Erebor." He explained. "Now I give him sleeping tonic to get a few hours to myself. Come on Bifur." He said and stood up, Bifur followed behind him.

"Shall we retire ourselves, I slept a lot of this day and find I'm not that tired." Thorin said.

"Neither am I, lets go to your rooms, I want to start carving something from the stone." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled, together they set off for Thorin's rooms. Bilbo took a hunk of Jade that he had bought at the market and started to shape it into a wolf. He smiled when he saw Thorin light a small furnace nearby and start working on some metal. "What are you making?"

"My armor was dented in the last battle, I haven't had the time to fix the pieces that were ruined yet." He said and Bilbo nodded, they worked in a companionable silence for several hours, before Bilbo started yawning. He set aside the stone and looked to Thorin.

"Tired?" He asked and the dwarf shrugged.

"I could sleep now." He admitted and Bilbo smiled. While he was working the room had gotten quite hot, Bilbo had shed his waistcoat, while Thorin had taken off his shirt. Bilbo couldn't help but appreciate Thorin's muscles, though muscles weren't generally a thing hobbits admired, Bilbo thought Thorin's very fine indeed. Thorin noticed the hobbit looking at him, like he was some sort of tasty morsel and grinned. "Though I need a bath first, we could share one and air out the rooms."

"I don't have any clothes over here, wouldn't it be better to simply go over to the hobbit hole. I don't mind spending the night in these rooms, but not after it bing as hot in a furnace here." He added and went over to the cradle, he picked up both babies and frowned. "The heat won't hurt them, will it?"

"I don't think so, dwarves often work metal and such around their children and its never hurt any of those dwarflings before." He said and Bilbo nodded, he took the children into the sling, before walking out of the king's rooms. They walked over to the hobbit hole and Bilbo was suprised to see Kili staring up at him.

"Hello little one." Bilbo said softly and gently touched the baby's cheek. "Are you hungry, Papa is here." He told the baby and took him to his breast, he smiled as Kili began to nurse and they arrived at the hobbit hole. The baby started to doze again, as Bilbo ran a cool bath. He left the door open in case either of his son's needed them and set the babies in their cradle. He then stripped down to his underware noticing the effect his stripping had on Thorin. The dwarf's eyes were full of dark promises, promises Bilbo wanted fufilled soon. He smiled at Thorin, as Thorin took off his shoes, socks and breeches, they went together to the bath then. Bilbo sighed in contentment as his still heated skin met the cool water and Thorin got in behind him. Bilbo smiled softly, before starting to wash himself. Thorin washed himself as well and jumped when Bilbo touched his back. "Do you not want me to wash it?"

"No I do, I was merely surprised is all." Thorin said and Bilbo washed his back smiling as the dwarf relaxed against his hands. His attention then turned to his own hair and he gave it a through scrubbing, before dunking it into the water.

"Green lady that feels good." He said and Thorin laughed, washing his own hair. "Can I braid it?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded.

"I would like that, lets just get out of the bath first."

"I want to do the official courtship braids, when our friends are here. In hobbit tradition, both families gather and the couple that wishes to court sets a date."

"A date? But our courtship just started, for me it doesn't matter when I get to call you my husband as long as your mine. You don't need to think to rush things, because of my sake."

"Who said I was rushing things? We might set a date as much as five years from now, but I find I don't want to wait that long."

"Neither do I." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"How about on the anniversary of the battle?"

"I would rather have that date to morn." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"I thought that we should bring some joy to it, but maybe it is better served as a day of remembrance. How about Durin's day then, I like the thought of bringing in the new year with being able to call you my husband."

"Durin's day has actually been one of the traditional days for those of the line of Durin to wed." Thorin said and grinned. "I would love to make you mine, on that day."

"I'm already yours, just as your mine." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "Being married just makes it official, but I want to be able to call you husband. After I...After I nearly lost you...I realized how precious you are to me and I don't want to wait the customary two years. I'm not at the shire, I've lost all sense of respectability and..."

"You mean to say that hobbits court for two years, without...you know."

"Thorin, surely you can say sex." Bilbo said and chuckled. "Oh but there are other ways of finding pleasure with each other and our children prove that we haven't exactly been good boys where that is concerned. Is there some rule with you about babies and legitimacy?" Bilbo asked. "I know that the humans have one, hobbits love all children equally, whether or not their bearer and seeder were married at the time."

"There is no problem, considering that I can claim them as my official heirs."

"I sense a but in that statement."

"To be considered being from a blessed union, we would have to marry before their naming day." Thorin said and Bilbo frowned a moment, before he grinned.

"I don't know what difference that makes to our babies, but I would love to marry you and well there's no reason why we can't wed each other on the day we met." Bilbo said and grinned at Thorin. "That is if you want to." He added and looked shyly at the dumbfounded dwarf.

"I would love to, but certain ceremonies need to occur in the king's marriage, I doubt we can get everything ready in four days time."

"Don't you rule a kingdom, with over a thousand dwarves in it? Surely they would be willing to help us." Bilbo said and smiled. "I've wasted too much time, not doing anything in my life. I don't see the sense in waiting, if we're going to be married sooner or later. I'd rather it be sooner, as I've always wanted a big family."

"You want a big family?" Thorin asked surpised and Bilbo nodded.

"I never thought I'd find someone that I'd love enough, to want to bring a child into the world with. Though when I was younger I dreamed of having a lot of little ones running around the house." He added and smiled at Thorin. "Hobbits love children, I was a difficult birth, so my mother could only have the one. Still I've always been fond of children and Fili and Kili are a joy to have." He said and Thorin smiled.

"They certainly are at that." He said. "Perhaps we should put on dry clothing, before contining this converation." He said and Bilbo nodded, turning his back to Thorin he got his nightgown out and went to the bathroom to put it on. He changed into his night clothes and knocked on the bathroom door. "Come out." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled at seeing the king relaxing against the pillows. He went over to Thorin and started to rub gently at his head. Thorin sighed and relaxed against Bilbo, as Bilbo continued to massage his head. Soon Bilbo heard Thorin start to snore and he smiled, continuing to massage Thorin's head, until he seemed deeply asleep. Bilbo then took his ring out and his sword, feeling apprehensive about what he was going to do. Still Bofur's sad acceptance had moved the hobbit and he decided that he would help his friend. He was willing to risk the cost to himself if one of his friends was better off for it.

He opened the door and waved jovially at the guards. "I'm feeling a bit hungry." He said. "I'm going to go and see if there's anything left at the kitchens, I should be safe enough going there and quite frankly I'd like some time to myself, if that is alright."

"That's fine Bilbo, Thorin said to let you go off on your own, if you wanted to." Hir said and Bilbo felt guilty for tricking him. He walked past the guards and then put the ring on before slipping through the tunnels in the direction Bifur and Bofur had taken. He soon heard the snoring, apparently even though the rooms were made of thick stone, the doors weren't so durable. He quietly opened each door, before closing it when he saw that it wasn't Bifur's room. He finally found the proper quarters entered and closed the door quietly behind him. Bifur lay sound asleep on the bed and Bilbo went over to him, even in sleep the dwarf frowned, the axe sticking out of his head plainly paining him. Bilbo turned on the bedside lantern, before putting Bifur's hand to his lips and making two deep cuts with the blade on either side of the axe. He pulled the axe from Bifur's head and watched as the bleeding stopped and the wound closed. The dwarf had clearly been heavily sedated, as throughout the ordeal he hadn't really moved or made a sound. Bilbo quietly left the room and walked by, grabbing a pastry on the way back to Thorin's rooms. He ate it and smiled at the guards, as he entered. He went to the bedroom he shared with Thorin, before a blindingly bright pain took him, it was all he could do not to cry out, as the pain took him into blessed unconsciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm changing the story rating to M.**

Chapter Seventeen

Bilbo awoke to someone shaking him and shouting something in his ear. "Arta velan ar! Velan ar maysed!" Someone said.

"I can't understand you!" Bilbo replied, or he meant to his words were equally garbled and his head hurt terribly. He opened his eyes and wished he hadn't, the vision in one was fuzzy at best and the light bothered them. He was greeted by Thorin's face and felt Thorin's arms wrap around him.

"Skorshik, ver ali silum skorshic." Thorin said and Bilbo shook his head, pointing at it and groaning. "Itram vila jansed?" Bilbo put a hand to Thorin's mouth and shook his head. He couldn't understand what Thorin was saying and the attempts Thorin made to communicate only made his head ache more. He shook his head and put a finger to his lips again and Thorin nodded. Bilbo could see the worry clear in his eyes and Bilbo patted the back of his hand reassuringly. Thorin stared at him a moment longer, before he turned to the door and spoke some more gibberish at one of the guards. Bilbo groaned, closing his eyes made the pain seem less blinding. Thorin came over and shook him soon though, yelling in his ear and Bilbo groaned putting his hands to his aching head and curling in on himself. Several minutes passed with Thorin growing increasingly worried and continually shaking Bilbo and yelling at him in that strange language, before Oin arrived.

Oin kneeled beside the hobbit and handed him three potions, Bilbo shook his head stubbornly. Oin drank a sip of each of the tonics before handing them to Bilbo again. Bilbo drank them reluctantly, he was glad that the pain faded, he could think clearer and he felt calmness fill him. He smiled a dopey smile at Thorin and Thorin talked with Oin. He then sent another guard and the guard came back several minutes later with Bifur. Bilbo smiled at Bifur, while the dwarf stared at him and said something in a sad tone. Bilbo slowly rose to his feet, he felt slightly drunk from the tonics Oin had given him, or whatever the magic had demanded of him. He set his hands on Bifur's shoulders and touched his forehead to Bifur. Such things were only done between family in dwarven culture, the gesture meant that whoever made it would literally do anything for the dwarf he intended it for. Tears filled Bifur's eyes and he wrapped his arms around the hobbit, repeating a word over and over, ultimately Bilbo realized that Bifur was thanking him. Bilbo shook his head and touched Bifur's forehead again, it was the only gesture he could make to explain. Bifur stopped crying after a minute and grasped Bilbo's shoulders, staring into his eyes. "Or ali jera vila, jior jentum ara felistra!" He spoke the words slowly and clearly, he then turned then to Thorin and said something that Bilbo had no hope of catching.

Someone handed him a piece of paper and a pen and Bilbo managed to write _Why can't I understand any of you? Bifur seemed to understand the company at least, why can't I? _Bifur stared at Bilbo a moment, before gestering to Thorin to take up the pen and speaking with him.

Bilbo stared at the message Thorin wrote. _Bifur says that he realized after a few years that his mind was scrambling the words of others. He then had his brother help him to understand what they were saying. Still every time he **talked **__**no one could understand him. **_Bilbo could see the pain in those words and stared at Thorin a moment, before staring at Oin and Bifur. What Bifur had gone through had been terrible, Bilbo suddenly realized that there was a chance he would never recover from this. That Thorin might never be able to understand his words, save by pen again.

_I want to still be married to you, I don't want to delay the wedding. What do we need to do to get ready?"_

_**Bilbo we shouldn't be worrying about our wedding now, not with you, **_Thorin threw the paper away from him and Bilbo put a gentle hand on his arm. It took him a while to read what Thorin had written and he shook his head.

_Why wait now, if we wait for the perfect time, it will never happen my love. I want to show everyone that we belong to each other. _Bilbo wrote and gently kissed Thorin on the cheek.

_**But you can't even listen to my vows to you and you can't make them yourself.** _Thorin wrote pressing hard down on the page and Bilbo took Thorin's hands in his own.

_It's alright my heart, you can write your vows down and I'll read them. You can read mine as well, everything will be alright. _Bilbo said and heard Thorin shout at him, before picking up the pen.

_How can you say that, how can anything be alright ever again? When your injured like this, when you can't see out of one eye and you can't speak with me?_

_Because we will make it alright, because I couldn't let a friend suffer and do nothing. Bifur survived, I will too, or do you think a dwarf has greater ability to weather hardship than a hobbit?  
_

Thorin stared down at the note, before he yelled something again and picked up the paper and pen once more. _I think you know little of hardship, I spend years from my home and when I finally get it back and find my beloved, he harms himself and I might **never be able to,**_Thorin stopped writing and stared at Bilbo, his eyes glistening.

_LEAVE US, I want to be alone with my intended for a moment. _Bilbo wrote on a piece of paper and Oin and Bifur left the room. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin and cradled his head in his hands. Thorin stared at Bilbo a moment longer, before his shoulders started to shake and he let out a sob. Bilbo held him as he cried, tears falling from his own eyes. He was afraid, afraid of what he had done to himself, afraid of what it would mean for their future together. Still he wasn't afraid of Thorin, he wouldn't fear Thorin again, not after caring for him when he was ill and caressing his hair while he cried.

It took a long time for their grief to stop, together they dried their eyes and Bilbo gently kissed Thorin's cheek. _What should we do today? You need to announce your intention to wed me, don't you? _Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded.

_Other than that and braiding courtship knots for each other, I need to teach you the promise knot and the joining knot. _Thorin wrote and Bilbo smiled.

_What are these knots, what is their purpose?_

_The promise knot is a promise to be true to each other, to promise to live our lives together. To care for and protect one another, to love and cherish and to never part. The joining knot signifies the joining of one soul in two bodies, you know that dwarves have one person for them right? _Thorin wrote and Bilbo nodded. _We belive that the ones that are meant for each other are each a part of a single soul. They are separated at birth, but if they are lucky they can find each other.  
_

_That's beautiful, I'm glad I found you Thorin._

_And I'm glad I found you Bilbo, I can't believe it was almost a year ago now that we met. It seems like no time has passed at all._

_To me it feels as though so many things have happened, but my life is better then its ever been. _Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. _I'll braid your hair and you can braid mine, then we'll announce our wedding plans to the kingdom and hope to get everything ready in time._

_Are there any traditions that you wish to have in the ceremony, from your own people?_

_I want to plant a tree with you, out in the garden. I'm afraid that you will have to do most of the planting, but its a important tradition for me. When we marry in the shire, the new couple plants a fruit tree together, the fruit is to symbolize the sweetness of their bonding, as well as the obvious comparison to the babes they one day will have, or in our case already have. The tree itself symbolizes new life and new beginnings._

_I see, I would love to plant a tree with you, I'll see if there are any that survived the destruction in Dale, or ask the elves for one of their fruit trees if they have any._

_Thank you Thorin. _Bilbo wrote and smiled at Thorin. _I would give you my courting gift now, if you would close your eyes a moment? _ He asked and Thorin nodded, closing his eyes, as Bilbo pulled out the beads from the diaper bag and put them into Thorin's hand. His eyes opened and he stared down at the beads. He said something quickly that Bilbo couldn't understand, before pressing them to his heart. Tears welled in his eyes and he embraced Bilbo kissing him soundly. Bilbo laughed and returned the kiss.

_A dwarf is given beads at the most pivotal times in their lives. These beads are from close friends, or family. Of the twelve sets I own, four were given to me by my father, four were gifts from my mother, two were sets from my sister and two came from my nephews. You have only seen the sets I use most often, but I will wear these always. _

_I would want you to wear the other sets too occasionally and I'll make you more if you like them that much. The runes I carved in them for you, are my vows to you. B_ilbo said and blushed as Thorin examined the beads in his hand. He smiled at the hobbit, a smile that filled up his entire face and one that Bilbo had never seen before. Thorin set down the beads gently, before picking Bilbo up and spinning him around. Bilbo held onto Thorin's neck until Thorin set him down, both were grinning.

_I can't wait to call you mine. _Thorin said and rested his chin on Bilbo's head, his arms wrapping around Bilbo's body. Bilbo smiled at him, before gently tugging on his hand.

_We should wash our hair, before we braid it. _Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

_Why do I get the feeling that you just like looking at my chest._

_It is a very fine chest, but truly my hair needs washing and yours could do with one too. _Bilbo grinned at Thorin, before he pulled his nightgown over his head. He blushed slightly as Thorin's gaze turned amorus and he could see that his dwarf had a growing problem. Suddenly Thorin cursed and reached for the pen.

_Four days is too long to wait to call you my own. We have already waited too long, who says we need to be married, I say take tradition and throw it into the deepest mine shaft possible! _Thorin said and Bilbo laughed. He caressed Thorin's hair and beard, delighted when he made the dwarf moan.

_I don't know why we are waiting, I thought that you wanted to wait until after we were married. Still it seems like an age ago that we talked of this together. We decided to take it slow, it seems that our hearts had other plans. _Bilbo added and Thorin kissed him.

_Put away that paper now, I want to hear you call my name._

_Its not the right time for that Thorin, not when I'm like this. Not with guards that could hear us stationed outside and how would it look if we asked them to leave? _Bilbo asked and Thorin actually growled before nodding, taking Bilbo's hand and leading him into the bathroom.

Several minutes later Thorin decided that Bilbo wanted to torture him. The hobbit moved occasionally in front of him, as he picked up the soap and seemed to wash every inch of himself. It was all that Thorin could do to wash himself, who had known that Bilbo was such a tease? Thorin licked his lips imagining all the ways he could take the hobbit. Bilbo turned over his shoulder and looked at Thorin, the hobbit's eyes widened for a moment, his muscles tensing before they relaxed. He grinned softly, a small seductive smile, which shot through Thorin like molten steel. He moaned again, as Bilbo turned in the bath, the movement grating on Thorin's now sensitive skin. Bilbo touched him gently and hesitantly, but he felt like he was on fire and only one thing would put it out. The one thing that would dishonor the one more precious to him than any treasure.

Bilbo seemed to know precisely what he was doing to Thorin. Bilbo drained the bath tub and looked up at Thorin, Bilbo liked to see him like this, his control slipping like his mask had after they realized they were meant for each other. Bilbo grinned and started to lick and suck at Thorin's skin, the words were soft, even though Bilbo couldn't understand them. He smiled then a very self satisfied smile, before reaching into Thorin's pants. Thorin let out a surprised shout as Bilbo started to fondle him with one hand, while he licked and sucked his chest and stroked his beard with the other. He felt the moment that the sensations became too much for Thorin and backed off. Thorin hissed something at him and pulled his hand back to his crotch. Bilbo laughed and shook his head, before Thorin started to tease and caress him, giving as good as he got. Hot hungry lips sealed over each other, as if in a brand, as fevered skin caressed and they rubbed against each other. Bilbo blushed when they had finished, it had been amazing, but really rutting against someone wasn't exactly hobbit like behavior.

Thorin took Bilbo's face into his hands and spoke softly to him, "Ono isa Rareric." Bilbo shook his head, he had no idea of what Thorin had told him. He ran another bath and stripped off his undergarments shyly, he washed himself, while Thorin watched him. Then the dwarf took off his underclothes as well and washed himself. They looked at each other a moment, before smiling at one another and Bilbo laughed, feeling so wonderful in that moment. He finished washing and stepped out of the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking to the bedroom. He changed into some comfortable trousers and smiled as Thorin came out a moment later and changed as well. Thorin then went over to the pages of paper and wrote something with the quill. _Don't ever be embarrassed Bilbo, not of yourself, not of what we do together. I love you and I want you to feel comfortable with me always._

_I am, but I just never considered that I'd do something like that. _Bilbo admitted and blushed. _I have been with lovers before, but it was never so wanton as that. _He said and Thorin laughed.

_You and I my love are a single sword forging the same fire, is it no wonder that we feel the flames, as they connect us?  
_

_I never figured you for a poet love. Now lets braid our hair and you can show me those new braids as well. _He said and Thorin groaned.

_First I have my own gift to give, let me get it. _Thorin said and walked to the door, Bilbo frowned as he exited, but he returned soon with a box in his hand. He gestured for Bilbo to open it and Bilbo stared down at the carved silver beads, each one was a work of art. They had different dwarvish runes carved into them, as well as tiny images that he recognized as the Shire and Erebor, there was even a tiny dragon. _As much as I hate that beast, it is what brought us together. I thought you might like something simpler. _Thorin wrote and Bilbo threw his arms around him, kissing him on the cheek. He then stepped away and took up the paper himself.

_Thank you, they are beautiful. Now let me braid your hair._

_I want to braid yours first, my heart. _Thorin said and Bilbo nodded. Much of the rest of the day was spent in braiding each other's hair and Thorin helping Bilbo to memorize the other two braids which were exceedingly complicated. Finally he got them right and he was starving by that time, he got up and picked up the babies before going out the door. Thorin shouted something after him, while Bilbo went to the kitchens, Thorin following behind him. Thorin laughed good naturedly and sat down, eating with Bilbo. Bilbo was surprised that he had actually forgotten to eat, with everything that had happened to him that day. Oin stopped by and handed him several more doses of the tonic, indicating that he should take a dose of each tonic soon. Bilbo finished his meal and drained the tonics, suddenly feeling a bit sleepy. He smiled at Thorin and Thorin returned the smile, before taking Bilbo's hand and riding the elevator down with him. A crowd soon gathered when Thorin stepped out of the elevator and proceeded to make some sort of speech along with announcing their intentions, or at least that's what Bilbo thought he was doing. The people started cheering and Bilbo grinned at Thorin, as Thorin smiled softly at him, before he schooled his features into a neutral expression once more and they rode the elevator back up again.

Bilbo was tired by that point and changed into his nightgown, as Thorin took off his shirt. They then laid beside each other and Bilbo fell asleep soon after lying down. Thorin however stayed awake, worrying about the hobbit sleeping beside him and hoping that Bilbo would be alright.

Here's what Thorin says to Bilbo in part.

Bilbo wake up!, wake up please

Alright, it will be alright.

Are you hurt

I will help you, my brother in battle.

Don't be ashamed.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Over the course of the next three days, Thorin got increasingly worried as Bilbo still hadn't recovered from healing Bifur. He tried to hide this from Bilbo, but the hobbit could tell that Thorin was concerned. Bilbo was worried as well, though he had other things to consider, like making sure everything was ready. They had planted a tree together the day before, Bilbo had enjoyed watching Thorin garden as the king clearly wasn't very good at it. Still the tree was planted and Bilbo kissed Thorin in thanks for it. They hadn't repeated the fondling that they had given each other three days previous, mostly because they had been kept busy with getting everything ready for the wedding. Now that day was here and Bilbo had never felt happier, save when he held his children for the first time.

He smiled down at Fili and Kili, as he got on tiny formal robes for them both and set them into the cradle. He was getting his own robes on, when he suddenly felt dizzy. He sat down on the bed, as his vision blurred and turned to black. He awoke to someone shaking him and yelling. "BILBO, WAKE UP BILBO!" He frowned, before his eyes opened and he stared up at Rinar. "What happened, why were you unconscious?" Rinar demanded and Bilbo grinned.

"I can understand you, whatever the price was for the healing, it seems to have run its course. Help me finish getting ready." Bilbo said and Rinar brought the complex set of clothing over to the hobbit, watching as he changed into it. First were the undershirt, then Bilbo had to put on his mithral shirt, then came the blue tunic in the color of the royal house and Rinar helped him to put on several necklaces and bracelets, each having to go in a certain order. Then Bilbo stared at the scrap of red under clothing in his hands. "I'm really supposed to wear this?"

"Its not traditional, but women and men like to wear such things on their wedding night sometimes." Rinar said and Bilbo blushed, gestering for Rinar to turn around, so he could put on the underclothes and his trousers. Finally the white robe was fixed around his shoulders and he grinned at Rinar. "Thanks for your help."

"Of course, it is a honor to help dress you on your wedding day." Rinar said and grinned at Bilbo as he blushed. "Now I think we should take the elevator down, before Thorin starts to wonder where you are." He added and Bilbo grinned, he took the carriage and strode out, he was joined a moment later by Hir and Gor, all three guards had their finest uniforms on Bilbo realized.

Gor smiled at the hobbit and Rinar grinned. "It seems Bilbo can understand us again." He told the other guards and they both grinned.

"That's great, the King will be pleased." Gor said and Bilbo grinned.

"Where is Thorin?"

"He's gone down already, though I don't see why he's not supposed to see you."

"My people believe that its bad luck to see your intended before its time for the ceremony." Bilbo replied and walked towards the elevator. "Humans have a similar tradition." He said and the guards nodded, they walked together to the elevator and Bilbo couldn't manage to sit down, while they rode it. He paced back and forth, under the amused eye of his guards.

"You can't wear a hole into the steel Bilbo." Rinar said lightly and Bilbo blushed.

"I'm not trying to, I'm just nervous." Bilbo replied and all three dwarves grinned.

"I was too on my wedding day, so nervous that I stammered my vows rather then spoke them. Luckily my wife thought it was endearing instead of being angry at me." Hir said and chuckled, while Bilbo groaned and turned slightly green.

"I can't believe I have to do this in front of everyone, at the Shire only close friends and family attend the wedding." Bilbo said. "I can't believe I'm marrying Thorin in front of the whole mountain." He said and Rinar laughed, clapping Bilbo on the back and sending him stumbling forward.

"Sorry forgot how light you were." Rinar said as the hobbit regained his balance, Bilbo turned to Rinar and smiled. Dwarves weren't an overly demonstrative race compared to hobbits, who were always hugging or touching their friends. When they did touch, they were given to harder movements it seemed. Bilbo went back to his pacing and nervousness, before the elevator door opened on the main floor. Bilbo stared at the white fabric that was hung from the stands, people were on either side of the street and he stared at Thorin who was standing on a small stage. He looked very fine in his armor and blue cloak, Bilbo blushed and smiled nervously at him, before he took the carriage with their babies and walked down the line of people, who cheered as he passed. He kept his eyes on Thorin, the dwarf's gaze never leaving his, as he approached the stage. Thorin helped him to move the baby carriage up the steps, before he sat down on one of the two seats. Bilbo sat down on the other and Balin walked up the stage.

"A year ago today our King came searching for the fourteenth member of our company, instead he found the most precious gift Mahal can give any of us." Balin smiled at Bilbo and Bilbo blushed. "He found a hobbit and though it took a while and several near death experiences, they found their way to each other. Together they have two beautiful little boys and a Kingdom to be as proud of, as its people are of them. May their lives going forward be blessed by Mahal and free from pain. They come willing and waiting to be formally recognized as a couple in the eyes of Mahal and his people." Balin said and the crowd cheered.

"They come from two different lands and two different races and yet they share the same heart. They decided together that they would have a ceremony that embraced both their cultures. Bring forth the branch from the mother to the tree of new beginnings!" He cried and Bilbo smiled when he saw Dwalin carrying a branch from an apple tree, he laid it at the feet of Thorin and Bilbo, together they jumped over it, Bilbo smiled at Thorin and Thorin returned the smile, taking Bilbo's hand in his own. "Bring forth the basin, so that old wounds can be washed away and new promises take their place." Balin said, Nori and Dori came forward with two basins full of water and two trays. Bilbo smiled and turned to Thorin, as Thorin turned to him. Together they began to unwind their hair, until the beads were set on the trays. Bilbo then touched Thorin's forehead with his own a moment, before putting his hands into the cold water. He gently ran them through Thorin's hair and beard as Thorin ran them through Bilbo's, after seeing that Bilbo's vision was unclouded Thorin's eyes filled with tears.

"I promise to be loyal to you, I vow that I will trust you with all of my heart. I swear to care for you, for all of my days. I will cherish you and respect that you come from a different culture than my own. Finally I give you my heart and all of my love." Bilbo said and pulled the beads he had spent all his spare time working on over the last several days out. Thorin stared down at the dwarven runes for a moment, reading each one before he smiled at Bilbo.

"My treasure above all others, on this day I can finally call you mine. I will honor your feelings, though they may differ from mine. I will protect you, from all I can. I will cherish you, as the gem you are. I will allow you to be free to fly my thrush, as long as you come back to me. I will love you as the heart that beats outside my chest, from this moment on and all days." Thorin said and then went over to Bilbo, whispering in his ear. "I will explain later love, but my true name is **Fire Brand Tempered Steel Open Stone." **He whispered into Bilbo's ear and the hobbit frowned a moment, before nodding. Thorin smiled at him, before starting to braid his hair gently, taking from the tray of beads he had made for Bilbo. Bilbo smiled at him, as his fingers worked through his hair, creating the complicated promise knot. He finished and Bilbo gently braided Thorin's hair and beard in the knots that Thorin had taught him.

"Now they shall break open a rock, to show how they will work together throughout their years." Balin said and Bilbo grinned at Ori and Bomber who came forward with two pick axes and a large hunk of rock. Bilbo turned to Thorin as he took one pick axe and Thorin took the other. Together they broke the rock in two, Bilbo stared at the glittering crystals the rock had left behind a moment, before looking up to Thorin, who smiled at him "Their union is blessed by Mahal, see all that witness here." Balin said and Bilbo blushed, he wished that the dwarven god wasn't quite so interested in him, or at least that not so many people knew about it. "Next bring forth the cup, so their first taste of the promises they made to each other might be sweet." Bofur came forward with an ornate cup and Bilbo took a small sip of the honey mead that was inside, before passing it to Thorin who took a swallow as well. He then handed the cup back to Bofur, who smiled at them both. "Finally bring forth the dagger, so that their blood might mingle and join together as one." He said and Bilbo stared wide eyed at Thorin for a moment, before Bifur came forward with a dagger. Carefully Thorin pricked Bilbo with the blade on the tip of his finger. Bilbo winced as the blood welled, before taking the dagger from Thorin and pricking Thorin's finger in kind, before handing the dagger back to Bifur. He watched as Thorin spread his blood over both his hands and copied the gesture. Then Thorin moved towards Bilbo's face with one of his hands and towards his heart with the other, Bilbo mirrored him as he spread the blood over his forehead and placed his palm over his heart.

"Your heart is my own, as my heart is yours. Our souls were lost without each other, after years of searching, of longing for something just out of reach, until we found one another. Bilbo Baggins of The Shire, I thee wed." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled at him.

"Should I repeat your words?" Bilbo whispered and Thorin nodded. Bilbo recited what Thorin had said, conveying just as much meaning as Thorin did to the words, then Thorin touched his hands to Bilbo's their blood mingling together. Oin then came forward with bandages and wrapped them around the wounds gently, Bilbo had yet to forgive Oin, still he wanted Oin to be part of the wedding.

"Now bring forth the basins." Balin said and Dori and Nori came forward with the basins once more, as Bilbo and Thorin took out the braids and ran wet fingers through each other's hair once more, before braiding the hair in the joining knot. "Finally bring forth the flowers and needle and thread." He said and Gloin came forward with a spool of thread a needle and several different kinds of flowers. Bilbo wished that he could have a wider range to choose from, still they had been lucky to find the flowers they had. He gently strung each bloom onto the needle, as Thorin did the same, before tying it off and waiting for Thorin to finish as well. He did and gently placed it over Bilbo's head, then Bilbo did the same for Thorin. He smiled at Thorin and Thorin returned the grin, before raising their bandaged hands together.

"WITNESS OUR JOINING!" He cried out across the cavernous marketplace.

"WE WITNESS!" The company shouted back and Bilbo felt so happy in that moment, until the babies started to cry. Bilbo laughed, before going to the cradle and taking Fili and Kili into his arms.

"Apparently our little ones witness as well." He said as the crowd began to cheer and the sound of Thorin's laughter was drowned out by it. Bilbo smiled at his husband and their two children, who clearly didn't care much for noisy dwarves at this time in their lives. Once Bilbo would not have blamed them, but now he had come to love Thorin and his people, despite the noise they seemed so fond of. Someone started to beat a loud drum and the crowd quieted.

"I should have thought to give these to you earlier" Oin said and took two tiny ear protectors from his pouch and handed them to Bilbo, who thankfully settled them around his sons' ears. He then cradled the babies and rocked them until they settled down once more.

"The drumming won't stop until we've had our first dance." Thorin said and grinned at Bilbo. "You do remember the steps, don't you?" He asked and Bilbo grinned, before nodding. He set the babies down carefully in their cradle, before shouting with Thorin and banging against his chest with one hand and then the other. He stomped his feet as Thorin had shown him, whirling around as he did so, the dance was to expel bad feelings and to bring in good. It was violent, wild and Bilbo loved it. Thorin took Bilbo's hands in his own and they danced forward and backward, feet stomping in time to the drums. Bilbo laughed, throwing his head back with wild abandon, as Thorin smiled at him, his braids being thrown about as they danced. The dancing seemed to stop all too soon, as Thorin led him back to the babies. "I thought you might want to eat, the feasting hall has already been set up and its a smaller area then the market hall. Only those important to the running of Erebor, the guards and their families and our friends will be there." He said and Bilbo nodded, he was hungry and more then that he wanted to be away from the crowd. It frightened him slightly to have the gaze of so many people on him and he was glad that soon there would be a lot fewer people. They rode the elevator to the second hall, a hall that Bilbo had only been in once before when the dragon had been alive.

He stared at the four thrones that were crafted from silver and clearly of dwarvish make. "You are already my consort, other then important events, such as the formal naming of babes, crowning of kings, weddings and deaths we don't have that many ceremonies. Consorts can lead when the king is unable to, but they don't have to be crowned because its assumed that they are worthy of it, as they captured the heart of a king." Thorin said and Bilbo blushed. "The feasting halls are through here." Thorin said and Bilbo stared up at the hall, that was filled with long tables. He vaguely remembered hiding here briefly while the dragon had been alive, but the place had changed drastically since then. Together they sat at the high table, Bilbo putting the cradle beside him and smiling at the dwarves, those he knew and those he didn't as they came into the hall. Then the food arrived, a vast variety of dishes, most of which Bilbo had never tasted before. Apparently dwaves were very fond of salt, he hadn't detected it being so heavily used in the cooking before, he supposed that was because salt was expensive. He ate a good amount of the food, before he was full, despite it being too rich and salty for his taste. He would occationaly feed a bite of something he liked to Thorin and Thorin did the same with him, the others in the room cheering as they did. Bilbo had been told about the traditional sharing of food beforehand, as he had about the rest of the dwarven rituals they would use in their ceremony. Still it surprised him slightly when the dwarves started cheering after each time. By cheering them, they wished the couple well and hoped that they would never go hungry a day in their lives, or so Thorin had told him that was the meaning behind it.

Finally the cake came, Bilbo was surprised by how big it was and even more surprised when Thorin cut the first piece and set it on Bilbo's plate, before getting his own. Bilbo smiled at Thorin, before a mischievous glint came to the hobbit's eye and he smeared a bit of cake around Thorin's mouth. Thorin and the rest of those gathered laughed, as Thorin returned the favor, before wiping at his mouth with the napkin. One of the cooks served the rest of the cake and after they had finished eating it, Bilbo turned to Thorin. "What now?" He asked quietly.

"Now we are free to do what we like." Thorin said and there was a certain lustful gleam to his eyes. Bilbo smiled at his husband.

"I want to dance!" He said and managed not to laugh at Thorin's groan, he was surprised when the company laughed as well.

"Alright." Thorin said and the drums started up again, Thorin took Bilbo's hand and led him in a complicated dance in the area that had been cleared from feasting. "You my hobbit will be the death of me." He said and Bilbo laughed.

"What a way to go, I feel that few have been killed by a hobbit and certainly not by their love." Bilbo said and ground his hips against Thorin's pelvis. "You will just have to survive a little longer, my dear." He added and laughed as Thorin cursed in Khudzul softly.

"**Cock tease." **He said and Bilbo smiled innocently at him.

"Why Thorin, what languge." He whispered in return, after the song if it could be called that stopped and another took its place and two more followed before Bilbo nodded to his husband and went over to where their children lay in their cradle. He took the cradle and walked with Thorin to the elevator, opening the door and laughing when Thorin closed it firmly behind him. "I think everyone will be talking about this."

"Let them, I don't care, I've waited long enough to be inside you." Thorin said.

"But our babies are watching."

"They are too young to remember and if I don't spill myself in you, you won't forget teasing me for a very long time."

"Promises, promises." Bilbo said and laughed as Thorin reached for his robe, darting out of the way. "You'll have to catch me first and the wall the babies are against is off limits." He said and laughed as Thorin chased after him and after several minutes managed to get him backed into a corner. Bilbo grinned and wrapped his arms around Thorin kissing him lightly.

"I wish they hadn't put so much salt in the food!" Thorin said.

"Why was everything over salted?"

"Salt stirs a dwarf, as it comes originally from the rocks as we do. It is a strong aphrodisiac.

"Then everyone at table with us..."

"Our section of the table was different then theirs. They no doubt knew that you had no idea of the effect the salt had on me and my friends laughed at me."

"Poor baby, should I kiss it and make it better?" Bilbo asked. "Or should I make it worse?"

"I don't think it can be any worse Bilbo." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"Though I really should have thought to take the herb, I didn't realize that you'd want to take me in an elevator which we are not doing."

"What herb?" Thorin asked breaking his gaze from Bilbo's groin.

"I don't know about you, but as much as I love our babies, I don't want any more until our sons are a bit bigger." He said and Thorin stared wide eyed at him.

"You can get pregnant again, so soon?" He asked and Bilbo laughed.

"My race is very fertile Thorin, why do you think there are so many hobbits running about and only about sixty five last names in the entire Shire?" He asked and Thorin's eyes grew wider if possible. "There's a herb I need to take that's back in our quarters. I didn't want to bother you with the inner workings of hobbits, while we had a wedding to plan...But you'll have to wait until I've had my tea."

"Not if you ride me." Thorin said and groaned. "I'm so hard." He said and Bilbo stared at him wide eyed. "I want you to fuck me."

"Thorin...I thought you prefered being on top." Bilbo said.

"I do, but right now I'd give anything to feel you against me, anything but not being able to talk to you for another six months." He said and kissed Bilbo, Bilbo smiled at him, but gently pushed him away when his advances started to become more amorous

"How much salt did you eat?"

"Everything was salted Bilbo, they gave me enough to last for several nights, I swear." Thorin replied and Bilbo laughed.

"That could be fun, though I wouldn't want to drink that much tea."

"You have to drink it after every time?"

"Its the Green Mother's gift to us, it causes a man's seed to not sprout."

"How?"

"Don't worry, it only works after the sowing, it won't render you unable to have more babes with me." Bilbo said and smiled. "As for how, it is a gift of the goddess and lets leave it at that." He said and Thorin nodded.

"Would it work for other races?"

"I know not, to hobbits the herb is considered sacred, though it grows nearly everywhere. We do not share the knowledge of it, as it is one of Yavanna's greatest gifts to us. She showed the first of our kind the herb and explained that she had made it so that we would not over run the world. She did not want her children to suffer and we would have suffered as a gentle race does when other stronger races seek their land. Yavanna also gave us the Shire, though it was not called that back then, she merely called it a place for our people to live in peace." He added and smiled at Thorin. "Does that answer your questions enough?"

"For now." Thorin admitted and Bilbo smiled. "I still want you to ride me though, its quite uncomfortable." He said and Bilbo giggled. "Are you laughing at my plight?"

"Some plight darling." Bilbo said and grinned at Thorin. "How ever will you survive."

"I can think of several ways."

"It would be unseemly to leave the elevator unclean, think of the next person that had to ride in it."

"They would be glad of it and see it as proof of their king's virility." He said and Bilbo laughed hard at that.

"Thorin I love you, but virility?" He asked and broke into laughter once more.

"It is no laughing matter, a man's virility is very important. Be glad that we aren't in my Grandfather's time, then the sheets had to be displayed for all the kingdom to see." He added and laughed as Bilbo turned bright red. "Yes you should count your blessings little hobbit and help me." "Can't you take that herb afterward?"

"No, I can't." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded. "And even if I could I don't want to lie with you for the first time in an elevator

"Very well then, use my name."

"What do you mean?"

"A dwarf's true name holds power over them, if someone knows a dwarf's true name they can get them to do anything they wish." He said and Bilbo looked horrified. "It can also allow for two dwarves to share a dream, or call back close kin, or brothers in battle from death, but not as effectively as their one would."

"What's a brother in battle?"

"Someone that is not your kin, but has done you a great service, or saved your life. Someone that you consider a brother in your heart. As Bifur has come to consider you." He said and Bilbo stared at Thorin. "He intends to ask you to do a ceremony with him, in which he will reveal his true name to you, so that you might call him if you have need. I can't stop him from doing this, nor should you, as such oaths are sacred." He said and Bilbo shook his head.

"That's why you keep your language secret isn't it?"

"Yes, if a dwarf is held long enough and if someone knew Khudzul well enough, they might be able to find their true name. It has happened in the past and the effects were horrible." He said. "I don't want to even talk about it."

"That's alright, you don't have to Thorin." Bilbo said gently. "Now how do you want me to use your name?"

"Stop me from being hard, you have to say it in Khudzul." Thorin replied and Bilbo stared at him a moment, before nodding.

"**Fire Brand Tempered Steel Open Stone**, **Cease being aroused. **Thorin stiffened after hearing his name for a moment, a glazed look coming into his eyes, before he deflated and shook his head. "Why did you go stiff like that?"

"Really I thought I explained that Bilbo." Thorin said and Bilbo sighed.

"I meant when I was saying those words, they don't really seem connected."

"They aren't supposed to be connected, they are supposed to be something that's not easily guessed. A new father prays to Mahal for two nights following the first moon of his child's or in our case children's births. Mahal reveals the names to him in a dream and he whispers the names first to the children and then tells their mother and named ones."

"What's a named one?" Bilbo asked and Thorin smiled.

"Someone that the parents name to watch over their babe and give them advice. Often it is family, or a family friend, someone that you trust without reservation. After all in knowing the child's name, they can control the child, but we do not control our children in such a way."

"Then why do it at all?" Bilbo asked and Thorin frowned.

"It is just something that is done, afterward the baby is considered a member of the community." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"I understand, its something you can't explain. Lets just call it a part of your culture and leave it at that, but I don't want our children to be in danger and I don't want to pick and choose from among our friends who should know our child's name."

"I trust the company with my life, we are all brothers in battle to each other." Thorin said. "That is why, despite how much he cares for you Oin drugged you. He did it for me, for the bond we share, though it did anger me when I heard of it, one can never stay truly angry at your brother in battle. Just as you don't want to harm your brother in battle, or see harm come to him. For the bond to work however, there has to be a deep and lasting trust between the two that wish it." He said and Bilbo nodded. "That is not the case with the knowledge of our names however, many people have asked why Mahal does the things he chooses and got nothing for their trouble." He said and Bilbo smiled at Thorin, as Thorin yawned and sat down.

"I see I feel I could trust the company, as you trust them in part. I know that they would never intentionally hurt my sons, but I still don't feel comfortable around Oin." Bilbo said.

"He betrayed your trust, its only natural..."Thorin yawned again. "That you should feel that way, though I hope you can forgive him in time."

"I may be able to." Bilbo said and got only snoring as a reply, he chuckled Thorin had apparently fallen asleep on him. He knew that they had both been busy over the last several days, so he didn't wake him. He was tired himself and he smiled at his sleeping husband for a moment, before leaning against the elevator wall and closing his eyes.

_He was in a cave, that was full of a crystalline light. "I would offer you one more gift." Bilbo heard the voice of the dwarven god and it was all he could do not to groan._

_"You have already given me many gifts." Bilbo said and he heard laughter that sounded much like the striking of steel against an anvil._

_"Do you not want one more, my chosen? It would allow for you to share kin ties with my people."_

_"I'm a hobbit, not a dwarf." Bilbo protested and the god laughed again._

_"Do you think I do not know that, my chosen?" The god asked again. "I would give you a name, if you wanted one."_

_"A name, like Thorin's name?"_

_"Exactly like Thorin's name, but only you would know it and only you would choose with who to share it."_

_"I see, would it hurt?" Bilbo asked._

_"No, it wouldn't hurt, the only harm that could come of it, was if you put your trust in the wrong person."_

_"Why do dwarves have names like that even, if I could ask?" Bilbo said and the god laughed again._

_"All creatures have a name of power, even the Valar do. Still we each chose in the beginning what to share, or not share with our children and if we would have children at all. I chose to bring my children forth into this world, but I did not want them corrupted as the children of other gods had become. Those that let their creation do whatever they wanted suffered for it. Neither did I wish to control my children absolutely, to make them ever beholden to one master. So instead I decided that they should know each other's true names. Though admittedly I had to translate them out of the ethos into a language that they could understand. A name binds my children, as much as it frees them, like everything in life knowing your true name can bring both pleasure and pain. It allows you to see who you truly are and to develop closer bonds then any other race on Middle Earth." Bilbo studied the cavern he was in a moment, before he nodded.  
_

_"I would like to know my true name." Bilbo said._

_"Very well your dwarven name would be **F****aceted Stone Tempered Steel Hidden Depths. **I will leave you now and you will not hear from me in a long time, if I ever speak with you again. Go in peace my chosen child and bring joy to your brothers and sisters."  
_

Bilbo awoke as the elevator came to a stop and opened. He wished that he could just dismiss the dreams he kept having, yet they seemed too real to him to be imagined. Thorin let out a snort and his head shot up, Bilbo chuckled and sat up from his lap. "Apparently we both fell asleep." He said and chuckled. "Some wedding night."

"If you hadn't stopped me, we would have done many things besides sleep." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"Come on lets go to your quarters." He said and Thorin smiled, though it lacked something.

"You should remove the geas from me." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"How should I word it though?" Bilbo asked. "I would hate for you to be continually aroused, or only become aroused when I commanded it of you." he said and they both shuddered.

"Luckily you can just say my name and tell me that that which you had ordered has been fulfilled."

"Is it always an order with true names?"

"Not always, you can request something of someone and more often then not it is phrased like that. If you add will you to a command, it becomes a request. Though those are seldom used, save for talking over long distances." He said and Bilbo nodded. "In fact our names are seldom used at all, its more like a fail safe, to stop a friend from becoming ill, or too power hungry, or any matter of things that you believe wouldn't be in their best interest, but being blinded by their own life they cannot see the possible danger that those paths hold." He explained and Bilbo nodded.

"**Firebrand Tempered Steel Open Stone, my order has been fufilled." **Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin who grinned at the hobbit.

"Now I suggest you hurry in taking that herb." He said and Bilbo laughed, before standing and running out the door. "No fair! I can't run with the children, or in my armor!" Thorin called and only received a laugh in return. By the time that Thorin got to his rooms which were closer, Bilbo had the kettle on and grinned at Thorin.

"Hello love." Bilbo said sitting casually at the table. "It will just be a minute."

"How ever do you hobbits survive this waiting?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo laughed.

"We plan ahead of time, but waiting for the tea to steep helps with the anticipation." Bilbo replied and Thorin groaned.

"I've been waiting what seems like forever, I don't want to wait any longer." He said and Bilbo laughed.

"impatient dwarf." He teased.

"Hobbits are entirely too patient, its a wonder they ever get anything done!" Thorin said and Bilbo arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really, just because we don't run over the length and breadth of Middle Earth doesn't mean we're like elves. Trust me it is as hard for me to wait, as it is for you, but I don't want to miss at least six months of my children's lives." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "So yes I am patient when it is worth my time, though I've never been very good at being patient, at least not by hobbit standards." He said looking Thorin up and down. "That armor looks very uncomfortable."

"Actually its..." Thorin trailed off as he saw the glint in Bilbo's eyes. "Oh yes it is, terribly uncomfortable, should I remove it?"

"I'll help you." Bilbo said and grinned wickedly at Thorin, he approached Thorin and started to remove his gauntlets, Thorin stood still as Bilbo slowly tugged them off. He then worked his way up to the shoulder plate, before the kettle started to sing. Bilbo turned off the kettle and poured some of the hot water in a cup. "Now it needs to steep for ten minutes." He told Thorin. "Luckily you saw fit to clothe yourself in metal, so its not as though we could have started already any way."

"We could have if you had agreed to do it in the..."

"I didn't want to have sex for the first time as a married couple in an elevator, even if it was guaranteed no child would result from it." Bilbo said. "I'm just not the sort to have sex in elevators Thorin, where anyone could open it."

"That elevator was for our exclusive use, my people would be quite impressed by my patients Bilbo." Thorin said and Bilbo's eyes widened a moment.

"You mean, they expected us to..."

"Well maybe not those that truly knew us, but its common for others to use the elevators for more then mere riding when first..."

"I don't want to hear this, really I don't. I sat down in that elevator!" Bilbo said and Thorin laughed.

"Those that do generally make sure that they don't leave a mess behind, why do you think we wear huge white robes at our wedding, they have a very practical purpose." He said and grinned when Bilbo's face turned scarlet. Bilbo was very flustered and trying to hide it. "Though those that tend to ride like that, also enjoy exhibitionisim." He said and laughed as Bilbo let out a surprised sound. "After all, you know how often elevators tend to stop off."

"But what about the children, wouldn't they be exposed to it?"

"In most halls children stay clear of the elevators, after all, unless they are with a parent they have no reason to be riding them." He said. "That is where having true names comes in handy, it stops children from risking themselves foolishly as young dwarflings sometimes tend to do. We try not to curtail our children that much, but when it comes to their safety and well being, we use the occasional order." He said and Bilbo nodded, what Thorin said made sense. He didn't want to picture a child being lost in Erebor, too many terrible things could happen to them.

"I suppose it makes sense, quite a few of my Took relatives would wish that their children would listen to them like that."

"Oh when their names aren't employed they are like any other child, and true names are used only when the child's safety is involved." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, continuing to work on the plating, he had finished both of Thorin's arms by the time the tea finished brewing. Bilbo took the cup and drained the still hot liquid throwing it back and wincing at the bitter taste of it. Thorin helped him with the rest of his armor then and finally it was all off.

"What possessed you to wear all of this armor?" Bilbo demanded and Thorin laughed.

"Oh so now who is the impatient one?" He teased. "As for my armor, its traditional for the royal family to wear their armor on their wedding day." He said. "Its supposed to set an example for the people, or at least that's how my father explained it to me, at my cousin Dain's wedding." He explained, before Bilbo took his hand and pulled him towards the bed. Thorin let Bilbo pull him and stared at his normally modest hobbit, as Bilbo started to slowly pull off his clothes while dancing suggestively around the room. "What's gotten into you? Whatever it is, I think I like it." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"The tea I drank helps me to feel more comfortable in my own skin." He said. "Would you like to know more?"

"No, I think I'll just enjoy it."

"Smart dwarf." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed.

"Tempting hobbit." He replied as Bilbo continued to dance, ultimately leaving himself in underclothes that barely covered the necessary parts. "I like those."

"I thought you would." Bilbo said. "Though I'm still surprised that I had the courage to wear them."

"Well I like them very much, you should wear them more often." He said and Bilbo laughed, as Thorin slowly unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off. He smiled at Bilbo's gaze on him. He slowly removed the shirt and found his arms full of hobbit suddenly. "Umph." He said as he was thrown backwards on the bed, Bilbo laughed.

"Can't believe I caught you by surprise." Bilbo said and began to run his hands down Thorin's chest, Thorin smiled up at him, before flipping them over, loving the way that Bilbo's braided hair fell across his bed. Bilbo smiled up at him, running his hands down Thorin's chest. Thorin smiled at the contact, before he caressed Bilbo's face and hair gently.

"You are beautiful **My heart.**" He told the hobbit and Bilbo raised his head to kiss Thorin.

"As are you Thorin." He said. "Someday you will have to tell me the story behind your other scars."

"Someday I would be glad to, but not today, today is for us alone and not the remembrance of old pain." He said and kissed Bilbo soundly, trailing kisses down Bilbo's body and licking and sucking at the skin, as Bilbo tried to reach for him. "I want to feel every inch of you, I want to know your body as well as you know mine."

"I'm sure that you familiarized yourself with my body while I was pregnant."

"Actually it was Oin that saw to your needs, I was beside you often, I was afraid that I would hurt you somehow." He said. "I don't want to think about that time, I am glad for my sons, but I had no idea of what was happening."

"It must have been frightening for you, it was hard for me to last those few weeks and I knew what was wrong with you, now our sons are nearly a month old and I will leave soon to find their names." Thorin said. "I can't believe how much has happened over the course of this year and I feel blessed for it, still I would not remember that time." He said and Bilbo looked at him with love in his eyes.

"Neither can I and I can't believe how lucky I am to have found you." Bilbo said and gave a groan of pleasure as Thorin caressed his feet.

"I do believe my hobbit has a weakness." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"Its not like that, it just feels very good." Bilbo admitted as Thorin rubbed his feet for a moment and he sighed. "Our feet are sensitive, but I'm not really fancying a foot rub at the moment.

"If rubbing your feet makes you happy, I'll do it more often." Thorin said and smiled at Bilbo. "though at the moment however I have other plans." He added and Bilbo laughed, before flipping to his back and wriggling his rump in the air.

"What could those be I wonder?" He laughed at Thorin's groan.

"I didn't think I could become any harder, yet again you prove me wrong beloved. Though are you sure you want me to take you now?"

"I liked you touching me, but I'm eager to have you inside of me, without my senses being dulled by ale and the fright of nearly loosing you." He said and Thorin tore off his under clothes before divesting Bilbo of his as well. The hobbit gasped surprised at the sudden removal of his under things, but then he gasped for another reason entirely as Thorin entered him. Thorin was relentless in finding their pleasure, he pounded into Bilbo harder then the hobbit ever had been in his life. In fact it was all he could do to support himself. Suddenly Thorin's arms wrapped around him, pulling Bilbo closer to him. Only Thorin could make him feel safe and protected, while thrusting deeper into him then Bilbo had ever felt before. Trust a dwarf to explore his inner passageways, Bilbo thought and started to laugh, before his own building pleasure stopped any thoughts for a while. "THORIN!" Bilbo cried out as he came, "Oh by the Valar! THORIN!" He said and Thorin laughed, before continuing his relentless pounding, though it slowed slightly from its fevered pitch of a few minutes before. Bilbo came another time and was headed towards his third when Thorin let out a shout, emptying himself inside of Bilbo. He rolled off the hobbit, short of breath.

"That was incredible." He said and Bilbo laughed.

"You did all the work." Bilbo pointed out, as he settled beside Thorin.

"It could hardly be called work, beloved, not when I enjoyed it so much." Thorin said. "Are you okay? I wasn't too rough was I?"

"It was a bit rough, but I liked it. Though I wouldn't mind it being gentler for our second time."

"You really are going to be the death of me." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed, kissing Thorin on the cheek.

"That would be quite a feat, I don't think anyone has died by having too much sex. Certainly not a dwarf in his prime, as you seem to be." Bilbo said and chuckled. "I'll get the kettle ready." He said and smiled at Thorin, who grinned drousily back at Bilbo. "Don't you fall asleep on me."

"Sorry, dwarves don't tend to come quickly, but we aren't known for many multiple rounds of love making, not like hobbits at any rate." He said and Bilbo blushed. "I think I have a round or two left in me." He said and Bilbo smiled, he set the water to boil and went back to Thorin.

"Its my turn, while you recover your strength." Bilbo said and started to suck on Thorin's ear, He jerked in surprise.

"Bilbo, what are you doing?" Thorin asked, as Bilbo nipped and nibbled gently at his ear. "I'm not an elf." He said and Bilbo laughed.

"Neither am I love, but your ears are very sexy."

"Oh, what else do you consider sexy?" Thorin asked and Bilbo grinned.

"Several things." He replied and trailed his lips down to the side of Thorin's neck. "Your neck for example is very sexy." He said and Thorin groaned, Bilbo's breath was stimulating his beard and he had to admit he thought that the hobbit was very sexy himself in that moment. "So is your chest." Bilbo said and caressed Thorin's chest. "I want to suck each one of your scars, because they are very sexy." He added and Thorin's eyes closed a moment, as his entire body shuddered.

"If you knew what you were doing to me Bilbo."

"I think I have an idea, and that makes me hot." Bilbo said. "After I drink my medicine like a good little boy, will you cool me off?" He asked and Thorin groaned.

"You are surprisingly good at talking dirty." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"Of course, hobbits might be shy around other races and even amoung their own, but we are never shy lovers." He said and looked Thorin up and down licking his lips. "Tell me what you want to do to me."

"I want to take you, any way, any where I can. I fear Bilbo that you have made me addicted to you, to your sight, your smell, your laugh." He said and Bilbo gently caressed Thorin's face, as the kettle started to boil.

"Let me just get that and we can continue this." He said and got up from the bed, he made the tea and went back over to Thorin. "Would you like to try some?" He asked offering Thorin a cup.

"I don't think that I need it, but I would be glad to try it." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed.

"Actually the couple usually shares the tea together, its slightly bitter, but the effects are worth it." He said and smiled at Thorin. "It needs to steep for several more minutes, I should have made a pot of it, but I'm not fond of it when its cold." He said and Thorin nodded. "Its also most effective when its drunk while hot." He said and smiled at Thorin, he knew now that his dreams had been more then just dreams, but he wanted to keep this night for themselves. They smiled at each other over the rim of tea cups, before Bilbo drained his tea and Thorin copied him.

"**Sweet Mahal's stalagmite, that stuff is strong!" **He said and Bilbo laughed.

"What do you feel Thorin?"

"Like every inch of me is on fire, I need you!" He said and Bilbo grinned.

"You have me." He said and Thorin needed no more encouragement then that. This time he was gentler with Bilbo, which allowed Bilbo to thrust back against him more. Thorin groaned softly as they worked into a rythem, Bilbo was the first to come, but Thorin came soon after him and reluctantly pulled out.

"I shouldn't come twice, the herb works only once each time right?" He asked and Bilbo nodded.

"It seems to have changed your staying power." Bilbo teased Thorin gently, before going over to the stove and filling his cup with more herbs and tea. "Unfortunately it wears off soon after ingested, or at least it does for hobbits."

"It doesn't work the same for me, I need you again." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed joining him in the bed, they made love five more times, by Bilbo's count, until Thorin finally collapsed on top of Bilbo.

"Love?" Bilbo asked and recieved a snore as his answer. Bilbo chuckled, wishing that Thorin hadn't flattened him into the mattress. "Thorin?" He asked again and shook the shoulder behind him gently. He then shook harder, until Thorin mumbled sleepily. "I just need you to roll off me." Bilbo said. "Then you can go back to sleep." Thorin mumbled something else but he managed to roll off of Bilbo. Bilbo smiled softly before stripping the top sheet from the bed and pulling down the other covers, before tucking himself and his husband into bed. He closed his eyes and smiled as Thorin wrapped his arm and leg around him.

"N-igh." Thorin mumbled and Bilbo chuckled, kissing his brown.

"Good night love." Bilbo replied and let sleep pull him under.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Bilbo woke and found that Thorin had somehow managed to completely tangle his body with Bilbo's in the night. He tried to get up without waking Thorin, but he was unsuccessful. Thorin mumbled something, before his eyes opened and he looked at Bilbo. "I'm going to get something to eat, would you like to sleep a bit more?" He asked and Thorin yawned.

"Just a bit, you wore me out last night, wake me soon though."

"I seem to recall a certain dwarf being just as demanding as me love." Bilbo said and laughed softly, before he put on his clothes. Thorin's rooms had a substandard kitchen at best and so he decided to go to the kitchens to eat. He got dressed, glad that they had moved some of his things to Thorin's room, he quite liked the bright green colored waist coat he was wearing. He smiled fondly at Thorin, as he started to snore, before checking his hair in the mirror. As much as he didn't want to remove the braids, they were a messy tangle and fairly screamed that he'd been throughly ravished. As much as he knew that it would sate Thorin's pride to go out like this, he just couldn't do it. He picked up Thorin's comb and took out the braids, before attempting identical ones and failing horribly at it. His hair was longer then it ever had been, but it was one matter to braid someone elses hair, it was an entirely different thing to braid his own. He sighed frustrated, before ultimately deciding just to plate it in a simple braid. He then walked out the door with the babies, and got stared at by the guards. Apparently one or more of them had been standing outside the door for some of the night. "Good morning."

"Morning Bilbo, how are you today?"

"I'm good." Bilbo said and smiled at Rinar, who was the only one not staring at him.

"How do you hobbits last so long?" Jir blurted and Bilbo went red from the tips of his toes, to the top of his head.

"That's not a thing I care to discuss, as its between me and my husband." Bilbo said.

"I knew our king would last that long, but such a small creature?"

"Jir, can't you see your embarrassing Bilbo?" Hir demanded and Bilbo made a dash for it, he couldn't believe that Jir had said that, then again guards weren't exactly known for having good taste or being prudish, or at least that's what Bilbo supposed was true. He realized that he didn't really know his guards that well. He went to the kitchens and felt embarrassed as Bomber lifted an eyebrow at him.

"I didn't expect you to be up for a while."

"You heard?"

"You weren't exactly quiet." Bomber replied and placed a plate of eggs and a large stake in front of Bilbo. "Then again its about time that it happened." He said and grinned at the hobbit, as the babies started crying. Bilbo fed Fili and Kili before eating himself. Glad that Bomber at least was companionable and wasn't treating him differently then the night before. In fact he thought that Bomber was always somewhat laid back, when he wasn't hungry or tired. He wanted to tell Thorin his true name, he wanted to tell all his friends for that matter, but he was afraid.

"What's it like, to have someone know your true name?" Bilbo asked Bomber suddenly. "Thorin told me his and I want to know what its like for him.

"Well when your completely under the geas, time stops for a bit and it can be a bit frightening. Though I can count on one hand the amount of times I was put under a complete geas. Most times its asked of you, the asking seems more friendly and you can remember what's said. Mainly people only use asking when they are concerned for someone. If they feel that the dwarf that they care about is doing something dangerous mainly. Asking can also be used to make a formal request of someone, when I set out Thorin asked me if I would join him and I said yes. Then there is calling, you use their name and you can talk to them over great distances, but it tends to make the dwarf in question a bit spacey, for a while. So generally whoever may be in the most danger initiates the call and they agree to call to each other before hand. Sometimes however when a brother needs urgent help, or something has come up he'll call without warning. You could try calling to Thorin, but the connection wouldn't work both ways. Meaning that he'd be able to hear you, but you wouldn't be able to hear him" He said and Bilbo remembered how Thorin seemed to contemplate the fire on their quest, maybe he was talking with someone.

"Thorin said that dwarves that knew each other's true names could reach one another in dreams, is that true in case of pregnancy?" Bilbo asked and Bomber shook his head.

"When a dwarf is pregnant, or someone is pregnant with a part dwarven child, they are too deeply asleep to hear their names. Its strange, because that's the only time it happens, though sometimes they call out to their partners and if the bond is strong enough they can hear them. Though I hear its like a very small amount of time has passed to them and they don't usually consider doing so. Sometimes someone can only dream about having a child as well, if they want one badly enough." He said and Bomber's eyes seemed to get sad for a moment, before he brightened. "So why do you ask?"

"I was curious and well Thorin didn't really describe it in detail to me last night, we were well...Preoccupied."

"That's one way of putting it, I remember my own wedding night."

"You are married?" Bilbo asked and Bomber nodded.

"I have a wife, she's actually just arrived here, she was head chef in the kitchens of the Blue Mountains and had trouble finding someone to replace her." He replied. "Resa, come meet my friend." He said and Bilbo stared at the beautiful creature, that was as skinny as Bomber was fat. Bomber's wife laughed at the hobbit's surprise.

"Most people expect me to be as big as him, I prefer to show that I love someone by cooking for them and I like them big, more for me to love." She said and Bilbo blushed. "Don't be embarrassed, you are a cute fellow, so how do you like your food."

"Its good, I love to cook too, maybe we can cook something together sometime. I'll be careful to avoid my more salty recipes." He said and several dwarves laughed.

"I'd like that, Bomber's told me all about you and I'd like to get to know you better for myself." She said and Bilbo grinned, cutting into his food.

"There's not much to know, I like good food and good company mostly, I also like quiet sometimes and I find that dwarves are louder then hobbits tend to be." He added and she smiled. "I'm fond of smoking, but haven't done it for ages, as I haven't had the time. What about you, what do you like to do, besides cooking."

"Most of my waking hours are spent in cooking, but I like being with my friends like you. I'm actually quite close with Gloin's wife, she's a seamstress, or at least she was, now she takes care of little Gimli while Gloin helps with the rebuilding."

"Gimli isn't so little any more, he'd be a tween by the way hobbits recon time." Bomber said.

"I met him once, he seemed like a nice enough young man." Bilbo said.

"He is at that, I used to help Kalia care for him, when he was a boy." She said and smiled. "He was always such a nice little chap, though he got a bit of the warriors spirit from his Grandfather." She said with a laugh. "Nearly made Kalia's hair grey a time or two." She added.

"Children tend to do that, I'm glad mine are still small."

"You're actually looking younger Bilbo, it seems that being a father is doing you good." Bomber said.

"I think that's more Mahal's interest in me, then anything else." Bilbo admitted with a blush. "Though I don't see why one of the Valar would find me particularly interesting."

"Don't you, you're kind and I've never seen anyone care more for people then you do." Bomber said. "Most people think me slightly foolish, but you never talk down to me and you treat me like everyone else."

"Just because you manage to get yourself in tight spots, doesn't mean your foolish Bomber." Bilbo said. "Then I'd be more fool then you." He added and ate a few more bites of his steak, before he grinned when he saw Dori coming. "Good morning!" He said cheerfully and Dori laughed.

"And a good morning to you as well, how have you been Bilbo?"

"I'm good, I've been looking after the babies mostly and you?"

"I'm excellent, I met someone." Dori said and grinned. "She's even a musician like me and she's beautiful. I heard her playing in the streets and I knew the minute I saw her, that she was my one."

"I'm happy for you Dori." Bilbo said brightly. "So other then meeting someone, what have you been up to?"

"I've been getting together a musicians guild and helping some with the building. Before I started playing music, I was a builder. After the dragon and everything, I found that I liked music more then building and it was actually easier to get people to pay me to pay, then it was to find work as a builder. I convinced Nori to come along with me and we took Ori with us as a dwarfling, it surprised us a bit when we realized he had the skill for healing, but we couldn't have been prouder. He's about to pass his healer's exam you know, so you won't be seeing him for a few weeks." He added and smiled at Bilbo. "He's been hitting the books hard, when he isn't in lessons."

"I'm glad you are doing well, so you have to get to it soon I imagine?" He said and Nori nodded.

"I have time for a quick breakfast, got a bit of a late start, it was nice talking with you though." He added and Bilbo tucked back into his now slightly cold food, glad to have his friends close to him. He was almost finished by the time Bifur arrived. Bifur grinned and ran over to the hobbit giving him a tight hug, Bilbo started to panic as he had trouble breathing.

"Bifur, air!" Bilbo managed and Bifur let go.

"Thank you, I can never repay you for what you did!" He said and grinned at Bilbo. "I can talk again and I don't have to think as hard about what I want to do. I've started making toys again, now I have the time and I'm not as clumsy as I was."

"That's great Bifur." Bilbo said.

"I want you to be my brother in battle, you know what that is right?" Bifur asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Thorin explained it to me, but I still find true names confusing."

"Normally we'd exchange names and the bond would allow us to do many things. As you don't have a true name, our bond will be closer to the honor tie, but I'd rather have you as my brother in battle, even if its just in heart."

"What is an honor tie?"

"Its when a dwarf gives another his name in exchange for a great service, making them the servant of the one that he gives it to." Bifur said. "My honor demands that I give you my name for what you have done for me, but I think you'd rather have a bond of friendship then anything else. This way if you ever need me, I can help you."

"I don't know what to say Bifur, I don't really like what knowing his true name does to Thorin and I wouldn't want our friendship to change like that. Still I know its a part of your culture and quite frankly I don't want to offend you by rejecting your offer, its just that I just learned about true names and I'd like to sort it all out in my head first, before learning any more of them." He said and Bifur looked crest fallen, Bilbo felt terribly guilty for denying him.

"I understand." Bifur said. "Of course it would be strange to you."

"I appreciate what you offered me, but I'd rather us be equals." Bilbo said and he'd rather have his husband know his true name first, when it came down to it. Bifur was pretty much trusting Bilbo with his free will and whether he knew it or not, asking Bilbo to do the same. As much as he trusted and loved his friends, Bilbo wasn't sure he was ready to be that committed to them. He continued to eat his meal in an awkward silence, before he excused himself from the kitchens and walked back to Thorin's rooms. Thorin was still sound asleep and Bilbo shook his shoulder gently until he awoke and smiled at the hobbit.

"Back already?" He asked with a yawn and Bilbo smiled, he thought his husband was cute sleepy like this.

"Yes I am, **Fire." **He said affectionately and Thorin smiled at him.

"I like that, but only use a part of my name, when we're alone together alright?" He asked Bilbo and Bilbo nodded.

"I have something to share with you, **my Fire."**

"Oh I can think of several things, I'd like to share with you." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"**Faceted Stone Tempered Steel Hidden Depths." **Bilbo felt a surge of power go through him, before leaving him and going to Thorin, as the room filled with a blazing purple light.

"**What was that?**" Thorin demanded

"**My name, I guess we're bonded now right? Doesn't that happen when dwarves exchange names?" **

**"It does but you don't have a name."**

**"I do my Flame, Mahal asked if I wanted one and I decided that I did." **Bilbo said and smiled at the ear splitting grin Thorin had. Then the the guards burst into the room. They stared at Thorin a moment, before the King glared at them.

"**We have just been bonded to one another, leave now!" **He said and they hastily left.

"**Only you my love, would be so intimidating with not a stitch on." **Bilbo said and Thorin laughed Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo and spun him around laughing.

"**It was more then I ever dared hope, now we can share a bond, something that I'd never thought I'd be able to do with you."**

**"Why are we talking in Khudzul?"**

**"Its a side effect of the bonding, bonded couples can read each other's minds if they wish, or sense each other's feelings, or tell when the other is in danger, or any manner of other things." **He said and kissed Bilbo's cheeks. "**Thank you for sharing yourself with me, for agreeing to be my partner and have my children."**

**"I love you Thorin, of course I'd agree to all those things, but admittedly Fili and Kili caught me by surprise, I'm so glad that we have them though." **Bilbo said and caressed Thorin's hair. "**Your hair is just as bad as mine was, love, let me braid it after you dress."**

**"I want a bath first." **Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, he felt slightly unclean himself.

"**I'll join you." **Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin, who returned the grin. Bilbo undressed quickly as Thorin started the bath, he frowned at the feeling of slight dizziness and how he felt light headed. Then he felt a sudden inexplicable fury and he cursed. Of course Thorin would somehow manage to get him pregnant, now the bath was the last thing on his mind. He went over to Fili and Kili watching them sleep, he didn't understand why the herb hadn't worked. It had always worked for him in the past! He stared down at his tiny sons and felt tears fill his eyes. He would miss so much of the start of their lives now. He started to sob staring at the carriage as his knees fell from under him and he was able to catch himself against the bed. He wondered why he had felt so normal only that morning, then he remembered how embarrassed he'd been and then how happy he'd been to be with his friends. He loved his friends, but he wasn't normally overjoyed like that to see them and how guilty he'd been after he denied Bifur. He felt the darkness taking him under and the last thing he heard before succumbing was Thorin shouting his name.

_He was once again in the dark it surrounded him, before he saw a little boy with unruly blond curls and brown eyes. He stared at him as he ran towards Bilbo, and hugged him tightly around the waist. "I been waiting a really long time Daddy, I'm Farin, Tarin is coming, but she's a rock head."  
_

_"Am not! I just don't like running, like you!" A little girl appeared and Bilbo stared at her surprised, she looked like Thorin, right down to the put out expression on her face. "Alia, stop hiding and come out, Daddy is here!" Tarin said and Bilbo stared at the shy little girl with blue eyes and platinum blond hair.  
_

_"Hi Daddy." She said softly, before hiding behind her sister._

_"Are there any more of you?"_

_"No, cause the strength of the tea faded and you drank tea too."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"There's balance to the world, to take babies from the hobbits, the Green Mother had to give it to a race that didn't have a lot of babies." Alia said and smiled at him. "I'll miss being able to know so much, so easily.  
_

_"Why? This place is boring." Tarin said._

_"You should say something to Ada, he really misses you." Farin said and Bilbo smiled softly._

_"**Fire Brand Tempered Steel Open Stone, I love you, our children are beautiful and I'll see you soon**.**" **Bilbo said and smiled at the girls.  
_

_"You gots to be really careful, okay Daddy?" Farin asked. "Cause you might give us an ouchie if you aren't." Farin said and kissed Bilbo on the cheek. Alia ran from her sister and hugged his knees, as Tarin went over to him and Bilbo held out a hand to his daughter taking her into his arms, along with his other children  
_

_ "Remember to be good, like you tell Tarin all the time try to stay in bed and don't get into trouble, okay Daddy?" He asked and Bilbo nodded, as the blackness faded away along with his children.  
_

The first thing he heard was snoring and then he felt the pain and the sound of babies crying, but he didn't want to move. He heard Thorin snort, before he felt one of the babies latch onto him. He tried to make a sound, but he felt too heavy. He just lay there, feeling his child feeding from him, surprised at how big the baby now was. The child was taken away and the other one was brought to him, he felt the lethargy lift a bit and cracked open his eyes. He saw the early morning light and his exhausted husband, carefully holding his son to him. "Thorin?" Bilbo managed to say and Thorin stared at him, as if hardly daring to hope.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked and Bilbo smiled, as Thorin hugged him tightly. "I'm so glad your finally awake!"

"Finally?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded.

"Its been seven months, Oin told me you were fine and I heard you two months ago, but I was really worried."

"Seven months, that's longer then last time." He said as one of the girls kicked him, he winced.

"I'll get you a pain potion, would you like something to eat?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"I'd like to eat something, I am a bit hungry." Bilbo admitted, as he carefully took the baby into his arms and slowly sat up. The child gurgled and his little hands reached towards Bilbo's face as he smiled. "Yes Fili, Papa's awake, yes he is." He said and stared down at the baby, he was twice as big as he had been the last time Bilbo had seen him. Bilbo smiled down at him and tickled his chin. The baby giggled and blew a bubble of spit, before gnawing on his hand. "He's so big!"

"He's now nearly eight months old and he's big for a baby his age."

"He's smaller then most hobbit babies, his age, but wider too. Tell me about our sons."

"They are very advanced for their age, they've started to grab fingers and beards and they are starting to learn how to use their arms and legs, they like the brightly colored toys that Bifur has given them." He said and Bilbo could clearly tell that he was proud of their children, they seemed behind hobbit children developmentally, which worried Bilbo, before he realized that they were also dwarven and Thorin had said that they were ahead of others their age.

"That's great, how have you been Thorin, you look like you haven't been getting enough sleep." Bilbo said gently.

"I've been fine, the babies and the kingdom have been keeping me busy."

"You haven't been taking our sons near those tunnels, have you?"

"No, I wouldn't do that, I ask one of our friends or the guards to watch them, if something is vital for me to look into. Otherwise I just have people send reports of the things they want done and consider whether or not to do them. I shipped some seeds from the Shire, potatoes mostly and fruit seeds and grain. I got Dale to agree to process it too, if you still want to plant a communal garden."

"I think that everyone would benefit from it." Bilbo said and smiled. "I have no problems with teaching others how to garden, what month is it though?"

"February." Thorin replied.

"Good, people usually plant new trees, after the snow thaws and the soil gets dryer." He said and smiled. "Potatoes will keep for a few months after we harvest them."

"What about you and the babies, when you talked with me, you said that we were having children." Thorin said and Bilbo grinned.

"Three of them, I can't wait."

"Three?" Thorin demanded sitting down heavily on the bed. "Triplets are almost unheard of, with dwarves."

"They are a bit rare with hobbits too, not as rare as with the other races, but to have two children and then to have three the next time is a bit much even for a hobbit. I don't think I'll have enough milk to give to all our babies." He said and looked to Thorin. "There are cases where a dwarf gives milk to child not their own right?"

"Of course, if someone can't produce the milk, we wouldn't let a baby starve. There are those that sell their milk, or close family friends that would offer. Still can we take care of five small children? I'm having enough trouble with just the two, maybe we should hire someone to help..."

"Absolutely not, I'm not going to have a stranger around my children." Bilbo said and Thorin sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I thought you might say that, we could ask the guards wives to give us milk and help to look after the babies, but that's really above and beyond the call."

"Really, even if we happen to have two daughters?" He said and Thorin's eyes rolled back in his head as he fainted. Bilbo stared at his husband, surprise was one thing, but fainting quite another. He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to risk the children but Thorin might need help to get over his shock. "HELP! I NEED A HEALER!" He shouted and his room was full of four guards that looked frantically from Thorin to Bilbo. "Thorin's had a bit of a shock, I want someone to check on him and make sure he's alright." Thorin groaned then and Bilbo took his hand. "Thorin, its alright.

"We're having girls?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Two little ones, very different from each other, if my dream was any hint."

"Two girls?" Thorin repeated and turned slightly white. "How will I ever protect them?"

"We will help you defend their honor." Jir said and Bilbo groaned.

"I pity the poor boy that wants to court my daughters." Bilbo said.

"Boy? We're dwarves lad, every one that doesn't already have a wife, would want to marry your daughters. unattached female dwarves are rare and mainly are very young, or so disagreeable that no one wants to wed them."

"I see..." Bilbo said, though he didn't like the thought of someone Thorin's age going after his girls.

"They will need to be skilled in weapons of course and we would be honored to help teach them, along with Dwalin if you feel that is right my king."

"They aren't even born yet, hardly the time to consider weapons training and Alia is a sensitive soul, I can tell."

"Bilbo, they aren't supposed to know their names, until a month after their birth." Thorin reminded them.

"Anyway I'm sure that the boys and her sister will be very protective of her. Our other daughter is a lot like you Thorin. Very strong willed from what I saw of her." He said and smiled at Thorin. "And our boy is a bit like me." He said and rubbed his belly gently as one of the babies kicked again. "Does Oin have any idea of how much longer its going to be?" Bilbo asked.

"He said that it could happen any time." Thorin said and stared down at his hands. "Daughters?" He repeated and Bilbo grinned.

"Oh trust me they will be here and driving you crazy soon enough." Bilbo said and kissed Thorin's hand. "It will be fine, you'll see." He reassured Thorin before looking to the guards. "Can one of you get me something to eat and another go get Oin?" Bilbo asked and two guards he didn't really know that well departed. "So how's your boy Hir?"

"Getting bigger every day, he can just about hold his head up now."

"That's great." Bilbo said and smiled at Hir.

"My wife wouldn't mind giving you some milk, you'll be needing it I imagine and Thorin already asked me about it and she's fine with helping you, as you helped bring Bilhir into the world." He said and smiled. "Its actually quite the honor, Thorin thought you would be most comfortable with my wife giving you the milk, I could easily bring some by on my shift." He said and Bilbo grinned.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Bilbo said and saw the both guards returning, one with a plate of food and another with Oin. He wasn't exactly happy to see Oin, even though he knew that Oin had only been protecting Thorin.

"So lets have a look at you then, I suspected it was multiples, but I never thought you would have three children! Is there any pain?"

"Only when they kick me and its not as hard as it was with the boys."

"I see, sometimes when there are a lot of babies, they don't get all the food they need so can become small, but I'm not sure about pregnancies involving dwarves and hobbits. I tried getting some information from the Shire, but they wouldn't say anything on the matter." Oin continued as Bilbo felt several kicks at once.

"I spoke too soon, apparently one or more of them was asleep before." He said and laid a hand over his stomach rubbing it gently and smiled as two of them settled, but the third kept battering his stomach.

"I see, I can give you a pain potion, when you started to feel them really kick you hard, you gave birth after a few days right?" Oin asked and Bilbo nodded. "Tell me if it gets harder alright, I'll give you a potion to take away the pain, but you should still feel them." He said. "You should also eat before taking it, so I'll just leave it here, for when your ready for it."

"Thank you." Bilbo said and smiled at Oin, before Thorin took the baby from him. He finished the food that had been brought to him, drank the potion and yawned, feeling sleepy and not really wanting to fight being tired anymore. "I'm going to sleep a bit more, could you leave the room?" He asked the guards and they left.

"You need help laying down?" Thorin asked and Bilbo shook his head.

"I can manage." He replied and smiled at Thorin. "Thank you though." He laid down and closed his eyes. "You seem like you could use some sleep too, are the boys settled?"

"They are, they are awake much longer now, but they are little night owls it seems." Thorin said and yawned. "I'm staying up most nights now, trying to get them settled down." He said and Bilbo frowned.

"We should try keeping them awake days."

"I tried that before with Fili, then later when Kili came along, it didn't work and they stopped being awake most of the night when they were about fourteen months old." Thorin said and yawned.

"They aren't them Thorin, they don't have their memories."

"I know what reforged dwarves are like Bilbo, why didn't you tell me?" Thorin asked and Bilbo shrugged.

"Its strange isn't it and anyway I wasn't entirely certain it wasn't just a dream at first, even after you told me about how children got their names and well with everything that happened, I was a bit preoccupied. I thought of telling you the day I fell asleep, but decided that you'd most likely learn when you found their true names." He said and Thorin nodded as Bilbo yawned. "Can we sleep now."

"Of course." Thorin said and rested a protective arm over Bilbo's stomach as he laid down next to Bilbo. Bilbo spent most of the rest of that day napping or listening to Thorin read to him, though he was still tired when night came. He felt guilty about letting Thorin take care of the babies, but he didn't want to upset them somehow and he worried that he'd hurt them or himself if he got out of bed. So he fell asleep and managed to sleep through most of the night, waking only occasionally as Thorin pressed one of the infants to him or the babies kicked him particularly hard.

**An: Although Bilbo and Thorin's sons are now eight months old in this, they behave like 3 month old babies. A hobbit child would be the human equivalent of roughly five months old, while a dwarven baby would be developmentally about two months old at this point. Dwarves live roughly 3 times as long as humans and hobbits live about 1.5 times as long as humans. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Over the next several days Bilbo got increasingly stir crazy. It didn't help matters that Thorin was being very over protective and was sleep deprived, which led to him snapping at Bilbo occasionally. Thorin discovered that pregnant hobbits respond about as well to being snapped at, as dragons do to people raiding their hoards. He was surprised that such a small creature could bellow very loudly one moment and burst into tears the next. To add to that, Bilbo was tired of lying around in bed with nothing to do, other then listen to tales, hold his children or sleep. Still when he tried to get out of bed, Thorin would always be there and telling him not to move, inquiring what he wanted and making sure he had it. Bilbo felt like he was a child again and Thorin didn't realize how frustrated Bilbo was by his over protectiveness. "You were never this way when I was having the boys."

"Our girls are much more delicate sweetheart and you're carrying three children now." Thorin pointed out.

"That doesn't make me a child myself Thorin." Bilbo said for about the four hundredth time.

"Well you are acting like one, my heart, so I'll be treating you like one." Thorin said trying to maintain his patients.

"I am not acting like a child!" Bilbo said and glared at Thorin challengingly.

"Why don't you rest some more, you'll feel better for it."

"I don't want to sleep now, I've been sleeping for months!" Bilbo said and yawned.

"Why don't I read to you then, you can help me with my paperwork." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, Thorin dragged the ever growing stack of paperwork over and started to read from it, his hobbit's eyes drooped and then closed before snapping open. Thorin smiled softly, continuing to read the documents that had made him fall asleep more times then he could count as a child. They had been his bedtime stories and had prepared him for being King, he would read them to his children, as his father had to him. He stopped when he heard Bilbo start to softly snore and signed the papers he thought deserved it, writing a notice of rejection to those that didn't. He continued to work, until his eyes slipped closed and his quill left an ink stain on a document. He fell asleep with the papers piled all around him.

Bilbo awoke in the middle of the night to a somewhat sharp pain, he felt that his body was preparing to give birth. He looked over to his exhausted husband and smiled softly, Thorin's head was leaned back against the headboard, documents piled about him, the pen had soaked through several of the documents and Thorin's own clothes. He looked so tired and Bilbo decided that it would be better to let him rest then have him be worried about Bilbo's well being. He was much too pale and clearly needed the small amount of sleep he was getting now. "**Fire Brand Tempered Steel Open Stone, remain asleep." **Bilbo said gently, he felt guilty about using Thorin's name, about ordering him, when Thorin hadn't done the same for him, even when Bilbo had been most determined to get out bed, Thorin had suggested that he might harm himself and the babies, but he hadn't ordered Bilbo. Bilbo wondered if he could order himself, if it worked like that or not. "**Faceted Stone Tempered Blade Hidden Depths, don't scream**." He said and to his surprise he found that he couldn't scream, of course he could reverse the order whenever he chose. He felt the contractions getting harder and he didn't want to ruin Thorin's paper work. He lowered himself to the floor and dragged himself to the bathroom. He got a towel out and took off his pants, before placing it under him as he started to feel the urge to push. He pushed out and then waited for his body to contract again, and again until he felt something move down his canal. He brought his hands up and caught the squalling baby, his daughter, little Tarin. He smiled softly, before settling her down on another of the towels and continuing to push his other children out. Farin was born next, he cried as well, but not as loudly as his sister, as someone rushed into the room and stared at Bilbo, who glared at them. "Leave, I'm a bit busy here." Bilbo told whatever guard had dared to approach him. Alia was born last a few minutes after the guard left. Bilbo sat up and stared down at the three babies, they were smaller then even Fili and Kili had been. He then grabbed another towel wiping himself down, before putting on his pants as Oin arrived clearly furious at him.

"What were you thinking? You shouldn't have given birth by yourself!" Oin said and Bilbo smiled.

"I'm glad your worried for me Oin, but I'm fine and the babies are fine, I didn't need any dwarves fussing over me, while I was trying to give birth. If something bad had happened, I would have shouted for the guards, I'm fine and my children are fine. See, there wasn't that much blood." He added, before wrapping up the afterbirth in a towel.

"If something had gone wrong, I might not have gotten to you in time."

"My children are cold, can we discuss this later?" Bilbo demanded, before scooping up the babies and wiping off their skin with a towel, he then gently cradled the three of them in his arms, they were so small, he was surprised all three of them fit. He stood up and met Oin strait in the eye, though his legs were a bit shaky. "I think I'd know my own body Oin, I'm not an idiot and I would have felt it, had something gone wrong. Now can you leave me to my children?" He asked and stared up at the dwarf unflinchingly.

"I will call again to check up on them." Oin said. "They seem alright to me, they have strong lungs though they are tiny, they are also well proportioned."

"I think its because they shared my womb, I bet if I ever have a single baby it will be bigger as a newborn than its older siblings." Bilbo said and smiled down at the babies in his arms. "If that is all, please leave Oin, I want to take care of my children." He said and Oin nodded, Bilbo couldn't help but notice the hurt in his eyes and wondered why he couldn't forgive Oin suddenly. Oin had been his friend, though betraying someone's trust in you was considered the ultimate crime for a hobbit, Bilbo knew that it was likely not the same for dwarves. After all the company had forgiven him, after Bilbo betrayed them, why couldn't he forgive Oin. Still now was not the time to think of such things. He watched the guard leave, before Oin took a sip from a bottle and handed him a tonic.

"Its a strengthening solution, to help with your recovery." He said and Bilbo nodded, drinking the potion as Oin left. He felt a sudden strength surround him, his legs weren't as shaky anymore. He walked over to the changing table that Thorin had no doubt bought from the same wood worker that Bilbo had purchased the cradle from. He changed all three babies into the tiny outfits Thorin had no doubt thought to buy, there was only one set tinier still and Bilbo was very glad that his babies wouldn't be wearing them. He stared down at the tiny children a moment, before one of their older brothers started to cry. He picked them up, laying all three of them in a large cradle that set next to the changing table. He then picked up Fili, who was crying in the other cradle and held him gently against his chest. He let Fili drink from him, as Kili continued to sleep on, he saw that both boys had tiny ear muffs around their ears, so the cries of one wouldn't disturb the other, but Kili woke soon after Fili all the same and Bilbo then had to feed him as well. He then picked up Tarin, who was still crying and nursed her as well, before nursing Farin and Alia. Tarin continued to cry, as he tried to get the other two settled. He took the ear muffs off his boys and dangled a shiny metal horse in frount of their faces, while he tried to quiet the screaming Tarin and settle his other babies as well. They were slightly cold to the touch, so he wrapped them in two more sets of clothes, before rocking back and forth with the three of them in his arms. He settled the ear muffs around Farin's and Alia's ears, glad that they could become so small, though they were tiny the ear muffs covered half the side of his babies' heads. Farin was the first to fall asleep, Alia following soon after and Bilbo gently laid them in the cradle, covering them with the blankets, as he held the screaming Tarin and his sons continued to cry, clearly upset by the noise and laying as close as possible to one another. Tarin finally exhausted herself and Bilbo settled her into the cradle relieved that her screaming had stopped for now. He then looked to his boys and leaned them against him in his lap, holding them against him with an arm and teasing them with the horse for a little while. They stopped crying and one of the laughed, making a grab for the horse, his little body pushing forward. He was too small to support himself fully and started to over balance before Bilbo settled him back against him. He settled the baby into his arms, before picking up his brother, surprised at how big they both had gotten. He rocked back and forth slowly, comforting them until their eyes finally closed and they fell asleep.

He yawned, before settling them into the cradle, as a soft knock came at the door. Bilbo walked over to it and opened it, smiling at Hir who set down a bag full of bottles.

"Gor's youngest is being weened, and my wife wanted to give you some milk too. It might last for a day or so, just be sure to warm it." He said and Bilbo smiled at him.

"Thank you." He said with a smile and closing the door behind him. He then crawled into bed and fell asleep.

Bilbo awoke to the sound of his children crying and Thorin moaning, while his husband had fallen over on him in his sleep. "**Fire Brand Tempered Steel Open Stone, please tell me what is wrong."**

**"Nothing is wrong, oh Bilbo your so sexy!"** He said and Bilbo stared at his husband, clearly Thorin was enjoying himself. Bilbo chuckled softly, managing to free himself as Thorin twitched and moaned. Clearly months without sex led to a very randy Thorin and Bilbo would be too happy to help him with his problem, as soon as their children were taken care of. He went over to the babies and saw that four of his five children were crying, while little Alia slept peacefully. The babies would need to be able to hear the outside world, he knew that noise and stimulation was needed for a growing infant. He warmed up a bottle and picked up Tarin, rocking her back and forth in his arms a moment, before realizing that he couldn't possibly have enough arms to hold all his babies. He set her back down and picked up Fili and Kili, before going over to Thorin.

"**Fire Brand Tempered Steel Open Stone, will you sit up and hold our sons?" **He asked and smiled softly as Thorin moved slowly upright, Bilbo made sure that he was holding both Fili and Kili correctly, before he walked back to Tarin and Farin. He cradled both newborns in his arms, cooing over them and kissing their little heads, as he rocked them gently for several minutes while the bottles warmed. He then set them down for a minute, before testing the bottles and fed them both standing over the cradle. After they had finished, he burped them and got out the baby sling. He put them both inside of it, before going over to Fili and Kili. He fed both boys and smiled as the babies quieted, though Thorin was still moaning and muttering. He settled the babies back down again, before going over to his husband. Thorin had been doing so much lately, he deserved to know how much Bilbo appreciated everything. "**Fire Brand Tempered Steel Open Stone, do you have any secret desires in regards to me."**

**"I want to see you in tiny dresses, with tiny satin panties!" **Thorin said and Bilbo blinked at him, apparently his husband was a lot kinkier then he had thought.

"**I see, ****Fire Brand Tempered Steel Open Stone**, have you bought any tiny dresses?"

**"They are in the back of my wardrobe." **Bilbo stared at him a moment, before going through his husband's drawers, he saw a tiny ruffly dress that wouldn't even cover his privates and some blue panties. He looked through and stared at the shere amount of tiny dresses Thorin had bought, they also seemed to be themed. His poor husband was sex starved and it was all Bilbo's fault, well Bilbo's and that unfortunate tea. He went over to Alia and gently woke her before feeding her the last bottle and changing into the dress. He was right, it didn't even cover his arse or front and the blue panties left most of his butt exposed. Still he liked it a lot, he felt somehow sexy in it. He had no idea that he would like to wear women's clothing, for a hobbit wearing a nightgown was perfectly normal. He liked the way the dress made him feel. He decided to explore further and found several silk bindings, he smirked, wondering if Thorin had intended them for Bilbo or himself. Those and the dresses seemed to be the extent of Thorin's kinky fantasies. Bilbo smiled softly, before removing Thorin's pants and tying feet to the bed. "******Fire Brand Tempered Steel Open Stone** will you lie down darling?" Bilbo asked and smiled as his husband laid down, he finished tying his hands and moved the paperwork over to Thorin's desk. He then sat on top of his husband, **Fire Brand Tempered Steel Open Stone**, **wake up." **Bilbo said and Thorin's eyes fluttered opened, he stared at the hobbit as Bilbo grinned. "Morning Thorin?"

"Bilbo? what about the babies?"

"I've already had them, let me take care of you." Bilbo said.

"You've had them and I slept through it?" Thorin asked as Bilbo ground himself teasingly against him. "Mahal Bilbo, don't do that!" Thorin gasped and Bilbo smiled, trailing his fingers up and down Thorin's chest.

"You can see our children soon enough Ada, but right now I'm going to be a very bad little girl, I wonder if my Daddy will punish me, too bad he's bit tied up." Bilbo whispered into Thorin's ears.

"But **Beloved Gem **you just gave birth."

"And you took care of our babies for seven months, just enjoy this Thorin." Bilbo said. "I might not be ready for you to ride me again yet, but I can think of a few other things I can do to you and for you." He said curling a finger through Thorin's beard and smiling as Thorin's body shuddered. "Now as I've said, I've been a very bad girl, what will Daddy do to me?" Bilbo asked and laughed as Thorin strained at the bonds. "Do you want to be untied, **my Flame **does Daddy want to see his pretty little girl all tied up? She isn't quite ready for that, but she will be soon."

"I didn't want you to pretend to be a little girl, I was thinking well I don't know what I was thinking." Thorin admitted.

"Oh, but this is so much fun." Bilbo said and pouted. "Did you just want me to wear this, or did you want me to strip it off for you?" He smiled as Thorin's eyes widened and Bilbo grinned. He started slowly taking off one button at a time, until a shoulder was bare, then he teased and caressed Thorin's beard, before moving on button after button, until he shrugged off the overcoat and turned around, Thorin's breathed in a surprised gasp, as he felt Bilbo's mouth around his shaft.

"**Beloved, oh treasure, darling, gem!" **He muttered as Bilbo sucked, apparently Thorin liked to be vocal, Bilbo remembered that a bit from his wedding night, though he'd been more focused on being pounded into the couch at the time. He continued to tease and caress Thorin's legs, as Thorin clearly tried to stop himself from thrusting forward. Bilbo smiled, raking his hands down Thorin's ass. He then turned around looking at Thorin's face, with a slightly self satisfied smirk, that was very undignified for a hobbit. He liked making Thorin wild for him like this, then again the dwarf most likely was sex starved from the last months. After several minutes, Thorin came with a rush and Bilbo swallowed it, watching as his husband's eyes slipped closed and he started to snore. He woke him up again, but Thorin was clearly sleepy.

"Wha?" Thorin asked and Bilbo smiled.

"apparently dwarves have no stamina, I was going to ask if you'd like another round."

"You will be the death of me." Thorin said and Bilbo laughed. "I'm too tired to move."

"You don't have to move much, for me to suck you." Bilbo said. "You tasted yummy, very sweet." He said and licked his lips. "I think you might become my favorite dessert." He added and smiled as Thorin shuddered.

"Who are you fierce little thing and what have you done with my husband?" Thorin asked and Bilbo grinned.

"Oh, I'm here, I just think I want to play a bit, with my husband." He replied and attacked Thorin twice more, Thorin becoming harder to wake each time, before Bilbo gave it a rest and covered Thorin up with a blanket. He smiled fondly at the dwarf, gently undoing the bindings and changing into some proper clothes. After that, despite not doing anything himself, he was hungry. He found a orange waist coat and outer coat and put them on, before dressing the babies warmly and settling them into their cradle, which also had bedding. He then wheeled it out the door and blushed slightly at the looks the guards gave him. "I'm going to my house, Thorin is sleeping and I don't think he'll wake up soon." Bilbo told them and they nodded. He walked to his house and got out the small jar of the fertility herb he had dried, before his wedding day. He smiled, before heading to the kitchens. Bomber was there with his wife and smiled at the hobbit.

"You didn't need to visit us Bilbo, we would have been too happy to send some food with the guards." Bomber said and Bilbo smiled at him.

"Hobbits use an herb and well its got another use entirely for dwarves and it might help you get..." Bilbo trailed off.

"Slow down lad."

"I can't promise anything, but it worked very well, one would say too well for Thorin and me, it wouldn't hurt you to try it and I know how you want a child Bomber."

"Wait your telling me that an herb might help my Resa get pregnant?" He demanded. "I've never heard of such a thing." He said and Bilbo noticed how many people stopped working for a moment in the kitchen, before the work started up again. He never really thought about it, but there weren't that many dwarf children, in comparison to the adults he'd seen.

"Just how bad is your fertility rate?"

"A dwarf is lucky to have three children. Normally parents only get one childand that can be after years of trying." Gor said. "My wife and I tried for seventeen years, before we finally had our babe."

"That long?" Bilbo demanded, before taking a bit of the herb out. The plant itself was common enough, but he didn't want to cause a dwarven baby boom, he just wanted to help his friends. "Its specially prepared by a secret recipe known only to hobbits and its sacred to our folk. I only thought to share it with Bomber because he is one of my closest friends." He said and smiled at the dwarf. "After the ritual words are said over it, it can be stored for up to one year, but it also requires precise brewing." He said. "I will whisper the ritual chant into your ear Bomber and you can brew it when you have the time." He said and stood on tip toe. "You take a pinch of it, add it to boiling water and brew it for about five minutes, I don't want to cause a dwarven baby boom, so I'm going to mutter some nonsense." Bilbo said and muttered made up words in a sing song voice, only above a whisper. "Have you got all that?" He asked Bomber and Bomber nodded.

"Thank you Bilbo, my wife and I will be taking the rest of the day off." He told the kitchen staff and hurried away happily. Bilbo was served a very fine meal and he felt guilty about it, because he knew the others wanted children, children that he felt Erebor wasn't ready for. Next time he was going to do favors for his friends, he'd be more quiet about it, though he doubted there would be a next time for something like this. Tarin started fussing and Bilbo picked her up. "You young lady will be a handful." He told her, as someone passed him a bottle, her own babe against her breast.

"Its a bit cold to be baring your chest." She said and Bilbo smiled at her.

"Thank you, but I prefer to use the bottles my guards give me, its nothing personal." He told her and the woman nodded, taking the bottle back from him, as Bilbo pulled one from his bag and Fili and Kili started crying, not liking the sound their sister was making. Bilbo fed the baby gently and rocked the cradle back and forth until the boys settled down again. He burped Tarin and held her against him until she settled back to sleep. He then finished his meal and grinned when he saw Ori coming, the young dwarf was dressed in the healer colors and looked to be in a hurry. Ori grinned when he saw Bilbo and the baby.

"You had the baby."

"Babies, this is my firstborn daugter, would you like to hold her?" Bilbo asked and Ori blushed before nodding, Bilbo handed the baby over to Ori and Ori looked like he'd been struck over the head. "Oh no, just no, she's far too young!" Bilbo said snatching the baby back and recognizing the look in Ori's eyes. The dwarf looked devastated as she was taken from him and Tarin started to cry. BIlbo rocked her gently, but she wouldn't settle and it hurt him to see his friend in pain. "Will you watch over her and protect her Ori, as she grows up?"

"Of course I will, she's my one and its not like that at first, if you find your one while they are still a child. You want to be close to them and don't like to be separated from them, but there's nothing remotely sexual about the bond." He assured the hobbit and Bilbo nodded.

"I see, is that true Gor?"

"It doesn't happen often, but it is true." Gor said and smiled. "congratulations." He said to Ori who was staring wide eyed at the little girl in Bilbo's arms. Bilbo hesitantly handed her to Ori and watched Ori as he rocked her back and forth, before returning to his meal. He finished his meal and was about to get back to Thorin when Bomber came rushing back and grabbed Bilbo in a crushing hug.

"It worked, thank you Bilbo, I could never repay you, it worked!" Bomber said and laughed. "I'm going to be a father, I wanted you to be the first to know, can you look at my Resa Ori?"

"I'd be glad to." He replied and Bomber grinned at Bilbo.

"If you were a dwarf I'd offer to be your brother in arms now, but..."

"Bonds for me are new Bomber, I just got my true name, I'm not ready yet to share it with my friends. Even though I consider you all to be more like brothers to me then friends." He said and smiled at the dwarf, who looked hurt. "Congradulations, I'm sure you will be wanting to get back to your wife."

"I'll cook for now, some broth for her I think, would you like to help me?" He asked and Bilbo grinned

"Sure, I'd be glad to help." He said and grinned at Bomber. "What should I do?" He asked and washed his hands, together they cut vegetables and put them in a pot, as the guards watched over the babies. Bilbo always found that cooking put him in a contemplative mood, he decided that he did trust the company, he had trusted him with his life, the least he could do was trust them with his name. "What's involved in becoming someone's brother in arms?"

"Well mostly its just the exchange of names and knowing that you would protect and care for that person as you would your real brothers." Bomber explained and Bilbo nodded. "Why did you ask?"

"Because I'm thinking about doing it, I mean I trust all of you with my life." Bilbo said and smiled at Bomber. "I suppose this is the best way to show how I think of all of you, though I don't really understand it myself." He added and went back to cooking, smiling at the dumbfounded expression on Bomber's face.

"I'd love to be able to call you my brother, but are you certain Bilbo?"

"I am, but I think it would only be right, if Bifur and I exchanged names first. He was the first to ask after all." He said and Bomber nodded.

"I understand, I'm glad your willing to share names with me at all Bilbo." He said and Bilbo hugged the dwarf.

"Don't go exhausting yourself like Thorin did, you hear?" He asked Bomber.

"But my wife needs me!"

"You have other family that will be glad to help you care for her, that is how things are usually done right?" He asked and Bomber nodded. "You should take care of yourself as well, it takes Thorin weeks to stop looking ill after I have a child and I don't want the same to happen to you." He said and hugged Bomber again. "Speaking of Thorin, I should bring him some food." He said and smiled as someone handed him another plate. "Thank you, I'll be going now."

"Could you give me some of that herb sir?" A female dwarf asked and Bilbo smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, but we've just gotten settled and I don't know if you can support a child. I know its not up to me, not really, but all the same I don't want to have more babies then our economy can support at the moment." He said and started to walk away.

"Please sir, my husband and I have been trying for such a long time and..."

"If I give it to you, or tell you how to prepare it, everyone will want it. Can't you see that we're not self sustainable as it is?" He asked and suddenly he was ceased from behind, a knife held to his stomach.

"If I can't have children, neither can you! I suggest you give me that herb!" The woman said and then everyone around Bilbo stiffened, Bilbo stared as the knife was withdrawn and a voice filled his head.

"_They will not remember about the herb, they believe that it was an ordinary morning until she drew that knife on you and Bomber's wife conceived last night. You should be more careful in the future my chosen, do not let your great love for others cloud your judgement. As for the herb I leave it to you to decide, when my people are ready for such a boon. In a few minutes, Bomber will check on his wife and you should offer to come with him. Some of the guard will follow both of you, but they will remember taking you back to your rooms after the unfortunate incident." _Bilbo felt the presence vanish from his mind and he was relieved that the god had insured his safety. He looked to the woman, knowing what she was capable of and shuddered. The guards leapt forward, ceasing the woman.

"I didn't do it, someone told me to do it!" She said.

"Who then, who wants our consort dead?"

"I don't know, but I would never do such a thing, please mercy!"

"You risked the Consort's life and the life of the King, you nearly orphaned the royal children, no mercy will be given to the likes of you."

"Please don't tell Thorin about this, do whatever you need to, to the woman but don't tell Thorin. She merely wanted what I am lucky enough to have."

"She would have hurt you Consort." Rinar said and a woman came forward and whispered into the other's ear.

"**Would you have hurt the Consort?"**

**"Yes because its not fair, why should he and his friends get babes while my womb remains barren?"**

"Take her away." Hir said and the guards led her away. "I have failed you Bilbo, forgive my honor."

"I forgive you Hir, you couldn't have known that would happen." Bilbo said still shaken. "Can you not tell Thorin about this? I don't want to worry him."

"Our king should know when the life of his consort is threatened. I can never absolve myself of being unable to protect you, but perhaps this will help." He said and whispered into Bilbo's ear. "**Smoldering Granite Broken Blade Rough Rock."**

"I didn't want your name."

"You have it all the same, along with my loyalty to you and only you. I should have done it when you helped my wife and child." Hir said. "When you need me, I will come to you. The king knows all our names, it was the condition of our service, after you were attacked." Hir said and Bilbo stared at him. "He has ordered us to protect you and to never hurt you or his family, or to conspire to hurt you." He added and smiled at Bilbo. "Still you need to be more closely guarded in future."

"I doubt any others would dare, to hurt me, she was clearly unhinged somehow." Bilbo said and Hir nodded.

"All the same, we are here for your protection."

"Very well, do you need help getting that soup back to your wife Bomber?" Bilbo asked and Bomber smiled at him.

"I'd appreciate that, thank you Bilbo." Bomber replied and Bilbo took the carriage, before they walked to his rooms together with the guard following them. The guard stayed outside while Bomber went in and set the pot down on his stove. Bilbo smiled at the small but homey room, and the woman sleeping on the bed clothed in a nightgown. The jar of herbs was nearby, but Bomber didn't seem to notice it as he headed towards his wife, yawning as he did so. He took a cup with him sat on the bed and gently pressed it to her lips watching as she swallowed the broth. "She's beautiful isn't she, my Resa?"

"She is Bomber and your children will be too, I'll keep you company over the coming months some, if you like?" Bilbo offered and Bomber smiled.

"You are very kind Bilbo, thank you for keeping me company." He said and yawned again his eyes slipping closed and he almost dropped the cup before Bilbo caught it and continued to feed the broth to the woman as Bomber started to snore.

"A little warning would have been nice." Bilbo said sourly. "But thank you for your help." He added, before putting the container into his diaper bag. Bomber looked very uncomfortable like that, Bilbo fed Resa some more broth, before he gently shook Bomber's shoulder and shook it harder still when his shaking didn't produce a reply. "BOMBER WAKE UP!" Bilbo shouted and Bomber jerked and opened his eyes. "You fell asleep Bomber, if you need a bit more of rest, why don't you lie down and be more comfortable. I fed Resa what was left of that mug of broth and another, so she should be fine for a while, you should rest some if your that tired." Bilbo said and Bomber nodded, before lying back against the pillows and falling back to sleep. Bilbo smiled softly and covered them both with the blankets, before leaving their rooms with the carriage. He realized that he had forgotten to get Thorin something to eat and walked back to the kitchens. He picked up a plate of food for Thorin, before going to Thorin's quarters. He smiled at his still sleeping husband before going over and sitting beside him. He shook his shoulder gently and then harder, finally eliciting a response, Thorin mumbled something, and Bilbo sighed, shaking harder. "Come on love, its time to eat." He told him and Thorin sat up slowly, eating his food clumsily.

"This is good, did you go to the kitchens?" He asked and Bilbo nodded, it was clear that Thorin needed more sleep, as he barely made it through the meal before falling back to sleep. His poor husband was exhausted and had work piling up, that Bilbo couldn't help him with as the reports all seemed to be in Khudzul.

"**Fire Brand Tempered Steel Open Stone, stay asleep, but read over these papers and sign them as they need to be signed, if you wish." **Bilbo said and settled one of the stacks of paper on the bed, with Thorin's ink and quill, it was messy but he could tell that he getting through the papers. He helped him to ink the quill and even though his slightly glassy eyes and snoring were unsettling to Bilbo, he managed to get through the papers and feed the babies a few times. The papers were finally all done and Bilbo took the quil from Thorin's hand before calling Hir into the room. "Tell me if the first few pages of these seem to be in order." Bilbo said and Hir nodded scanning the documents.

"All of these seem fine to me, why?"

"Because Thorin was sleeping while he signed them." Bilbo replied. "It was the only way I could think of to make sure my husband gets the rest he needs, while the kingdom continues to function." He said and Hir nodded.

"I will see that Balin gets these." Hir said and left the room. Bilbo realized that he was hungry again, so he took the children back to the kitchens, wishing that he could go somewhere else, anywhere else.

"We got the kitchen staff to tell Jir their true names and made them swear never to hurt you or anyone you care about. Then I ordered Jir to forget the true names he learnt, it was a bit unorthodox by dwarvish standards, but it worked. You are perfectly safe here Bilbo." Gor reassured the hobbit and Bilbo nodded. Someone placed a plate of white fish, potatoes and broccoli in front of him and he started to eat.

"We're all sorry about what happened, Consort, please forgive us for not acting in time."

"You are forgiven." Bilbo replied and smiled at the waitress, before continuing to eat his meal. He then got up from the table and went to Bomber and Resa's rooms, he knocked softly on the door before entering, seeing Bomber as he had left him. Bilbo checked the temperature on the broth, before filling the mug with soup and feeding two mugs of the broth to Resa, he then left a note for Bomber telling the dwarf that he had fed his wife, before leaving the room. He walked back to the kitchens and got a plate for Thorin. He then went to Thorin's rooms and managed to wake Thorin enough to eat. "I'll take care of the babies tonight love, you look done in."

"I have to do my paperwork."

"Its been taken care of and Balin is in the process of reading it over." Bilbo said. "I had to use your name, so you could rest and not be buried in work when you awoke." He said and Thorin nodded.

"You did right, thank you for letting me sleep, it must have been hard on you."

"Our children are no hardship."He said and smiled at Thorin. "Rest dear, its my turn to take care of you." He said and smiled as Thorin fell asleep. He spent much of that night playing with Fili and Kili and trying to get the little boys to settle down. He finally managed to get some sleep in the early hours of the morning.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Over the course of the next several days, Bilbo took care of the babies, while making sure that Thorin rested. He felt guilty every time he used Thorin's name, but he knew that Thorin wouldn't take proper care of himself, as he hated to admit any weakness. So it was that by the fourth night, the exhausted hobbit had enough, he set Fili and Kili into two separate cradles, strapped the noise canceling ear muff on him and his children and waited and waited. Five hours later he was still waiting, checking on the babies and seeing that they were still crying. He gave in and held each in turn, but they were inconsolable. He then set them back in the same cradle and stared as both babies fell to sleep at once. Bilbo stared at the sleeping infants, knowing that it wasn't natural for babies to be so attached to each other, that they wouldn't sleep despite being exhausted.

He was tired himself, but first thing in the morning he would be asking someone about the bond dwarves had with their Precious Ones especially when young. He felt guilty about deceiving his friends, but he wanted to make sure of the situation before claiming anything that might not be true. Fili and Kili were his boys and he'd love them no matter what, but he wasn't certain everyone would feel the same. People generally didn't have romantic relationships with their close relations, but Bilbo had a feeling about the boys. They had always been so close, in their previous lives and Bilbo suddenly wondering just how close they had been, or would have been, if they had lived long enough.

The hobbit was very tired, but then Tarin began to scream again and he picked up the baby gently cradling her in his arms and feeding her, before rocking her back and forth. Tarin had been the most difficult of the babies, a pattern that Bilbo could only assume would last the rest of her life. She continued to scream as there came a knock at the door. Bilbo opened it and stared at Ori, the dwarf looked terrible. "I tried to stay away Bilbo, really, I'll only be coming when it hurts too much to be away from her."

"Its hurting you Ori, to be separated from my daughter?" Bilbo asked and Ori nodded.

"I thought I could handle it, but I can't, I need to be able to see her, to feel her." Ori said and Bilbo frowned.

"I see, what of babies, do they have trouble sleeping when they find their Ones this young?" Bilbo asked and Ori frowned.

"Generally not newborns, the bond I have with Tarin is pretty rare. Though if I come too often she might become dependant on me."

"What form would this dependency take?" Bilbo asked.

"She won't eat or sleep without me, small children don't understand separation after being so close to a person. Even when we get older its hard to be away from your One, you need to see them fairly often at least, or else you can get sick, or die if they reject you. Dwarves don't survive long after their One's die, dwarves can have relationships without their Ones, but after they find them, they are loyal to them for life." He added and Bilbo nodded.

"So you can't sleep and lack appitite when your away from my daughter?" Bilbo asked and Ori looked Bilbo in the face.

"It is hard for me to get to sleep and I have to force myself to eat." Ori said.

"I see, its been only four days since you met her and I'm not going to give you my daughter Ori. Thorin and I will be the ones raising her, not you." He said and looked at Ori's crestfallen expression. "That being said, there's no reason why you can't visit her, at a more descent hour. I don't want her to get too dependant on you though, as I think that could only hurt you both. Hir, how long do my daughter and Ori need together to stay healthy?"

"A few hours every two days, should be enough time." Hir said and Bilbo nodded, though judging by how Ori looked he needed more time with her then that to stay truly healthy.

"If they spend too much time together and Tarin does get dependent, what should I do?" Bilbo asked. "And what are the signs of dependency?"

"Well she will be inconsolable if she's out of eye contact, she won't want to eat and won't be able to sleep, even if she exhausts herself." Hir said. "As for your other question, its just like being dependent on anything else, she will have to be slowly desensitized to the bond, otherwise Ori would have to be constantly with her. Most dwarves are actually dependent to some extent or another on their one's, though usually they are older when the bond is discovered and already know who they are and what they want out of life. In the case of those that find their Ones early, the parents are careful to ensure that they don't get too dependent on each other and if they lessen the time the child spends with their One gradually."

"I see...I suppose you can come in Ori, just for tonight though mind."

"Thank you Bilbo!" Ori said.

"Would you like to hold her, I've been trying to settle her, but she's not one to settle easy." Bilbo said and Ori smiled, taking the baby from Bilbo, a look of peace coming over his face, as he stared down at Tarin in wonder. Bilbo closed the door and led Ori over to his armchair. "Come sit down, you look dead on your feet."

"I shouldn't." He said and yawned. "I don't want to intrude."

"Well you've done that already lad and I'm glad you did. I didn't know you were hurting yourself and I haven't really talked to Thorin as he's been recovering his strength."

"You've been forcing him to sleep haven't you?" Ori asked and Bilbo looked down, before nodding feeling his cheeks warm.

"He won't ever get better, if he doesn't rest and you know Thorin." Bilbo said and Ori nodded.

"I do, but still Bilbo, names are only used in dire circumstances, you can't use them to get what you want from someone, or because you think what you are doing is best for them."

"But what if he hurts himself, he was so very pale Ori." Bilbo said.

"That might have been the stress of you being pregnant, I don't know about hobbits but dwarves have a high mortality rate for pregnant women. So much can go wrong and its very stressful for their partners." Ori explained and Bilbo nodded.

"I haven't been ordering him, not exactly, I've got better at phrasing it so its more of a question."

"Still you don't really know what its like to have someone use your name, like you've been using Thorin's. You're controlling him Bilbo, whether you mean to or not. I know that your just concerned for him, but you need to stop using it, or using his name will become a habit."

"I'd never do that to Thorin."

"Really?" Ori asked and Bilbo nodded. "Give me your name now, so I know you won't." Bilbo stared at Ori.

"You could order us to give you our daughter then." Bilbo said.

"I'd never do that, its against everything we're taught to do something like that, like you are doing to Thorin, Bilbo." Ori said and Bilbo stared at him, he had only meant to help Thorin, he had taken all the responsiblity of their five very young children on himself and had wound up hurting the person he had loved most in the world. Bilbo broke down and started to cry.

"I-I-I didn't know!" Bilbo managed and Ori stared at the hobbit, as Thorin muttered something and sat up on the bed.

"Bilbo what's wrong?" His voice was scratchy from disuse and his arms were full of a sobbing hobbit suddenly.

"I-I-I'm Saorry." Bilbo sobbed.

"What did you do to him?"

"I just told him that he was using your name too much, its been four days since the babies were born." Ori said and Thorin frowned.

"Its been that long, Bilbo why didn't you tell me how much time had passed, I would have woken much sooner."

"Ya- you wa-were so ti-tired." Bilbo said. "I-I Oh-only wan-wanted ta-to help." He said before starting to sob.

"Why are you here Ori? Its the middle of the night!"

"Your daughter and I are soulbonded." Ori said and Thorin stared at him.

"Get out! You use my husband's gentle nature to see my daughter, someone who is far too young to be around her bonded and then drive my husband to tears? LEAVE THIS INSTANT!" He roared waking Tarin and making her start to wail, as Ori looked terrified at Thorin. He set the baby down in the cradle gently, before walking out the door. Thorin held Bilbo as he cried, waiting for him to calm down. "Now Bilbo, you can't take this all on your shoulders, just like I can't." Thorin said. "The only way we can get through dealing with five babies is to share the responsiblity of them equally. I don't blame you, I trust you and I know what you asked of me, for the most part. While its true that dwarves generally don't use each other's names, as often as you have been using mine, I know you were only concerned for me. Still exhausting yourself like this, to see to my welfare and happiness can't go on. You have to see that I care for you, as much as you care for me and you are worrying me. You need your rest as much as I do Bilbo, you've just given birth and your body needs time to recover." He added gently. "I can look after the children when they wake, **Faceted Stone Tempered Steel Hidden Depths, will you please sleep until you are no longer exhausted?**" Thorin said gently and watched as Bilbo sighed and his sobs turned to soft snoring. He gently laid Bilbo on the bed, before going over to Tarin and gently rocking her in his arms, until she settled once more into sleep. He was surprised that Bilbo had managed to get the boys to sleep as well. He then went back to the bed, wrapped his husband in his arms and fell asleep listening to Bilbo's soft snoring.

Thorin woke up the next morning, glad that for once Fili and Kili had slept through some of the night and he had to tend to tend the other babies only a few times. He knew that Bilbo would wake up on his own, as Thorin had and decided to let Bilbo sleep for a little longer. He yawned and stretched, before going to the bathroom and taking a bath. He changed into simple breeches and a tunic, before gently placing the babies into their carriage and walking from the room. He went to Balin's rooms and knocked on the door. Balin had always been an early riser like him and the dwarf opened the door smiling. "I was expecting Bilbo, I imagine you are here for the paperwork. I went down to the various halls last night and collected it for you."

"Thank you Balin, how have you been?"

"I'm well, being your adviser agrees with me, as I've been doing it for most of your life anyway." He said and Thorin laughed. "So how are you? Bilbo said you were tired."

"I was, but I'm well rested now thanks to Bilbo, though he was a bit liberal with the use of my name. I think we'll be having a talk soon and I'm not looking forward to it, I struggle sometimes to explain our traditions to my husband, but wouldn't trade him for all our kingdom's gold." He said and Balin laughed.

"You have the gold anyway, or the command over what to do with it." He said and Thorin sighed.

"Which seems more headache then its worth sometimes." Thorin admitted and sat in one of Balin's chairs. "I'm trying to figure out how to phrase that Bilbo should come to me with his concerns, rather then using my name to solve everything and winding up solving nothing."

"That seemed well explained to me." Balin said. "Bilbo is an understanding man, he most likely just wanted to do what he thought was best for you and what a dwarven partner would have done in the same circumstance."

"I know that, I know he was helping me and that's why I'm not angry at him, that and he always suggested that I do things, rather then order me to do them."

"Can you be sure of that? Have you been awake these past few days?"

"Not that I can remember, why?"

"Because all of your paperwork has been completed and I don't know how he could have managed that shy of an order. I checked and everything is in order, but still."

"I'm glad that he saw that it got done, I'd hate to be sleeping while my people are wanting for something."

"He's changed you, the old Thorin would have been furious at him."

"Well the old Thorin was a bitter dwarf without a home or a beloved, or children, having all three when you had none before would change any man." He said and Balin frowned a moment, before nodding.

"That makes sense I suppose, though I hope that you'll still have that fighting spirit in the council room."

"You can bet on it, old friend." Thorin replied. "Now can you give me the paperwork for today, I want to get back to Bilbo."

"Alright." Balin said and handed him the papers, Thorin took them and smiled at Balin.

"I'll be on my way now." Thorin said walking out the door and to the kitchens. He smiled at Bomber who looked happier then Thorin had ever seen him and also had worry lines on his face. Only one thing could do that to a dwarf and Thorin grinned. "congratulations my brother." He said to Bomber. "Tell me if you need any help."

"I'm managing just fine at the moment, thank you...Its early days yet." Bomber said and grinned. "What can I do you for?"

"Just some eggs and bacon I think and a plate for Bilbo as well." He said and Bomber chuckled.

"I suppose you are the one taking care of him now."

"Indeed I am, did you know what he was doing?"

"I guessed, but it wasn't my business to interfere in another's marriage and he seemed only to be doing it because he was worried for you."

"I know that, but still I'm going to ask him to voice his concerns to me in future." Thorin said and Bomber nodded.

"Marriage is a balance, you'll get the hang of it in time." He said, before placing a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Thorin."

"I hope so, we never really got to celebrate, what with Bilbo getting pregnant just after our wedding night and everything." He said. "Has he shown them to you?"

"He did, they seem to be very fine babies, though Ori is bonded to Tarin."

"I know, he knows that he's not to see her for a while, its much too soon for her to be around him." Thorin said protectively.

"You know you can never keep a bonded pair away from each other."

"I know they will be together eventually, but I want her to be my daughter before she's Ori's One."

"Why can't she be both and you know how being parted from her will hurt Ori."

"I do, but being with him may hurt her even more, I don't want her to become dependent on him." He said.

"No father would want that for his child." Bomber said. "I want my child to be whatever they will be, to find themselves before they find their true love."

"Aye, I'll be watching my other daughter more closely now." Thorin said and Bomber laughed.

"And going after any would be suitors with Orkcrest?" He said.

"Well it wouldn't do to have a fine blade like that, be getting dull, not at all." Thorin said and Bomber laughed again.

"I think Dori and Nori would have something to say about that."

"Aye, but a dwarf has to watch out for their kin, they know that." Thorin said and yawned. "I've got a lot of paperwork to do, thanks for the food Bomber, it was as excellent as always."

"I'm glad you liked it." Bomber said and smiled, waving at Thorin as he went back to his rooms, with a plate of food for Bilbo. He shook Bilbo's shoulder gently and smiled as the hobbit's eyes cracked open.

"Eat this and you can sleep some more, I've got the babies."

"No, need to tell you something." Bilbo said and yawned widely.

"You aren't up for telling much of anything at the moment Bilbo." Thorin said gently. "Just eat and get some more rest, I've got the babes." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, before yawning. He started to eat, but fell asleep before he had finished the plate of food and Thorin didn't have the heart to wake him again. He set the plate on the desk and gathered his husband into his arms, lying him down gently in bed. Bilbo's hand caught his tunic in sleep and clutched at the fabric. Thorin smiled softly, before kissing Bilbo's forehead. The hobbit frowned, a hand going up to scratch at his face and Thorin smiled, feeling suddenly light and carefree. He gently removed Bilbo's hand from his shirt and got out the paperwork. He was surprised that Bilbo had bought a pair of ear muffs for himself, Thorin and the rest of the babies. They hadn't been wearing them, when Thorin put them into the carriage. He supposed that Bilbo didn't want to use them often. He gently settled Bilbo's around his head, before starting in on the paperwork. He worked for a while, before Farin woke up and started to cry, which woke up his siblings and made them cry and fuss as well. Thorin used the sling for the three newborns, gently moving it to his back, before holding Fili and Kili in his arms. He went over to the stove and set the bottles to heating, swaying his body comfortingly back and forth. He checked the children and changed them, before taking out the warmed milk and feeding each of them. He then went back to swaying back and forth, gently until they settled and the younger ones fell back to sleep, Fili started playing with the beads on his beard and Kili seemed to be encouraging his brother. Thorin chuckled and moved their hands from his beard. He didn't expect Fili to tug so hard on it, his eyes watered and he let out a curse.

"**Bedrock Light Hammer Turning Stone Reforged, don't pull hard on beards." **He told the baby, that had hurt badly and he didn't want his son to develop the habit. That set Fili to crying and Kili started to cry as well. He gently rocked them back and forth, as the babies on his back woke and started to cry as well. He rocked back and forth, before putting a clump of hair into Fili's hand and smiling as the tiny hand closed around his hair more gently. Fili quieted, though it took a while for the others to settle, one of the newborns seemed particularly vocal, but with gentle motions and persistance Thorin got her to settle down as well. Both his sons were burbling at each other and Thorin smiled at them. "Well boys, Daddy has some more paperwork to go over, but there's no reason he can't also play with you. He set the twins down on the carpet, before gently laying the triplets into their cradle and picking the boys back up. He found the brightly colored plush toys Ori had knitted for them and dangled them above both babies, surprised when they fell asleep after a few minutes. He laid the toys down close to them, before returning to his paperwork until he heard the triplets start to cry again. He warmed more bottles and fed the babies, realizing that he was hungry himself. He gently woke the boys smiling as they sucked at the bottles sleepily. He grinned broadly when Bilbo woke up, just as he was finishing diapering a wriggling Fili.

"Good morning." Bilbo said and yawned widely, rubbing at his eyes. Thorin thought he looked adorable and he hoped that Alia and Farin would have Bilbo's eyes as well as his hair. Those warm brown eyes were so kind and beautiful, they never seemed to stop from stirring Thorin's heart.

"More like afternoon love, I was just about to go to the kitchens, would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to!" Bilbo said and Thorin chuckled, any mention of food and his hobbit was off like a shot. He watched as Bilbo got dressed for a moment, before checking Kili's diaper, glad that he didn't have to change all five of them. "They need to be more bundled up then that, I usually put them in two or three outfits when we're going out." Bilbo said to Thorin and Thorin nodded, realizing that the hobbit was right.

"I should have thought to get more warm clothing, Fili and Kili both have sweaters, but none of the triplets have warmer clothes."

"They will have to make do with layers." Bilbo said. "I couldn't find the jackets earlier." He said and laughed delightedly as Thorin revealed two little blue jackets, with fuzzy wolf trim. "They will look just like their Ada in these." He said and Thorin smiled.

"I thought you might like them and they are traditional outer wear for dwarves." He said. "Is your waistcoat warm enough?" He asked and Bilbo nodded.

"Its always warmer near the kitchens anyway." Bilbo said. "And even though our sons look very fine in fur and blue cloth, I think I wouldn't." Bilbo said and Thorin chuckled.

"Its true that the dwarven style of dress doesn't fit you love." He said. "Anyway I like seeing you wear your waistcoats."

"And dresses." Bilbo said with a slightly wicked gleam to his eye.

"Yes and dresses, I'll have to repay that favor sometime." Thorin said. "Fofill one of your fantasies." He added and Bilbo laughed.

"I'll have to think of something then, I haven't had the time you seem to have had, or the fodder." He added and Thorin laughed.

"That's true enough, nor will you, I think that there's only one person who can bear babies in this relationship."

"One would hope, I don't know how you can be without me for seven months, I could barely manage four days." Bilbo said and Thorin cupped Bilbo's face in his hand.

"It was hard, but watching your stomach grow with child was worth it. I was alarmed by how big you got, but I'm glad that you had the babes now."

"Me too, come on, lets get going, before our children decide they need something else from us." Bilbo said and carefully tucked the babies in the cradle. He decided that it was better to let Thorin get some food in him, before telling Thorin his suspicions about their sons, maybe some ale too as he knew that Thorin would be as concerned as Bilbo was. Bilbo tucked one of the soft toys between the two boys, before lying their little brother and sisters down next to them. they then left together and walked to the kitchens.

They both sat down and smiled as Bomber offered them both some hot stew. "Thanks this will take the edge off." Bilbo said as he felt the warmth coming from the kitchens to his on his chest and hands and the cold wind blowing in behind him. He wished that Erebor wasn't quite so cold in winter, although a part of him wanted to abandon his adult sensibilities in the snow and why not? He had a patch of ground after all, in his hobbit hole that must be covered in snow by now.

"How's your paperwork going?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I was wondering if you could take a break and play in the snow with me." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed.

"I haven't done that since I was a child, but if you want to play in the snow, we can." He said and Bilbo grinned.

"Great, the little ones should be warm enough for now." He said. "I thought we could go to the hole and play in the garden you gave me."

"I'd like that." Thorin said and returned to his soup.

"I also have a lovely brandy for afterwards and we can light a fire and read together a while." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded, returning to his soup. They finished eating as Dori came dragging Ori, the two dwarves stood stalk still.

"Keep him away from my daughter." Thorin said.

"Its a bit too cold for Tarin to be out of the cradle, but I don't see why Ori can't see her."

"Let me protect the children as I see fit."

"Oh and your going to protect them from our friends? Ori would never hurt Tar-our daughter."

"I hurt you Bilbo, you can't be sure of that. I just got her, I'm not letting another male get near her so soon." He said and Bilbo nodded, knowing the determined expression on Thorin's face too well, it made sense that Thorin's ancestors came from stone, they were stubborn and block headed enough for it. If it had been any other time, he'd have been amused by that thought, but seeing the devastated look on Ori's face was enough to sober anyone.

"You need to let him see her, can't you see my brother is suffering?"

"He'll suffer more, if he goes near her. What if it was your newborn daughter Dori, wouldn't you want to protect her?" He demanded, before jumping up from the table. "We're finished here Bilbo." He added and Bilbo frowned, he didn't like Thorin getting high handed with him, though he knew that Thorin was upset and that was affecting his judgement and his words. He sent the two brothers an apologetic look, before going with Thorin to his hobbit hole.

"Maybe you should have a bit of the brandy first to calm you."

"I don't need calming Bilbo, I'm just worried about our daughter and I won't let Ori get near her until she's older."

"The way Ori looks, there might be nothing for our daughter to be near." Bilbo said. "Would you really risk harming the man our daughter will come to love?"

"Yes if it means protecting her, she has not rejected him, he will not perish. It may be hard on him, but I won't have her getting dependent on him. A dependent dwarf can never be without their One, I want my daughter to grow up independent, not tied to a man." Thorin said.

"I don't think Ori would want to tie her to him, not at least until she understands their relationship." Bilbo said gently. "If she gets dependent, we can wean her off of him."

"Not if it goes on for long enough, without us noticing." Thorin said and Bilbo stared at him. "There comes a time when a child can't be separated, where weaning doesn't work and if the parents misread the signs, the child can die if left long enough without their One. Its more dangerous than you think Bilbo." Bilbo felt tears fill his eyes, if that was true, what about his boys? Fili and Kili deserved to be able to be separate from each other, to become individuals in their own rights. He had to get Thorin out of his bad mood, he knew that Thorin wouldn't take it well no matter what, but it was better to get him into a good mood first, before telling him.

"Do you still have your traveling cloak?"

"I bought one for you as well, I thought you might need it as Erebor can be cold till May." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"Thank you." He said, they both put the cloaks on and walked to the garden together. Bilbo gave a whoop before running into the snow. He had to act carefree for Thorin, otherwise Thorin would guess something was wrong. He wanted this moment with his husband, before their lives would once more be complicated. He wondered if he could help his children, if dependency was like an illness, he hoped it was, that it would be that simple for him to cure. He tossed a snow ball at Thorin's head and laughed as the king arched a single eyebrow, before clearing the snow from his beard.

"This means war! **The axes, the axes of the dwarves are upon you! **" He said and tossed snowball after snowball at Bilbo, Bilbo returned fire laughing and enjoying this moment. After a while Thorin started to laugh as well, enjoying their game. Finally they both became too cold and went back inside the house together. Bilbo put the kettle on and handed Thorin some of the brandy that he had hidden the night the company had knocked on his door. "Are you trying to get me drunk **Heart stone?****"**

"I'm just trying to warm you up, I doubt some brandy from the shire could get you truly drunk. You know hobbits are lightweights compared to dwarves." That wasn't entirely true, Bilbo might get drunk easily, but that didn't mean all his kind did.

"True enough." Thorin said and poured a sifter of brandy. He knocked it back and sighed. "Now that puts fire in the blood." He said and Bilbo smiled. "What's wrong love?"

"I think the twins are soulbonded."

"No, I would have known it, if that were the case!"

"Would you have? Did you tell Fili to stay close by Kili growing up?" Bilbo asked and Thorin stared at him.

"It was dangerous for them to go out alone, I had no idea that they were soulbonded."

"It was obvious that they shared a close bond, but I didn't suspect this until last night."

"Tell me what happened."

"I thought that if I didn't touch them and I put them in separate cradles, they would settle down. They cried for five hours, before I gave in."

"Five hours, they were separated that long?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded. "They've been sleeping most of today, but I thought that it was normal."

"Did I hurt our sons?" Bilbo asked and Thorin frowned.

"I don't know for certain, but its good that you gave in when you did. Both babies are clearly dependent on each other from what you told me." Thorin said. "Which means that the next months will be difficult for us, we've got to get them used to being apart gradually." He added.

"Is dependency like a sickness?" Bilbo asked and Thorin stared at him.

"Why do you ask?" Thorin said.

"Because it sounds like one, to some extent."

"Its a little like a sickness." Thorin admitted. "But don't do what your thinking Bilbo."

"If it will help the boys, I have to try Thorin." Bilbo said and Thorin clenched the sifter tight in his hands a moment, before pouring himself another drink and nodding. Bilbo went to his sons and kissed Kili's forehead, where was Thorin, he couldn't feel him or see him, he needed Thorin! He looked to Thorin for a moment, reassured by his presence, before kissing Fili as well. He then ran back to Thorin and buried his face into Thorin's chest, breathing him in deeply.

"Its alright Bilbo I'm here, we did the right thing by helping our sons. We should separate them now and see how it worked." Thorin said running a hand through Bilbo's hair, Bilbo nodded and got to his feet, not letting go of Thorin's robe. Thorin took Bilbo's hand instead and gently pried his fingers from the robe. Together they went over to the babies and Thorin picked up Fili. The baby didn't stir continuing to sleep in Thorin's arms, he woke the child gently and Fili looked up at him babbling happily, even as he moved away from the cradle. Fili's little hands closed around his hair and Thorin felt tears come to his eyes.

"I need to feel you against me Thorin, holding your hand isn't enough." Bilbo said and Thorin looked at his husband, noticing how pale his husband was. "Lets go over to the chair and you can sit in my lap." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, Thorin set Fili down in the spare cradle, rocking the boy until he fell asleep. They walked over to the chair and Thorin sat down, as Bilbo cuddled close to him shivering before Thorin put his arms around him. He hadn't thought to check the boy's foreheads and they had felt fine this morning, but his hobbit looked very sick. He felt Bilbo's forehead gently and he moaned softly. Thorin sent a prayer to Mahal, the boys had been sicker then he had realized. He stared at his husband feeling suddenly frightened. He picked Bilbo up in his arms and walked to the nearest guard. "Get Oin, my husband has a fever." He told the guards and one of them rushed off to do as he had asked. After a dwarf was separated from his One for too long, they got sick and needed nearly constant contact with their One to get better. Bilbo was a hobbit though and although Thorin knew what the problem was, he still wanted a healer.

"Talk to me, I need to hear your voice." Bilbo said looking up at him and Thorin nodded.

"What do you want me to talk about." He said and Bilbo sighed.

"Anything you'd like, it just makes me feel a bit better, to hear you speaking." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"How about one of your books then, you need to keep your strength and I've never been much of a one sided conversationalist." He joked and Bilbo laughed before yawning. Thorin settled the blanket around Bilbo, as he waited for Oin to come. Thorin felt that Oin was taking forever to arrive, he was afraid for his husband and he needed to know what was going on. Every dwarf knew the dangers of having young ones that were soulbonded, but they didn't know the specifics by and large. Thorin read to Bilbo, picking out a book at random from the bookshelf and trying to calm himself. Then there was finally a knock on the door. "Come in." Thorin said and Oin entered, going over to Bilbo.

"He does have a fever, but I don't see why he's attached himself to you like this."

"He healed the boys, they were dependent on each other." Thorin said and Oin nodded.

"I see, well in the last stages of dependency babies can get fevers and want to be close to their soulbonded. It depends on each person, but for the most part he will want to be close to you, for the next several days. In other cases of dependency I would suggest that he stay away from you, but he's of a different race and is too old to form a true dependency on you. I suspect that making him stay away from you would be hurting him without need."

"I'm here." Bilbo protested weakly, his face buried in Thorin's chest.

"I know Bilbo, but you aren't feeling well and its better I explain this to Thorin." Oin said. "The fever is generally only a slight one, it will make him tired and in some cases can cause slight hallucinations I think, though I can't be sure because this is something usually only seen in babies and babies can't tell you what they see." He said. "I only know that they commonly cry, especially when separated from their One. As for the boys, you should keep them separate as much as possible, after they are a year old the risk of dependency fades. They should be allowed to see each other a few times a day, but close contact should be kept at a minimum." Oin said. "A few hours every few days should be enough to keep them content and stop them from being dependent on one another again." He said and Thorin nodded.

"Thank you, is there anything I should give Bilbo to help?"

"Only time and rest will fix this, keep him close to you and he should be well soon. It might take a few days at most for him to recover completely, but I doubt it will take that long."

"Thank you again Oin." Thorin said as Oin left the room. Thorin turned to Bilbo and gently ran his fingers through Bilbo's hair taking out the braids, before stroking the hair back with his hands. Whenever he had been ill as a boy, he remembered his mother stroking his head. The contact seemed to sooth Bilbo as well. "Would you like me to read some, do you need anything?"

"Just you." Bilbo said and yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"Well I can read to you some more, if you like?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded, Thorin picked up where he had left off in the book and within a few minutes Bilbo had fallen asleep. Thorin kissed his forehead gently, not liking how warm it was. It wasn't entirely comfortable in the chair either, so he gently picked Bilbo up and went over to the bed, lying down with him in his arms, he decided that there would be no harm in getting some more sleep and closed his eyes as well.

The sound of Bilbo screaming woke him and he held the hobbit in his arms. "NOT THORIN, DON'T LEAVE ME! NOT THORIN!" He screamed and cried, his eyes open and staring unseeing, Thorin held him down on the bed.

"Bilbo, I'm here love, Bilbo I'm right here." Thorin said.

"THORIN, NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" Bilbo said and that was all that Thorin could get out of him, the babies woke then and started crying. Thorin got up and put their bottles in the warmer, which made Bilbo even more distressed. "HE'S GONE, HE'S DEAD, THORIN!" Thorin hurried back and wrapped Bilbo up in his arms.

"I'm right here Bilbo, I'm not leaving you." Thorin said, his eyes filling with tears, he hated seeing Bilbo sick like this, but the babies needed to be take care of as well. He left a second time, picking up the babies and putting them on his side of the bed, while Bilbo thrashed about on the other. He got the bottles out and laid out across Bilbo's stomach, Bilbo stopped thrashing at least, but he was still calling out for Thorin. Thorin took care of the babies and returned them to their cradles, before going back to his husband and rocking him in his arms. The screaming and crying lasted for hours, as Thorin held onto him, finally Bilbo stopped screaming, only letting out a low moan and the exhausted king laid down next to his husband, pulling the blankets over them both, before falling asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

It was several days before Bilbo would allow Thorin not to be in constant contact with him and two weeks before the hobbit let him out of his sight. He had recovered more quickly from the withdrawal, but after his nightmares of seeing Thorin being killed by orks, or in a cave in, or any number of other ways that Bilbo didn't want to remember, he had become a bit clingy. Thorin loved his husband, but it was driving him mad and he hadn't managed to get as much work done as he liked, with Bilbo constantly beside him. So when Bilbo finally started venturing out on his own again, or letting Thorin talk to his people without the hobbit beside him, Thorin was relieved and that made him feel guilty. Still when a guard knocked on their door, Thorin was glad to care for his kingdom, rather then his family for a bit. He had just finished changing the babies, glad that he had realized how to change them without waking them all up and dealing with crying infants for the next half hour. The knock came again and when Thorin opened it, the guard standing outside of the door had told him that the council had wanted to meet and Thorin had looked to Bilbo.

"Go love, I will be fine here." Bilbo said and smiled at him. "Can you take Fili with you though?" He added and Thorin nodded, their sons had taken being separated hard at first, but now they seemed more used to it. Still Thorin would be glad, when they were no longer in danger of dependency. He kissed Bilbo on the forehead and gently picked up Fili, carrying him and the diaper bag Thorin had bought for himself, he looked back one last time before leaving and was met with Bilbo smiling at him. "Go, you need to see to your people, I've been taking up most of your time and I'm sorry for that."

"Don't be Bilbo, you are my husband and your wellbeing matters to me." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, making a shewing motion with his hand, Thorin laughed and left. Bilbo smiled at the sleeping babies and decided to go get something to eat, as Thorin and Bilbo were going to go to breakfast when the council had called him away. He put the babies into warmer clothing and settled them into their carriage. Kili awoke and fussed a little, he'd been much more grumpy as of late without Fili and Fili seemed slightly quieter. Bilbo didn't like keeping his children separate like this, but he'd do anything to make sure that his little ones were alright. Anything but go through the ordeal the withdrawal had been again, which meant making sure that Fili and Kili didn't get dependent again and that Tarin never would. He was concerned for his other children as well and wanted to keep them hidden from the world outside of Thorin, but knew that it was impossible. His children were princes and princesses and would always be in the public eye.

He got them settled into their carriage and strolled out the door, the guard following slightly behind him. He felt good, like he was truly himself for the first time in two weeks. He smiled softly, whistling a little tune, liking the sweet melody that passed his lips and surprised by it. Apparently though Mahal had taken his ability to sing, the hobbit could still whistle. Bilbo then tried humming and found that as long as it was wordless he could make the sweet melody last. He had heard Thorin singing over their babies at night and now he could at least hum for his children. There was a decided bounce to his step, as he arrived at the kitchens and then the smile on his face fell and he stared. Bomber had lost at least a stone in the two weeks Bilbo hadn't seen him. "Are you alright Bomber?"

"I'm fine, just fine." Bomber said and smiled. "Its nice to be seeing you out and about Bilbo."

"Its nice to be out and about." Bilbo replied pulling back a chair. "Is there any chopping I could help with after breakfast?"

"I'd be thankful if you helped cut the vegetables for stew that's being served tonight. Its been a bit chilly lately and nothing warms you up like a nice true dwarven stew."

"It sounds good Bomber, your stew was always excellent and I think I could just about manage eating it again." He added and Bomber laughed.

"It took me several months to look at a pot of stew without feeling slightly ill myself." He said. "Now what would you like to eat?"

"Whatever you've been serving is fine, I'm not really in the mood for anything particular today, I'm just hungry." Bilbo said and Bomber nodded.

"Alright, would meat buns be alright? They are a dwarvish staple but I don't think you've tried them before."

"That would be fine Bomber, I don't want you to go to any trouble on my account." Bilbo said with a smile and Bomber placed a plate of flakey pastries in front of him. They were filled with some sort of saucy meat, though they were also terribly messy and Bilbo couldn't quite manage to keep his face clean. "How do you eat these with beards?" He asked and his guard and Bomber laughed.

"Carefully and your holding the pastry wrong, you don't hold it sideways like your doing." He explained and Bilbo switched the angle he was holding the pastry at and found it to be much less messy.

"These are good." Bilbo said practically inhaling them. "What's in them?"

"The inside is made out of a rue of milk, flour and cheese, an egg is scrambled and added, as well as potatoes and whatever meat your using, in this case beef." He said. "Its like a pocket breakfast, for those that can't sit down and enjoy a real one."

"I practically lived off the stuff, while I was still in training." Gor said.

"We all did." Another guard added, who Bilbo didn't know all that well and the rest of the guard laughed. Bilbo polished off the pastries on his plate and took up the knife, cutting board and vegetables Bomber handed him. He cut vegetables for a time, before he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Ori standing stalk still and staring at him, Dori was trying to get him to move. Ori looked terrible, worse then he'd ever been on the journey, he had big bags under his eyes and was half led, half carried by Dori.

"Can he see her for just a minute?" Dori asked and Bilbo looked from his two close friends, to his daughter and back again.

"I'm sorry but no, you can't see her." Bilbo said feeling horrible for denying one of his friends anything, but knowing that Thorin had been very clear about not wanting Ori near their child. Bilbo had agreed after experiencing how the dependency had effected him. He never wanted to feel that again and he saw it as something dangerous and something that needed to be avoided. "I don't want to risk it." Bilbo added.

"But its killing him to be away from her." Dori said.

"I'm fine Dori." Ori said and his voice was much weaker then Bilbo was used to. "I understand Bilbo, I don't blame you or Thorin from protecting your greatest treasure." He said and Bilbo felt horribly guilty at his words, he'd been sick, but he hadn't thought about how Bomber, or Ori were suffering. One of the babies started to cry and that woke the others as well. "Bomber can you put the bottles on the stove?" Bilbo asked and Bomber nodded, Bilbo handed the bottles to Bomber, before rocking the cradle back and forth gently. Bomber handed the bottles back to Bilbo and Bilbo looked to Bomber.

"Would you like to help me feed them, it will be good practice when you have your child."

"I'd love to." Bomber said and Bilbo handed him Kili.

"You don't have to watch his head as much, but still be careful with it." Bilbo said and Bomber nodded, looking down at the child, who seemed so small in comparison to the fat dwarf. Bilbo took Tarin next, as she was the most vocal and hardest to get to settle. "Come on my love, there's my girl." Bilbo said as she latched onto the bottle and started to suck on it greedily. He saw how lovingly and longingly Ori looked at his daughter and Bilbo caved. He'd always been someone that empathized heavily with others, he couldn't help it, it was part of his nature. A part that he was glad of, because otherwise he would have never gone with Thorin. His instincts had always been fairly good and right now they told him to trust Ori around his daughter, if only for a moment. Thorin would be mad at him yes, but not as mad as Bilbo would be at himself if he let a friend suffer needlessly when he could prevent it. Still he found himself reluctant to hand her to Ori. "Will you help me feed the other babies?" He asked Dori and Ori.

"Of course." Ori said and Dori reluctantly nodded, Ori looked slightly better already, though still exhausted, Bilbo set Tarin back in the cradle and handed Farin and Alia to the brothers.

"You should be sleeping more, if you can't get to sleep yourself, use one of your remedies." Bilbo told him gently. "You know why its too risky for you to be close to my daughter for long periods of time at the moment, but I don't want you to cause yourself damage in the meantime." He said and looked at Ori. "I know your instincts are telling you to punish yourself..."

"Its not that, I just don't feel hungry and I have trouble sleeping because I can't get my mind to settle. I want to reassure you that my feelings toward your daughter are nothing romantic, I just want to be close to her."

"You are seventy years older then her, I want you to know right now that I won't have you rushing her Ori or harming her."

"I'll give you my name, then you can order me not to harm her. I swear, that I would never want to harm her either, but I know you need reassurance."

"Don't do this Ori."

"Its alright Dori, I trust Bilbo and no one else can do it, as the first order we're ever given is to never use someone's name for selfish purposes." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"It could work." Bilbo said and nodded. "Though I'm not sure Thorin would agree to let you see her even with that reassurance."

"This is to reassure you Bilbo, Thorin would believe that I would try to find some way around your orders." He added and Bilbo nodded.

"My husband can be stubborn sometimes, do you want to do this at my hobbit hole?" He asked and Ori nodded, the babies had finished eating and Bilbo gently placed them back in their cradle.

"Thank you for letting me hold Kili Bilbo, I can't wait until I get to hold my own child."

"I'd like to hold him too, I've always loved babies, but do yourself a favor and try not to have so many little ones close together."

"I doubt I could if I tried." Bomber said and laughed. "And seeing how tired you and Thorin are is a strong discouragement for trying to do anything of the sort." He added and Bilbo laughed.

"I'll finish helping you later." Bilbo said and walked to his hobbit hole, with Dori and Ori behind him. He sat down in his living room, after leaving the guards outside and Ori walked over to him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am, I know your ways aren't our own, so I'll give you any assurance I can." Ori said and Bilbo nodded. "**Golden Seam Light Rock Gleaming."**

**"Golden Seam Light Rock Gleaming, you will never harm my daughter, you will wait until she is fully ready for you in all ways before being with her as a male is with a female." **He said and Ori seemed to snap out of it.

"He didn't agree to that." Dori protested and Bilbo turned to Dori.

"Its part of my condition for him seeing her when she's older Dori, I understand your trying to protect your brother, but it will most likely be forty at least before she's ready for a relationship, given how the boys are aging, that's a long time for anyone to wait."

"I would have never hurt her." Ori said and Bilbo nodded.

"I know that Ori, but you might have rushed her in your eagerness to be with her. I don't want my little girl growing up too soon, surely you can understand that." He said and Dori nodded.

"I understand, I don't like it, but I understand."

"What did you order me to do anyway?"

"I ordered you never to hurt you and to wait for her to be ready for you in all ways."

"That could mean a lot of things Bilbo, she might never be ready for him like that, I won't have my brother rejected."

"I doubt that she will reject him, I truly feel that this is the best solution Dori." Bilbo said.

"Brother, back off, I don't mind what Bilbo wants me to do. I would have done it anyway and gladly, but I see why he would need assurance."

"I trust you with my life Ori and in time I think I'll come to trust you with my daughter's heart." He said and looked at the dwarf. "But this is all so very new to me, I just became a father and to already know who I will ultimately give my daughter to is unsettling to me. Hobbits don't have bonds as you do and as I seem to now. Sometimes I feel as though someone tossed me into deep water, without me being able to swim. Our two cultures are very different and everything will take getting used to. Dori I can only give you the same reassurance that Ori gave me, our families will be tied together in time and I don't want you to feel worried for your kin. I love all ten of you, as I would my brothers if I had any." He told Dori. "My name is **Faceted Stone Tempered Steel Hidden Depths**, I trust you both with it." He added and both dwarves stared at him shocked. "Now the guard has no choice but to tell Thorin about me being with you, I'm in hot water already so to speak, so I might as well enjoy the scalding." He added. "We can't do this often, because I won't have her becoming dependent on you." He told Ori and Ori nodded, as Bilbo lifted the covering Thorin had made for the cradle and gently picked up Tarin. He walked over to Ori and laid her in his arms carefully, so as not to wake her.

"She's so beautiful." Ori said and tears filled his eyes.

"I'll let you be alone with her for a moment, I trust you." Bilbo said and touched Ori's forehead with his own. He couldn't leave the room, but he could walk over to the armchair in the corner and Dori followed him.

"Thank you for letting him hold her." Dori said and Bilbo nodded. "And trusting me."

"I think by dwarven standards I trust too easily, but I can't just let a friend suffer needlessly." He said to Dori.

"Thank you all the same, will you become my brother in arms, as you have with Ori?"

"That's all that's needed?" Bilbo asked. "Just the exchange of names."

"And the vow never to do each other real harm."

"But how can Thorin keep our daughter away from Ori, if he's made such vows to him?" Bilbo asked.

"One of the earliest vows a dwarf makes is to put his family and soulbonded first, before kin of the heart." He said and Bilbo nodded.

"That makes sense." Bilbo said and nodded. "How do vows work?"

"True vows are like orders, you can't break them. For that reason dwarves are often more careful in what they promise then other races. Even without true vows, its uncommon for a dwarf to give someone their word and then go back on it." He explained and Bilbo nodded.

"I would become your brother in arms, I was going to do this with Bifur first, but that was before everything happened." Bilbo explained. "**I Faceted Stone Tempered Steel Hidden Depths vow to put my children and Thorin first, before the bonds of my chosen kin." **Bilbo shuddered slightly, surprised at the weight the words had on him. "**I also vow to not use a true name selfishly, unless i****t is in the defense and well being of my friends, husband and children." **Bilbo felt slightly dizzy for a moment, experiencing that strange sense of unreality for a moment, before everything settled back to normal.

"Your vows were not the typical dwarven ones, but I am surprised that you swore them at all."

"I have my honor, it might not be dwarven honor, but its honor none the less." Bilbo said and Dori smiled at him, clapping him on the back.

"I know you do, **my name is Blade Burning Amber Gleam True Strike." **He added as Thorin burst into the room.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER?" He demanded snatching the baby from Ori's arms, as the babies began to cry.

"He can't hurt her Thorin, I ordered him not to." Bilbo said and Thorin stared at him.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Thorin demanded and Bilbo squared his shoulders, he wouldn't let himself be intimidated by Thorin, just because he was frightened and mad.

"He's hurting Thorin, this can't go on, I can't let my friends be in pain." Bilbo said. "He can't hurt her and becoming dependent on him would hurt her, wouldn't it?" He asked and walked over to Thorin. "I think he will be able to tell if he's been with her too long and we can let them see each other for a few hours every two days, that won't cause dependency right. I also ordered him not to pressure her into a relationship before she is ready. He can't harm her and more over he won't harm her even if he could."

"You are entirely too trusting Bilbo." Thorin said.

"That might be, but like it or not, chances are high that Ori will one day be our son in law. Can't we at least try this? He needs her Thorin, he can't go on like this and I can't watch someone I care about suffer. You can't watch me every hour of every day and I don't care if you get mad at me for it, I will do what I believe is right, for our children."

"DON'T I HAVE A SAY IN THIS?" Thorin demanded, before making a visible effort to calm himself down. " Its too risky Bilbo! I won't have you hurting like that, not again!"

"And I won't we'll be careful with the boys and with how often Ori sees our daughter. If our other children find their soulbond, we will ensure their safety as well. Anyway, didn't you say that there is no risk of dependency after a year?"

"Its not as strong, but dwarves take on some of the characteristics of those they are bonded to when they are around them. I for example tend to be more lenient around you I've noticed. Where as someone else, might gain determination, or fierceness or any matter of other traits that they didn't have before. This changes the person slightly, though it can be overpowering to those that just entered life, I would have my daughter discover her strengths and talents for herself, before taking characteristics from her soulbonded."

"This problem won't go away Thorin, as for our daughter I think she will be alright, will you just trust me on this?"

"I will, if you will, on another matter of similar importance. And he stops seeing her if there's any sign of dependency."

"I agree, though our daughter is a feisty little thing and fits of temper shouldn't be mistaken for dependency." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed.

"No, if those fits of temper as you put them cease, that should be our first sign." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"Very well, we have an accord." Bilbo said and kissed Thorin on the cheek. "Thank you." He added and Thorin nodded.

"I should return to my council meeting, Dori come with, Bilbo and Ori should have this time to bond and I could use your council."

"Very well."

"Thorin where is Fili?"

"I left him with Balin, he's in good hands." He said and Bilbo chuckled.

"So you ran out of a council meeting, without our son? That must have been a sight."

"The council will understand, dwarves are fiercely protective of their families, especially their daughters."

"I will feel sorry for little Farin if his bonded is a lass." Bilbo said and Thorin smiled.

"Boy or girl, our son will be just fine, Bilbo."

"Thank you for letting me do this." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"I trust your judgement Bilbo, but if anything goes wrong, we go back to what we were doing before."

"Agreed, now show those bossy dwarves who's king." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed.

"I will endeavor to do just that my love." Thorin replied, before handing Tarin to Bilbo and leaving the room with Dori. Bilbo turned to Ori, who was pale and looked a bit intimidated.

"You know Thorin, you know he won't actually harm you, if you don't harm our daughter and you can't harm our daughter, so he won't harm you." Bilbo said and smiled at Ori. "You look like you could use something to eat and a bit of a drink to take the edge off." Bilbo said and smiled at Ori. "I'll be right back."

"No, don't go." Ori said and Bilbo looked him in the eye.

"I'll just be getting some food for you and then you can be with my daughter for a bit." Bilbo said and smiled at Ori. "Things have a way of working themselves out Ori, everything will be fine in the end, you will see." He added, before gently putting Tarin in the carriage and walking to the kitchen with the other babies. He got down some oatmeal and sugar and put some water in a pot to boil, as Ori came in, he looked about dead on his feet. Bilbo smiled reassuringly at him and gestured to the dining room table. He sat down and watched as Bilbo stirred the oatmeal. "I fancy some tea, what about you?"

"Tea sound alright." Ori said and Bilbo smiled, putting the kettle on. As the water finished boiling, he added calming herbs to the tea, humming softly. He finished and put a cup of tea and the oatmeal in front of Ori.

"Go on eat it while its hot." Bilbo said and Ori took a hesitant bite and then another, before taking a few sips of tea. Bilbo smiled at him encouragingly, as he drank his own tea. He liked that he didn't have to talk with Ori, it had been enough to just sit in silence together, it had always been that way between them. Ori's eyes drooped closed, before they snapped open, as he continued to eat. His eyes closed, his head touched his chest for a moment, before he jerked it upwards. "Why don't you go and get some sleep?"

"I'm fine." Ori replied, continuing to eat the oatmeal, curse dwarves and their hatred of showing weakness.

"Alright, I'll just get my knitting." Bilbo said with a smile, before getting up from his chair and going to his bedroom, he took out his knitting and went back to the kitchen. He heard Ori' soft snoring and chuckled, Ori had fallen asleep in his oatmeal. Bilbo went over to the dwarf and gently shook his shoulder, when there was no response, he moved him gently back against the chair and wiped the oatmeal off his face with one of his pocket handkerchief. He then took the carriage and the babies and started to into the other room. He thought that if he kept Ori away from his daughter while he was sleeping, they could be together for a longer period of time. However when he left the room, Ori started to moan softly in his sleep. Bilbo wondered for a moment how he could tell that he had left the room with the children, as deeply asleep as he had been. He then remembered how when he had been sick, he constantly had to smell Thorin, to know he was there and had woken several times when Thorin had gone to the bathroom in the night, because he could no longer smell him. Bilbo gently took the swaddling blanket from his daughter's body, glad that she was a deep sleeper like Thorin. He gently laid her back down in the cradle and settled the swaddling blanket around Ori's shoulders. Ori took a deep breath, before he started to relax, a smile coming to his face. Bilbo left the room quietly and got out his knitting. He was still at it two hours later when Thorin banged opened the door to his cottage. Bilbo smiled and walked with the carriage to his husband.

"Its been several hours he needs to leave now." Thorin said and Bilbo looked at his husband.

"Ori is asleep and he's been asleep for the past two hours, if you could be a bit quieter he might continue to rest a little more. I'm kept our daughter away from him during that time."

"He couldn't have slept through you leaving the room, dwarves are sensitive to when our soulbond is near us." Thorin said.

"He didn't wake when I left, I was very quiet. If you don't believe me he's in the kitchen, which is in the opposite direction from our bedroom as you know." Bilbo said and Thorin stared at him.

"Don't be flippant with me Bilbo, I won't risk your safety or our children's."

"Dear, when your being overbearing like this, I can be as flippant as I want. I may be your husband, I may be the bearer of your children, but I'm not going to lie back and simply do whatever you think is best for us and the children. I have my own views and if Ori hasn't been far enough away from Tarin, then we have a real problem with Fili and Kili."

"Will you swear to me, that he hasn't touched our daughter for the past two hours?" Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"He hasn't Thorin, really." Bilbo said.

"Its true sir, I followed him from the kitchens." Gor said and Thorin nodded.

"Very well, perhaps he can see her some more once he wakes." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled at him. "I care for Ori too Bilbo and I can see how much being parted from her hurts him." Thorin added and Bilbo nodded. "You left him in the kitchen?"

"I couldn't lift him and I didn't want to wake him." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"Only brothers in arms and family can see a dwarf in a moment of weakness." Thorin said. "Go outside." He told the other guards and watched as they left. "He's a slight young man, I was able to carry...Fili and Kili, so I should be able to carry him as well." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded, they walked to the kitchen together and Thorin stared at the blanket a moment before looking to Bilbo. "You covered him in Tarin's swaddling blanket?" Thorin asked and Bilbo nodded, Thorin laughed softly at the dwarf that had his shoulders covered in the light purple flower embroidered blanket. He walked over to Ori and picked him up gently, walking to the door. Bilbo went ahead of him and opened the door to one of the spare bedrooms as Thorin came through it with Ori. Bilbo pulled back the covers, as Thorin settled Ori, before they both left the room. "It was cleaver of you to think of that, we might do the same thing to help our boys."

"That might be a good idea, they still seem to miss each other and are always happiest when we let them lie beside one another." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin. "I've finally had the time to continue their baby blanket that I started months ago. Do you still have paperwork, I want to get the blankets finished for all our children, before they turn one."

"I'm not quite finished with my paperwork and I'd be glad for the company."

"Where did you leave Fili this time?" Bilbo asked.

"With Dori, he should be along soon, the council meeting was wrapping up and he got stopped by some old friend of his." Thorin shrugged. "I had to get back to you and the children and he agreed to take Fili, who was asleep at the time. The door opened and Bilbo heard Fili crying, he took Kili out of the carriage and walked to Dori, who was holding a wriggling Fili. Dori handed the baby to Bilbo and Fili instantly stopped crying.

"It must have been scary for you to wake up without Ada, or me little one." He told Fili as Kili opened his eyes and smiled happily. He repositioned the babies so their heads were cradled in the crook of his arms and they could see each other. They burbled little hands reaching towards each other, but Bilbo had his arms positioned so they couldn't try to lean forward. "Ori is asleep in the bedroom."

"He's asleep?" Dori demanded, visibly relieved and Bilbo nodded.

"I made him some breakfast, but he fell asleep mid way through, he's been sleeping for two hours." Bilbo said and smiled at Dori. "He's in one of the spare bedrooms if you'd like to see him." He said and Dori nodded.

"I would." Dori agreed and Bilbo showed him to the room Ori was sleeping in. He lay on his side, one hand curled against his cheek, he was snoring softly and there was a slight drool stain on the swaddling blanket and pillow. "He always slept like that as a child." Dori looked fondly at his brother, then frowned. "Why does he have oatmeal in his hair? And why does he have a floral blanket?" He asked and Bilbo had to muffle his laughter.

"He kind of fell into his food, when he fell asleep. I wiped off his face, but I didn't want to touch his hair, it seemed to personal. As for the blanket, its my daughters and it has her scent on it. It seems to help him stay asleep without her being in the room."

"You are going to be our kin Bilbo, Ori wouldn't have minded you touching his hair." Dori said and smiled. "Though I doubt you could get the oatmeal out, without a proper washing. Can he keep the blanket, it might help him to sleep."

"I change the blankets for my children every few days, baring them being stained. You can have the ones that they wore previously."

"Thank you."

"I'm just glad that something might help him." Bilbo said and smiled. "And my own sons as well, I'll be getting back to my husband now."

"Thanks again Bilbo." Dori called and the hobbit smiled, as he walked back to the rooms he shared with Thorin. The rest of the day they spent together, as Thorin worked on a stack of papers nearly as large as Bilbo and Bilbo knitted a blanket for one of the babies, though they would share it for now, as they shared the same cradle. The babies woke several times and Bilbo fed them throughout the day, pulling Thorin briefly away for his papers at lunch. They went back to their respective tasks after and only the growling of Bilbo's stomach stopped them.

"I think its about time for dinner, lets go to the kitchens." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"I want to check on Ori first, make sure he's alright."

"He's most likely still asleep Bilbo, I'd rather you not wake him." Thorin said.

"I'm light on my feet and if your shouting couldn't wake him, I doubt my checking in on him will."

"He's fully grown Bilbo, I don't see why you need to check on him."

"I'm not sure if its the same for dwarves, but when someone marries in the Shire the two families become one. Like it or not and I have to admit it unsettles me, she is his One and therefore he will be our son by bonding." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"Very well, I will wait outside."Thorin said and put Fili into the sling.

"We'll have to get another cradle for him soon, he's getting a bit big for the sling." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded. Together they moved the babies to the carriage and left their bedroom. Bilbo opened to the door to the spare room quietly, surprised to find Dori asleep beside his brother. He saw that they were both alright and closed the door once more. He then walked back over to Thorin. "He's still asleep and he seems to have gotten some color back." Bilbo said and Thorin nodded.

"That is good, come now Bilbo, you need to eat, you haven't seemed to recover the weight you had when we began this adventure." He said, taking Bilbo's hand as they started to walk towards the kitchens.

"I was a bit overweight when we began it, are you fattening me up husband?" Bilbo asked and Thorin smirked at him.

"Perhaps I just want you to be in good health Bilbo." Thorin said.

"I am, I think perhaps my king is a bit of a chubby chaser." Bilbo said and Thorin laughed.

"No I simply remember seeing you standing at your door, flushed with vexation. I was drawn to you then, but it took nearly dying for me to see that my desire for you which I thought to be entirely inappropriate was more then mere attraction."

"You were attracted to me?"

"Yes I was, from the first moment I saw you, I tried to distance myself from you, but you know how that turned out." He said and Bilbo smiled at him.

"I was too, though a bit intimidated by you at first." Bilbo admitted. "You can be very intimidating love, when you want to be." He added and Thorin laughed.

"I suppose that is true, I am a king after all, I need to intimidate others sometimes." He said.

"Yes love, I'm sure your very scary." Bilbo said and smiled at Thorin.

"Why do I have the feeling your trying to appease me Bilbo?" Thorin said.

"Perhaps because I am, I have found you to be intimidating in the past, but really Thorin apart from...That one time, your all bellow and no anvil." He said and Thorin laughed.

"Clearly someone has been teaching you dwarven terms again, my heart." Thorin said.

"Well when you live around dwarves, its impossible not to pick up a few things." Bilbo said and grinned at Thorin, as they reached the kitchens. "Good evening Bomber." Bilbo said and smiled at the dwarf.

"Evening, I was just about to pack up, I'm glad that I got to see you, before going back to my Resa." Bomber said and Bilbo sat down, smiling at the dwarf.

"I am too, you shouldn't let me keep you, I'm sure you'll be wanting to see her." Bilbo said.

"I'd rather talk with you for a few minutes first." Bomber said and Bilbo smiled at him.

"So did you finish that stew you talked about?"

"Aye, I did, its got beef, carrots, onions, potatoes, mushrooms, lavender, thyme, pepper and flour for thickening." He said and Bilbo smiled.

"Sounds great." Bilbo said and knew that most of the stew would be beef, if past experience with dwarven cooking was anything to go by. "I was wondering how everything was going."

"I'm doing just fine Bilbo."

"Are you sure, I'd be more then happy to help you. In the Shire before people give birth, close family friends are always stopping by and lending a hand. I know dwarf customs are different though, so don't be offended by my offer to help."

"I'm not offended, I know your customs are different then ours. Still it is a male's responsibility to look after his wife and unborn child. I thank you for your offer, but I must decline."

"But I helped you with the broth." Bilbo said stubbornly.

"I don't know why I asked you to do so." Bomber said. "Only those that were involved in the birth of the child are allowed to help care for it. I don't see how you could possibly be involved." He added and Bilbo smiled.

"Well if there's anything I can do to help, just ask." Bilbo said and smiled at Bomber. "I think of you and the company as my family and I want to help in whatever way you'll allow." Bilbo said.

"Thank you for offering Bilbo." Bomber said and handed them two bowls of stew.

"Come and eat with us, then you can tend to your wife. You need to think of yourself as well Bomber." Bilbo said and Bomber nodded, sitting down beside him with another bowl of stew. "Can you tell me more about named ones Thorin?"

"Well usually its just a close friend of the family, a dwarf that the parents trust absolutely."

"So there's only one?" Bilbo asked and Thorin nodded.

"It is traditional to have only one named one for a child, why?"

"I want to follow the tradition, but I thought that the whole company could be the named ones for our child, barring Ori knowing Tarin's name." He said and frowned. "I know that isn't the case, but maybe we could have different named ones for each of our children, that way we won't leave out our friends."

"That's a good idea, I've waited to pick a named one for the boys, until you could choose with me." Thorin said. "Though why did you bring it up here?"

"I just remembered it, after talking about babies and everything." Bilbo said and smiled. "Would it be alright if I added a tradition of my people after the babies are named?"

"Of course, I want them to grow up knowing where their Papa came from." Thorin said. "Traditionally after the ceremony, the family holds a party to let their friends welcome the new baby. Because I am king, there will be public celebrations held for our babies, as well as private. We are supposed to attend briefly and introduce our little ones to our people." He said. "At that time the birth marks are shown, to proclaim them royal heirs of the line of Durin." Thorin said and Bilbo nodded.

"We hold a party too, the parents give flower wreaths to their friends, and sing a song to the babies telling them about how they came together. The child then grows up listening to the song and knowing that their parents care for each other."

"It sounds like a fine tradition Bilbo, if you write a song, I will sing it to them." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled at him.

"Thank you Thorin." He said before starting to eat the stew, they finished eating in silence and Bilbo clapped Bomber hard on the back. "I think we'll be leaving now Bomber."

"See you soon." Bomber said standing and taking one of the pots with him.

"Well do you want to go back to my chambers, or the hobbit hole?"

"Either is fine with me." Bilbo said and yawned. "Though I am getting sleepy."

"Me too and knowing the boys, they'll wake soon and keep us up most of the night."

"I'll watch them first." Bilbo said and Thorin frowned.

"You watched them second last night, let me go first." Thorin said and Bilbo yawned.

"Alright." He agreed. "Though come to bed with me, till they start to cry."

"I don't mind staying at your hole tonight Bilbo and it is closer." Thorin said and Bilbo smiled.

"Alright then, we'll go back there." He agreed and they walked back to Bilbo's hobbit hole together. They settled the babies into their cradles, before going to bed. The crying woke them and Thorin groaned before getting up and making the bottles. After that neither of the twins wanted to go back to sleep and continued to cry for each other. Thorin took both babies out of the bedroom and into the room next door, he put one into the cradle that was there for precisely that purpose and tried to calm the other, before switching them. They wouldn't settle until they were both in his arms, but he had to keep them away from each other, which led to problems. Of course after keeping their parents up all night, the two little terrors would be exhausted and sleep for most of the day, before the process started all over again. Thorin dangled the toy for Fili, trying to get him preoccupied, so at least one of his sons would stop crying for a moment. Then he remembered the blanket and Bilbo's suggestion, taking out three of the swaddling blankets, he wrapped both his sons. Both babies hated it, screaming and crying, as they couldn't move. Trying to move their little arms and legs, it hurt Thorin to keep them wrapped up like he was, but he thought it necessary. after an hour of them being wrapped up, he unwrapped them and switched the bottom blankets. The twins seemed to calm almost instantly and had managed to tire themselves out with trying to move. Soon both babies were asleep and Thorin breathed a sigh of relief. He carried his children back to the bedroom and settled into bed beside Bilbo, falling soon into sleep.


End file.
